La nouvelle vie d'Harry
by malco
Summary: Chap 32 Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort est proche de la fin. DERNIER CHAPITRE, Please Review Merci
1. Triste nouvelle année

La nouvelle vie d'Harry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Triste nouvelle année  
  
  
  
Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours sur la ville de Londres, mais par bonheur, le brouillard s'était levé depuis quelques heures. 11 heures sonna à l'horloge de l'église et un magnifique train quitta comme tous les ans le quai 9 ¾ de King Cross. Ce train très différent des autres était rempli de sorciers de 11 à 17 ans rejoignant l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. L'ambiance dans le train semblait différente. Une majorité d'élèves était perturbée par les évènements qui secouaient le monde des sorciers. Depuis presque un an, le ministre de la magie avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Celui-ci avait été rejoint malheureusement par les détraqueurs et par un grand nombre de géants. Depuis un an, le nombre d'attaques contre les sorciers et les moldus n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter au fil des semaines. La communauté des sorciers s'inquiétait car les attaques avaient beaucoup diminué, et beaucoup de personnes pensaient que cela n'auguraient rien de bon. Tout le monde s'attendait au pire, surtout maintenant.  
  
Ces éléments n'échappaient pas deux élèves en sixième année à Griffondor. Ceux-ci se trouvaient seuls dans un compartiment et restaient silencieux. Ils lisaient chacun un livre. Généralement, ils adoraient tous les deux le trajet en train, manquait quelque chose.  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent, et personne ne vint les perturber, ni Malfoy ni les frères de Ron. Puis, Poudlard se dessina par la fenêtre, avec son lac et sa forêt. Ils descendirent du train, firent signe à Hagrid qui semblait aussi triste que deux mois auparavant et après un trajet en calèche arrivèrent devant les portes de l'école.  
  
Ils discutèrent avec leurs amis tout en rejoignant la grande salle et la table des Griffondor. Les deux amis suivirent la répartition sans y prêter grande attention, applaudissant les nouveaux élèves. Ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits lorsque le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole. Celui-ci souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et comme tous les ans parla du règlement intérieur de l'école. Il présenta aussi comme tous les ans le nouveau professeur de DCFM  
  
Rémus Lupin  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître le professeur tant apprécier des élèves. Les deux amis lui sourirent quand ils le virent, sourire qu'il rendit en s'asseyant à la table des professeurs à côté du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci aussi arborait un sourire, un minuscule sourire, mais un sourire. Les deux amis le remarquèrent et furent étonnés, néanmoins, le professeur avait changé depuis que Voldemort savait qu'il espionnait pour Dumbledore.  
  
J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer dit Dumbledore. Certains d'entre vous on peut-être remarqué que votre condisciple de Serdaigle Mlle Cho Chang est manquante. Mlle Chang a trouvé la mort lors d'une attaque au Chemin de Traverse fin juillet. En son hommage et en celui de tous ceux qui sont tombés, je demande de respecter une minute de silence.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle, même les Serpentard respectèrent cette minute de silence, à l'issue de la-quelle le directeur annonça le début du banquet. Tous mangèrent beaucoup et quand tout le monde fut rassasié, le directeur envoya les élèves se coucher.  
  
Les deux amis se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs lorsque le professeur Lupin les rejoignit et les conduisit au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci voulait les voir tut de suite, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux. Quand ils entrèrent, ils retrouvèrent les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ils discutèrent pendant presque une heure, ce qui fit le plus grand bien aux deux adolescents. Ils pouvaient enfin exprimer les émotions qu'ils avaient accumulées depuis deux mois et qu'ils n'osaient pas exprimer. Le directeur voyant qu'une heure était déjà passé décida de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs. Mais avant qu'ils ne partent, il leur dit.  
  
Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous lamentiez sur son sort comme vous le faite. S'il était là, il voudrait que vous continuiez à vivre et à aller de l'avant. Cela va être dur je le sais car cela est dur pour chacun d'entre nous, mais . il ne reviendra plus.  
  
Les deux amis se regardèrent, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord.  
  
Nous le savons professeur et vous avez raison. Nous devons aller de l'avant.  
  
Cela fut les seuls mots avant que les deux jeunes gens ne quittent le bureau du directeur pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs.  
  
Le directeur était rassuré, il savait qu'ils allaient mieux maintenant. Il savait qu'avec le temps, la peine qu'ils ressentaient, diminuerait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux adultes, les remerciant du regard d'être là, car lui aussi avait beaucoup de peine depuis la disparition tragique de Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceci est ma seconde fic, je sais que le chapitre est assez court, je vais essayez d'en faire de plus log par la suite. J'espère que vous avez aimé, dite le moi avec des reviews. 


	2. Et si

Chapitre 2 : Et Si .  
  
  
  
Le directeur regardait toujours Rémus et Minerva, quand soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une chose anodine venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Il avait besoin de réponses, il demanda donc au professeur McGonagall de conduire à son bureau le professeur Flitwick. Elle le regarda, sembla demander la raison qui n'arriva jamais. Voyant le mutisme du directeur, elle sortit du bureau et revint 10 minutes plus tard avec le professeur d'enchantement.  
  
Durant l'absence du professeur, Rémus vit que le directeur était très pensif, c'est pour cette raison, qu'il ne tenta pas d'entamer la conversation. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le directeur pris la parole.  
  
« Je voudrais te poser quelques questions si cela ne te dérange pas sur Mll Chang. » dit le directeur en s'adressant au professeur Flitwick  
  
« Bien sur Albus que veux-tu savoir sur elle ? »  
  
« J'aurai voulu savoir si elle connaissait Harry, et comment elle allait depuis l'année dernière ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si elle était amie avec Harry mais je peux te dire qu'après la mort de Diggory elle allait mal, voire très mal. D'ailleurs cela s'était ressentit sur ses résultats en cours. » le professeur sembla réfléchir puis continua. «Néanmoins, depuis Noël dernier, elle allait mieux, et ses résultats furent en nette amélioration. Elle a bien réussi les examens de fin d'année. Je pense qu'elle aurait eut ses ASPIC facilement cette année, malheureusement .. On ne le saura jamais. » le professeur s'arrêta, visiblement il était très atteint par la disparition de son élève.  
  
« Elle avait donc aucun lien avec Harry » dit le directeur plus pour lui- même que pour les autres professeurs. Il semblait être à la fois apaisé et contrarié. Minerva se demandant à quoi le directeur pensait, lui posa une question.  
  
« Albus, qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
Le professeur hésita puis devant le célèbre regard sévère de Minerva sourit.  
  
« J'ai pensé que la mort de Mll Chang était lié à celle de Harry. Si cela avait été vérifié, ses amis, à commencer par Ron et Hermione pouvaient être en danger de mort, il aurait fallut les protéger plus que les autres. Mais je suis rassuré maintenant, car cela n'est pas le cas. Nous devrons malgré tout les surveiller car les connaissant, même sans Harry ils pourraient se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. »  
  
« Tu as raison Albus, ils sont capables de s'attirer les ennuis tous les deux. » déclara Minerva  
  
La conversation reprenait une tournure moins dramatique, mais Rémus semblait de plus en plus soucieux. Voyant cela le directeur lui demanda ce qu'il avait.  
  
« Je peux me tromper, mais Mll Chang faisait-t-elle partit d'une équipe de Quidditch ? »  
  
« Oui pourquoi cette question Rémus ? » dit le professeur Flitwick  
  
« Et bien, Sirius m'a parlé l'année dernière du bal organisé à noël. Il m'a dit qu'Harry avait voulu inviter une joueuse de Quidditch, malheureusement il s'était pris trop tard et quelqu'un l'avait déjà invité. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait. Il m'a dit par contre que Harry semblait très attiré par cette demoiselle. »  
  
« Tu pense donc que s'était Mll Chang »  
  
« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille qui joue au Quidditch Albus » répondit-il  
  
« En effet, il y a donc peut-être un lien entre eux finalement, néanmoins je n'ai jamais entendu la moindre rumeur sur eux deux et les secrets ne le restent jamais très longtemps à Poudlard »  
  
Puis s'adressant aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick  
  
« Je suppose qu vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect l'année dernière entre eux» les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête pour lui montrer la négation.  
  
Le directeur était de plus en plus troublé par ces dernières nouvelles.  
  
« Tout cela nous mène à rien, nous ne savons même pas s'ils parlaient, alors si la mort d'Harry et celle de Cho étaient liés comment les responsables auraient appris qu'ils se connaissaient voire même s'appréciaient. La seule solution est qu'ils ont été trahis par une connaissance, mais je n'y crois pas. »  
  
Plus il y pensait et plus cela devenait obscur, irréalisable et compliqué pour lui. Voyant cela, Minerva pris la parole.  
  
« Tu te pose trop de question Albus, il n'y a peut-être tout simplement aucun rapport entre les deux morts. Tu devrais arrêter de penser à cela constamment. Même si cela est dur comme tu l'as dit à Ron et Hermione, il faut admettre qu'ils sont morts tous les deux. »  
  
« Tu as raison, je cherche quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas. Mais je ne peux pas admettre qu'il soit mort, une chose cloche et je n'arrive pas à le découvrir, c'est cela qui me dérange. Sa mort semblait trop parfaite, d'ailleurs même Voldemort semblait être surpris par sa mort, j'ai vu sa réaction, encore une chose qui me dérange. » Puis après quelques instants, il repris « Il commence à se faire vraiment tard, nous reprendrons cette discussion un autre jour. »  
  
  
  
  
  
Les premiers jours furent tendus pour les élèves exceptés pour les Serpentard. Mais l'atmosphère s'améliorait au fil que les jours passaient, cela venait du fait que Voldemort et ses mangemorts se tenaient tranquilles depuis plusieurs semaines. L'ambiance dans l'école était redevenue 'normal' à l'issus de la première semaine de cours. Les Gryffondor, qui était les plus touchés retrouvaient eux aussi un moral 'normal', cela venait surtout du réconfort qu'apportait Ron et Hermione, tous deux préfets de leur maison. De tous, ils étaient les plus affectés, mais après la discussion avec le directeur, ils avaient décidé tous les deux qu'Harry avait encore raison, et qu'ils devaient aller de l'avant. Depuis le jeune couple remontait le moral des autres Griffondor, et cela fonctionnait. Ils avaient été aidés rapidement par les amis proches qu'ils leurs restaient : Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavande. Au bout de plusieurs jours, tout le monde allait mieux, et tout le monde recommençait à avoir une vie normale.  
  
  
  
Une semaine après la reprise des cours, quelques élèves virent un chien dans le parc. Ils n'y firent pas attention, et repartirent vers le château. Ces élèves ne virent donc pas le chien entré discrètement dans le château et rejoindre le bureau du professeur de DCFM, le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci ferma la porte, la verrouilla et le chien reprit alors forme humaine. Les deux hommes se firent une accolade telle deux frères, et commencèrent à parler. Il était évident pour Rémus que Sirius avait toujours autant de mal à admettre la mort du fil de son meilleur ami. Sirius ne comprenait pas comment Harry était mort, d'ailleurs lui non plus ne l'avait pas compris, et se posait toujours beaucoup de questions. Remarquant que Sirius mentionnait des informations qu'il ignorait il déclara qu'il devrait aller tous les deux voir Dumbledor, d'ailleurs il avait une discussion à reprendre avec lui au sujet de Harry justement. Sirius fut d'accord, il reprit donc la forme de chien car il n'avait toujours pas été innocenté. Ce fut donc accompagné d'un chien que Rémus déambula dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Une fois à destination, le directeur devina le pourquoi de la visite. Il demanda donc à Rémus d'aller chercher les professeurs de métamorphose et d'enchantement. Une fois les trois professeurs de retour, le directeur reprit la discussion là où il l'avait laissé une semaine avant. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à admettre la réalité. Ils passaient d'hypothèse en hypothèse quand Sirius mis en avant un point important.  
  
« Ils sont morts de façon similaire tous les deux, cela est peut-être un hasard mais cela me semble bizarre. D'ailleurs nous avons remarqué qu'il manquait dans les deux cas des affaires personnelles. »  
  
« Tu as raison, il manque certaines affaires à Harry dont la carte et sa cape » dit Rémus en jetant un regard aux professeurs qui ignoraient la valeur des ses deux éléments.  
  
« Il devait les avoir avec lui ce jour là. D'ailleurs j'ai retrouvé un morceau de la carte légèrement brûler près des cendres. » déclara le directeur  
  
« Vous parlez de la cape d'invisibilité n'est ce pas ? J'étais persuadé qu'il en possédait une. Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir, de quelle carte parlez-vous ? » dit Minerva  
  
Les deux maraudeurs et le directeur se regardèrent et sourirent tous les trois. Sirius parla en premier  
  
« Vous saviez donc pour la cape, ce n'est pas un grand secret, car nombreux l'ont utilisé, dont nous quand nous étions ici à Poudlard. La carte est notre création, elle indique le plan du château, les passages secrets ainsi que l'emplacement de toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent. »  
  
« Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ? » demanda le professeur Flitwick  
  
« Nous l'avons fabriqué durant notre scolarité professeur » répondit Rémus  
  
Les deux professeurs étaient très étonnés de la nouvelle. L'un des deux allait intervenir lorsque Sirius continua  
  
« Ce qui est étrange, c'est que certains livres sont manquants, des livres de cours principalement ainsi que certains plus particuliers. »  
  
« Quelles livres Sirius » demanda Rémus soudain très intéressé !  
  
« L'album de photos que lui a donné Hagrid ainsi que deux livres, que je lui ai donné à Pâques. Tu vois de quelles livres je parle n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui en effet. Personne n'aurait osé touché à l'album et je suppose que personne hormis Harry ne peut ouvrir les deux autres livres »  
  
« Seul Harry peut les ouvrir. D'ailleurs le sortilège est toujours en action, pour quiconque, c'est livres sont sans intérêt. Personne ne les aurait donc pris»  
  
« Il y a Ron et Hermione Sirius. Ils les ont peut-être récupérés avant que j'aille dans le dortoir, car personnellement je n'ai rien trouvé. »  
  
« Non justement, Harry ne voulait pas parler à ses amis de ces livres. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. D'ailleurs il désirait attendre les vacances pour commencer à les utiliser. »  
  
Les deux hommes parlaient sans ce soucier des regards interrogateurs que lançaient les trois autres professeurs.  
  
« Je peux vous demander des précisions sur ces livres ? » Demanda Dumbledor en souriant en voyant la réaction des deux maraudeurs. Ceux-ci avaient arrêté de parler et semblaient intimidé tout d'un coup devant le directeur. Sirius fut le premier à reprendre consistance.  
  
« Les. je suis certain que cela va vous intéresser, mais surtout ne le prenez pas mal. Le premier livre provient de la réserve et le second contiennent la traduction que nous avons faite. Ce sont les livres que nous avons utilisés pour devenir animagus. Nous n'avons jamais eut l'opportunité de remettre l'original dans la réserve alors nous l'avons gardé. Nous avions lancé un sort d'illusion et un sort de protection sur les deux livres. Seuls les personnes qui savaient ce que les livres contenaient ne sont pas affectées par l'illusion. De plus si on ne connaît pas le moyen pour l'ouvrir on ne peut pas s'en servir. C'est pour cela que je pense que personne ne les a pris, car nous seuls en connaissons l'existence de ces livres. Il y a donc que deux solutions, soit Harry les a dissimulés soit »  
  
« Je vois à quoi vous pensé Sirius, selon vous Harry n'est peut-être pas mort. »  
  
« Exactement Albus, je sais que cela est peu probable mais j'y pense de plus en plus. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous, et je suis certain que c'est le cas pour chacun d'entre nous. Plus j'y pense et plus cela me parait de plus en plus étrange. Les informations que nous possédons actuellement laisse un doute sur la mort d'Harry ainsi que sur la mort de Mll Chang, car je suis persuadé qu'il y a un lien. Nous avons malheureusement bien plus de doute que de certitude. Néanmoins s'ils ne sont pas morts, où sont-ils ? Et surtout qu'est ce qui c'est réellement passé ? » Le directeur se tut afin de regarder ses professeurs puis continua.  
  
« Je vous conseille de surveiller les élèves discrètement bien sur. Certains élèves ont peut-être des informations ou possèdent certains des objets manquants d'Harry. Cela sera dur à savoir mais on ne se sait jamais. Je vous demande de parler de cette conversation à personne, pas même avec les autres professeurs. Si d'autres que nous apprenaient nos doutes, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous parlons de morts. »  
  
« Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte Albus, mais il y a beaucoup de si dans les arguments que vous avez donnés. » Dit Minerva. Après avoir questionné du regard les autres personnes, déclara. « Malgré cela, je crois que nous sommes d'accord avec vous Albus mais il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient en vie vous en êtes conscient. Pour l'instant, tout porte à croire qu'ils sont morts»  
  
« Je sais Minerva mais il y a maintenant trop de zones d'ombres. »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Au même instant dans un quartier résidentiel, un jeune couple finit de s'installer au second étage d'une maison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse aux Reviews  
  
  
  
Vaness : Tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir aimé, ensuite mort ou disparu, selon toi. Tu dois avoir maintenant une idée sur la réalité de ce fait non, en vérité cela dépend.  
  
Pheniamon et Mystikal : Harry a bien disparu, en vérité, il est avec ses parents ce n'est pas marrant comme endroit car ils sont morts depuis longtemps. (je sais, je suis méchant mais vous devez comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas vous dire où il est pour l'instant )  
  
Andadrielle : je te remercie d'avoir aimé et de m'avoir encouragé, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions à me faire envoyer moi une review, je vous remercie d'avance. Si vous voulez savoir comment Harry est mort, je vous le dirai peut-être dans les prochains chapitres. 


	3. Nouveaux résidents

Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux résidents  
  
  
  
  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever, une vieille femme l'observait de la fenêtre de sa maison, une maison de deux étages dans un quartier résidentiel. Mme Smith retraité vivait seul au rez de chaussez de la maison, tout en louant les étages à des jeunes ménages ou à des étudiants. Depuis quelques années, elle avait transformé ses deux étages en deux appartements semi-meublés. Cela lui permettait de se sentir un peu moins seul. D'ailleurs quelques jours auparavant venait de s'installer un jeune couple d'étudiants bien sous tout rapport. Elle avait rencontré les jeunes gens quelques semaines avant après avoir passé l'annonce pour louer un de ses appartements, pour la visite de celui-ci. Aussitôt la confiance s'était installée. Généralement elle ne faisait pas confiance rapidement mais avec eux c'était différent, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Cela venait peut- être du regard du jeune homme si intense et si franc. Ils avaient tout de suite aimé l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de place et visiblement cherchaient un endroit paisible et tranquille. Ils le louèrent donc aussitôt. La seule chose qui lui paraissait un peu bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne pour les aider à s'installer, ni ami ni famille. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de bagages avec eux. Mme Smith sourit, cela ne la regardait pas et elle commençait déjà d'ailleurs à les apprécier. Depuis leur installation, elle avait souvent parlé au jeune homme ou à la jeune femme, comme elle le pensait, ils étaient très gentils et sympathiques. Malgré cela elle savait qu'ils cachaient quelques choses, rien de répréhensible, cela elle ne l'imaginait pas mais quelques choses de personnelle. Elle était toujours pensive, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se leva devinant qui venait d'entrer.  
  
« Bonjour Mme Smith vous aller bien ce matin »  
  
« Bonjour Thomas, je vais bien et toi pas trop fatigué de ta nuit » lui répondit-elle  
  
« Vous savez quand on est habitué cela se passe bien. Néanmoins je vais aller me coucher rapidement si je veux ensuite profiter de mon week-end. »  
  
Thomas se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de rejoindre son appartement au premier étage. Mme Smith louait cet étage à Thomas qui travaillait de nuit dans une entreprise de la région. Elle l'aimait bien lui aussi, il était toujours serviable. Thomas partit, elle retourna s'asseoir pour finir son petit déjeuner.  
  
  
  
Deux étages plus haut, une jeune femme petit déjeunait, elle aussi. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête en souriant, connaissant la personne à qui appartenait la main. Le voyant, il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils terminèrent ensuite ensemble le petit déjeuner, et se préparèrent à sortir.  
  
Le jeune couple habitait depuis presque une semaine maintenant dans ce petit appartement. Celui-ci était composé par une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et une chambre. La cuisine était équipée de nombreux appareils, ainsi que par une table et plusieurs chaises. Le salon était suffisamment grand pour deux personnes et la chambre était composée de deux lits, une armoire, une commode et une penderie. Le couple n'avait pas changé les meubles, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'objets personnels, l'emménagement avait été très rapide. Ils avaient trouvé ce logement par hasard alors que l'ancien locataire qui était un couple d'étudiant avait décidé de partir leurs études étant terminées.  
  
  
  
Lane avait les cheveux long bruns et les yeux marron. Clay aussi était brun et avait les yeux très sombres et très profond. Ils étaient tous les deux étudiants et travaillaient à mi-temps dans un fast-food dans une galerie marchande assez proche. Ce travaille leurs permettait de pouvoir prendre un logement ensemble à la place des chambres universitaires qu'ils avaient tous les deux les années précédentes. Mme Smith avait été surprise en les voyant car ils paraissaient tous les deux assez jeunes à causes de leurs tailles. Ils étaient en effet plus petit par rapport à leurs ages. Mais quand on les voyait, on savait qu'ils étaient plus vieux qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux très expressifs qui laissaient paraître une souffrance réelle. Mme Smith avait été très troublée devant une telle souffrance. Elle s'était même demandé quelle en était la raison. Elle avait aussi remarqué que cette souffrance disparaissait de leurs yeux quand ils étaient ensemble et proche et était remplacée par quelque chose de plus beau, d'indescriptible. En les voyant ensemble on savait qu'ils étaient des âmes s?urs, et que rien à par la mort ne pourrait les séparer l'un de l'autre.  
  
  
  
Le jeune couple une fois près quitta la maison non sans avoir salué Mme Smith. Ils la saluaient tous les jours en passant. Le couple se dirigea vers la station de bus pour aller au centre commercial. Durant le trajet, ils se parlèrent très peu et regardaient toutes les personnes qui entraient dans le bus. On aurait put croire qu'ils cherchaient une personne. Une fois à destination, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers les boutiques de la galerie marchande. Clay soupira, il avait l'impression qu'il allait visiter toutes les boutiques. Voyant sa réaction Lane lui parla.  
  
« Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, ce n'est pas si terrible que çà. D'ailleurs tu es d'accord avec moi, il nous faut absolument de nouveaux vêtements entre autres. »  
  
« Oui, je sais très bien cela, mais nous devrions venir une jour de semaine et non un samedi, il y a beaucoup de monde. »  
  
Lane réfléchit à cela, il avait raison il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'elle aurait imaginé. Puis tout en le regardant, elle lui répondit.  
  
« Oui il y a du monde mais tu oublies qu'en semaine, soit nous avons normalement des cours ou soit nous travaillons. D'ailleurs cela parait tout à fait normal d'aller faire ses courses le samedi non »  
  
« Tu as encore raison » puis en s'approchant d'elle encore plus lui dit tout bas « Nous devons nous comporter comme des gens tout à fait normaux »  
  
Elle lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui et le pris par le bras pour se diriger vers une boutique de vêtement pour homme.  
  
« Nous allons commencer par toi d'abord. »  
  
Elle le fit ensuite entrer dans la boutique. Ils y restèrent le temps de choisir de nouveaux vêtements puis changèrent de boutiques. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à faire des achats puis décidèrent de manger. Il entrèrent dans le fast-food dans le-quel il travaillait. Puis une demi- heure plus tard ressortirent rassasié. Ils terminèrent de faire le tour de la galerie marchande à la recherche d'objet pour personnaliser leur appartement. Ils finirent par acheter un vase car ils n'en possédaient pas puis décidèrent de rentrer après avoir acheter un peu de nourriture pour quelques jours. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux très chargé. En rentrant, ils croisèrent Mme Smith qui les invita à prendre le thé. Ils acceptèrent de bon c?ur et la rejoignirent après avoir poser ceux qu'ils avaient achetés au second étage. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, car elle avait aussi invité Thomas.  
  
« Bonjour Thomas, pas trop fatigué » dirent en c?ur le jeune couple, ils ne le connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais avaient déjà sympathisé avec lui.  
  
« Oui ça va, je viens juste de me lever » dit-il en laissant passer un bâillement « excusez-moi »  
  
« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas Thomas » lui dit Mme Smith, puis s'adressant au couple « Alors vous deux vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »  
  
« Une très bonne journée en effet, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la galerie marchande » lui répondit Lane  
  
« C'est vrai le samedi n'est pas le meilleur jour de la semaine pour faire des courses. Comment ce passe votre travail dans le restaurant ? »  
  
Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de répondre puis Lane continua à parler.  
  
« Cela se passe bien, comme ce n'est qu'à mi-temps, ce n'est pas vraiment trop fatigant. Mais il est vrai que de travailler dans ces conditions peu être parfois difficile. Au début c'est l'odeur qui devient vite insupportable, mais après on s'y fait. »  
  
« De toute façon cela est temporaire, ce n'est que pendant vos études »  
  
« Au faite vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous étudiez tous les deux » demanda Thomas.  
  
Ce fut Clay qui répondit.  
  
« Nous étudions l'histoire tous les deux et plus spécialement cette année l'histoire médiévale. D'ailleurs, les cours commencent la semaine prochaine. Néanmoins nous serons là assez fréquemment car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de cours, nous avons surtout beaucoup de recherches et de travaux personnels à réaliser durant l'année. »  
  
Il avait répondu cela afin que les deux autres habitants de la maison ne soient pas étonnés de les voir dans la maison très fréquemment. Ils finirent tous ensuite de boire le thé tout en discutant de choses courantes. Les deux femmes parlaient cuisines au grand désarroi de Lane qui ne savait pas grand-chose sur la question. Mme Smith le remarqua et lui dit simplement.  
  
« Vous les jeunes de maintenant vous ne savez plus faire de la cuisine, vous savez seulement ouvrir des boites de conserve ou utiliser le four à micro-onde. » Puis voyant l'air désappointé de la jeune femme elle continua « Vous savez ce n'est pas un reproche que je vous fais, ce n'est qu'une constations de plus sur la jeunesse »  
  
Lane lui répondit alors.  
  
« Vous savez Mme Smith si vous voulez bien nous apprendre à Clay et à moi nous en serions ravis. »  
  
La vieille femme sourit à cette proposition et l'accepta.  
  
Clay essayait lui de parler rugby avec Thomas malheureusement pour lui il connaissait un peu le football mais pas beaucoup le rugby. Remarquant cela Thomas avait donc commencé par lui expliquer les règles de son sport préféré. Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion tous décidèrent d'aller à leurs occupations. Mme Smith devait préparer à dîner car elle recevait son fils et Thomas devait se préparer pour sortir. Il demanda d'ailleurs à Clay et Lane s'ils voulaient sortirent avec lui mais ils avaient gentiment refusé en disant qu'ils étaient un peu fatigués, et que cela serait pour une autre fois. Ils remontèrent donc au second étage satisfaient tous les deux car cela c'était très bien passé avec les deux voisins.  
  
Après avoir ranger entièrement les nouveaux vêtements dans les tiroirs, ils mangèrent tous les deux et se changèrent, comme toujours l'un dans la chambre et l'autre dans la salle de bain. Ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines la même chambre mais n'osaient toujours pas se changer ensemble dans la même pièce. Une fois changé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient habillés tous les deux de la même façon bas de survêtement et tee- shirt. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, sans se parler et en se tournant presque le dos. Ils semblaient attendre tous les deux quelques choses car ils jetaient un coup d'?il de plus en plus fréquemment vers l'horloge. Puis, Lane pris ce qui semblait être un morceau de bois et dit un mot bizarre peut-être du latin et quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent pris par une intense douleur durant 3-4 secondes qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ils se firent alors face et s'observèrent. Lane sourit en voyant les magnifiques yeux verts si profond posé sur ses yeux noirs et qu'elle aimait tant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
  
  
Mary-evy : j'espère que tu aime la suite, en ce qui concerne où se cache Harry tu le sais maintenant, pas tout à fait c'est vrai mais on devrait le savoir très rapidement.  
  
Andadrielle : Désolé de te faire souffrir surtout que moi non plus je n'aime pas quand une fic finit comme çà. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, et que la fin ne t'a pas fait souffrir.  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : Comme tu l'as deviné, ils ne sont pas morts enfin pas réellement, car j'ai dit qu'on les avait vus mourir. En vérité tout le monde les croit mort ou presque.  
  
Mystikal : tu as la réponse sur le jeune couple qui est en vérité connu de tous.  
  
  
  
Nadia, kiadukakakakikoleaucucu, Ange Jedusor et Tiffany : Je vous remercie d'avoir apprécier ma fic et de m'encourager à continuer. C'est très important pour moi.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, maintenant vous savez la vérité (pas entièrement). Par contre, vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous voulez savoir comment ils sont morts, car ils ont biens été tués tous les deux. De plus, petite devinette, est-ce que quelqu'un à deviner où ils habitent ? J'espère bien que oui, là aussi c'est facile. Surtout n'oubliez pas d'envoyer une review pour vos impressions et suggestions. 


	4. Potion et rencontre

Chapitre 4 : Potion et rencontre  
  
  
  
Elle continuait à observer les yeux de son compagnon, quand celui-ci éprouvant une certaine gène détourna le regard en rougissant.  
  
« Tu ne supporte plus mon regard maintenant » lui dit-elle en riant.  
  
Il la regarda à nouveau tout en continuant à rougir et lui dit.  
  
« Tu réussis à me faire rougir à chaque fois. » Avant lui aussi d'éclater de rire.  
  
Ils rirent de bon c?ur tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes puis se calmèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit ainsi.  
  
« La potion agit de moins en moins longtemps. Il va falloir la modifier un peu en espérant que le résultat sera correct. » dit-il  
  
« Tu oublie que le mélange des deux potions influe sur le résultat. Nous devons donc faire très attention si nous les modifions »  
  
« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »  
  
Sur ce ils s'installèrent plus confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi sans bouger à parler de choses et d'autres. Puis sachant qu'ils travaillaient le lendemain, décidèrent de se coucher.  
  
  
  
Ils avaient en effet un problème avec la ou plutôt les potions qu'ils utilisaient pour changer d'apparence. Au début ils avaient pensé à la potion polynectar mais celle-ci avait trop d'inconvénients : durait peu de temps, longue à préparer et surtout il fallait des cheveux des personnes que l'on remplaçait. Sans oublier justement le fait qu'ils étaient des doubles de personnes existantes. Ils l'avaient fabriqué tout de même car ils en avaient besoin pour leur plan. Néanmoins, ils avaient décidé d'en avoir toujours avec eux pour pouvoir l'utiliser en dernier recours. Ils avaient donc choisi d'utiliser une potion de vieillissement pour qu'ils prennent tous les deux quelques années. Ainsi qu'une potion changeant la couleur des cheveux en brun et des yeux en brun noir. Cette potion avait été utilisée par Fred et George durant une de leur célèbre blague. Le problème était que si on prenait ces deux potions l'une après l'autre, le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Lors du premier essai, l'action des potions donnait un résultat pas très bon. Clay s'était retrouvé trop vieillit, d'une dizaine d'années. Après avoir réfléchit au problème, ne pouvant pas sortir de la sorte et attendant donc que les potions ne cessent leurs effets, que boire les potions ainsi n'était pas réalisable. Après avoir relut le livre de potion qu'ils utilisaient, ils décidèrent de faire un essai en mélangeant d'abord les potions et en les laissant reposer. Ce nouvel essai fut plus concluant, même si la durée d'agissement de la potion était plus faible. Celle-ci durait à présent 12 heures à la place des 15 ou 16 heures selon le livre. Ils utilisaient ces potions depuis plusieurs mois, et tout fonctionnait parfaitement hormis ce problème de temps. Ils avaient trouvé la formule pour la potion de vieillissement dans un livre de la réserve, que Clay avait emprunté. D'ailleurs, ils avaient toujours avec eux le livre qu'ils avaient oublié de ramener. A Poudlard ils avaient fait très attention car ce livre était très proche de la magie noire. Depuis, ils en avaient récupéré d'autres, certains même de magie noire.  
  
  
  
Ils se réveillèrent assez tôt pour un dimanche, et comme tous les jours après s'être lavé et avoir pris le petit déjeuner, buvèrent un verre de la potion afin d'être méconnaissable. La potion les vieillissait de 6-7 ans environ et changeait la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Ils étaient ainsi méconnaissables, même pour quelqu'un les connaissant bien. Pour terminer, Harry combinait une potion spécialement fabriquée pour camoufler sa cicatrice à un sort de dissimulation. Cho connaissant mieux ce sort que lui le lui lançait. Il préférait utiliser ces deux moyens pour cacher sa cicatrice de peur qu'un sorcier assez puissant puisse voir à travers l'une des deux protections. Tout comme pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité le professeur Dumbledore ou Maugrey. Malheureusement même si la cicatrice était dissimulée, elle lui arrivait de le faire souffrir de temps en temps. Cela effectué, Cho et Harry n'existaient plus, du moins durant au moins 12 heures. Une fois habillé, ils quittèrent l'appartement sans oublier de bien ranger les affaires de magie dans l'un des placards. Ils saluèrent comme tous les jours Mme Smith en sortant de la maison et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le fast-food ou ils travaillaient. Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial après un petit trajet en bus et rejoignirent le lieu où ils passeraient la journée.  
  
« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je travaillerais dans ce genre d'endroit, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. » dit Lane alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur journée.  
  
« De plus, c'est la première fois que je vois autant de monde venir manger en même temps. »  
  
C'était la première fois que Lane travaillait un dimanche, et elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle influence. Clay lui, avait déjà vécu cela lors des dernières semaines. Il avait été aussi surpris la première fois qu'elle mais il savait qu'elle s'y habituerait. Voyant qu'elle était fatiguée, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'approcha de lui. Aussitôt elle passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme et tourna sa tête pour le regarder.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller » puis voyant très bien à quoi il pensait, elle rajouta  
  
« J'ai fait le bon choix quand j'ai décidé de venir avec toi, même si parfois tu pense le contraire.»  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais je suis content que tu sois avec moi. Je pense que je ne serai pas arrivé tout seul. D'ailleurs pour ce que nous allons devoir encore faire, tu avais raison, valait mieux être deux.»  
  
« C'était logique à nous deux, nous arriverons à faire ce que nous voulons. » Elle s'arrêta de parler, elle semblait mal à l'aise puis voyant le regard inquiet de Clay elle se força à continuer.  
  
« Tu m'aurais beaucoup manqué, nous avons fait des sacrifices mais je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi »  
  
Harry ne savait toujours pas comment réagir devant ce genre de déclaration même s'il vivait avec Cho depuis plusieurs semaines. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un même avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Toi aussi tu m'aurais beaucoup manqué » fut les seuls mots qu'il dit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils finirent le trajet les menant à leur logement mains dans la mains et en ne se parlant plus.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment fatigués. Même s'ils avaient l'apparence d'adultes, ils n'avaient en vérité que 16 et 17 ans. Le travail qu'ils faisaient était pénible et éprouvant, surtout pour Cho qui avait commencé il y a trois semaines, et qui commençait seulement à s'habituer. De plus, ayant des origines purement sorcières, elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au monde moldu. Cela s'améliorait de jours en jours, et avec l'aide de Harry elle avait de moins en moins de problèmes.  
  
Ils arrivèrent peu de temps plus tard devant la maison, le soleil était déjà bas à l'horizon, il était près de 7 heures du soir. Ils montaient tranquillement les escaliers quand Mme Smith les accosta.  
  
« Bonsoir vous deux » puis les voyant en face d'elle ajouta, « vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué ce soir »  
  
Elle se sentait concerné par le bien être de ses locataires.  
  
« En effet, il y avait beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui, des familles entières » répondit Lane  
  
« Je sais que vous êtes fatigué, et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir hier mais j'ai organisé un repas avec quelques voisins ce soir et j'aurai voulu que vous y assistiez. » Voyant l'air surpris du couple elle reprit  
  
« Je comprendrai que vous n'y assisterez pas, je vous prends vraiment de cour »  
  
Ils se regardèrent hésitant sur la marche à suivre puis réalisant que Mme Smith serait vraisemblablement déçut, acceptèrent.  
  
« D'accord nous viendrons. » répondit Clay  
  
« A quelle heure nous devons être là ? » demanda Lane  
  
« Les premières personnes devraient arriver vers 8 heures. Venez quand vous serez près car je sais qu'une demoiselle a besoin de temps pour se préparer. » dit elle en faisant un petit sourire à Lane.  
  
« Nous tacherons d'arriver dès que nous serons prêts. » lui répondit-elle  
  
Le couple repartit ensuite vers son appartement où dès qu'il fut entré, les deux jeunes soupirèrent ensemble.  
  
« Nous avons un problème Harry » elle avait terminé sa phrase en parlant doucement car personne ne devait les entendre s'appeler par leur vrai prénom. Elle s'en rendit compte et porta une main à sa bouche.  
  
« Il faut faire attention, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un t'entende Lane » il dit cela en lui faisant un clin d'?il en prononçant son prénom ce qui la fit sourire.  
  
Puis il continua :  
  
« Il va falloir nous dépêcher, car il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant 8 heures. »  
  
« Tu oublie Clay, que la potion cessera d'agir avant 9 heures. Et dans le livre il déconseille d'utiliser la potion sans interruption. »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Allez viens, allons nous préparer, nous devons nous mettre sur notre 31, nous allons rencontrer nos voisins » dit-il  
  
Cho n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit  
  
« Sur notre quoi ? »  
  
« Rien c'est une expression moldu » lui répondit-il tout en souriant.  
  
Il adorait lui expliquer la vie des moldus. Etant curieuse par nature elle désirait tout savoir même s'il soupçonnait qu'elle avait lu un livre sur les moldu avant de le rejoindre.  
  
« Tu pense qu'ils seront là ce soir ? » un air soucieux se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille en posant la question  
  
« C'est possible » lui aussi était soucieux à présent.  
  
« Tu as raison, un problème à la fois. Tout d'abord nous devrions prendre la potion en espérant qu'elle fonctionne correctement. Ensuite on se prépare. »  
  
Ils étaient d'accord et après un verre plus petit que le matin de la potion se préparèrent.  
  
  
  
Il était déjà 8 heures passé et les autres personnes devaient être arrivées quand ils descendirent les deux étages. Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la salle. Comme il le pensait, les voisins étaient arrivés. Mme Smith en les voyant décida de les présenter à ses convives. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte. Mme Smith partit donc l'ouvrir laissant Clay et Lane dans le salon. Ils regardaient les voisins quand soudain Harry se figea. Cho surpris par sa réaction regarda dans la même direction que le garçon. Il regardait les nouveaux arrivants. Elle vit alors un couple d'une quarantaine d'année qui discutait avec Mme Smith tout en pénétrant dans le salon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note :  
  
  
  
Je remercie Nadia, Mystikal, Dracolutin et Tiffany pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
  
  
Je pense que vous avez maintenant deviné où notre jeune couple habite. Personnellement je pense que personne n'ira les chercher là. Je compte expliquer plus de chose comme la motivation d'Harry à disparaître et son plan pour disparaître durant les prochains chapitres, mais j'ignore encore comment les expliquer correctement.  
  
Si vous avez des requêtes à formuler ou des critiques envoyez une review.  
  
By By 


	5. Discussion

Chapitre 5 : Discussion  
  
  
  
Le couple formé par un homme bien en chair, sans véritable cou et avec de grande moustache et une femme mince et un long cou discutait avec Mme Smith. Cho les reconnu tout de suite, même si elle les avait rencontrés qu'une fois il y a plusieurs mois. Elle se retourna pour observer comment Harry allait. Ils savaient tous les deux depuis la décision de s'installer dans ce quartier prise, qu'ils finiraient bien par les rencontrer un jour. Elle lui prit la main comme pour l'apaiser et celui-ci la regarda et lui sourit en signe que tout allait bien. Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle pensa alors que l'arrivé de ce couple ne semblait pas l'affecter. Préférant retarder au maximum la rencontre, elle le dirigea vers le buffet où ils goûtèrent à des spécialités cuisinées par Mme Smith. Ils venaient de goûter un deuxièmes toasts quand Mme Smith les rejoint accompagné par le couple retardataire.  
  
« Clay, Lane je voudrais vous présenter M. et Mme Dursley, ils sont presque nos plus proches voisins. » dit-elle en désignant le couple  
  
« Bonsoir » fit le jeune couple en ch?ur.  
  
« Ils sont mes nouveaux locataires » dit Mme Smith en les désignant. « Ils sont étudiants tous les deux. » puis après quelques secondes, ellle demanda « Vous étudiez quelles matières déjà ? »  
  
« Nous étudions l'histoire et plus précisément l'histoire médiévale cette année » répondit sans attendre et sans hésitation Harry  
  
Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à préparer cette histoire d'étude, et maintenant elle était non seulement crédible mais aussi presque parfaite.  
  
« L'histoire médiévale ! C'est quoi exactement ? » demanda Vernon  
  
Harry regarda tout d'abord Cho puis son interlocuteur. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour ne pas avoir le moindre problème avec lui.  
  
« Pour la plupart c'est l'étude de la vie quotidienne des nobles et des petits gens du VIII au XIV siècles. Nous tenons compte aussi compte de toutes les légendes et mythes oubliés » il avait dit ces derniers mots un léger sourire aux lèvres et en regardant toujours son oncle.  
  
Celui-ci était troublé par les mots du jeune homme et lui demanda alors.  
  
« Quelles sortent de mythes et de légendes ? »  
  
Il donnait l'impression d'être de plus en plus troublé. Harry se doutait ce l'origine du trouble et malgré l'expression de Cho qui visiblement voulait qu'il change de sujet il exprima ce qu'il souhaitait dire.  
  
« Certaines légendes parlent de l'existence de choses dont tout le monde pensent qu'elles n'existent pas comme les dragons par exemple. »  
  
« Vous..vous faite partie des gens qui pensent que .. la magie existe »  
  
Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot dans un murmure de peur que les autres personnes ne l'entendent. Cela fit sourire encore plus Harry alors que Cho se demandait où il voulait en venir. Elle avait aussi peur que l'oncle ne le reconnaisse.  
  
« MAGIE » cria presque Harry alors que presque tout le monde se retourna pour savoir d'où venait cette parole. Vernon ne savait pas où se mettre car maintenant toutes les personnes les regardaient. Il était même devenu blanc.  
  
« Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie des personnes qui pensent que la magie et toutes les bizarreries surnaturelles existent » Harry avait parlé comme une personne outrée par la réaction de Vernon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commençait à reprendre des couleurs, visiblement se disait-il ce jeune homme pensait comme lui.  
  
« Non, bien sur que non, d'ailleurs, je ne m'intéresse pas à toutes ses bizarreries. »  
  
Sur ce, les deux continuèrent à parler quelques minutes avant de séparer et de discuter avec les autres voisins.  
  
« Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire cela Clay » lui murmura Cho. Elle semblait n'avoir pas aimé les actions de son compagnon.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je savais exactement quoi faire afin d'arriver à mes fins » une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
  
Elle aimait lorsqu'il avait cette lueur dans les yeux et ne dit plus rien car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas observé.  
  
« Il a réagit comme je le souhaitais. Maintenant, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes avec lui. »  
  
Cho le regarda bizarrement, elle n'avait pas compris. Le remarquant, il poursuivit.  
  
« Il pense que nous sommes comme lui » il dit cela avec une sensation de dégoût dans la voix.  
  
« Tu as raison mais je pense que tu n'étais pas obliger de faire cela. Que serait-il passé s'il t'avait reconnue ? »  
  
Voulant la faire sourire, il lui répondit.  
  
« Si cela avait été le cas, ma chère et intelligente compagne lui aurait lancé le sort oubliette, afin d'effacer le problème. » Il arborait maintenant un large sourire, alors que la concerné rougissait faute au compliment.  
  
« Merci pour ta confiance » puis ne se retenant plus, ils éclatèrent de rire devant le regard amusé des autres personnes. Ils apparaissaient comme un jeune couple normal.  
  
Le reste de la soirée passa vite et sans problème. Ils étaient restés ensembles et avaient discuté avec plusieurs autres voisins. Une fois toutes les personnes partis, ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Mme Smith et montèrent au second étage.  
  
« Enfin de compte cela c'est bien passé. A par ta discussion avec M. Dursley. » déclara Cho  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de problèmes » pendant qu'il disait cela, il la prenait dans ses bras.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle décida de parler.  
  
« Qu'as-tu ressentit en les revoyant ? » le questionna Cho  
  
Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.  
  
« Pour être tout à fait franc je n'ai presque rien ressentit. Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait vivre durant tant d'années, il est normal que je ne ressente rien mais pendant longtemps j'ai crut qu'ils étaient de ma famille, ce qui n'est pas le cas en réalité. Et toi qu'en pense tu maintenant que tu les as rencontrés ? »  
  
« Disons que maintenant j'imagine un peu mieux ce que tu as vécut. J'avais commencé à l'imaginer lorsque j'ai observé leurs réactions durant ton. enterrement. » Elle avait dit le dernier doucement, car elle trouvait bizarre de lui parler de cela.  
  
« J'oublie qu'ils y étaient » reprit-il  
  
Cho représentait la maison Serdaigle lors de l'enterrement de Harry, et avait donc rencontré, de loin évidement les trois Dursley qui n'étaient pas très content d'être présent.  
  
« Selon la rumeur, c'est Hagrid qui les y a traîné de force. »  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer son premier ami venir au Privet Drive pour amener les Dursley à son enterrement. Plus il y pensait et plus il riait même si cela lui paraissait extrêmement bizarre. Cho savant à quoi il pensait le serra plus fort contre elle. Il restèrent ainsi enlacé de nombreuses minutes puis la soirée étant bien entamée, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Après une nuit salvatrice, Harry se réveilla le premier, et remarqua que la potion agissait toujours. Au moment où il pensait à cela, une douleur intense le frappa. Il eut juste le temps d'insonorisé la pièce avant que lui et Cho ne retrouve leur forme originale.  
  
« Aiie » fit la jeune fille cela fit rire Harry et Cho lui lança tout d'abord un regard noir puis rie avec lui.  
  
Ils décidèrent de ne pas bouger de la journée car ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la potion. Ils devaient laisser du temps à leur corps entre chaque transformation. Cela était le principal problème de la potion de vieillissement.  
  
La journée passa rapidement, Harry et Cho continuant à travailler à l'aide des livres de 6ème années de Cho. Tout comme l'avait fait Harry, Cho avait apporté avec elle ces livres de cours. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, elle l'avait aidé à étudier les cours de 6ème années. Cette journée tourna donc autour des potions, de divination au grand désolement de Harry et pour son grand bonheur DCFM. D'ailleurs dans cette discipline, Cho s'était vite rendu compte que Harry connaissait déjà plus de chose qu'elle.  
  
La journée passa donc rapidement. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à Londres le lendemain pour acheter quelques livres. N'allant plus à Poudlard, ils devaient se servir des livres seulement. Cho avait avec elle ses livres de 6ème années et avait acheté ceux de 7ème année le jour où elle avait rejoint Harry. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés au Chemin de Traverse. Depuis dont près de plus de un mois, ils avaient commencé à travailler sur les cours de 6ème année, pour qu'ils soient rapidement au même niveau. Cho étant une bonne élève, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à expliquer les cours à Harry qui très motivé apprenait vite. Etant avant leur disparition des élèves du second cycle, ils pouvaient pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Etant caché, ils n'utilisaient la magie chez-eux qu'en de faible occasion comme pour insonoriser la pièce durant les transformations. Ils redoutaient même si cela était peu probable que le ministère enquête sur l'utilisation de magie dans un lieu essentiellement habiter de moldus. Ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque même s'ils savaient que le ministère s'occupait surtout des élèves de premier cycle d'origine moldu principalement. Harry avait découvert cela par hasard en surprenant une conversation au ministère. Ils s'exerçaient donc principalement dans une clairière dans l'un des bois entourant le quartier. Harry l'avait découvert durant une ballade l'été de ses 15 ans, et savait que peu de personnes ne se trouveraient là surtout en pleine semaine. Ils l'utilisaient donc pour les exercices pratiques. Ils avaient rapidement réalisé qu'ils leur fallaient d'autres livres pour faciliter la compréhension des cours, surtout ceux de dernières années. De plus, Harry désirait trouver des livres lui permettant d'augmenter sa puissance même si pour cela il devait faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes. D'ailleurs, il souhaitait y aller pour trouver des livres spécifiques et des ingrédients pour potions qu'il ne trouverait sûrement pas dans les autres boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Cho n'était pas très chaude pour y aller, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y aille seul. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'ils y allaient le lendemain. De plus, cela tombait bien, car ils ne travaillaient pas ce jour là non plus. La seule chose qui ennuyait Harry était justement de retourner dans un endroit remplie de sorcier. Il savait que cela le ferait penser à Voldemort et donc culpabilisé à cause de son retour. C'était une des raisons pour la-quelle il était partit. Il ne supportait plus d'être responsable de son retour, même si il commençait à l'accepter, mais surtout ne supportait plus du tout les regards que les autres lui lançaient quand il arrivait quelque part.  
  
Il se levèrent donc très tôt pour partir à Londres rapidement. Une fois transformé et habillé, ils partirent donc vers la gare afin de rallier le Chemin de Traverse. Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient à destination, devant le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note :  
  
Je remercie Emrah Potter, Chari, Philippe Gryffondor et Lunenoire pour les reviews. Je suis désolé d'avoir arrêter ainsi le chapitre précédent, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de l'avancé de l'histoire, les motivations de Harry et les explications arriveront. J'espère que vous avez maintenant tous compris qu'ils habitaient au Privet Drive.  
  
Si vous avez des remarques et des suggestions à faire laissé une review, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews que je reçoit diminue de chapitre en chapitre, j'aimerais donc savoir ce qu'il ne plais pas aux lecteurs. Je vous remercie de me répondre  
  
By By 


	6. Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 6 : Chemin de Traverse  
  
  
  
Ils étaient devant le Chaudron Baveur. Harry hésitait, il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée. Cho aussi était perplexe, c'était tout à fait normal, car la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient allés, c'était il y a plus d'un mois, quand ils avaient fait croire à la mort de Cho. Puis pensant que les passants trouveraient cela bizarre de voir le couple attendre devant la vieille bâtisse qu'était le Chaudron Baveur, elle lui prit la main et l'attira à l'intérieur. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils y avaient très peu de personne. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la cour puis ouvrèrent l'arche ouvrant l'accès au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il était déjà près de 11 heures mais ils y avaient moins de personnes que quelques mois auparavant. Depuis l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort par le ministère au début de l'année, suite à la traîtrise des Détraqueurs, le monde des sorciers était revenu plus de 15 ans en arrière lorsque Voldemort était à son apogée. Même si ses exactions à partir de ce moment augmentaient de semaine en semaine, elles n'étaient pas encore au niveau dentant. Cela signifiait que malgré son retour, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa puissance. Il y avait donc encore de l'espoir. Malheureusement, cet espoir avait volé en éclat lorsque le survivant était mort. C'était cela que la plupart des sorciers pensaient depuis quelques mois. Le point le plus inquiétant était le fait que les mangemorts et le maître commettaient presque plus d'attaques. Cela ne pouvait qu'annoncer un grand projet de la par de Voldemort.  
  
Harry et Cho se dirigèrent vers la banque des sorciers afin de retirer de l'argent afin de faire leurs achats. Quelques semaines avant sa prétendue mort, Harry avait fait en sorte que son coffre soit vidé. Il s'était rendue sur au Chemin de Traverse durant les vacances de Pâque grâce à une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore. A l'origine, il y allait pour le Quidditch, mais la vraie raison était tout autre. Il avait ouvert un autre compte à un autre nom et avait déplacé lui-même l'argent d'un coffre à l'autre. Il avait aussi rajouté une clause dans le contrat de son compte, si bien que le coffre de Potter ne pouvait pas être ouvert que 10 ans après la mort du propriétaire. Grâce à cela personne ne découvrirait que le coffre était vide. De plus, les gobelins étant très discrets dans leur travail, les changements que Harry avait effectués resteraient secrets pour tout le monde.  
  
Cela effectué, il décidèrent d'aller à Fleury et Botts pour acheter quelques livres. Ils avaient besoins d'autres livres pour certaines matières qu'ils voulaient approfondir. Une fois arrivé, Cho chercha des livres de botanique et de potions alors qu'Harry s'occupait des livres de métamorphose, d'enchantement et de DCFM. Ils se rejoignirent 20 minutes plus tard avec les livres à la caisse. « C'est tout ce qu'il vous faut ? » demanda le vendeur.  
  
Il lançait un regard intrigué au jeune couple, ayant remarqué que ces livres étaient des cours avancés, et qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour en avoir encore besoin. Comme devinent les pensées du vendeur, Harry lui répondit.  
  
« Vous savez avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui, nous avons décidez de réviser nos cours de base. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez nous conseiller des livres plus avancés dans les sorts de protections et d'attaques, nous vous serions très reconnaissants. »  
  
Il avait dit cela en essayant d'avoir un ton inquiet dans la voix. Le vendeur lui fit un signe de la tête se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, d'où il ressortit avec un vieux livre quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant son absence, Cho après avoir jeté un regard complice à Harry regarda les livres qu'il avait apportés. Elle sourit en remarquant qu'il avait avec lui en exemplaire du fameux histoire de Poudlard. Il lui dit alors doucement pour que elle seule entende, même s'ils étaient presque les seuls dans la boutique.  
  
«Dommage que Hermione ne soit pas là pour me voir l'acheter. » Il dit cela avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait bien qu'il se forçait à sourire en la présence des autres personnes afin de sembler normal mais elle savait qu'en cet instant ce n'était pas le cas . « Voila un ouvrage qui peut vous intéresser si vous voulez pouvoir vous défendre. C'est un livre ancien qui a été utilisé pour la conception des livres qu'utilisent les aurores. »  
  
Harry prit le livre dans ses mains, puis voyant aussitôt son utilité l'acheta avec les autres. Après avoir payé, ils allèrent acheter de nombreux ingrédients pour les potions. La liste était assez longue car ils ne reviendraient pas ici avant quelques mois peut-être. De plus comme ils devaient faire régulièrement les potions qu'ils utilisaient tous les jours, ils devaient avoir une bonne réserve d'ingrédients. Sans oublier que Cho étant bonne en potion avait bien l'intention de rendre Harry meilleur que Rogue si possible.  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite manger au Chaudron Baveur avant d'aller à l'endroit que Cho redoutait.  
  
« Tu es sûr que nous devons y aller Clay ? » demanda-t-elle, vérifiant en même temps que personne ne les écoutait.  
  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux, lui prit la main et lui répondit '  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bien se passer. Si tu veux, je peux y aller seul et nous nous retrouverons ensuite. »  
  
Cho lui fit non de la tête  
  
« Il est hors de question que nous nous séparons et surtout pas ici. D'ailleurs rappel toi que nous nous sommes promis de ne plus nous quitter. Cette promesse nous l'avons faite pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. »  
  
Elle disait vrai, ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se séparer la dernière fois qu'ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse. Il se rappela alors son expression quand il l'avait vu ce jour là, ils s'étaient séparés un mois plutôt lorsque les mangemorts avaient attaqué l'école. Ce mois avait été un supplice pour lui. Il était tout seul dans le monde moldu la majeure partie du temps et seul, sans ses précieux amis et sans celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant ce mois qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, c'est-à-dire toute sa vie. Elle lui apportait le manque causé par l'absence de parents et de familles durant tant d'année. Visiblement, il lui avait aussi manqué quand il observa l'attitude de la jeune asiatique qui était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Ce mois avait été aussi un calvaire pour elle comme elle lui avait expliqué par la suite, à commencer par l'enterrement de Harry en compagnie de tous les Gryffondor, des professeurs, des représentants des autres maisons ainsi que de quelques autres personnes comme la famille Weasley au grand complet. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'ils se firent la promesse de ne plus jamais se séparer, quelques soient les raisons invoquées.  
  
Ce fut aussi ce jours là où ils passèrent à la dernière phase de leur plan, la mort de Cho. Plusieurs passants avaient donc assisté à la fuite de la jeune fille avant qu'elle soit frappée dans le dos par le terrible sort Avada Kedavra. Personne n'avait vraiment vu celui qui avait lancé le sort mortel ainsi que le suivant qui réduit en cendre le corps encore intact de Cho. Personne ne sut en vérité que c'était Harry qui avait lançé ces deux sorts.  
  
Sur ces mots, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le coin le plus sombre du Chemin de Traverse, l'allée des embrumes. Voyant sa compagne pas vraiment rassurée par cet endroit, Harry lui releva la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir son sourire et surtout pour la rassuré. Lui aussi n'était pas très chaud pour y aller mais il savait pertinemment que c'était le seul endroit où il trouverait ceux qu'il désirait. Remarquant qu'elle était rassurée à présent, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas très assuré vers la boutique Barjow et Beurk. Harry y était déjà allé durant l'été précédent sa seconde année à cause d'une mauvaise utilisation de la poudre à cheminette. Il y avait d'ailleurs rencontré les Malfoy. A ce nom un rictus de dégoût se dessina sur sa figure. Quand ils entrèrent, M. Barjows demanda ce qu'ils désiraient.  
  
« Quelques choses que nous pouvons trouver nous même, merci » lui avait-il répliqué.  
  
Devant ce ton assez violent le vendeur se retint de répondre, devinant que ces visiteurs savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Cho aussi fut surprise de la réaction de Harry mais ne dit rien. Harry avait toujours tendance à la surprendre par ses attitudes et ses actions, cela devait venir de son héritage pensait-elle. Il était à la fois l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle connaissait et en même temps quelqu'un de vulnérable. Elle suivait Harry dans les rayonnages quand le questionna.  
  
« J'y pense, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu cherchais ici ? »  
  
Harry se tourna vers elle, regarda que personne ne les écoutait et lui répondit.  
  
« J'ai besoin de livres plus puissants. Et nous allons les trouver ici »  
  
« Les livres que nous avons achetés ne te suffisent pas. » dit elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
« Il nous faut des livres précis pour pouvoir nous défendre. »  
  
« Je sais que tu veux qu'on puisse se défendre, mais nous devons faire attention de ne pas avoir trop de livres de magie noire en notre possession. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je cherche qu'un ou deux livres de magie noire, les autres sont seulement très difficiles à trouver dans les boutiques normales. »  
  
A ces mots Cho fut plus rassuré. L'un des points de désaccord entre elle et Harry était justement la possession de livre de magie noire. Le fait de les utiliser ne la troublait pas trop mais le risque qu'ils prenaient en les possédant la dérangeait légèrement. Cela faisait sourire Harry qui contrairement à elle prenait un malin plaisir à contourner les règlements, même si à l'origine il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès. Après une demi- heure de recherche, Harry avait trouvé les livres qu'il désirait. Ils rejoignirent donc M. Barjows qui les regardait d'un air méfiant à cause du jeune age du couple et surtout du regard froid que lui jetait l'homme. Il sut alors qui valait mieux ne pas poser trop de question. Néanmoins il en posa une.  
  
« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous désiriez ? »  
  
Harry lui lançait toujours un regard froid et lui répondit.  
  
« Je vous remercie de le demander car je recherche un ouvrage retraçant la vie de Salazar Serpentard et je voudrais savoir s'il en existait un » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce que la dernière fois.  
  
M. Barjows fut surpris par son interlocuteur.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais il existait bien un tel ouvrage mais malheureusement, les seuls exemplaires ont été détruits ou ne sont plus en circulation »  
  
« Cela ne fait rien »  
  
Harry paya alors l'homme et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cho lui pris le bras et lui demanda où ils allaient maintenant. Il lui répondit qu'ils allaient acheter divers ingrédients pour potions plus proches à la magie noire. Cela fait, ils se dirigèrent à nouveaux vers le Chaudron Baveur afin de rentrer à Privet Drive. Après un trajet en bus puis en train, ils étaient en vue de la maison. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer avant que les potions ne fasse plus effet. Ils rentrèrent juste une heure avant que cela ne se passe. Ils déposèrent les achats sur les lits et commencèrent à se préparer à retrouver leur aspect réel. Cela effectué, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, blottit l'un contre l'autre, pour parler de la journée.  
  
« Avons-nous maintenant tous les livres que tu voulais ? » demanda Cho tout en tournant la tête pour faire face à Harry  
  
« Nous avions déjà le livre sur les animagus, et sur les potions . Nous avons récupéré les livres pour apprendre à transplaner, à créer des objets magiques, dont les portoloins, un livre de sort parfait pour devenir aurore et pour terminer, un livre traitant des sortilèges impardonnables et d'autres sorts d'attaques de magie noire. » dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de Cho.  
  
Il adorait caresser les cheveux de sa compagne. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Cho lui demanda d'une voix légèrement troublée.  
  
« Tu croix que nous avons eut raison de faire cela, pas que je le regrette mais parfois je me pose des questions »  
  
Harry la regarda en méditant sur sa réponse.  
  
« Je pense que oui. Si nous n'avions pas fait cela, je pense que je me serais écroulé, je ne supportais pratiquement plus le contact des autres. Pour être franc parfois moi aussi j'ai des doutes. » puis une expression de joie non feinte se dessina sur son visage quand il reprit  
  
« Si nous n'avions pas fait cela, nous ne serions peut-être pas aussi proche tous les deux. » Devant cette déclaration, la jeune fille l'embrassa après lui avoir répondu  
  
  
  
« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ».  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponses au Reviews :  
  
  
  
Sailor Digital et Amy Potter : Vous êtes les seules à avoir trouvé que Harry et Cho habitaient belle et bien à Privet Drive. Personnellement, je pense que personne ami comme ennemie penseraient à les chercher là.  
  
Kaorou : Dans ce chapitre, on a quelques informations sur la prétendue mort de Harry et Cho mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir toutes les explications possibles.  
  
  
  
Je remercie aussi Vaness, Sha et Philippe Gryffondor pour leurs reviews et pour les encouragements.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui donne quelques informations. Si vous avez des remarques ou critiques ou si vous voulez que j'arrête ou que je continue, envoyez moi une Review, merci  
  
  
  
By By 


	7. Objectifs et début de motivations

Chapitre 7 : Objectifs et début de révélations  
  
  
  
Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines, qu'Harry et Cho étaient allés au Chemin de Traverse. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient appliqué le plan mise au point lors de leur arrivé à Privet Drive. Ils se faisaient passer pour des étudiants en histoire qui travaillaient dans un fast-food pour se payer leurs études. En vérité ils n'étaient pas étudiant bien entendu mais par contre travaillaient bel et bien. Quand ils ne travaillaient pas ils avaient donc le temps pour étudier les différents livres qu'ils possédaient. Le principal problème qu'ils avaient, était de faire en sorte de bien faire croire qu'ils allaient en cours presque tous les jours et de passé pour de vrai étudiant. Pour cela, ils avaient pris des renseignements sur les cours dispensés dans l'université locale ainsi que sur la vie des étudiants. Cela était plus difficile mais ils avaient réussi. Ils devaient faire attention à ce Mme Smith ne se doute de rien. C'était pourquoi, ils quittaient la maison plusieurs fois par semaine pour aller en cours. Ils allaient en vérité dans l'un des bois environnant Privet Drive. Ils pouvaient y travailler la pratique en toute sécurité, car peu de personne ne se promenait là surtout en semaine. Ayant dit à la propriétaire, qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de cours par semaine, et qu'ils travaillaient sur des sujets personnels, elle n'était donc pas étonné de les voir présent dans la maison. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient étudier très facilement les livres. Les semaines étaient donc très occupé, entre le travaille au fast- food, les cours théoriques dans le salon et les cours pratiques dans les bois. Le couple alternait tous les jours ces différentes occupations, autant dire, que les semaines passaient rapidement.  
  
  
  
« Nous sommes enfin de retour, et en week-end » Déclara Cho alors qu'elle revenait dans leur appartement avec Harry.  
  
Celui-ci lui sourit, il savait à quoi elle pensait. Ils venaient de terminer de travailler et pour la première fois, ils avaient un week-end entier pour se relaxer. Une fois le rituel du soir comme Harry l'appelait terminé, lui et Cho se blottissaient sur le canapé et restaient enlacé jusqu'à plusieurs heures parfois. Ils discutaient de beaucoup de choses, comme leur avancé dans l'étude des différents livres. Harry ayant beaucoup travaillé durant sa cinquième année, il rattrapa rapidement Cho avec son aide. Elle était d'ailleurs très étonnée à la vitesse où celui-ci apprenait et maîtrisait les différents sorts qu'elle le faisait étudier. Elle lui avait fait étudier principalement la métamorphose, l'enchantement et le DCFM. Même si dans cette dernière matière, c'était presque lui qui lui apprenait des sorts, plus particulièrement le patronus. Ils avaient aussi étudié les potions. Elle avait trouvé judicieux de travailler d'abord ces matières principales avant les autres. Maintenant, Harry avait presque rejoint Cho, et ils allaient donc pouvoir étudier les livres de 7ème année ensemble ainsi que les autres livres.  
  
« Dit moi, par quel livre allons nous commencer maintenant que nous sommes au même niveau dans les matières les plus importantes » demanda Cho qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face.  
  
Harry la regarda fixement puis lui répondit.  
  
« Pour être franc, j'hésite un peu entre apprendre à transplaner ou à devenir animagus. Les deux nous seront très utile. Quant pense-tu ? »  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison. Il est difficile de savoir par quoi commencer. Mais sachant que devenir animagus prend longtemps, je pense qu'il est préférable de commencer par la première phase pour devenir animagus puis par le transplanage. D'ailleurs je pense que tu avais déjà pensé à cela n'est ce pas ? » Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un beau sourire.  
  
Devant ce sourire, Harry le lui rendit et lui répondit.  
  
« Tu commence vraiment par me connaître. Comme tu es d'accord, nous allons faire cela. Ensuite nous commencerons par les cours de 7ème année et par les autres livres. »  
  
La soirée se passa ensuite très rapidement et ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacé sur le canapé. Ce fut donc avec Cho dans ses bras que Harry se réveilla le samedi matin. Il attendit tranquillement qu'elle se réveille puis se levèrent pour accomplir le rituel du matin, qui les rendaient quasiment méconnaissable aux yeux du monde des sorciers.  
  
  
  
Ils avaient décidé de faire relâche pour le week-end, histoire de faire comme les jeunes gens normaux qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer dans la rue. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des premières fois pour Harry qu'il pouvait se comporter de la sorte. Cela le rendait triste de pensé qu'il avait fallut qu'il fasse semblant d'être mort et de vivre parmi les moldus pour pouvoir vivre en totale liberté, sans être dévisagé et entendre parler les gens derrière lui. Cho avait bien remarqué qu'il semblait plus vivant malgré les circonstances quand ils se promenaient tous les deux, et quand ils croisaient des personnes même étrangères. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours sur leur garde quand ils sortaient mais ils aimaient la sécurité qu'entraînait leur anonymat. Ils passèrent donc la journée à se promener main dans la main et se ne fut donc qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils revinrent chez eux. Ils prirent le thé avec Mme Smith qui apprenant qu'ils ne travaillaient pas le lendemain, les invita à manger le midi. Ils se firent une joie d'accepter l'invitation et prirent congés de la vieille dame. Le samedi se termina très bien, et ils décidèrent de faire même une grasse matinée. Malheureusement, ce fut durant cette nuit que la cicatrice d'Harry qui était resté pour l'instant calme depuis près de 3 mois reprit soudainement son activité, vers les 5h00 du matin.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et observa en ouvrant les yeux le regard de Cho posé sur lui mi-effrayé mi-attentionné. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une des crises comme les appelait Harry. Des crises en références aux crises de fureur de Voldemort qui en étaient la cause. Voyant qu'il avait du mal à se calmer, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait bien. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas bien, il redoutait une chose et le dit à Cho.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais bien, j'ai l'habitude. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'y va pas avoir un problème. »  
  
« De quel problème parle tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit.  
  
« J'ai peur d'être en contact avec Voldemort, il soit aussi en contact avec moi. Si c'est le cas, il doit savoir que je suis encore vivant. »  
  
« Tu as raison, mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Tu ressens le lien avec lui seulement quand il attaque lui-même. Cela ne marche peut-être pas dans les deux sens, alors ne pense pas à cela pour l'instant, nous verrons bien cela en temps et en heure. »  
  
Harry voyant le ton rassurant employé par Cho lui signala qu'elle avait raison et qu'il verrait bien quoi faire plus tard. Ne pouvant pas se rendormir, ils décidèrent tous les deux de s'installer tranquillement sur le canapé, et discutèrent. Ils décidèrent ensuite de commencer à lire le livre pour devenir animagus que lui avait donné Sirius. La première phase permettait de déterminer l'animal nous correspondant, la seconde était la concentration durant la-quel on apprenait à connaître l'animal et où la transformation commençait et la troisième était la transformation en tant que telle. Cho remarqua rapidement que cela allaient prendre un certain nombre de temps avant que la transformation soit entière. Comme ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. « Je me demande bien en quel animal je vais me transformer, pas toi ? » Questionna Cho qui était très enthousiaste à devenir animagus.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, pas du tout » il semblait très perplexe et Cho vit une trace de peur dans ses yeux. Elle en trouva la cause, et essaya de le rassuré.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que tu seras comme lui »  
  
« Tu le crois vraiment, car parfois je sens la colère montée en moi d'ailleurs c'est une des raisons pour les-quelles j'ai voulu partir. »  
  
« Je sais cela mais tu es différent de lui, sinon tu aurais été à Serpentard. Tu as choisi de ne pas aller à Serpentard, car tu es plus intelligent, plus courageux que lui. N'oublie pas que tes parents étaient à Gryffondor eux aussi. » Voyant que cela ne lui faisait pas beaucoup d'effet, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
« Je serai toujours avec toi, je ne te quitterai pas. C'est à la vie à la mort. Arrête de te poser autant de questions sur les autres, et soit fier de toi et surtout de ce que tu es. Le sang ne fait pas tout, ce sont nos choix qui influent sur notre vie. Selon les choix que nous faisons, nos vies sont différentes. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de me parlé il y a un an après halloween, nous ne nous serions peut-être pas rapproché. Alors ne te laisse pas influencer par ce que pensent les autres, car seul compte ce que tu es au fond de toi. » on entendait de l'émotion dans la voix de sa bien- aimé, Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui répondit tout simplement tout en continuant à la garder près de lui  
  
« Tu es la seule personne avec Dumbledore à connaître toute la vérité sur moi. Depuis que j'ai commencé à la découvrir durant l'été dernier je me posais beaucoup de questions sur moi et mes parents. Quand Dumbledore m'a avoué la vérité à noël l'année dernière je ne pouvais pas le croire au début mais tout devenait claire alors ! Je dois te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait après cela et quand je t'ai dit la vérité. J'ai peur que même mes amis aurait mal réagit en l'apprenant. De plus, sans toi, je pense que je ne serai plus là. Tu es la seule personne qui ne me juge pas pour ce que je suis réellement. Pour tout cela je te remercie encore. La seule chose que je te dirai pour terminer est que je t'aime ma belle» finit-il par lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.  
  
  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent et après s'être préparer, il allèrent manger avec Mme Smith. Tout se passa bien et une fois le dîner terminé, le jeune couple sortie afin de récupérer comme trois fois par semaine la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils trouvèrent le journal près d'un arbre dans le bois derrière la maison, gardé par une chouette blanche et par une chouette brune. Les volatils de Harry et de Cho. Après avoir donné un peu à manger aux chouettes et les avoir longtemps caressé, surtout celle de Harry qui n'aimait pas être ainsi top séparer de son maître. Ils repartirent vers la maison afin d'être plus tranquille pour lire le journal. Ils recevaient trois fois par semaine le journal qui était livré sur cet arbre, occupé par les deux chouettes du couple. Cela leur permettaient de ne pas perdre le contact avec leur monde. Comme ils le pensaient, Voldemort à la tête de ses mangemorts, avait attaqué un bureau local du ministère en Ecosse. Il y avait eut plusieurs morts. Le journaliste écrivait que c'était la première vraie attaque depuis celle de Poudlard 3 mois auparavant, durant la-quelle Harry avait trouvé la mort.  
  
« Cela doit signifier que Tom va passer vraiment à l'attaque. J'espère que nous serons prêt suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile. »  
  
« Je sais que tu préfèrerais agir maintenant. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour pouvoir le battre à l'heure actuelle. Il nous faut du temps pour progresser. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cela que tu as voulu partir non » lui dit Cho  
  
« C'est vrai, plus nous travaillerons, et plus je serai puissant et plus vite je le détruirai lui et ses acolytes. » Cho pouvait voir la détermination dans les yeux d'Harry, qui était toujours aussi vert mais comme parfois avec des traces de rouge.  
  
« Tu ne seras pas seul pour lui faire face, je serai toujours auprès de toi » lui dit-elle tout en enlaçant.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis lui demanda  
  
« Et si nous commencions la première étape pour devenir animagus »  
  
« D'accord » lui répondit Harry avant de reprendre « Nous serons ainsi fixer, tout ce que j'espère c'est que mon animal ne sera pas un reptile, même si j'en doute très fortement »  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponses aux Reviews  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : ne t'inquiète pas, si on me dit de continuer, je continue.  
  
Andadrielle et Lunenoire : oui, ils retourneront aider leurs amis quand ils seront assez fort pour se battre. Merci d'aimer mes chapitres  
  
Mystikal : nous serons plus de choses sur les circonstances des deux morts bientôt, et ils vont devenir de plus en plus puissant à force d'entraînement.  
  
Je remercie les autres lecteurs comme Ryan, Kaori et Aurélie pour les reviews oules mails. J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre, durant le-quel on apprend une partie des motivations qui ont décidé Harry à partir. Je devine déjà la principale question que vous voulez me poser, quelle est la révélation qu'il a découvert sur ses parents et sur lui. Vous le serez peut-être au prochain chapitre si je reçoit beaucoup de reviews où on me le demande.  
  
Sur cela, je souhaite de faire de bonnes lectures, By By 


	8. Révélation

Pour changer, je vais répondre aux reviews avant le chapitre.  
  
Océane : Tu as raison, Harry devrait dire à ses amis pourquoi il a fait cela, mais pour l'instant il ne veut les mettre en danger et à toujours peur de dire la vérité. Pour Dumbledore, il ne veut pas le faire car il lui a caché quelque chose de très important. Pour Sirius, il regrette de ne lui avoir rien dit mais il n'aurait pas permis de faire ce qu'il a décidé. La révélation permettra d'expliquer plusieurs choses dont les pensées de Harry.  
  
Chari : Les explications complètes sur les morts de Harry et Cho viendront bientôt. Par contre, les retrouvailles se feront plus tard.  
  
Mystikal : Merci d'aimer les deux fics, et je continue les deux  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Désolé de l'attente, mais tu vas avoir ta réponse  
  
Andadrielle : Satisfait que tu aime, et pour ta question il a lui aussi un doute, mais contrairement à Harry, il ne sent pas sa présence.  
  
Lunenoire : Non, la personne chez qui Harry et Cho se trouvent, n'est pas une sorcière.  
  
Nono, Ryan, Majandra, Trunks-01, Kaorou, Tiffany et Aurélie: Merci pour vos reviews, vous avez voulu la eévélation ne vous impatientez pas, elle arrive  
  
Je suis désolé du retard, je n'ai pas eut de connexion pendant plus de deux semaines, et donc je n'ai pas fait d'upload. Comme j'avait beaucoup de chose à préparer avant d'annoncer la révélation et au lieu de le faire en deux chapitres (là vous auriez peut-être voulu me tuer) je l'ai fait en un seul chapitre donc plus long. J'espère donc que cela va vous plaire et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews. Ne soyez pas perturbé par l'agencement du chapitre, pour ceux qui connaissent mon autre fic, sont un peu habitué. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture  
  
By By  
Chapitre 8 : Révélation  
Un an auparavant dans une maison à Privet Drive  
  
« Harry dépêche-toi de venir ici » cria Pétunia  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arrivait dans le grenier où sa tante se trouvait.  
  
« Aujourd'hui tu vas ranger le grenier et tu ne redescendras que lorsque tu auras terminé. » Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de partir.  
  
Depuis son retour après sa 4ème année à Poudlard, Harry passait ses journées à travailler pour son oncle et sa tante. Après lui avoir fait nettoyer toutes les pièces de la maison et le jardin, il allait passer la journée à nettoyer le grenier. Il regarda alors le contenu de la pièce. Une truie n'aurait jamais retrouvé ses petits dans un tel désordre. Il y avait des cartons contenant des papiers ou des objets divers qui comme le reste de la maison étaient d'un mauvais goût des plus accablant. Il y avait aussi les anciens jouets de Dudley depuis sa naissance à première vue. Harry ayant toujours manqué de beaucoup de chose depuis son arrivé chez les Dursley réalisa à quel point Dudley était ingrat envers ses parents qui lui offraient tout et surtout lui passaient chacun de ses caprices. Harry passa donc toute la journée à déplacer les divers objets et cartons. La soirée était déjà commencée quand il termina enfin son travail. Il n'avait plus qu'un carton de papier à déplacer pour terminer. Malheureusement en le déplaçant il trébucha sur un des jouets cassés de son cousin et le carton se déversa sur le sol.  
  
« Décidément je suis maudit, et dire que j'avais presque terminé » se lamenta-t-il.  
  
Il prit le carton à présent vide et saisissant les papiers entreprit de remplir à nouveau. Il remarqua alors que ces papiers devaient appartenir à ses grands-parents maternelles car le nom de Evans était mentionné sur tous les en tête. Il allait terminer quand un intitulé attira son attention. Après une rapide lecture, il décida de le prendre afin de l'étudier plus tard. Il termina de remplir le carton et toute sa tache alors accomplie, descendit dans la cuisine ou un maigre repas à présent habituel l'attendait. Celui-ci consommé, Harry retourna dans sa chambre où il se coucha rapidement. Une fois dans son lit il entreprit d'étudier plus profondément sa découverte. Il passa de longues minutes à le lire puis l'ayant comprit le rangea et tenta de réfléchir. Malheureusement trop de choses passaient dans sa tête depuis le soir de la troisième tâche et ce document venait à présent bouleverser plus qu'il le croyait sa maigre connaissance sur sa vie et sur celle de ses parents.  
Début octobre un an plus tard à Poudlard  
  
Dans son bureau directorial, le professeur Dumbledore prenait connaissance du rapport du ministère à propos de l'attaque de mangemorts en Ecosse. Cette attaque était la première réelle depuis celle de l'école trois mois avant. En pensant à cela, il réalisa qu'en un mois, les recherches toujours secrètes sur les circonstances de la mort de Harry et de Cho n'avaient rien donné. Il devait donc se résoudre à les arrêter car les attaques allaient redoubler et il avait besoin de tous ses hommes pour essayer de contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort et de ses disciples.  
  
Le bruit annonçant l'utilisation de l'escalier afin d'accéder à son bureau le fit relever la tête et regarder la porte d'où 3 coups faibles se firent ensuite entendre.  
  
« Entrez » dit tout simplement le vieux sorcier.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le conseil comme il s'amusait à l'appeler composé des professeurs de métamorphose, d'enchantement, de DCFM et de son chien. Les 4 autres personnes essayaient depuis un mois de lever le voile sur la mort de leurs deux élèves.  
  
Devant le visage sombre du directeur, tous comprirent la raison de cette réunion et ce fut Sirius qui intervint le premier.  
  
« Vous voulez que nous arrêtons nos recherches ? » dit-il tristement  
  
« Malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix, les recherches n'ont strictement rien donné. Comme le disait Minerva il y a un mois, nous avons beaucoup trop de si dans nos hypothèses. Avec la nouvelle attaque, tout le monde doit être disponible. Je suis certain que vous en êtes tous conscient. »  
  
Il balaya du regard les quatre personnes qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
« Nous sommes donc tous d'accord » Le directeur avait le visage sombre et très vieux. Ils savaient que la disparition de Harry l'avait vraiment secoué. Ils allaient ressortir afin de le laisser seul quand  
  
« Je ne devais pas le lui dire mais je n'ai pas eut le choix. Il allait mal et je ne l'ai pas remarqué »  
  
« De quoi parlez-vous Albus ? » lui demanda Minerva  
  
Il releva la tête pour regarder la directrice adjointe avant de lui répondre  
  
« La vérité sur ses origines. »  
Au même moment à Privet Drive.  
  
« Alors, on commence la première phase pour devenir animagus ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en allant chercher les deux livres.  
  
Elle revint avec et une fois confortablement installées sur le canapé, ils commencèrent à énumérer les qualités et défauts de tout deux. Ils en avaient besoins pour les deux premières phases principalement. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à travailler sur cela puis Cho voyant qu'Harry avait quelques problèmes pour avancer décida de le faire ensemble. Il est fort possible que cela prenne plus de temps que prévus mais grâce à cela ils passèrent plusieurs heures à rire en cherchant alternativement les qualités et défauts respectifs. Ils arrêtèrent pour manger, puis cela fait décidèrent d'utiliser la formule permettant de déterminé l'animal correspondant le mieux au sorcier. Cette formule devait être prononcée par une personne pour une autre personne qui devait se concentrer sur ses qualités. La forme adoptée variait selon les qualités et défauts du sorcier ainsi que par ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Cela pouvait être facilement vérifier par l'animagus de Pettigrow, un rat. C'est cela qui effrayait le plus Harry. Il avait peur de l'animal qui lui correspondrait.  
Un an avant, à Halloween  
  
« J'espère que cette année, il ne va pas se passer quelque chose de bizarre durant le bal » déclara Harry à ses deux amis.  
  
Même s'il avait décidé de ne pas y participer, il espérait que tout se passerait bien principalement pour ses deux meilleurs amis qui à son grand soulagement assistaient ensemble au bal.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout ira bien. Je suis bon » avait répondu Ron en se plaçant devant Harry afin que celui-ci lui dise si sa nouvelle robe de bal lui allait bien.  
  
« Ne t'en fait Ron, tu es parfait, Hermione sera même éblouit. » Il avait dit cela sans mauvaise attention mais son ami trop nerveux le prit mal.  
  
« Arrête de plaisanter. Elle sera éblouissante comme l'année dernière, je ne dois pas faire tache auprès d'elle »  
  
L'heure du départ se rapprochant dangereusement, Harry et Ron rejoignirent la salle commune où Hermione allait rejoindre son cavalier. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et comme Ron l'avait prédit, elle était éblouissante. Voyant que Ron était sous le choc, Harry complimenta son amie, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps à Ron pour se remettre de son émotion et pour faire de même. Peu à peu la salle se vidait et le jeune couple s'apprêta à partir pour la grande salle quand Hermione se retourna puis questionna Harry.  
  
« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous » puis après avoir interrogé Ron du regard « cela ne nous dérange pas »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Surtout amusez-vous, c'est votre vrai première grande soirée ensemble » sur cela il se leva de son siège et rejoignit son dortoir.  
  
Harry avait décidé de ne pas assisté au bal. Sa tête était à présent rempli de beaucoup de choses depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il avait décidé de faire plusieurs choses comme étudier plus et essayer de protéger ses amis. Cela était dur pour lui car depuis sa première année ils étaient toujours ensemble. Depuis deux mois, il leurs cachait ses pensées et surtout ses problèmes. Il était d'ailleurs satisfait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter car cela pouvait lui servir d'excuse pour ne pas être avec eux. Cela lui faisait mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Comme il ne voulait pas parler avec eux, il parlait au directeur, il l'avait déjà fait les années précédentes et quelques semaines avant. Il lui avait parlé de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers la mort de Cédric. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de se confier à ses amis si cela pouvait l'aider. Il lui dit qu'il le ferait quand il serait près mais il l'avait à présent l'intention de ne pas le faire.  
  
Sachant que le bal commençait à 20h, il décida de faire un tour dans la cuisine pour aller manger. Il prit donc sa cape et la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait récupéré mystérieusement. Une fois aux cuisines, il fut accueillit par une multitude d'elfes de maison lui demandant s'il désirait quelque chose. Ne sachant que faire devant la multitude des elfes, Harry ne répondait pas. Soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait se fit entendre  
  
« Laissez le gentil Harry Potter tranquille. C'est moi qui le sers » dit un elfe avec une voix plus assuré que les autres. Cet elfe était Dobby, un des amis de Harry.  
  
« Bonjour Dobby, et merci »  
  
« Harry Potter n'a pas à remercier Dobby, c'est Dobby qui doit remercier Harry Potter de venir le voir. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? »  
  
Après avoir répondu, Dobby disparu avant de réapparaître les bras chargés. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de victuailles qu'Harry quitta les cuisines afin de se promener dans le châteaux.  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent durant les-quelles il passa de couloir en escalier et d'escalier en couloir. Durant ces heures, certaines choses lui revenaient en tête, principalement son lien particulier avec Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant bien dit que ce lien était causé par la cicatrice mais depuis l'été chez les Dursley, une chose le tracassait. Une de ses seules certitudes avait volé un éclat, il voulait la vérité et il savait que le professeur Dumbledore la connaissait. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, il se demanda s'il devait vraiment aller voir le directeur. De plus il ne savait pas si le bal était terminé ou non. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, il décida d'entrer.  
  
« Craktos » dit-il puis la gargouille pivota laissant apparaître l'escalier menant au bureau.  
  
« Heureusement que le mot de passe n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. »  
  
Il avait peur que cela soit le cas, il espérait à présent que le directeur était dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas le cas. Une fois après avoir frappé, il décida d'entrer, et poussa donc la porte. Le bureau était vide de toute présence humaine. Fumsek était là et vola vers Harry dès son entrée dans la pièce. L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule et Harry le caressa tout en contemplant la pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui du regard. Depuis sa première visite en deuxième année, il était toujours aussi fasciné par les objets et par l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il attendit patiemment le retour du directeur, assis sur une chaise, caressant Fumsek tranquillement installé sur ses genoux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa avant l'arrivé du professeur Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas surpris par la présence d'un élève dans son bureau.  
  
« Tu voulais me parler Harry ? » La question fit sursauter le garçon qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence du directeur.  
  
« Oui monsieur, je désire vous parler. »  
  
Le directeur leva des yeux intrigués sur son élève, il se doutait que c'était sérieux.  
  
« Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »  
  
Harry sembla hésiter puis sortie de sa poche un papier qu'il tendit au directeur. Celui-ci en le lisant sentit son visage se troubler, ce qui n'échappa pas à son élève.  
  
« Je veux connaître la vérité professeur. Qui était mes grands-parents maternelles ? Ma mère a été adoptée par les Evans, ce document l'affirme. »  
  
Le professeur posa sur son bureau la feuille qui avait comme titre : Notification d'adoption.  
  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il ne voulait pas dire toute la vérité à Harry. Voyant qu'Harry attendait sa réponse, il s'éclaircit la gorge et formula sa réponse.  
  
« Comme tu l'as deviné en lisant ce document, ta mère a été adoptée. Cela s'est passé alors qu'elle était âgée seulement de quelques mois. »  
  
« Qui sont ses parents ? Et sont ils encore en vie ? » Harry venait d'interrompre le directeur sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
« Ses parents étaient des sorciers tous les deux et sont morts, il y a longtemps. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. » Le ton du sorcier qui était depuis le début de la discussion plus bas que d'habitude était à nouveau affirmé.  
  
« Vous ne me dite pas tout comme toujours. » Se levant comme devinant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus s'apprêta à sortir quand il se retourna vers son directeur.  
  
« Bientôt vous serez obligé de tout me dire. Bonsoir professeur » Sans attendre la réponse de celui-ci il sortit du bureau et marcha rapidement dans les couloirs. Il ne s'était à peine rendue compte de son comportement envers le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Celui-ci d'ailleurs était satisfait que Harry de lui-même mit fin à la conversation car il ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
  
« Il va falloir que je lui dise la vérité plutôt que prévue. J'ignore comment il va réagir quand il saura. »  
  
Harry se baladait dans les couloirs quand il remarqua quelqu'un sur la carte du maraudeur qui essayait d'échapper à Rusard. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant la personne concernée. C'était Cho la Serdaigle. Celle qu'il chérissait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, enfin selon lui. Pour une raison obscure, elle était poursuivit par le concierge et par sa chatte. Observant que cette troupe s'approchait d'où il se trouvait, il décida d'intervenir. Il se plaça à l'angle d'un couloir puis au passage de la Serdaigle lui saisissant le bras l'attira sous sa cape tout en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'inciter au silence. Elle ne dit pas un mot se rendant compte que c'était Harry qui l'aidait. Quelques instants plus tard, les poursuivants passèrent sans les voir. Tout danger écarté, Harry retira sa cape qui était devenue trop petite à son goût pour le couple. Voyant qu'elle voulait lui parler, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à une salle vide tout en regardant la carte.  
Un mois plus tard  
  
En ce début de décembre, comme tous les samedis soir depuis Halloween, Harry profitait de la nuit pour sortir de sa tour. Il devait comme toujours aller chercher Cho dans une autre aile du château puis ils se rendaient ensemble dans une classe où ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils s'étaient rapproché plus que Harry ne l'aurait jamais imaginé quelques mois avant. Ils se soutenaient tous les deux. Le morale de la jeune fille augmentait peu à peu. Elle redevenait celle qu'elle était avant la mort de son ami Cédric. D'ailleurs Harry avait apprit qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une grande amitié. Elle semblait être attirée par quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne désirait pas lui en parler. Ils discutaient depuis maintenant quelques heures quand un évènement qui allait être révélateur pour Harry se produit. Harry qui avait parlé à Cho d'une façon naturelle de son parrain lui racontait certaines choses sur les maraudeurs quant à la mention du rat il se sentit bizarre. Il regarda Cho qui l'observait étrangement.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Cho ? Serai-je atteins par une irruption de bouton purulent sur mon visage ? » Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait tendu tout d'un coup. Sa compagne sourit largement devant les questions.  
  
« Non, tu as un magnifique visage. » Le compliment fit alors rougir Harry mais elle était toujours étrange. « Tes yeux me semblent étranges » continua-t-elle  
  
« Comment cela étrange ? » Harry était de plus en plus intrigué, et cela se sentait dans sa voix.  
  
« Eh bien. Tout à l'heure, il y avait des reflets rouges à l'intérieur. Puis ils sont redevenus entièrement vert. Ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de ta mère non. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Il lui fit non de tête mais elle devina à l'expression de son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
« Tu es certain que ça va Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Harry la regarda fixement, et pour la première fois se rendit compte que son inquiétude était réelle ce qui le remplit bizarrement d'une certaine joie. Elle tenait visiblement à lui.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Nous devrions y aller, il se fait tard » il avait dit cela rapidement et avec un ton ferme. Cho aurait voulu comprendre, mais préféra ne pas insister, même si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Une fois Cho raccompagné à sa tour, il décida de ne pas retourner dans la sienne. Le jour n'allait pas se lever avant plusieurs heures mais il ne pouvait pas se coucher. Il devait voir Dumbledore, un doute s'était insinué en lui et voulait l'obligé à lui dire la vérité. Il passa donc le reste de la nuit à arpenter les couloirs, une seule idée en tête. Peu avant l'aube, il se dirigea vers la gargouille et le mot de passe ayant changé attendit que le directeur sorte de son bureau. Au bout d'un moment qui avait semblé durer une éternité, la gargouille pivota laissant apparaître un professeur Dumbledore fraîchement réveillé. Celui-ci fut très surpris de voir assis devant l'escalier un Harry passablement fatigué.  
  
« Tu es très matinal Harry » Il ne répondit pas  
  
« Tu veux me parler ! Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur » Harry qui n'avait toujours pas répondu suivit l'homme et entra dans son bureau. Contrairement à celui-ci, il resta debout, et ce fut donc le professeur qui devait à présent lever les yeux pour observer son élève.  
  
« Il semblerait que tu as eut une courte nuit Harry. Je vois que tu continue toujours tes explorations nocturnes » dit-il d'une voix amusée tout en souriant. Harry ne réagissait toujours pas ce qui commençait à inquiéter le vieil homme. Il allait à nouveau parler quand il fut arrêté.  
  
« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Tout s'explique à présent, c'était simple en vérité. Nous sommes si semblables en bien des points et dire que vous m'aviez convaincu que cela résultait du sort. »  
  
Puis regardant le vieil homme directement dans les yeux comme jamais il ne s'serait jamais permit avant par respect lui demanda.  
  
« Mes soupçons vont ils se transformer en certitude professeur ? »  
  
Cette question, le professeur ne voulait pas y répondre, mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il se sentait à cet instant un être normal et pas celui considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle. C'était bizarre de se rendre compte qu'une simple discussion avec un élève pouvait avoir un tel impact sur lui. Il ne fut capable de formuler sa réponse que par un hochement de tête. A ce moment là, Harry savait la vérité, et cela devait changer sa vie à jamais.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le professeur lui proposa de prendre quelques jours si nécessaire pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il savait que le jeune devait être extrêmement choqué par sa découverte. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait suivit le directeur hors de son bureau puis après un bref parcours dans le couloir venait de pénétrer dans une pièce inconnue d'Harry.  
  
« Tu seras tranquille dans cette chambre Harry. Personne ne viendra te déranger. Reste ici le temps qu'il faille, j'expliquerai aux élèves et professeurs que je t'ai mis à l'écart pour une raison qui ne les regardent pas. »  
  
Le professeur allait partir quand il se retourna et pensant que Harry souhaiterait d'autres explications, lui confia un document à lire.  
  
Il était seul depuis plusieurs heures à méditer quand il décida de lire le document. C'était le fruit de recherche du professeur résultant de la première prédiction réelle du professeur Trelawney. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ce document répondait à une autre question importante pour lui à présent, pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tué ? Tout résultait de la prédiction.  
  
Trois jours passèrent, durant les-quels Harry n'eut aucun contact avec le directeur ou ses amis. Seul Dobby venait le voir pour lui apporter à manger.  
  
Ce fut donc le mardi soir après le repas que le directeur alla voir Harry. Dobby avait donné à Dumbledore un message. Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard puis Harry prit la parole.  
  
« Merci pour le document » dit-il en tendant les précieuses feuilles à son directeur.  
  
« J'ai une requête à vous formuler si vous me le permettez ? »  
  
« Je t'en pris Harry formule-la-moi. Si je peux t'aider je le ferai comme toujours. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas mettre en danger la famille Weasley. Je voudrais donc que vous ne me donniez pas votre accord pour que j'aille à leur réunion de famille à nöel. Vous pouvez dire la vérité à M et Mme Weasley, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront. Par contre Ron ne le comprendra pas. Si cela vient de moi. Par contre si cela vient de vous. »  
  
« Il ne dira rien. A part que je suis un vieux fou qui veut t'empêcher de t'amuser un peu » dit-il avec un large sourire. Il avait dit cela d'une façon joviale pour réchauffer l'atmosphère mais cela n'avait même pas fait sourire Harry.  
  
« Tu es certain que tu vas bien Harry ? Je sais que tu souhaitais y aller. » le questionna-t-il  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que je ne veux pas les mettre en danger et d'ailleurs je crois que durant quelques semaines je crains n'être pas très sociable. Je serai tranquille à l'école. »  
  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et les vacances de Noël commençaient. Harry était resté distant avec tout le monde même avec ses amis pendant plusieurs jours. Hermione et Ron avaient essayé de lui parler, mais il n'avait rien voulu dire. Cho s'inquiétait de plus en plus car elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines, elle l'avait attendu comme tous les samedis mais il ne l'avait jamais rejoins. Devant le creusé qu'il s'efforçait d'établir, elle alla le voir directement même si cela ils se l'étaient toujours interdit. Elle profita du départ des élèves pour les vacances pour lui parler discrètement dans un couloir.  
  
« Nous devons parler Harry » lui dit-elle doucement en s'arrêtant juste derrière lui. Devant le ton très affirmé et légèrement colérique de la jeune fille, Harry réalisa qu'il lui devait des explications.  
  
« Ce soir même endroit même heure. » Cho le fixa et devinant sa pensée, il poursuivit « Je serai là, je le jure » Sur ce il partit dans un sens alors qu'elle partait dans l'autre.  
  
Ils se virent donc le soir même, et restèrent à discuter pendant des heures. Elle fut la première et seul personne avec Dumbledore à connaître la vérité sur Harry. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le rejeta pas bien au contraire. Il se rapprochèrent d'ailleurs plus durant cette soirée que durant un mois de discussion. En effet, d'autres choses furent avouées durant cette nuit qui allait changer la vie de Harry ainsi que celle de Cho dans les mois qui allaient suivre.  
Retour au présent.  
  
« Tu veux que je commence Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle voyant qu'Harry n'était pas encore près.  
  
« D'accord, je dis la formule et toi tu te concentre sur tes qualités. »  
  
Durant ensuite une dizaine de minutes, Harry prononça une longue formule dans une langue qui lui était inconnu. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Cho ouvrit les yeux qui étaient restés clos et arborait un magnifique sourire.  
  
« Alors »  
  
« Une magnifique panthère noire » lui annonça-t-elle avec une fierté dans la voix.  
  
« A toi maintenant, n'ai pas peur. Je sais à quoi tu pense. Tu as peur de te transformer en serpent mais tu ne devrais pas car ce n'est qu'une partit de ton héritage » Comme toujours, elle le rassurait comme elle l'avait fait de nombreux mois auparavant.  
  
« Tu te souviens, un soir tu m'avais demandé si lors de ta seconde année, je pensais comme certains élèves que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard. Je t'ai dit que non et que si cela était le cas j'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas responsable des attaques. Ensuite tu m'as dit que tu étais vraiment l'héritier Serpentard et que tu avais peur de ma réaction. Tu te souviens de ma réponse ? » Il lui fit oui de la tête.  
  
« Tu m'as répondu. que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour toi.. que tu savais ce que j'étais au fond de moi.. et que c'était pour ces raisons que . tu m'aimais. »  
  
Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux puis il reprit  
  
« C'était la première fois que l'on me disait cela » « Et pas la dernière » coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
« Prépare-toi, cela va bien se passer »  
  
Cinq minutes d'incantation plus tard, Harry rouvrit les yeux un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Cela est intéressant » dit-il pour lui-même.  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Les quatre personnes étaient interloquées  
  
« De quelles origines parlez-vous Albus ? » demanda Lupin  
  
Le directeur le regarda lui puis les autres personnes avant de commencer.  
  
« Cela doit rester entre nous. J'avais promis à Harry d'en parler à personne après lui avoir annoncé. Contrairement à ce que vous et tout le monde pensent, sa mère n'était pas une enfant de moldu. Elle a été adoptée quelques mois après sa naissance. Je m'en suis occupé moi-même. C'est sa mère, une sorcière que j'ai connu élève qui me l'a demandé quand lors d'une vision elle la découvert la véritable nature de l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte. C'est pour protéger le bébé de lui que nous avons fait croire à sa mort. »  
  
« Vous voulez dire que les parents de Lili étaient des sorciers mais en quoi cela a bouleversé la vie de Harry » demanda Sirius  
  
« Mon dieu » s'écria Rémus qui semblait avoir comprit.  
  
« Oui Rémus vous avez deviné. » Puis tendit que Rémus portait la main à sa bouche, le directeur se tournant vers les autres personnes annonça  
  
« Harry est le petit-fils de Voldemort »  
La suite bientôt. 


	9. Explication et Halloween

Chapitre 9 : Explication et Halloween  
« Qu'avez-vous dit Albus ? »demanda Minerva d'une voix trahissant son angoisse  
  
« Vous avez bien tous compris. Voldemort a eut une fille. Nous avons réussi avec l'aide de sa mère à faire croire qu'elle était morte née. Nous l'avons ensuite fait adopter par un couple de moldu qui avait déjà une fille. Malheureusement, alors que vous veniez de terminer vos études, Voldemort a appris que sa fille était réellement vie, chose qu'il suspectait depuis plusieurs année. Il a aussi surtout pris conscient d'une menace pour lui. »  
  
Le directeur remarqua alors que les autres personnes étaient comme subjuguées par ses paroles.  
  
« C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Lily ? »  
  
« Exactement Rémus. Il avait d'autre projet pour elle. Mais elle l'a contrains à la tuer en protégeant Harry. » lui répondit le directeur  
  
« Pourquoi voulait-il tuer Harry ? Il était son héritier après tout » questionna Minerva  
  
« A cause de la prédiction de Trelawney, tout simplement » déclara Albus puis comme pour empêcher tout commentaire de sa directrice adjointe, il ajouta « Elle a fait deux prédictions réelles. La première, j'en ai été témoin. Elle disait que le plus puissant sorcier du mal ne pouvait être tué que par l'héritier d'un puissant sorcier. Seul un autre héritier peut nous débarrasser de Voldemort. »  
  
« C'est pour cette raison qu'il veut absolument tuer mon filleul n'est ce pas Albus» déclara Sirius.  
  
« Exactement »  
  
« Pourquoi lui précisément et pas un autre héritier ? » Demanda le professeur Flitwick qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.  
  
« Tout simplement car j'ai découvert qu'Harry est le dernier héritier encore en vie »  
  
« Quoi ! » s'écrièrent les 4 personnes  
  
«Les héritiers de Rowena et de Godrig sont morts depuis des siècles. Le dernier héritier de Poufsouffle est mort de la main même de Voldemort au début du règne de terreur. Le plus incroyable, Voldemort l'a tué sans savoir que celui-ci était un héritier. Il l'a découvert en prenant connaissance de mes recherches à propos des héritiers. Il a sûrement pensé en apprenant la grossesse puis la naissance de Harry que son côté Gryffondor venant des Potter allié au fait que Lily haïssait ce que représentait son père le pousse à le combattre. Cela représentait une menace pour lui. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait pris la menace au sérieux s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que je prenais la prédiction au sérieux moi-même. Il sait pertinemment que je ne fais rien, sans raison et que je fais attention à tout. Ma conviction sur la véracité de la prédiction l'a décidé à agir. »  
  
Le silence s'établit entre les différentes personnes. Les professeurs de métamorphose et d'enchantement prenaient ses nouvelles informations assez calmement. Ce n'était pas le cas pour les maraudeurs. On voyait sur les visages de Rémus et Sirius qu'ils étaient tous les deux étonné, abasourdie ne sachant comment réagir.  
  
« Harry est-il au courrant de cela Albus ? » demanda Sirius qui redoutait la réponse du directeur  
  
« Oui. J'ai été contraint de lui révéler la vérité début décembre . l'année dernière. Il ne voulait pas que je vous le dise, mais je devais vous le dire à présent »  
  
«Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela ? » demanda Rémus tout en remarquant que Sirius était assis et semblait ne plus entendre les personnes autour de lui.  
  
« L'année dernière, Harry a découvert que sa mère a été adoptée. Je lui ai donc tout d'abord dit que ses grands-parents n'étaient pas moldu mais sorciers. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il est venu me voir me demandant de lui révéler le nom de son grand-père. Il l'avait lui-même deviné la réponse. Après cela il a été assez mal quelques jours puis il a recommencé à se comporter normalement. Nous savons maintenant qu'il allait plus mal qu'il le laissait paraître. »  
  
« Cela a augmenté son malaise, et explique mieux le pourquoi de son silence. Il ne voulait pas que nous apprenions cela. »  
  
« C'est exactement cela. C'est ma faute, je devais mieux le surveiller » déclara le professeur. Il se sentait à présent soulagé de parler de cela mais plus fautif du mal que souffrait Harry.  
  
« Ne vous tourmentez pas professeur. Harry allait mal avant de vous parler et personne ici ne l'a réalisé à temps. » déclara Sirius puis en se redressant et en regardant les autres personnes « Nous sommes tous fautifs. La seule chose à faire est de ne pas parler de cela à personne. » Ils furent tous d'accord avec cela.  
Au second étage d'une maison, un jeune couple venait de se coucher au même instant.  
Il avait eut tous les deux une journée chargée, avec comme point essentiel, la découverte de l'animal associé à chacun des deux.  
  
Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain, car ils travaillaient presque toute la journée. Les semaines passèrent toujours rythmées par le travail, les divers entraînements, les cours de 7ème année ainsi que par les deux projets actuels, la transformation en animagus et le transplanage. Ces deux projets avançaient. Ils faisaient une séance de concentration sur l'animagus tous les jours. Ils avaient éprouvé quelques difficultés pour transplaner car ils devaient apprendre uniquement grâce au livre. Le livre en lui-même n'était pas très compliqué mais la pratique s'avérait difficile car personne ne sachant transplaner pouvait les aider.  
  
Néanmoins, après plusieurs jours de théorie, Harry essaya et le résultat fut concluant. A la fin octobre, ils transplanaient tous les deux sur des distances encore courtes et cela les fatiguait mais cela fonctionnait. Avec de l'entraînement et plus d'expérience, ils pourraient transplaner facilement sur des distances plus grandes. Le seul problème avec ce moyen de transport était de se faire intercepter par le ministère car non seulement, ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge pour transplaner donc pas de permis mais en plus ils devaient passer pour mort. Pour ces deux raisons, ils avaient décidé de n'utiliser ce moyen de transport qu'en dernier recours.  
  
Ils avaient commencé à étudier les cours de 7ème année, et plus précisément les cours de métamorphose, enchantement, DCFM et potions. Ces quatre matières étaient en effet pour eux les matières les plus importantes. Ils étudiaient aussi la botanique et soins aux créatures magiques de façon plus faible mais cela pouvaient vraiment servir en potion par exemple ou en DCFM contrairement aux autres matières comme histoire de la magie et divination. Toutefois, Cho était décidé à étudier par la suite ces matières moins utiles pour le moment. Ils avaient rapidement décidé de se concentrer sur les matières dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour leurs projets. L'objectif principal étant bien entendu l'augmentation de leurs pouvoirs.  
  
Cho savait depuis longtemps que Harry était excellent en DCFM. Elle avait remarqué d'ailleurs qu'il apprenait rapidement dans toutes les matières. Elle avait été surprise de le voir assimilé en si peu de temps le programme de 6ème année. Elle pensait que cela résultait de l'arrivé à maturité des pouvoirs lui provenant de Serpentard. Depuis que ceux-ci s'étaient déclarés durant la 5ème année de Harry, il avait plus de facilité à apprendre et à mémoriser les sortilèges. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il s'améliorait de jours en jours en potion même s'il disait toujours qu'il n'aimait pas cette matière. Cela était faux et cela s'observait à la façon dont il manipulait à présent les divers ingrédients. Elle décida un jour de lui en faire la remarque.  
  
« Tu sais, si tu continue comme cela, tu vas devenir un maître en potion » dit-elle voulant le taquiner légèrement.  
  
« Ne m'insulte pas ! » il avait voulu paraître mécontent mais cela n'était pas le cas et elle le savait bien.  
  
« Je t'assure, tu seras certainement meilleur que Rogue. » continua-t-elle  
  
Harry se relevant, prit un air outré comme si on venait de dire la pire des ignominies. Son visage changea laissant apparaître un léger sourire qu'elle aimait tant et lui répondit tout simplement.  
  
« Au moins moi, je n'aurai pas les cheveux gras »  
  
Cela fit rire Cho bientôt rejoint par Harry. Contrairement à Ron et Hermione, ils pouvaient s'envoyer des chicanes sans que cela tourne à la guerre ouverte. D'ailleurs cela permettaient à une bonne humeur nécessaire pour les études de s'installé et ainsi d'étudier dans des bonnes conditions.  
  
Même s'il ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer, Harry avait rapidement réalisé qu'il développait un don pour les potions depuis justement la révélation sur ses origines. Ce don avait considérablement augmenté ainsi que sa compréhension des cours dès lors qu'il avait commencé à les accepter. Il en concluait que ses facilités récentes en cours résultaient de son envie d'étudier pour devenir plus fort et de ses origines alors acceptées. Au fur et à mesure durant sa 5ème année, il devenait de plus en plus attentif en cours et studieux. Cela avait d'autant plus augmenté depuis qu'il passait pour mort. Il est vrai aussi que des motivations nouvelles avaient énormément contribué à cela. La présence de Cho était à présent réellement essentiel pour lui, et il n'envisageait plus de vivre sans elle. Ce sentiment était aussi partagé par la jeune femme. Ses pensées tournées vers Cho lui rappela que cela allait faire un an qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, pour discuter au début.  
  
Il releva la tête de son livre de métamorphose et lui demanda  
  
« Que veux-tu que nous fassions pour Halloween ? » Cho le regarda et haussa les épaules désirant connaître ses idées.  
  
« Nous pouvons soit sortir déguisé et participer à une fête ou soit faire un repas entre nous, que désires tu ma belle ? »  
  
« Les deux sont tentant »  
  
« Dans ce cas nous faisons les deux. » Harry se releva rapidement et sortie de la pièce.  
  
Il revint cinq minutes plus tard.  
  
« Où es tu allé dit-moi ? »  
  
« J'ai demandé à Thomas que nous voulions nous amuser pour Halloween mais que nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Il m'a donc proposé d'aller à une fête avec lui. Je suis certain d'ailleurs que tu sais en quoi nous allons nous déguiser. Non »  
  
Elle répondit au sourire qui lui lançait par un hochement de tête avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Je devine très certainement, les plus beaux habits pour nous »  
Quelques jours plus tard, après être rentré du leur travail au restaurant, le jeune couple commença à se préparer pour la soirée. Ils participaient à une soirée costumée avec Thomas puis termineraient la soirée ensemble devant un dîner romantique. La soirée allait donc être très longue.  
  
Harry avait un certain mal à se préparer car il savait qu'il se passait toujours quelque chose le 31 octobre. Attaque de troll, chat transformé en pierre, et autre. Et surtout la mort de ses parents 15 ans avant. Il savait que Cho connaissait cela et était là si il y avait un problème. C'était le cas. Depuis le début de la journée elle avait essayé d'être avec lui pour le réconforter si besoin était.  
  
Une fois habillé de leur plus atours, ils descendirent voir Mme Smith qui désirait voir les costumes. Quand ils arrivèrent, Thomas était aussi à les attendre. Il avait revêtu un costume assez bizarre que Cho ne comprenait pas. Harry lui expliqua à l'oreille qu'il s'agissait d'un costume d'un personnage de film.  
  
« Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux dans ces costumes de sorciers » s'exclama Thomas  
  
« Je voudrais bien savoir où vous avez trouvé de tel costume » demanda Mme Smith  
  
Les costumes portés par le couple étaient pour des sorciers des habits de tous les jours mais pour des moldus, ils apparaissaient comme des costumes de sorciers très réussis. Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire que son costume était un habit de tous les jours.  
  
« Nous les avons achetés l'année dernière lors d'un voyage et comme nous n'avions pas le temps d'en prendre d'autres, nous les avons remis » Cho avait répondu d'une façon rapide qui convainc les deux personnes.  
  
Après avoir salué la logeuse, Thomas les conduisit en voiture à la fête. Durant le trajet Cho était surprise de voir autant d'enfant déguisé dans les rues. Harry lui avait expliqué la coutume, et elle trouvait cela vraiment amusant. Les moldus avaient vraiment des idées particulières mais intéressantes.  
  
A destination, Thomas les présenta à son couple d'amis instigateurs de la soirée. C'était un jeune couple qui venait de s'installé à la fin de leurs études.  
  
C'était la première fois que Cho et Harry participaient à ce genre de festivité avec les moldu bien sur. La soirée passa rapidement, et ils passèrent de joyeux moments à rire et à danser. Comme ils mangeaient ensemble plus tard dans la soirée, ils ne touchèrent presque pas au buffet. Remarquant cela, Thomas qui était content de les voir s'amuser posa une question.  
  
« Vous savez, la nourriture est bonne. Elle est spéciale Halloween mais elle est délicieuse » tout en désignant différents plats de toutes les couleurs.  
  
Harry sourit devant cette inquiétude de son nouvel ami. Il avait vite comprit que le jeune homme s'inquiétait de les voir travailler sans relâche sans même comme il le disait profiter de la vie. C'était une des raisons qu'Harry lui avait demandé conseil. Il voulait d'un côté rassuré son voisin fort sympathique et aussi s'amuser avec Cho et en compagnie de d'autres personnes.  
  
« Je suis certain que la nourriture est bonne, mais nous avons préparé un repas en tête-à-tête après la fête. » il jugea bon de continuer par « Cela va faire un an que nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher. Il faut bien célébrer cela »  
  
« Je comprends mieux. Si tu veux prend ma voiture pour rentrer cela sera plus facile » lui proposa-t-il  
  
« Non ne t'inquiète pas nous savons déjà comment rentrer. Mais merci pour l'aide »  
  
Harry ne pouvait lui dire qu'il était trop jeune pour conduire.  
  
La soirée se déroula sans incident, et tous firent de nombreuses rencontres. Au alentour de minuit, Harry et Cho quittèrent la soirée, et après avoir souhaité bonne continuation aux autres retournèrent à Privet Drive. Ils transplanèrent exceptionnellement jusqu'à l'entrée du quartier et retournèrent chez eux où attendait un repas préparé à l'avance.  
  
Le repas fut très romantique comme l'avait voulu Harry, le moment le plus amusant étant le changement physique oublié qui intervint en plein milieu du repas. Celui-ci déclencha une crise de rire dans la pièce.  
  
La fin du repas fut plus calme et ils étaient comme d'habitude tendrement enlacé sur le canapé lorsqu'une douleur intense se réveilla sur le front de Harry.  
Réponse aux Reviews  
  
Nono : la révélation a été un choc on dirait. C'est le seul rapport avec Voldemort qui me paraîssait réalisable. En ce qui concerne la suite, selon les encouragements, je l'écrirai plus au moins rapidement. Car j'ai préféré faire un chapitre plus long pour la révélation au lieu de deux séparé. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : tu as raison pour une fois, il y un lien entre ces deux personnes. J'espère garder la magie avec moi  
  
TEO : Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes deux fics. Je continue  
  
Mystikal : Très content que tu apprécie ma révélation, j'apprécie surtout que tu es fidèle depuis le début.  
  
Kaorou et Tiffany : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et merci pour vos reviews depuis le début de la fic.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre suite à la révélation. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de sentiment par rapport à la révélation. Si vous pouviez me les exprimer dans des reviews, j'en serais très satisfait. Si vous avez des questions ou des envies dites les moi je vous attends. D'ailleurs, je voudrais connaître vos propositions pour l'animagus de Harry. En ce moment, j'hésite, et je voudrais savoir selon vous en quel animal Harry va se transformer. Merci de me répondre. J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews et si nombreuses demande essayer de mettre plus rapidement la suite.  
  
By By 


	10. Une vie tranquille enfin presque

Chapitre 10 : Une vie tranquille enfin presque  
  
La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours, sur la région, néanmoins la froideur de l'hiver n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Elle aimait la neige depuis son plus jeune âge, jouer avec sa famille, ses cousins. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de contact avec eux depuis plus de cinq mois et cela l'attristait mais pas autant que si elle était séparée de son amour. Lorsqu'elle avait un coup de barre, il lui suffisait de penser à lui ou à le regarder pour se sentir mieux. Elle aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit plus longtemps en cette fin de semaine surtout qu'elle ne travaillait pas contrairement à Harry. C'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas là, dans le lit en face du sien.. Réalisant qu'il était près de 10h, elle décida tout de même de se lever.  
  
Après avoir effectué le rituel du matin, elle décida de s'occuper des différentes tâches de maison. Elle se débrouillait bien à présent dans ces disciplines, depuis que Harry lui avait montré comment le faire à la façon moldu bien entendu. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cela au début, c'était un des désavantages de se comporter comme des moldus. Cela effectué, elle continua la liste des choses à acheter pour le repas de Noël. Etant déjà le 22 décembre, il fallait se dépêcher d'effectuer les derniers achats. Elle suspectait Harry de lui avoir mentit à propos de son travail. Elle se doutait que celui-ci était allé acheter quelque chose de précis. Elle ne lui en voulait pas car elle avait fait la même chose la semaine passée.  
  
Voyant l'heure tourner, elle prépara le déjeuner pour elle et pour Harry. Elle eut raison car celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après midi. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il n'était pas au travail, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.  
  
« Te voila déjà ! » lui demanda-t-elle avec un air inquisiteur après l'avoir embrassé  
  
« Oui, ils m'ont fait partir plutôt car ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi » bafouilla-t-il  
  
« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas » dit-elle en souriant « Tu viens manger, c'est très bon »  
  
« Je sais, tu deviens un cordon bleu »  
  
« Un quoi ? »  
  
« Rien, je vais t'expliquer » lui répondit-il, lui aussi en souriant.  
  
Les 2-3 jours les séparant de Noël passèrent rapidement, et tous les deux espéraient que Voldemort ne trouble pas la fête par une attaque comme à halloween. En effet, Voldemort avait attaqué le ministère français. Il l'avait apprit le lendemain de Halloween durant le-quel la douleur qu'avait ressentit Harry avait mis fin à une très bonne soirée jusqu'alors. Cela prouvait bien, que Voldemort lançait à présent des attaques dans d'autre pays. Malheureusement, Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer son plan d'action. Si Harry avait ressentit une douleur à sa cicatrice c'était car Voldemort avait lui-même prit par aux hostilités, les témoignages le confirmaient. Depuis, les attaques avaient redoublé à l'étranger. Heureusement grâce à l'éloignement et ou au fait que Voldemort ne participait pas aux attaques, Harry ne ressentait rien. Il en était d'ailleurs très content.  
  
Ils ressentaient même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, de la peine en cette période de ne pas être avec leurs familles et amis, surtout Cho. Harry n'ayant jamais célébré les fêtes dans son enfance était moins atteint par cela. Le principal à présent était qu'ils restaient ensemble.  
  
Mme Smith après avoir appris qu'ils restaient là au lieu d'aller rendre visite à la famille, les avait invités à manger avec elle le 25 décembre. Ils avaient accepté se doutant que s'ils refusaient, elle se poserait encore plus de question qu'à l'heure actuelle. Harry avait découvert que sa propriétaire se posait un certain nombre de questions sur ses deux si gentils locataires. Il avait avertit Cho de faire attention à ses faits et gestes. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de lui faire le sort de l'oubliette surtout qu'aucuns des deux ne le maîtrisaient parfaitement encore. A la question du pourquoi ils n'allaient pas voir la famille de Cho, elle savait que Harry était orphelin, Harry lui avait dit que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas car il était d'une culture différente. Mme Smith avait été outrée par cela. Cho avait alors regardé Harry d'une drôle de façon alors qu'il haussait les épaules et légèrement les mains pour lui signifier que c'était son unique idée.  
  
Comme Mme Smith réveillonnait chez ses enfants, Harry et Cho pouvaient passer une soirée vraiment tranquille et surtout en étant eux même avec leur apparence propre. Pour cela, ils avaient fait en sorte que la potion ne fonctionne plus dès le début de la soirée. Cela afin qu'ils puissent manger, et profiter de la soirée en se contemplant réellement, les yeux dans les yeux. A cause du changement d'apparence, ils n'avaient même plus passé un repas romantique en se contemplant l'un l'autre depuis très longtemps. C'était pour cela, qu'ils étaient très pressé que la journée se déroule. Ce ne fut pas le cas comme toujours, car on ne fait jamais ce que l'on désire le plus. Cette journée passa très lentement, surtout qu'ils travaillaient jusqu'à 18h au restaurant. La journée de travaille terminé, ils s'empressèrent de rentré grâce au transplanage qu'ils avaient décidé à présent d'utiliser, sachant que cela comportait des risques mais plus minime qu'avant, et se préparèrent pour la soirée. Ils avaient décidé de s'habiller et de se comporté comme s'ils sortaient pour une soirée qui se voulait romantique. Ce fut pour l'occasion une mémorable soirée. La meilleur qu'ils passaient depuis de nombreux mois. Durant cette soirée, ils oublièrent toutes préoccupations, le monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Les choses se passèrent très bien et ce fut très naturellement que Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un certain poids sur le torse. Il se sentait aussi à l'étroit dans son lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, alors qu'il avait commencé à bouger une chevelure noire se lever et deux magnifiques yeux noirs le fixer avec intensité.  
  
« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« Oui, tu es extrêmement confortable. Je savais que je devais l'essayer depuis longtemps. Par contre, il va falloir trouver un lit plus grand, car celui-ci comme le mien d'ailleurs est un peu petit. »  
  
« Tu as raison mais ainsi nous sommes plus serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cela a des avantages aussi non » Cho sourit de plus belle et lui dit tout en se rapprochant de lui et en l'enlaçant  
  
« C'est vrai, dans ce cas, il nous faut un lit juste un peu plus grand »  
  
Harry voulait continuer à discuter mais visiblement pas Cho car elle l'embrassa sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Dans la mesure qu'elle l'avait devancé dans une autre de ses idées, les baisers continuèrent longtemps.  
  
Une fois cela terminé, Harry se leva et revint quelques instant plus tard avec un petit paquet.  
  
« Joyeux Noël ma belle » lui déclara-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement et en lui donnant le paquet.  
  
Il pouvait voir toutes les émotions de Cho alors qu'elle essayait de deviner la nature du cadeau. Elle décida alors de l'ouvrir et resta la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
« Tu es fou, il ne fallait pas, c'est beaucoup trop »  
  
« Mais non, ce n'est pas trop » dit-il alors qu'il avait prit le cadeau qui était un magnifique collier qu'avait vu Cho dans une bijouterie plusieurs mois avant. Il se plaça derrière elle afin de lui accrocher. Cela fait il s'exclama.  
  
« Je savais que cela serait bien sur toi. »  
  
Cho était ravit du cadeau mais trouvait cela beaucoup trop. Le remarquant Harry eut un sourire mystérieux.  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison et dans ce cas, il va falloir que je ramène cela à la boutique » dit-il alors qu'il tenait une autre boite dans la main.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Cho curieuse tout d'un coup.  
  
Harry sourit encore plus.  
  
« Les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec » dit il en lui tendant le paquet  
  
« Tu n'es pas sérieux » fut les seuls mots qu'elle put dire avant un hoquet car surprise en les découvrant. Elle essaya de se ressaisir avant de parler.  
  
« Il ne fallait pas, je te le dis, cela n'était pas nécessaire. »  
  
« Si cela était nécessaire, même si tu n'en as pas besoin, ils te permettront d'être encore plus belle que tu l'es déjà et cela en toute circonstance. Tu ne veux les essayer »  
  
Elle ne trouvait plus rien à dire à par lui adresser un sourire encore plus charmeur que d'habitude.  
Après s'être offert les autres cadeaux, des vêtements pour tous deux, ils se préparèrent car ils devaient manger avec Mme Smith.  
  
« Tu devrais les mettre »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un repas » lui répondit-elle  
  
« C'est un repas de nöel, la famille de Mme Smith sera présente, il faut que nous fassions très bonne impression. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tout le monde puisse voir comment tu es magnifique. »  
  
« D'accord d'accord, je les mets » dit-elle toute rougissante par les phrases de Harry  
  
Harry l'aida à mettre ses cadeaux et cela fait l'embrassa.  
  
« Merci d'être là, sans toi je n'y arriverais pas »  
  
Elle le serra contre elle et restèrent enlacé plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre du bruit venant de dehors, les autres personnes venaient d'arrivé. Ils se séparèrent légèrement puis descendirent chez Mme Smith.  
Le reste des fêtes passèrent rapidement et sans problèmes pour le couple. Le repas de Noël avec les Smith se passa très bien, et bientôt le nouvel an arriva. Tout se passa encore mieux, ils fêtèrent le changement d'année avec Thomas à Londres. Ils étaient avec des milliers d'autres personnes s'amusant et pensant joyeusement à la prochaine année dans les rues légèrement enneigées. Malheureusement, cette atmosphère festive, ne suffisait pas à Harry pour lui faire oublier la menace tenace que faisait planer Voldemort sur les deux mondes. Cho qui en le voyant se morfondre malgré les circonstances qui les entouraient l'enlaça lui murmurant que tous se passait bien et qu'il ne devait abandonner ses idées noires au moins pendant quelques heures. Comme toujours elle était là et l'aidait ! La période des fêtes avait fait craindre à Harry des attaques plus nombreuses, mais il en était rien. Il souhaitait à présent que cela ne cache pas quelque chose de grave. Ce fut néanmoins un merveilleux réveillon, et Harry et Cho en profitèrent une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
Dans la mesure qu'ils travaillaient presque constamment, ils avaient le droit de s'amuser comme n'importe quels jeunes. Ils en avaient donc bien profité, surtout qu'ils s'étaient donnés plusieurs jours de vacances afin de souffler un peu. Ils travaillaient beaucoup, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait s'ils avaient été encore à Poudlard. Et cela donnait des résultats encourageant. Ils avaient comme objectifs à présent de terminer les études de 7ème année pour fin juin comme les élèves de Poudlard. Cela signifiait, que Harry terminerait ses études avec un an d'avance sur ses camarades. Ils espéraient aussi avoir terminer leurs transformations en animagus pour cette date. Cela était possible, car les transformations commençaient. Ils souhaitaient aussi commencer à étudier les autres livres mais faute de temps, ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait. Cela n'était pas grave, l'objectif primordial pour eux étant de finir les cours que tous les sorciers devaient connaître. Cela était essentiel dans leur situation, et surtout pour leurs projets futurs.  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard  
  
« Severus que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? rien de grave au moins »  
  
Le professeur de potions paraissait fatigué, il devait avoir fait un long voyage.  
  
« Bonjour Albus, cela ne me dérange pas que je m'assoie ? »   
  
« Pas du tout »  
  
Le professeur souffla lourdement avant de commencer.  
  
« Voldemort m'a démasqué. Il avait des doutes depuis son retour il y a 1 an et demi maintenant il le sait. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a découvert, alors j'ai préféré venir vous avertir directement. Il y a peut-être un voir des espions dans notre entourage ou dans le château. »  
  
Le directeur soupira, il était soucieux.  
  
« Le plus important est que vous soyez en un seul morceau. Pour le ou les espions, nous allons mener une enquête. » il s'arrêta et regarda gravement Rogue.  
  
« En ce qui vous concerne, vous resterez au château, vous ne le quitterez que pour des raisons importantes. Faite attention car Voldemort va sûrement vouloir vous éliminer. »  
  
« Je le sais, je suis conscient des risques depuis le début. »  
  
« Ne faite pas cette tête comme si vous aviez raté votre mission. Vous avez suffisamment rempli votre rôle d'espion. D'ailleurs dans la mesure que vous êtes à présent un membre de l'ordre du ph?nix, si vous acceptez » dit il la réponse étant une évidence pour lui.  
  
Rogue eut alors une attitude rarement observée par ses élèves, il sourit mais pas d'une manière mauvaise comme d'habitude mais de façon réelle.  
  
« Cela étant un oui, je peux alors vous révéler que j'ai déjà un nouvel espion dans ma manche » dit-il en lui jetant un regard malicieux dont il a le secret.  
  
Les deux hommes sourirent, et Albus prit congé de Rogue.  
  
Il était sur le point de partir quand il se retourna et fit face alors au directeur.  
  
« Albus, vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si j'entendais des rumeurs sur la mort de Potter »  
  
« En effet, vous en avez ? »  
  
« Disons qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, on ne connaît toujours pas le responsable de sa mort. C'est bizarre qu'il n'y pas eut de manifestation. La façon d'opérer avait déjà utilisé par le passé, Voldemort lui-même nous l'a dit durant un de ses conseils. Le plus curieux est que lui aussi semble ignorer qui en est le responsable »  
  
« Cela est étrange en effet, vraiment étrange. »  
  
****  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
Tiffany : content que tu apprécie ma révélation, surtout qu'elle est tout à fait possible  
  
Kaorou : j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, et merci pour toutes tes reviews  
  
Mystikal : comme toujours, il se passe quelque chose à halloween. En ce qui concerne l'animagus d'Harry, on le verra bientôt  
  
JasonFox : merci de trouver cela bon, pour les fautes j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais même en relisant plusieurs fois il est parfois difficile de les voire toutes.  
  
Nono : merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes.  
  
Lunenoire : ne t'inquiète pas pour tes compliments, l'important pour moi provient du fait que tu apprécies ma ou mes fics.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : c'était voulu, car lorsque j'ai écrit le chapitre je ne m'étais pas encore décidé pour son animagus. C'est presque fait à l'heure actuel.  
  
Sophie Potter : merci pour la review, je suis content que tu apprécie ma fic. Pour l'animagus, ce ne sera pas une panthère noire car c'est déjà l'animagus de Cho. Cela ne sera pas ni un lion ni un griffon qui sont souvent utilisé dans les fics où Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
Minipouce : merci pour ta longue review ainsi que pour les compliments. Toi tu as apprécié la révélation, j'en suis assez content. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien, je pense au moins 14-15, sauf problèmes. En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre par semaine, jusqu'à la semaine dernière 1 par fic donc en tout 2 mais comme j'ai débuté une nouvelle fic, cette semaine j'en écrit 4, cela commence à faire beaucoup.  
  
Un chapitre de plus, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. J'attends toujours vos idées pour l'animagus d'Harry. N'hésité pas à m'envoyer une review pour toutes suggestions et questions, je vous en remercie.  
  
By By 


	11. Les mois passent rapidement

Chapitre 11 : Les mois passent rapidement  
  
Les festivités de noël et du nouvel an passé, Harry et Cho recommencèrent à s'entraîner et à étudier. Les jours passaient, se transformant peu à peu en semaines et ses semaines en mois. Le printemps arriva, avec ses fleurs, ses feuilles et pour le jeune couple la dernière phase de l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. Cho se transforma la première dans les premiers jours d'avril. Bientôt rejoint par Harry deux semaines plus tard. Ils avaient mis près de 6 mois pour se transformer, cela était une durée normale voir rapide si l'on sait que personne n'était là pour les conseiller ou les aider. Harry était conscient de cela depuis que Sirius lui avait expliqué la difficulté pour lui et son père. A l'époque ils avaient mis plus de temps que lui. La transformation avait été plus difficile pour Harry que pour Cho à cause de son animal. Il était d'ailleurs étonné d'avoir réussi aussi vite la transformation. Mais celle-ci le fatiguait énormément.  
  
Depuis que l'entraînement pour devenir animagus avait commencé, la puissance des deux sorciers avait commencé à augmenter assez rapidement, surtout celle de Harry. Cela permit un apprentissage plus facile au fil des mois des cours qu'ils étudiaient sans relâche. Juin venait juste de débuté, lorsque par un beau matin ensoleillé, Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'ils discutent tous les deux de la suite des évènements. Pour cela, il attendit que Cho se réveil puis après avoir prit le petit déjeuner, ils commencèrent à discuter. Elle savait de quoi Harry voulait parler, du grand projet.  
  
« Je pense que nous avons quasiment terminé nos cours de 7 ème année, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
« Si en effet. C'est amusant de savoir que nous avons étudier les cours de Poudlard ici et que sans professeur nous avons réussi à les comprendre et à les maîtriser. » déclara-t-elle. « Maintenant que cela est fait, nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser aux autres livres que nous possédons et que nous avons été obligés de laissez un peu de côté depuis quelques mois. »  
  
« C'est vrai » puis après une pause, reprit « Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux te parler. Je voudrais te parler de ce que nous allons faire d'ici quelques semaines un mois tout au plus » il avait du mal à lui parler car il savait qu'elle avait à l'heure actuelle un certain équilibre dans sa vie et que cet équilibre allait voler en éclat.  
  
Ce que Harry ignorait c'était que Cho savait bien de quoi il voulait lui parler. Elle était prête à faire ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent tous les deux.  
  
« Dans combien de temps veux-tu que nous partons Harry ? J'espère que nous avons tout de même quelques jours devant nous. Surtout que nous ne pouvons pas partir comme cela, Mme Smith se poserait sûrement des questions. »  
  
Harry regard Cho étonné. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser les paroles de Cho. La jeune le voyant ainsi n'arriva pas à se retenir de rire bientôt rejoint par Harry revenant à lui.  
  
« Cela ne te dérange pas de partir » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« Pour être franc, je me plais bien ici mais je savais que c'était temporaire, et que nous resterions ici uniquement le temps nécessaire pour atteindre certains objectifs. A présent que nous avons terminé d'étudier nos cours de Poudlard et que nous savons transplaner, nous pouvons retourner dans notre monde et nous faire passer pour des jeunes sorciers fraîchement diplômés. C'était le but de la man?uvre non »  
  
« Exactement. Prendre un an ou plus afin de terminer l'apprentissage pour devenir un sorcier confirmé afin de pouvoir retourner dans notre monde. Maintenant, nous pouvons continuer à étudier sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème, à personne. Néanmoins, quand nous quitterons cet endroit, je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude dans combien de temps nous retrouverons un autre chez nous comme ici. Malheureusement peut-être pas avant que nous en ayons terminé avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. »  
  
« Je sais. C'est cela qui me dérange le plus. Je commençais à mettre habitué à cette vie même si elle ne correspondait pas entièrement à celle que j'imaginais étant plus jeune. »  
  
« Je suis désolé pour cela » dit-il en enlaçant tendrement « Ne t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble non »  
  
« Tu as raison comme toujours. Bon pour en revenir à nos projets, je pense qu'il est préférable de partir d'ici avant la fin du mois »  
  
« Pourquoi un départ aussi rapide avant la fin du mois ? » l'interrompa-t- elle  
  
« Disons que j'ai le pressentiment que nous devons partir assez rapidement. Je pense que quelque chose va se produire d'ici la fin du mois, début juillet au plus tard. »  
  
« Tu semble sur de toi on dirait »  
  
« C'est une sorte d'intuition comme quand je savais que ce cher Tom allait attaquer l'année dernière » Il était plus anxieux et Cho le remarqua  
  
« Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelques choses ? » demanda-t-elle anxieuse à présent  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais nous devons être sur nos gardes et faire attention surtout aux nouvelles têtes qui pourraient apparaître dans le quartier à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à notre départ. »  
  
« A propos de départ, tu as déjà fixé une date car il serait préférable de prévenir dès à présent Mme Smith et notre patron de notre départ » Cho pensait toujours aux choses utiles  
  
« Tu as raison, je pense que nous devrions partir pour le 21 juin ce sera le jour de l'été. Cela nous laisse presque trois semaines à compter de ce jour. Je voudrais aussi au cas où un problème se poserait, que toutes nos affaires soient déjà prêtes. »  
  
« Comme l'année dernière donc »  
  
« Exactement »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas tout sera prêt, nous pourrons commencer à les préparer dès ce soir »  
  
Ces décisions prises, ils se préparèrent à aller travailler pour encore quelques semaines avant de partir de Privet Drive.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, le jeune couple dînait pour la dernière fois avec Mme Smith.  
  
« Nous voudrions vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous durant cette année Mme Smith. » déclara Harry  
  
« C'est pourquoi nous voulons vous donner ceci » continua Cho en tendant un paquet à la vieille dame.  
  
Celle-ci le prit visiblement touché par les deux jeunes. Elle l'ouvrit et fit un oh d'exclamation  
  
« Vous êtes fou, il ne fallait pas voyons » dit-elle en découvrant le magnifique service à thé que contenait la boite.  
  
« C'est normal, c'est pour toutes les fois où vous nous avez gentiment offert le thé »  
  
« Je vous remercie du fond du c?ur. Si un jour, vous devez vous installer dans la région, et que vous voulez de l'aide venez ici vous serez toujours les bienvenus. » déclara-t-elle les yeux légèrement larmoyant à cause de l'émotion.  
  
Ils parlèrent ainsi une partie de la soirée avant de séparer pour aller dormir. Cho et Harry souhaitèrent bonne nuit à la vieille dame et pour la dernière fois allèrent dormirent au second étage de la maison.  
  
La nuit se passa sans problème, même si Harry avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore » dit un homme en entrant dans le bureau du directeur ou se trouvait déjà plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard  
  
« Bonsoir Alastor, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement » répondit le directeur  
  
« Comme tout le monde est arrivé, je vais pouvoir vous informer d'une information qui me parait bizarre selon moi. »  
  
Le directeur semblait perplexe devant l'annonce qu'il devait faire.  
  
« J'ai eut une information comme quoi Voldemort comptait surveiller un quartier résidentiel du nom de Privet Drive »  
  
Une expression de surprise se fit entendre de la par du professeur MacGonagall et de Rémus Lupin. Les autres les regardèrent étonné de la réaction.  
  
« Pourquoi êtes vous aussi perturbé par cela pour nous faire venir ici ? » demanda Maugrey  
  
« Tout simplement car peu de personne dans cette pièce et encore moins dans le monde sorcier savent que ce fut dans ce quartier moldu que le jeune Potter a grandit. Le fait que Voldemort décide de le surveiller me laisse perplexe. »  
  
« Vous êtes certain Albus de cette information, car il n'y a plus aucune trace de Harry la-bas. D'ailleurs quand j'y suis allé l'année dernière, c'est comme il n'y avait jamais habité. »  
  
« Je sais cela Rémus. Mais tout indique que c'est vrai car à ma demande un homme du ministère y est allé il y a quelques heures et a détecté quelques traces d'utilisation de magie. Des traces infimes mais qui prouve la présence de sorciers confirmés. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mais il serait préférable d'y aller discrètement demain matin et de voir l'action à mener. »  
  
Le directeur jaugea du regard la réaction de l'assemblé, ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Il est vrai que maintenant encore plus qu'avant on suivait les conseils comme les directives de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
De bonne heure le lendemain matin, un jeune couple terminait la dernière valise contenant les vêtements de nuit qu'il venait de quitter ainsi que quelques ustensiles moins conventionnels. Ils avaient à présent une valise et un sac chacun, sans oublier deux malles et divers petites choses rétrécies dans les poches. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois avec une pointe de nostalgie car ils avaient trouvé ici la chaleur d'un foyer même si cela n'était pas vraiment le leur mais ils avaient passé des bons moments ici ensembles.  
  
« Tu es prête ma belle » lui demanda Harry  
  
Elle se retourna et lui répondit gentiment  
  
« Oui je lui suis, parfaitement même. De plus je commençais à en avoir assez de sentir la nourriture comme cela. Je me demande comment font les elfes de maison. » cette réponse les fit rire tous les deux puis ils quittèrent pour la dernière ois le second étage pour aller dire adieu à la gentille propriétaire.  
  
« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous et rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit hier d'accord »  
  
« D'accord ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous remercions encore, car c'est grâce à vous si nous avons passé une si bonne année » la vieille femme sourit puis voyant les bagages  
  
« Vous n'avez que cela ? »  
  
« Le peu de nos affaires sont déjà partie il y a quelques jours. Nous n'avons avec nous que nos vêtements entre autres. » répondit Harry décidément, elle avait toujours le don pour poser les bonnes questions  
  
« Quelqu'un vient vous chercher car sinon je peux appeler un taxi ? »  
  
« C'est moi qui vais les conduire à la gare » répondit Thomas qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Harry avait compté transplaner et n'avait pas pensé à la question de la vieille dame.  
  
« D'accord Thomas »  
  
Ce fut donc ainsi que Cho et Harry quittèrent Privet Drive. Après avoir quitté la maison, Thomas les conduisit jusqu'à la gare d'où ils devaient prendre le train pour Londres selon les informations qu'ils avaient donné.  
  
« Je sais que c'est parfois difficile mais on essaye de rester en contact tous les trois d'accord »  
  
« D'accord Thomas. Mais pour être franc nous ne savons pas encore dans combien de temps nous reviendrons ici. » comme Thomas paraissait surprit, Cho continua dans le sens de Harry  
  
« Nous avons prévu d continuer nos études à l'étranger »  
  
« Où çà ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« En Roumanie » répondirent-t-il en c?ur.  
  
Ils se saluèrent et se quittèrent devant la gare.  
  
Harry préféra utiliser le train à la place de transplaner pour une raison que Cho ignorait. Une fois dans le train pour Londres, elle lui posa la question.  
  
« Pourquoi avons-nous pris le train dis-moi » lui demanda-t-elle assez doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres voyageurs.  
  
« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelques chose de particulier quand nous avons quitté Privet Drive ? »  
  
Après avoir réfléchit elle lui dit que non. Elle étai inquiète à présent. Harry le remarqua  
  
« Ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave enfin je pense mais j'ai remarqué un chat »  
  
« Un chat ! Seulement un chat » Cho était étonné  
  
« Oui, un chat mais je ne pense pas que c'était un chat comme les autres »  
  
Cho comprit alors de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Tu as eut raison dans ce cas »  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans Privet Drive et se dirigèrent vers une maison précise. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir passer à l'action et n'avaient pas remarqué l'étrange chat qui se baladait depuis le début de la journée dans le quartier. Ils n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. Le chat lui, les avait repérés très rapidement et plusieurs autres personnes les attendaient dans l'ombre.  
  
La troupe de mangemorts ne comprirent jamais ce qu'il arrivait. Elle fut interceptée par plusieurs aurores et professeur de Poudlard dirigé par Maugrey Fol Oeil. Les stupefix furent lancés très rapidement et presque tous les mangemorts furent touchés. Les derniers restants n'eurent pas le temps de transplaner car ils venaient d'être désarmé par Maugrey. Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir mais furent vite rattrapés et arrêtés. Le combat était inégal, des jeunes mangemorts contre des personnes expérimentées, c'était perdu d'avance. Tandis que les aurores conduisaient les prisonniers au ministère, les professeurs s'assuraient au moyen du sort d'oubliette d'effacer les traces du combat. Par chance, le combat avait eut lieu dans le parc, et seulement deux moldus avaient assisté impuissant et terrifié par les éclairs de lumières.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, une réunion se déroulait dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
« C'était des jeunes mangemorts, qui visitaient depuis une semaines déjà les quartiers près de Privet Drive. Ils étaient présents dans ce quartier depuis la nuit dernière. »  
  
Dumbledore avait écouté le récit de Maugrey attentivement. La dernière information le dérangeait plus.  
  
« S'ils sont arrivés la nuit dernière, ils n'étaient pas à l'origine des traces de magie que nous avons détectées. Encore un mystère de plus » dit- il après une petite pause.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Kaorou : ce n'est pas un cheval ailé, mais il est bel et bien mythique  
  
Nono : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas un lion car le lion tout comme le griffon est plus assimilé a Gryffondor or Harry est lié à Serpentard. L'action devrait commencer sous peu.  
  
Lunenoire : Harry et Cho ne vont pas être réellement découvert, c'est eux qui reviendront, d'ici plusieurs chapitres. Pour l'espion, personnellement je trouve que tout le monde s'attend à Malfoy donc je ne répond pas tout de suite.  
  
Mystikal : pour l'instant Voldemort tout comme Dumbledore ont un doute sur la mort de Harry pour différentes raisons. Les morts de Cho et Harry sont trop semblables pour être non lié, de plus personne ne connaît l'identité des responsables de leur mort et c'est cela qui est le plus bizarre. En vérité, il y a beaucoup d'incertitude et peu de certitude. Je te rassure, cela va bientôt avancer dans les prochain chapitre.  
  
Mamoru Kusanagui : merci pour ta review et pour ton idée. Il ne se transformera pas en gorille, quoique cela aurait été possible dans une autre fic mais pas dans celle là. Par contre ton idée et tes arguments étaient bien trouvé.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Tu m'as donner plusieurs exemples d'animaux mythique et je suis d'accord avec tes conclusions. Je ne peux par révéler encore l'animal, mais sache que tu m'as conforté dans ma première intuition, je t'en remercie donc.  
  
Tiffany : je te remercie pour ta nouvelle review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews ainsi que pour vos idées pour l'animagus de Harry . J'ai prit ma décision, comme toujours, la première idée est toujours la meilleur. Je vous remercie de vos idées. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les choses commencent à avancer et j'ai maintenant une question à vous poser, est-ce que Harry doit prévenir avant les autres Sirius et Rémus. Selon vous ?  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous avez des questions, des suggestions des reproches, envoyer moi une review , je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Continuer à lire les fics  
  
By By 


	12. Et le temps passa

Chapitre 12 : Et le temps passa  
  
L'été tirait à sa fin en ce mois de septembre, même si dans cette région d'Europe, le froid avait déjà commencé à remplacer la chaleur. Cela faisait maintenant près de 2 mois que Harry et Cho étaient arrivés dans cette région de la Roumanie. Harry désirait étudier les dragons de plus prêts, un besoin personnel selon Cho. Ils savaient tous les deux que le meilleur endroit pour cela était de se rendre dans la plus grande réserve de dragon au monde. Harry savait bien que cela comprenait un risque, car Charly Weasley s'y trouvait depuis maintenant plusieurs années.  
  
D'un coté, il désirait le voir car il pourrait sûrement lui soutirer des informations sur sa famille mais de l'autre, il ne devait pas se faire reconnaître. Afin d'éviter cela, lui et Cho s'étaient entraînés, et leur histoire était parfaite. Ils se faisaient passer pour deux américains vivant en Grande-Bretagne depuis plus de trois ans et qui désiraient à présent amélioré la connaissance qu'ils avaient des dragons. Pour l'instant personne n'avaient posé la moindre question, signe que l'histoire imaginée par le jeune couple fonctionnait. Néanmoins, cela faisait mal à Harry de mentir tous les jours à l'un des frères de son meilleur ami, surtout que c'était celui avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité. Comme toujours, Cho l'aidait et grâce à elle, il se sentait mieux. Malgré les multiples précautions, quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'imaginaient.  
  
« Clay, Lane bonjour j'espère que vous avez bien dormit cette nuit ? » questionna Charly d'une façon légèrement graveleuse qui même non fondée les fit rougire. Cela le faisait rire de voir la réaction du couple. Ils semblaient être prit en faut par leurs parents.  
  
« Nous avons bien dormit » déclara Lane  
  
« Et merci de t'en inquiéter »continua Clay. « Mais dit moi, pourquoi souris-tu autant ? »  
  
Charly redevint sérieux et lui déclara simplement.  
  
« Tu me fais penser à l'un de mes frères Ron avec son amie Hermione. Durant les vacances, je suis retourné chez mes parents et à chaque fois que l'un de mes frères les taquinait, ils rougissaient autant que vous »  
  
« Haa, c'est pour cela » répondit Harry en faisant triste figure. Voyant que Charly le regardait fixement, un sourire se redessina afin que celui-ci ne se pose pas trop de question.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller plus loin dans la réserve afin d'aller surveiller des dragons femelles qui sont sur le point de pondre. Il est important de connaître le nombre de pontes dans la réserve afin de pouvoir éviter les problèmes tels que la surpopulation. Nous n'avons pas ce problème pour l'instant mais il faut faire attention, surtout si les dragons les plus dangereux deviennent trop nombreux. »  
  
« D'accord, nous ferons attention, mais quels sont les dragons que nous allons voir ? » demanda Clay  
  
« Principalement des magyares à pointes » lui répondit Charly  
  
Il ne remarqua pas alors une étincelle dans les yeux de Clay que Lane remarqua aussitôt. Il allait enfin voir ses préférés pensa-t-elle. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Harry aimait les dragons depuis sa quatrième année, et une espèce en particulier.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois presque au fin fond de la réserve, lorsqu'ils aperçurent quelque chose d'anormal, plusieurs sorciers avaient des problèmes avec plusieurs magyare. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, ils remarquèrent un véritable chaos. Trois magyares à pointes attaquaient 5 sorciers. Ceux-ci réussissaient à se défendre, mais ne tiendraient pas très longtemps devant une telle puissance. Charly fut le premier à réagir en lançant plusieurs sorts afin de protéger ses collègues. Il espérait que les renforts allaient bientôt arriver car face aux trois dragons, les sorciers n'avaient réellement aucune chance. Il n'imaginait pas l'aide providentiel que lui apporterait Harry.  
  
Pendant que Charly aidait ses amis, Cho restait derrière Harry attendant ses instructions. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. N'importe qui l'ayant observé ainsi, penserait qu'il était effrayé devant ces dragons. En vérité, il était fasciné par eux, par la puissance qu'ils dégagent. Ce fut à ce moment, alors que les autres sorciers commençaient à sérieusement faiblir et donc à paniquer, un des dragons se dirigea vers Harry. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Cho commençait aussi à s'inquiéter. Non ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était persuadée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle savait que rien de dangereux n'allait se passer. Et en effet, le dragon s'immobilisa juste d'avant Harry, ce qui fit frémir les autres sorciers qui assistaient à la scène. Contre toutes attente, le dragon poussa un cri rauque puis abaissa la tête devant Harry en un signe que personne ne comprit et brusquement, s'envola dans le ciel, suivit quelques secondes plus tard, par ses deux congénères. Ils étaient partit, et personne n'en comprenait la raison hormis Harry.  
  
« Cela est intéressant N'est ce pas ? » dit il en se retournant vers Cho et en lui souriant.  
  
Visiblement elle n'était pas vraiment du même avis que lui. Elle aussi avait été assez choquée par l'attaque, même si elle était bizarrement persuadée que Harry trouverait une solution. Le remarquant, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
« La prochaine fois, prévient moi de tes intentions d'accord » elle avait terminé comme en le menaçant, preuve de son sentiment.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te le promettre car je n'étais pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il allait se passer. » puis après une petite pause, « Cela ouvre de nouvelle perspective pour le futur » il allait continuer mais se retint un voyant Charly arrivé vers eux, suivit d'autres sorciers qui étaient enfin arrivés.  
  
« Vous allez bien tous les deux, vous m'avez fait une sacré peur »  
  
« Tu sais, nous aussi nous avons eut vraiment peur. » lui dit Harry  
  
Charly ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par cette réponse mais préféra retourner aider ses amis dont certains semblaient blessé.  
  
A partir de ce jour, plusieurs sorciers et Charly Weasley le premier se posaient grands nombres de questions au sujet du couple. Ceux-ci avaient émis des hypothèses sur la réaction du dragon qui semblaient convaincre certains sorciers mais malheureusement pas tous. De ce fait, certains d'entre eux commençaient à les ignorer ou à les éviter. Ils se comportaient différemment. Cho réalisa à ce moment ce qu'avait enduré Harry plusieurs fois durant ses années à Poudlard. Elle se maudit elle-même de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés durant ces périodes. Harry avait conscience que Cho était assez mal à l'aise d'être un peu mise à l'écart. Heureusement, ils étaient ensemble et leur séjour dans la réserve de dragon arriva à son terme deux semaines après l'incident. Cho en était soulagé car plus personnes n'allaient les regarder bizarrement, même si elle redoutait ce qu'elle et Harry s'apprêtaient à faire une fois partit.  
  
Deux semaines avant Halloween, ils quittèrent la réserve avant que quiconque ne le réalise. Après avoir visité le chemin de Traverse local et trouvé certains livres rares, le jeune couple que certaines personnes connaissaient sous le nom de Clay et Lane disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Personne ne les revit en Roumanie ou en Angleterre avant de nombreux mois.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, un banquet avait lieu dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde, Poudlard. Comme tous les ans, la salle était très décorée et malgré la menace de Voldemort qui augmentait depuis 2 ans maintenant. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait célébrer les jours de fêtes afin de remonter le moral des élèves dans ces temps fortement troublés.  
  
« Espérons que cette année, il ne se passera rien comme l'année dernière » dit un préfet de Gryffondor au cheveu roux à la Préfète-en-Chef  
  
Celle-ci lui sourit, car elle pensait la même chose que lui  
  
« Jamais nous aurons un halloween vraiment normal » son sourire disparu « L'année dernière, il n'était pas là tout comme cette année »  
  
Le regard du garçon s'était aussi obscurcit  
  
« Il ne sera malheureusement plus jamais là Mione, plus jamais »  
  
Il avait finit sa phrase dans un souffle et personne hormis Hermione ne l'entendit. Tous les deux avaient accepté la mort de leur ami enfin presque même si eux aussi comme Dumbledore se posaient des questions sur celle-ci. Ils préféraient ne pas en parler car ils avaient encore trop mal, mais l'un comme l'autre trouvaient certains évènements bizarre.  
Plus tard, après le banquet, plusieurs personnes tenaient une réunion dans le bureau du directeur. Plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard étaient présent ainsi certains aurores et personnes du ministère.  
  
« Si vous êtes en ce lieu aujourd'hui, c'est afin de mettre en commun nos informations et de déterminer nos actions futures à mener pour contrer la monter en puissance de Voldemort. » déclara Dumbledore à l'assembler.  
  
« Comme vous savez, les mangemorts ont diminué les attaques dans l'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne » déclara Arthur Weasley « La raison de cela est l'augmentation des attaques dans le reste de l'Europe. Il semblerait que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom supervise les attaques lui-même. »  
  
Voyant que toute l'assemblé l'écoutait, il exposait ses informations.  
  
« C'est la première fois depuis son retour qu'il quitte l'Angleterre. Il veut asseoir son emprise sur tous les pays. Cela devait être son plan d'origine. Pendant deux ans, certains de ses mangemorts commençaient les attaques dans les autres pays de façon sporadique. Maintenant il est fort à craindre que le nombre d'attaque atteignent des proportions inégalées. J'espère juste que cela nous permettra d'unir tous les sorciers afin de combattre ensemble. »  
  
Dumbledore soupira. Il savait par expérience que les sorciers comme les moldus pouvaient s'unir mais cela serait difficile. Surtout que dans certains pays, Voldemort aurait des sympathisants bien plus nombreux qu'ici.  
  
« Cela va être difficile à réaliser » déclara Dumbledore  
  
« Le seul moyen à notre disposition est de s'entretenir avec les autres ministères en espérant qu'ils soient d'accord avec nous. Malheureusement, en tant que crise, tous les gouvernements on tendance à se replier sur eux et à de ne pas se soucier des autres. » l'un des aurores avait parlé et à la réaction des autres personnes, il savait qu'il avait raison. En effet, on pouvait observer du dépit dans le regard de la majorité des personnes.  
  
Voyant le moral des autres, Dumbledore décida d'agir.  
  
« Tout n'est pas perdu. Si nous voulons vaincre, nous devons nous unir et chercher de nouveaux alliers. Donc je vais vous demander de prospecter parmi votre entourage afin de réunir des sorciers capables de combattre. Je peux aussi vous dire ouvertement que l'alliance avec les géants a enfin aboutit et que Azkaban sera enfin réouverte. Les géants en seront les gardiens à présent. Ils seront suppléés par plusieurs aurores. »  
  
Cela eut un effet bénéfique sur l'assemblé. Certains connaissaient l'existence de l'alliance même si celle-ci était toute nouvelle. Par contre peu savait que la lugubre prison allait être à nouveau en activité. Cela résolvait un sérieux problème, car depuis deux ans et la trahison des détraqueurs, la prison n'était plus utilisée car le ministère ne possédait pas assez de personnel pour la faire fonctionner dans la mesure où tous les aurores étaient mobilisées pour la sécurité du pays.  
  
Ce fut donc sur une note plus optimiste et avec certains projets que la réunion se termina. Albus Dumbledore se retrouva alors seul dans son bureau en compagnie de son compagnon de toujours, Fumsek.  
  
« Espérons que les choses n'iront pas en s'aggravant trop rapidement car la résistance est dur à mettre en ?uvre et ne servira peut-être à rien. Je me fais vieux, bien trop vieux pour être le porte-drapeau. Si seulement, j'avais été plus attentif. Il serait peut-être encore là» dit il en s'adressant à son ph?nix tout en le caressant. Celui-ci émit un son qui réconforta le vieux sorcier.  
  
Presque deux ans plus tard, un couple entra dans le chaudron baveur afin d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. En y entrant, ils observèrent la foule de sorciers qui allaient de boutiques en boutiques. Le fait devoir autant d'élèves de Poudlard faisant les courses avec leurs parents pour la nouvelle année de cours les fit sourire tous les deux et de revenir plusieurs années auparavant. Malgré la présence de nombreux adolescents, l'ambiance était assez froide, bien plus que deux ans auparavant. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes de peur qu'il se passe un évènement monstrueux. Les nombreuses attaques principalement à l'étranger entraînaient, la monté de la peur et de la suspicion chez la majorité des sorciers. De plus, ces attaques se rapprochaient à nouveau de la Grande-Bretagne. En vérité, il y avait toujours des attaques dans le pays mais très peu par rapport à l'étranger. Après avoir été à Gringott remplir leurs bourses, ils allèrent faire quelques achats, principalement pour des potions avant de retourner à la chambre qu'ils avaient prise.  
  
« Le climat est pesant, tu ne trouve pas ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait à la fenêtre de la chambre.  
  
« Oui, bien plus que la dernière fois. Si on tient compte des évènements actuels, c'est normal. »  
  
Elle quitta sa chaise et après l'avoir rejoint à la fenêtre continua à parler  
  
« Il était temps de terminer la première phase non ? »  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison. D'ailleurs, nous partons demain, nous allons commencer la seconde phase » dit-il en tirant les rideaux et en serrant Cho dans les bras.  
  
« Nous commençons par eux en premier et ensuite » il s'arrêta, il n'était pas encore certain de la suite justement.  
  
« Il est temps de te manifester après d'eux. Je sais qu'il te manque et que cela est réciproque. De plus, j'ai hâte que tu me présente. De plus, le temps d'agir est venu à présent et je suis certaine qu'ils désireront nous aider » lui dit elle d'un ton déterminé. Cela le fit sourire. Elle avait raison. Il se demanda encore ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle.  
  
« Je sais cela, ..dans très peu de temps, très peu. »  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Minipouce : J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre autant que les autres, dis moi ce que tu en pense.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je pense que tu as peut-être remarqué une petite indication à propos de l'animagus dans ce chapitre. J'expliquerai dans u prochain chapitre les détails de la transformation.  
  
Jess Swindom : Peut-être un dragon, si cela est le cas j'ai une explication pour la taille, d'ailleurs personne ne sais si il y a plusieurs taille de dragon. En ce qui concerne Sirius et Rémus nous verrons bien.  
  
Lunenoire : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sirius sera probablement l'un des premiers informés que Harry est vivant.  
  
Ryan, Solar et Tiffany : Merci pour ces reviews m'encourageant à continuer ; j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et que vous aimerez les suivants toujours autant.  
  
Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois tous ces messages, cela m'encourage à continuer. Comme vous avez remarqué, les évènements se précipitent légèrement, et comme vous devez vous en douter, l'heure des retrouvailles se rapprochent peu à peu.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si cela est le cas ou non (enfin j'espère pas) laissez moi une reviews avec vos sentiments bons ou mauvais, j'en tiendrai compte pour les prochains chapitres.  
  
By By 


	13. Phase deux

Chapitre 13 : Phase deux  
  
Ils marchaient maintenant depuis un certain dans des allées inconnues d'eux. Ils avaient quitté le Chaudron Baveur pour ce lieu qu'était l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils avaient besoins de certains ingrédients pour potions entre autre. La visite de ce lieu et de ses nombreux homologues à travers le monde, ne dérangeait plus à présent Cho. Il est vrai que le couple en avait visité plusieurs, depuis leur départ de Roumanie. Il est vrai qu'autant lui que elle avaient considérablement changé en deux ans. Ils avaient encore en assurance et en maturité. Cela faisait 3 ans à présent qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, mais pour eux cela avait été une éternité, surtout les deux dernières années. A présent ils pouvaient faire face à tous les dangers ou presque. Ils en étaient certains. Une fois les courses terminées, ils allèrent au bâtiment logeant la poste sorcier où l'on pouvait faire envoyer du courier. Après avoir chargé trois hiboux grand duc de lettres et colis, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour revêtir des habits moldus et quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse du côté moldu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparurent dans la foule des passants, et personne ne fit attention à eux. Quelques jours plus tard, trois personnes dans des lieux et places différents recevaient une étrange lettre. Ces trois lettres étaient semblables. On pouvait y lire :  
  
Bonjour à vous ami(e)  
  
Si vous êtes intrigué par l'origine de cette lettre et surtout par la petite chose que vous avez reçut avec, je vous demande de me rejoindre pour un dîner afin d'en discuter.  
  
Soyez donc à 19h mercredi 1 septembre au restaurant chinois 'Le Soleil Levant' au 22 Jefferson Street à Londres. C'est un restaurant moldu alors faite attention à vos habits.  
  
Recevez mes salutations cordiales, et à mercredi  
  
PS : il est primordial que cette lettre reste secrète pour l'instant  
  
Les destinataires étaient assez perplexes, autant par la lettre que par ce qu'il l'accompagnait. Deux d'entre eux avaient entre les mains une sorte d'?uf en or. Cela faisait revenir des souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux à l'un comme à l'autre. La troisième avait reçu lui une figurine représentant un dragon. Plus précisément un magyare à pointe. Ils étaient tous très perplexes. Mais, une chose était claire, peu de personne pouvait envoyer ce genre d'objet, et cela les intriguait au plus haut point. Ils décidèrent donc sans se concerter ni en n'en parlant à quiconque d'accepter l'invitation même si ils se méfiaient tous. En ces temps de doute et d'incertitude, il fallait vraiment faire attention et le fait que le rendez- vous avait lieu dans un restaurant moldu était assez rassurant. Il était en effet difficile à croire qu'un mangemort dînerait dans ce type de lieu. Ils avaient pesé le pour et le contre et comme l'avait espéré Harry, ces personnes se préparèrent quelques jours plus tard à participer à cet étrange rendez-vous à Londres. Une chose était certain, ces lettres les avaient intrigués au plus au point, et se fut donc trois personnes très perplexes qui se préparèrent au repas.  
  
Harry et Cho avaient eut l'idée de ce dîner depuis plusieurs semaines. Une fois après avoir déterminé les meilleures personnes à contacter, ils avaient préparé l'argumentaire qu'ils allaient employer, et celui-ci était maintenant bien rodé. Malgré cela, ils ne savaient pas comment leurs invités allaient réagir devant eux. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient répondre à bons nombres de questions, même si cela n'était pas le thème de la soirée. Harry redoutait surtout le fait qu'ils n'accepteraient peut-pas la proposition qu'il devait formuler. Si cela était le cas il serait contraint d'utiliser un sort qu'il maîtrisait à présent mais qu'il n'aimait pas forcément utiliser, le sort qu'un de ses professeurs avait voulu utiliser sur lui, le sort d'oubliette. De plus, lui et Cho seraient sûrement contraint de reporter la phase trois de plusieurs mois. Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Cho intervint comme elle le faisait d'ailleurs à chaque fois.  
  
« Ne te tourmente pas, nous verrons bien le moment venu la meilleur marcha à suivre, si il y a le moindre problème. » dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement  
  
« Tu as raison comme toujours » lui répondit-il tout en la serrant encore plus proche de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à se préparer.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent heureusement les premiers au restaurant, et prirent place à une table au fond de la salle dans un coin tranquille.  
  
« Espérons maintenant que l'un d'entre eux va venir au moins» se demanda Harry « Tu es vraiment pessimiste aujourd'hui. Qu'y a-t-il mon petit dragon ? » lui dit-elle pour le taquiner  
  
« Tu sais le petit dragon à l'?il vif et avec sa queue il frappe »  
  
Cette réplique les fit rire tous les deux car elle ressemblait à une réplique de Bruce Lee dans un de ses films qu'ils avaient regardés lorsqu'ils vivaient à Privet Drive. A l'époque, Cho avait été surprise par cette merveille qu'Harry avait appelé télévision, même si ils n'en possédaient pas une. Ils riaient tant qu'ils ne virent pas arriver trois personnes dans le restaurant qui semblaient un peu perdu. A cet instant, Cho vu un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Harry qui était assez crispé depuis le début de l'après midi. Celui-ci disparut légèrement quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait à présent plus le choix et que le commencement de la seconde phase du plan résidait presque uniquement sur ces trois personnes.  
  
Quelques minutes avant, à 19h précise, trois sorciers arrivèrent presque au même instant devant le restaurant. Ils comprirent en se voyant même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas tous, qu'ils avaient un ou deux points communs. Le premier, était qu'ils étaient de toute évidence sorcier et le second qu'ils étaient tous les trois ici pour la même raison. Ils étaient aussi surprit de se trouver là ensemble. Après s'être salué, ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant dans le-quel, une personne leur indiqua la table où ils étaient attendus. Quand ils y arrivèrent, seulement l'une d'entre eux reconnu le couple et se demanda pourquoi ceux-ci étaient là.  
  
Les voyant en face de lui, Harry les observa longuement avant de parler. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui remplissaient alors l'esprit. Puis en se levant se présenta.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, je suis Clay et voici Lane. Nous vous remercions d'être là » voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas continua « et asseyez-vous, nous n'allons pas vous mordre, du moins pas en présence d'autant de personnes. » finit-il en reprenant place près de Cho.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent durant les-quelles ils jaugèrent le pour et le contre. Celles-ci semblaient durée une éternité. Enfin ils prirent place à la table. Presque aussitôt, un serveur apporta une boisson à tous les convives et repartit.  
  
« J'ai prit la liberté de commander une spécialité de la maison » déclara Cho « Vous allez voir c'est bon » continua-t-elle tout en portant à ses lèvres son verre.  
  
Tout d'abord hésitant, puis en voyant le couple boire, ils goûtèrent et furent surpris par le goût si différent des boissons sorciers.  
  
Harry observa la réaction de chacun puis demanda :  
  
« Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas y répondre entièrement en ce lieu. Mais plus tard dans la soirée dans un autre endroit que celui-ci, une grande partit sera révélée. »  
  
Les trois se regardèrent ne sachant que dire. Ce fut le plus vieux des trois qui demanda :  
  
« Qui êtes vous réellement ? Je suis maintenant certain que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. »  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison. » répondit Cho. « Mais pour l'instant nous devons rester comme cela »  
  
« Comment avez-vous trouvez ceci ? » questionna l'autre homme en montrant l'étrange ?uf. « Cela appartient à notre passé. Vous en aviez deux or les seules personnes qui en possédaient une à par nous sont mortes. »  
  
La plus vieux en les voyants, sortie de sa poche la figurine de dragon et la montra aux autres. Il s'était douté de quelque chose en recevant la figurine et à la vue des ?ufs, il n'y avait plus de doute.  
  
« Ceci est à toi n'est ce pas ? » dit-il à Clay en lui tenant la figurine  
  
Harry lui sourit en récupérant son bien. Et alors que le dragon s'anima doucement dans sa main, il lui dit droit dans les yeux.  
  
« C'est vrai, ceci est à moi tout comme l'un des ?ufs » son regard s'était alors reporté vers les deux autres personnes. Ceux-ci avaient ouvert les yeux en grand en voyant la figurine et en entendant les paroles du jeune homme. Cela était impossible, les ?ufs et la figurine ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne. Et cette personne était morte depuis trois ans déjà.  
  
Devant ces regards qui essayaient de scruter la moindre parcelle du visage de Harry, et au grand soulagement de tous, Cho déclara.  
  
« Oui, Oui c'est bien lui, le survivant » elle avait prononcé le dernier mot plus bas afin que personne dans le restaurant ne l'entende.  
  
Ce fut un véritable choc. Ils auraient reçu le ciel sur la tête, l'effet aurait été identique.  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes durant les-quelles personnes ne parla, Harry proposa :  
  
« Et si on commandait, voua allez voir la nourriture est délicieuse. »  
  
A la suite de cela, le repas se déroula normalement enfin presque normalement. Ce n'est pas tout à fait normal de manger avec deux morts. Ils parlèrent peu durant le repas ou seulement de généralité. Le repas terminé, Harry et Cho demandèrent à leurs invités de les suivre pour enfin discuter du pourquoi de ce repas. Ce fut donc un cortège de cinq personnes qui quitta le restaurant. Après quelques minutes de marche, les trois personnes entrèrent dans un hôtel à la suite du jeune couple et pénétrèrent dans la chambre spacieuse que Harry et Cho occupaient depuis plusieurs jours.  
  
« Attendez ici quelques minutes nous revenons » dit Harry en rentrant dans la salle de bain avec Cho  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple ressortait et tous purent reconnaître facilement Harry Potter et Cho Chang. Devant les regards incrédules car ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux personnes mortes de puis plusieurs années réapparaissent de la sorte.  
  
« Vous devriez vous asseoir, car nous avons beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer »  
  
Durant ensuite plus d'une heure, Harry et Cho expliquèrent plus ou moins dans les détails les raisons qui les avaient poussés à disparaître ainsi que les objectifs qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Ils exposèrent le projet en espérant qu'ils allaient accepter. Lorsque tout fut dit ou presque, Harry demanda :  
  
« Vous savez à présent pourquoi nous nous somme fait passer pour mort et surtout pourquoi vous êtes ici. Nous vous laissons le choix. Soit vous participez au projet soit vous repartez comme vous êtes venu et l'on ne se doit rien. Vous comprendrez que dans ce cas, nous vous ferons oublier le repas et cette discussion. » Voyant qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc, il continua « Discutez en entre vous, car je sais que ce genre de choix modifie toute notre vie. Donnez-nous vos réponses lorsque vous aurez décidez, et lorsque vous serez près. »  
  
Sur ce, il se leva et accompagné de Cho s'assit sur un sofa à l'autre bout de la chambre, où ils restèrent tendrement enlacé.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, à son grand soulagement, ils acceptèrent tous les trois.  
  
Après des chaleureuses accolades et diverses discussions, Harry donna à chacun un ouvrage qu'ils devaient étudier. Et après plusieurs recommandations, ils se séparèrent sachant qu'ils allaient se revoir d'ici un mois.  
  
Une fois seul, Harry et Cho quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel pour une autre chambre dans un autre hôtel. A destination, ils se couchèrent, et comme toute les nuits s'endormirent enlacé.  
  
« Cette fois la seconde phase commence. Tom aura bientôt de nos nouvelles. » cela fut les dernières paroles de Harry à Cho avant que l'un comme l'autre rejoignent le pays des rêves ou des cauchemars.  
  
Pendant ce temps, trois personnes se demandaient s'ils avaient fait le bon choix en acceptant. Cela, seul l'avenir pourrait le dire.  
  
Plusieurs jours plus tard, Harry allait devoir passer une épreuve assez dure pour lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il en était arrivé là. En vérité, Cho lui avait longuement parlé et il avait cédé devant ses arguments. A présent, il était seul dans cette foret si sombre et si peu accueillante. Trois heures avant, il avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre, par l'intermédiaire de la chouette de Cho.  
  
Et en effet, la lettre arriva à son destinataire peu de temps après. Celui-ci fut très surpris en la découvrant sur son bureau. Surtout que le courrier arrivait généralement que le matin. Il l'ouvrit donc et fut étonné en découvrant l'unique phrase :  
  
Si vous voulez me révéler, dite la phrase magique longuement utilisée dans votre jeunesse.  
  
Il trouva cela extrêmement bizarre, puis y réfléchit longuement.  
  
« La phrase de ma jeunesse longuement utilisée » se répéta-t-il  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit quelqu'un derrière lui qui le fit sursauter  
  
« J'ai reçu cela, tu auras peut-être une idée toi » lui répondit il visiblement de mauvaise humeur à cause de son sursaut.  
  
Le nouvel arrivant était aussi perplexe, mais une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Il dit une phrase et soudain, les contours d'un autre texte se dessina peu à peu.  
  
Bravo, vous avez trouvé.  
  
A personne vous parlerez de cette lettre . Un animal différent vous suivrez ce soir à la tombé de la nuit dans la forêt.  
  
Le passé revient dans le présent pour mieux affronté l'avenir.  
  
C&L S.  
« Nous voila bien avancé. Tu connais un C&L S toi ? »  
  
« Non pas du tout »  
  
« Dans ce cas que faisons-nous. Il nous demande de ne prévenir personne et les suivre dieux sait où »  
  
« Je sais mais.. »  
  
« Peu de gens connaissent cette phrase. Sur ce point tu n'as pas tort. Mais c'est surtout la dernière phrase qui m'intrigue le plus »  
  
« Oui moi aussi »  
  
Les deux amis se fixèrent longuement, ils arrivaient à la même conclusion.  
  
« Nous y allons ce soir, et nous verrons bien. »  
  
Sur cette résolution, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations en attendant que la nuit tombe.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, surveillant les alentours afin de trouver l'animal en question. Ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand ils aperçurent une magnifique panthère noire.  
  
« De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le genre d'animal que nous croisons généralement ici » dit l'un  
  
Un mouvement de tête prouva que le second était d'accord avec lui alors que la panthère pénétrait dans la forêt.  
  
Ils suivirent la panthère dans l'obscurité de la forêt jusqu'à un petit feu ou un homme visiblement les attendait.  
  
Harry attendait à présent Cho qui était aller à l'orée de la forêt pour servir de guide aux personnes qu'ils désiraient rencontrer. Il avait hâte de les voir arriver même s'il le redoutait en même temps. Soudain un bruit le fit revenir à la réalité et il releva la tête du petit feu qu'il avait allumé. Arriva bientôt devant lui une panthère suivit à une quinzaine de mètre par ses invités Ils n'avaient pas changé en trois, comme dans ses souvenirs. Quand ils furent à 10mètres de lui, il se releva et alors, tout deux purent le voir grâce à la faible lueur du feu.  
  
« Mon dieux, Harry !» s'écrièrent-ils.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Minipouce : Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand ils sont ensembles. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, ils révèlent qui ils sont vraiment à plusieurs personnes. Rien de mauvais pour l'instant.  
  
Mystikal : comme tu l'as deviné, les retrouvailles étaient pour ce chapitre. Mais avec qui, on verra bien.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour le chapitre, et je crois savoir que tu as deviné l'animal. Il fallait juste le voir.  
  
Ryan : malheureusement, pas trop d'actions pour ce chapitre, mais cela se rapproche de plus en plus.  
  
Karotte : Tout d'abord merci. Ensuite pour l'animagus, la seul chose que je peux dire est bonnes déductions. Par contre pour les personnes je ne peux pas répondre aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas Dumbledore.  
  
Big App : Merci de trouver ma fic originale, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre l'est aussi. Lya, Nono, Lunicorne, Tiffany, Lunenoire et Vaness : je vous remercie de vos reviews, merci pour vos compliments et pour vos encouragements. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaît.  
  
Je voudrais vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour les reviews 12. C'est la seconde fois que j'en ai autant pour cette fic, alors merci beaucoup. Ensuite, je sais, je suis cruel, je ne dis pas le nom des personnes que Harry rencontre. Vous le serez rapidement dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé des indices. Pour les plus curieux, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos réponses, soyez sur que je vous répondrai. J'attends donc vos reviews avec beaucoup de questions et sans trop d'insultes je vous pris. Sur cela bon week-end et bonne lecture. By By 


	14. Retrouvaille

Chapitre 14 : Retrouvaille  
  
Harry n'avait pas réagit à la remarque de l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Il le regarda alors l'homme, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient toujours aussi profonds, comme dans ses souvenirs de sa troisième année. Il déplaça ensuite les yeux de l'homme vers l'animal et eut un petit sourire en voyant ses yeux intrigués. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chien se transforma pour laisser apparaître Sirius Black, le dangereux prisonnier recherché depuis son évasion il y a 6 ans.  
  
Voyant que personne ne parlait, la panthère se déplaça près de Harry, et à la surprise des deux hommes se transforma, elle aussi se montrant sous sa vrai forme. Ils furent surpris en voyant la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'elle décida de parler en premier.  
  
« Professeur Lupin, je suis contente de vous revoir » puis fixant l'autre homme « Bonjour, vous devez être le parrain de Harry. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, cela fait presque 4 ans qu'Harry me parle de vous et je désespérait de ne pas vous avoir encore rencontré. »  
  
Mais, ni Rémus ni Sirius réagissaient, ils étaient toujours sous le choc.  
  
« Je sais, c'est surprenant » continua-t-elle  
  
« Vous voulez dire que c'est inimaginable Mlle Chang. Même dans nos rêves les plus fou » Rémus avait le premier à parler, et avait deviné qui elle était.  
  
Harry entendit nettement le trouble dans sa voix.  
  
Sirius se déplaça alors comme s'il ne réagissait que maintenant qu'Harry était vivant. Il se tint devant lui et l'observa minutieusement. Il avait changé. Il avait pris en taille et en muscle. Il ressemblait encore plus à son père. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus obstrués par des lunettes, et ils brillaient d'une drôle de lueur qui pouvait faire penser d'une certaine façon au directeur de Poudlard. Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir devant son filleul. Devait il le frapper pour sa disparition subite et violente ainsi que son silence depuis 3 ans ou tout simplement le prendre dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, une main se leva un clac se fit entendre.  
  
« Bon sang, à quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu as commencé à faire le mort ? Nous . J'ai eut du mal à m'en remettre. Et maintenant tu reviens comme si . » les mots commençaient à lui manquer.  
  
« En vérité . » Harry fut interrompu par son parrain qui l'avait pris dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait plusieurs depuis son apparition après sa troisième année.  
  
La première réaction de Sirius avait été rapide, mais moins que la seconde.  
  
Cho fut au début surprise de la réaction de Sirius mais vite rassuré par la suite des évènements.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui fera rien. C'est son parrain. » lui dit Sirius  
  
« Je sais que vous et lui avez beaucoup manqué à Harry. Même s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, il avait hâte de vous revoir. »  
  
« C'est incroyable. Et cela demande de nombreuses explications »  
  
« Dès qu'ils ont terminé nous allons vous expliquer »  
  
Ce fut ensuite à Rémus de serrer dans ses bras Harry à sa grande surprise. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Cho qui les avait observés, ses parents lui manquaient à elle aussi. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et lui mis son bras au tour de ses épaules et la remmena vers lui.  
  
« Tu m'as l'air triste ma belle, il ne le faut pas, bientôt nous verrons tes parents » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille  
  
« Je sais » lui répondit-elle tout en s'appuyant plus sur lui devant le regard amusé des deux maraudeurs.  
  
« Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre monde mais Sirius et moi voudrions biens quelques explications » les taquina Rémus  
  
Ils se séparèrent comme pris en faute puis réalisant qu'ils étaient assez vieux sourirent et rirent légèrement.  
  
« Bon d'accord, vous avez droits à des réponses donc allez-y »  
  
Harry avait décidé de répondre aux questions des deux hommes puis d'expliquer certains points ensuite comme le plan.  
  
Le premier à parler fut Sirius bien sûr.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu. Non pourquoi êtes vous partis ? Et surtout en orchestrant votre mort de la sorte »  
  
« Nous devions partir pour plusieurs raisons dont nous parlerons plus tard. La seul chose que je peux dire est que j'en avais besoin. Je devais partir, je pouvais ainsi en même temps vous protéger. Sans moi, Voldemort n'avait plus de réel raison d'attaquer Poudlard pour un temps. Cela personne ni toi ni Dumbledore ne me l'aurait permis. Nous avons donc Cho et moi mis au point un plan pour faire croire à nos morts. Ces morts devaient être assez brutales et séparés afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention de toi et des professeurs. Vous n'avez pas été surpris par le fait que nos corps ont été réduits en cendre ?»  
  
« Du polynectar » murmura Rémus  
  
« Exact, professeur Lupin. Le polynectar nous a permis de faire croire à notre mort assez facilement. Plusieurs personnes pouvaient le certifier. Par contre nous devions détruire les corps assez rapidement afin que la supercherie ne soit pas découverte. »  
  
« Cela signifie, que vous avez tué deux personnes. » demanda Sirius redoutant la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.  
  
Harry et Cho se regardèrent, comprenant naturellement ce que voulait dire Sirius  
  
« Oui Sirius, nous les avons tués, ou plutôt, je les ai tués. Cho m'a juste aidé pour l'incendioka »  
  
« L'incendioka ? » demanda Rémus  
  
« C'est le sort que nous avons utilisé pour brûler les corps. Il fait partis de la famille de l'incendio que tout le mode utilise et connaît »lui répondit Cho  
  
« Il est considérer comme proche de la magie noire mais ne l'est pas. Pour fonctionner, il faut que la cible ne soit pas vivante. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai utilisée l'avada kedavra avant. De plus, même s'il s'agissait de mangemorts, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir brûler vif. Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je ne le serai jamais. » dit il plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.  
  
Les justifications de Harry paraissaient juste mais une question vint de la par de Sirius.  
  
« Tu maîtrisais l'avada kedavra depuis ta cinquième année ? »  
  
« Oui, je me suis entraîner à le lancer après noël quand la décision de notre départ a été prise. Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir tous les deux. Si j'ai réussi à maîtriser ce sort aussi vite, cela provient du lien entre moi et Voldemort. » Harry avait des difficultés à parler de cela. Cela se voyait. « La vérité est que Vold.. »  
  
« Est ton grand-père. Dumbledore nous l'a révélé quelques mois après ta disparition » répondit Rémus devant l'air surpris du jeune couple.  
  
« Cela ne vous effraie pas ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Sans consulter Rémus, Sirius déclara : « Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas lui et d'ailleurs Lily non plus » « Tu es un Potter Harry. Un Gryffondor et personne ne peut rien dire à cela. Tu avais vraiment peur de notre réaction »  
  
« De la votre pas vraiment car vous êtes de ma famille. Mais les autres je ne sais pas. »  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent sans un mot puis Sirius se rappela quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Cho et lui demanda.  
  
« Le livre que j'ai donné à Harry à bien servit. Vous faites une » puis se retournant vers Rémus « On est d'accord on la tutoie » après un signe de tête de Rémus il continua « Tu fais une magnifique panthère Cho. »  
  
« Merci »   
  
« Je me demande maintenant en quoi Harry se transforme. Pas toi Rémus »  
  
« Si, cela m'intéresse beaucoup même » dit-il  
  
Ce fut donc devant les yeux amusés de Cho et accusateurs des deux hommes, qu'il répondit.  
  
« Pour certaines raisons, je ne veux pas vous le montrer aujourd'hui. Mais cela vaut beaucoup d'attendre. » dit-il avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux et au grand déplaisir des deux hommes.  
  
« Vous êtes donc animagus depuis quand ? »  
  
« Nous les sommes depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Nous le sommes devenus durant notre première année d'isolement si on peut dire » déclara Cho  
  
« Nous avons d'ailleurs profité de cette année pour aussi apprendre à transplaner et terminer les programmes de Poudlard afin d'avoir le niveau de sorciers ayant terminé le collège. »  
  
« Vous avez étudié comme si vous alliez encore à Poudlard » demanda Rémus impressionné  
  
« Oui. Et d'ailleurs, après cette année, Harry et moi, nous aurions pu passer nos ASPIC et sûrement les avoir. »  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu as étudié le programme de tes deux dernières années en une seul »  
  
« Exactement Sirius. J'ai beaucoup progressé. J'apprends plus vite depuis ma 5 années. D'ailleurs mes résultats aux BUSE le prouvent »  
  
En effet, Harry avait terminé son année très fortement, et avait même devancé Hermione dans plusieurs matières lors des examens finaux. Même si, elle avait finit par avoir une moyenne plus haute que lui mais cela avait été serré. Harry avait en effet énormément progressé depuis le début de l'année et surtout depuis le début du plan avec Cho.  
  
Sirius et Rémus étaient surpris d'apprendre cela. Cela se lisait sur eux.  
  
« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions rester à ne rien faire. Nous voulions progresser, et nous l'avons fait plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »  
  
Il commençait à se faire tard, et Harry décida donc de parler de la raison de sa venu ici, quitte à garder le reste des explications pour plus tard. Il parla donc du projet qui était la grande raison de son départ. Ils furent déconcertés par les paroles de Harry. Ils réalisèrent qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon mal traité par son oncle et sa tante. Il avait à présent une grande assurance. D'ailleurs son projet, seul des personnes ayant un grand pouvoir ou un grand charisme pouvait mettre l'en ?uvre. Celui-ci résultait d'une idée simple mais complexe à réaliser. Seul un sorcier comme Dumbledore pourrait le faire. Et lui Harry Potter le faisait.  
  
« Tu désire que nous y participons ? Car pour moi je suis avec toi dès aujourd'hui. Je suis certain que ce bon vieux Lunard est d'accord avec moi »  
  
« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Alors on commence par quoi Harry ? »  
  
« Tout d'abord, voici deux livres que vous allez devoir étudier. Je pense que vous un certain nombre des sorts et des potions qu'il contient. Vous devrez le connaître pour notre prochaine recontre. » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Ils saisirent les ouvrages et les feuilletèrent rapidement.  
  
« Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Et dire que c'est maintenant toi qui nous donne des leçons à apprendre. » dit Sirius puis en s'adressant à Rémus « Bientôt il va nous dire qu'il y a des examens »  
  
« Mais bien sûr qu'il y a des examens, et vous avez intérêt à les réussir car sinon la sentence sera terrible » dit Harry en commençant à rire rejoint par Cho devant le regard incrédules des deux hommes qui ne savaient pas s'il était sérieux ou non.  
  
« Bon que faisons nous maintenant » demanda Sirius  
  
« Nous allons nous séparer car nous allons beaucoup de chose à faire. Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous nous verrons vite » s'empressa de rajouter Harry devant le regard qui lui lançait son parrain.  
  
« Par contre, pour l'instant personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes vivant, pas même Dumbledore. Faites comme si notre rencontre de ce soir n'avait jamais eut lieu. C'est très important d'accord »  
  
« D'accord » lui répondirent en ch?ur les deux hommes.  
  
« Dans ce cas si nous avons terminé nous allons vous laisser » déclara Harry même s'il voulait rester plus longtemps. Il savait que cela était une mauvaise idée, qu'il devait partir rapidement.  
  
A la suite d'embrassade, ils se séparèrent. Rémus et Sirius faisaient partit du projet mais pour des raisons évidentes restaient auprès de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réapparaissent ouvertement. Ils rentrèrent donc paisiblement au château sachant qu'Harry était non seulement en vie mais en plus qu'ils allaient se voir d'ici un mois.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Comme tu l'as constaté, tu as bon pour Sirius et Rémus. Par contre pour les trois autres et bien non.  
  
Nono : Satisfait que tu apprécie, même si dans ce chapitre il y a moins d'action. Cela ne va pas durer.  
  
Hermione2005 : Merci pour ta première revieuw, malheureusement, ce n'est pas Ron et Hermione.  
  
Tiffany : Tu est une des premières à lire cette fic, et tu as raison pour trois des personnes.  
  
Andadrielle : J'ai voulu ce chapitre intriguant, et comme tu l'as dit, je crois que j'ai réussi. J'espère que tu as apprécier les nouveaux venus.  
  
La Muse : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, tu te trompe, tu m'as déjà envoyez une review, mais sous un autre nom. Merci aussi pour m'avoir mis dans tes favories, cela fait très plaisir, et pour terminé, sache que tu as trouvé quatre des cinq personnes.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as trouvé l'animal et les cinq personnes.  
  
Marija Jedusor : Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as apporté quelques précisions. D'autres viendront dans le prochain.  
  
Zag : La seul chose que je peut dire est que tes suppositions sont bonnes.  
  
Ryan : J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite en attendant le prochain chapitre.  
  
J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Je suis très très content, car j'ai eut 100 reviews. Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais, alors merci à vous.  
  
Je félicite une nouvelle fois les deux personnes qui avaient trouvé Rémus et Sirius ainsi que les deux autres qui ont trouvé les 3 autres.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, Beaucoup de choses se passeront dans le suivant.  
  
Si vous avez des requêtes, des envies, des questions envoyé les moi, j'y répondrai.  
  
By By 


	15. Changement

Chapitre 15 : Changement  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et enfin, la personne qu'il attendait de voir depuis maintenant 2 jours, arriva enfin. Durant ceux-ci, il avait travaillé avec les autres équipes d'aurores à la recherche de plusieurs mangemorts. Il souriait en pensant au lieu où il se trouvait, un lieu où il avait eut les plus grandes émotions de sa vie, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. 4 ans de légère insouciance, puis une année plus tendue et enfin 2 ans plus dures à surmonter surtout les premiers mois. Il était dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
« Tu m'as énormément manqué la nuit dernière » juste avant de lui faire face et de l'embrasser.  
  
Cela fit glousser un groupe d'élèves passant près d'eux, mais le professeur Granger ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Ils se séparèrent puis reprenant un air sérieux, elle commença comme à chaque fois à le questionner sur ses investigations, même si une partie d'elle-même, préférait ne rien savoir. Malheureusement, sa curiosité lui faisait se poser des questions tout comme durant ses années d'études, elle suivait ses amis dans leurs aventures.  
  
De son côté, Ron n'appréciait qu'à moitié de lui raconter ses journées, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des altercations avec des mangemorts. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, et il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait donc beaucoup moins. Durant sa scolarité, elle avait toujours semblé forte, même si elle s'inquiétait des risques que ses deux amis prenaient. Ses inquiétudes avaient augmenté à la fin de la cinquième année après l'attaque de l'école. Pour cette raison et par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à gambader dans les couloirs sans son meilleur ami, les sorties autant risquées que interdites avaient donc été stoppées. Hermione avait été soulagé de cela même si elle savait ce que pour Ron cela signifiait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait plus de difficultés à surmonter la mort de Harry. Pour cela, ils avaient donc décidé de le faire ensemble, l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient réussi à continuer à vivre même si Harry leur manquait toujours autant.  
  
A la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Ron avait commencé à travailler comme aurore. Il savait que cela serait risqué, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort mais il voulait le faire. Il savait aussi que Hermione n'était pas très enthousiaste qu'il le devienne, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.  
  
Hermione elle travaillait à Poudlard, comme elle le désirait depuis fort longtemps. Elle apprenait auprès des professeurs Vector et McGonagall toutes les subtilités du métier d'enseignant dans ses deux matières préférées. Après un an, elle commençait à remplacer ponctuellement les deux professeurs en cours. A la rentrée prochaine, elle se chargerait des cours d'arithmancie et remplacerait ainsi le professeur Vector qui désirait prendre une retraite bien méritée.  
  
Les deux amis de Harry vivaient durant l'année à Poudlard. Ils avaient eut du mal à surmonter la mort de leur meilleur ami mais l'avaient fait et maintenant commençaient à vivre ensemble presque comme deux jeunes gens ordinaires. Personnes, ni Dumbledore ni Sirius avec qui ils étaient toujours restés en contact avec les années ne leurs avaient parlé des doutes qui existaient, car ils savaient qu'il était préférable de les laisser en dehors de tout cela.  
Plusieurs mois passèrent, durant les-quels Voldemort et ses fidèles se rapprochèrent de nouveau de son pays natal. Les attaques recommençaient à augmenter, et les membres de l'ordre du ph?nix où plus précisément les membres encore en vie essayaient à nouveau de rassembler le plus de sorciers possibles autour de Dumbledore. Depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, l'ordre avait cherché le plus d'allier possible pour le combat. Cela avait pris trop de temps, et lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, plusieurs membres de l'ordre avaient trouvé la mort dont des aurores puissants comme Fletcher et Figgs qui avait pendant si longtemps veillé sur la sécurité de Harry Potter. Après l'attaque, l'ordre était affaibli, et le seul point positif était les pertes en mangemorts. De nombreux mangemorts avaient été capturés ou tués grâce à l'aide des géants. Cela était l'une des raisons de la diminution des attaques. L'autre était le fait que Voldemort avait décidé de préparé ses nouvelles troupes et d'attaquer les autres pays qui ne pouvaient se cacher devant le vieux fou amoureux des moldus.  
  
Ce fut donc dans un climat assez lourd, que dans un quartier tranquille de Sofia en Bulgarie, entre deux grands immeubles, une petite boutique tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal se trouvait le point de départ de curieux évènements. Les riverains se posaient toujours beaucoup de questions au sujet de cette boutique mais bizarrement, personne parmi eux n'y était jamais entré. Cela semblait bizarre car selon les jours, beaucoup de personnes y entraient ou en sortaient, et souvent avec beaucoup de choses avec eux.  
  
Cette petite boutique qui vendait des souvenirs traditionnels était en vérité l'entré d'un quartier différent des autres, dans la mesure où on y trouvait des boutiques d'un genre particulier et des clients et vendeurs encore plus particuliers. C'était le quartier sorcier de Sofia, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse londonien.  
  
En ce jour de retour du printemps, de nombreux sorciers venaient effectuer leurs achats comme tous les ans. Dans cette région d'Europe où les hivers étaient froid et long, les sorciers habitant dans certaines régions éloignées de la capitale se déplaçaient peu durant l'hiver. Ils ne se déplaçaient pour la plus part qu'à des dates particulières. Pour cette raison, de nombreux sorciers étaient présents depuis quelques jours. Cela était connu de tous, et était donc bien trop tentant. Et donc, en ce jour ensoleillé, le premier depuis longtemps, une troupe de mangemorts arriva afin de montrer la puissance de leur maître.  
  
Ils arrivèrent en transplanant malgré les protections. La panique se lisait alors sur l'ensemble des sorciers présents. Ces attaques étaient fréquentes et avaient pour objectif de faire ressentir la peur dans la population, la peur du seigneur des ténèbres. Les aurores présents afin d'assurer la protection furent rapidement submergées dés l'apparition des mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à affaiblir la barrière anti-transplannage et s'attaquaient à tout le monde, sans distinction. Tout le monde essayait de se sauver, en rentrant dans les boutiques où en se cachant, mais cela n'était pas la solution. L'attaque avait commencé depuis quelques minutes et déjà les aurores aidés par certains passants commençaient à faiblir. Les mangemorts étaient de tous les cotés. Les renforts étaient encore loin. Personnes n'allaient les aider, ils allaient mourir, ils en étaient persuadés. Ce sentiment fut encore plus profond lorsqu'ils virent alors avec horreur un second groupe plus petit arriver. Ils étaient eux aussi habillés et encapuchonnés de noir. Quelques secondes passèrent. Tout le monde croyait vraiment alors la morts venir lorsque soudain contre toute attente, le second groupe s'attaqua aussi rapidement que subitement au premier causant dès la première action des pertes chez leurs adversaires.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tôt  
  
L'attaque venait de commencer lorsqu'il arriva avec les autres. Il demanda de restaurer la barrière afin que personne ne puisse pas s'échapper. Et alors que certains d'entre eux la restauraient, lui et les autres, commencèrent à agir en se montrant à la face des mangemorts qui s'attaquaient vraisemblablement à un groupe de sorcier qui voulait défendre la population.  
  
Dès l'arrivé du second groupe, les sorts cessèrent.  
  
« Nous pouvons vous aider » demanda-t-il en direction d'un des mangemort.  
  
Plusieurs rire de satisfactions se firent entendre.  
  
Un autre qui était le chef lui répondit comme il l'espérait.  
  
« Pourquoi pas. Mais avant dites-moi d'où venez vous ? et qui êtes vous ? »  
  
« Nous venons de pas très loin d'ici et nous somme vos.. remplaçants auprès du maître » lui répondit-il assez fortement afin que l'ensemble des personnes l'entende et sans montrer son dégoût vis-à-vis de ses derniers mots. Son ton était assuré et désobligeant pour son adversaire.  
  
« Que voulez vous dire ? » questionna-t-il plus fébrilement qu'il le souhaitait  
  
« Seulement By By Karmov » dit-il simplement avant de lever sa baguette et de stupéfixer l'adversaire le plus proche de lui.  
  
Aussitôt, ses compagnons attaquèrent et neutralisèrent rapidement grâce à l'effet de surprise plusieurs membres du premier groupe, malgré pourtant la supériorité numérique de celui-ci. La bataille s'enchaîna ensuite de plus belle entre les différents membres des deux groupes. Les témoins virent un chaos indescriptible s'abattre dans la rue. Les sorts volaient de tous les côtés. Ils notèrent rapidement que le second groupe acquit rapidement un avantage net sur le premier. Ils avaient une technique parfaite, et réussissaient à esquiver les sorts que lançait le premier groupe. Devant des adversaires plus coriaces que prévu, Karmov décida de lancer des sorts plus puissants et d'arrêter de s'amuser et d'utiliser en premier lieu les impardonnables. Cela le fit esquisser un sourire qui aurait fait frémir plus d'un.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas des notre, alors attrapez » dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers son plus proche adversaire « DOLORIS » cria-t-il  
  
La cible qui était le chef le reçu de plein fouet et sous l'impact posa un genou à terre. Mais contre toute attente, il ne laissa presque pas s'échapper de cris de douleur. Au lieu de cela, et au grand désarroi de Karmov, il tendit sa baguette et lui lança lui aussi le doloris.  
  
Karmov trop surpris par l'attitude de son adversaire, le reçu sans esquisser le moindre geste et tomba à terre en gesticulant et en criant de douleur. Voyant leur chef à terre, et le nombre croissant de neutralisé ou de blessé, ses compagnons décidèrent de s'enfuir avant que leurs ennemis du jour ne fassent de même avec eux ou avant l'arrivé des renforts du ministère. Après s'être regardé, les mangemorts encore valide, transplanèrent mais aussitôt dans un vacarme ahurissant, réapparurent et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Là plusieurs furent neutralisé par des sorts simples.  
  
« Quel est le problème les garçons vous n'arrivez plus à transplaner ? » les questionna l'un des membres du second groupe, d'un ton très moqueur.  
  
« Il semblerait que le problème provienne de la barrière anti-transplanage. Une âme charitable l'a sûrement remise en place » dit un second tout en regardant plusieurs autres membres arriver.  
  
Alors qu'ils finissaient de neutraliser les derniers mangemorts, plusieurs groupes de sorciers arrivèrent de plusieurs endroits de la rue. Des membres du ministère et des aurores. Ils commencèrent à encercler tout le monde. Toutes les baguettes étaient levées vers les hommes en noir. Ils furent tellement troublés par la situation, qu'il ne remarquèrent que trop tardivement que plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà rejointe et avant qu'ils ne réagissent, les groupes ainsi formés disparaissaient presque aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés lors du début de l'attaque.  
  
Quelque part dans une région montagneuse, une quinzaine de personne habillée en noir, apparurent comme par magie dans une petite clairière. Les cagoules furent enlevées et les combattants purent souffler un peu. La mission avait été un succès, et ils n'avaient presque pas de blessures, juste des égratignures, rien de grave donc.  
  
Le chef était souriant, la capture de Karmov allait mettre à mal l'ensemble des mangemorts dans cette région. Karmov était l'un des mangemorts qui entourait Voldemort avant sa disparition un soir d'halloween. Il n'oubliait pas non plus les autres mangemorts capturés. Il pensa aussi que certains d'entre eux devaient être des recrues nouvellement formées, car il avait noté qu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur face à ses hommes. Ses hommes, ils lui avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient au point, et que donc la dernière phase allait pouvoir commencer dans plusieurs mois. Cela le fit sourire.  
  
« Bientôt la maison et Poudlard » dit-il tout haut  
  
A ces mots une magnifique jeune femme qui reprenait son souffle après la bataille releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers lui. La voyant approché et voulant être à son avantage, il réalisa que ses cheveux devaient être encore moins biens coiffés que d'habitude, même si cela était assez difficile. Et qu'il fit en essayant de les recoiffé avec sa main, apparaître un signe particulier que tout le monde magique connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, et qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de si particulier justement.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, la clairière avait retrouvé sa tranquillité, et toute trace de présence humaine avait été entièrement effacée minutieusement.  
  
Le lendemain, l'annonce de l'attaque fit grand bruit dans la presse locale. Cet évènement occupait un grand nombre des discussions, et pas seulement en Bulgarie mais aussi dans ses pays limitrophes.  
  
A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres delà, dans le plus célèbre collège de sorcellerie du monde, plusieurs sorciers avaient appris la nouvelle et étaient assez perplexes.  
  
« Vous voulez dire Albus que deux groupes de mangemorts se sont battus à Sofia et que tous les membres de l'un des groupes ont été arrêter. »  
  
« Oui c'est cela Minerva. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se battaient » lui répondit le directeur. « J'ai parlé à Severus, et il m'a dit que parfois cela arrivait. »  
  
« Vous voulez dire que c'est comme une querelle interne, au sein même des mangemorts, comme une lutte de pouvoir ? » questionna une jeune femme qui n'était autre que Hermione  
  
« Oui, c'est exactement cela Mll Granger, et cela expliquerait pourquoi Karmov a été capturé et était visiblement la cible de l'autre groupe » déclara le célèbre maître de potion, à son ancienne élève.  
  
« Que pouvez vous nous dire sur ce Karmov ? » demanda Dumbledore  
  
« C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Karkarov. Lorsque celui-ci a été tué il y a 4 ans il a pris sa place en Bulgarie. C'était l'homme fort de Voldemort dans la région. Il est donc possible que quelqu'un voulait sa place. »  
  
« Cette personne doit être non seulement puissante mais aussi bien organisé pour faire une opération comme celle de hier » Devant plusieurs regards intrigués, le directeur continua par des explications « Selon les témoins, il a lancé le doloris alors qu'il était lui-même sous le coup d'un doloris. Peu de sorciers peuvent faire cela. Et je ne parle pas du fait qu'il a utilisé un portoloin pour partir et que visiblement ceux sont ses hommes qui ont rétablit la barrière anti-transplannage. »  
  
« Il voulait se débarrasser de ses ennemis » déclara Rémus qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, alors plongé dans ses pensés.  
  
« Exactement Rémus. La question est maintenant de pourquoi ? La raison réelle de l'attaque, car si il voulait se débarrasser de Karmov, il était plus simple de le tuer. Non il doit avoir une autre explication »  
  
« Cela malheureusement vous ne le serez pas aujourd'hui Albus, pas aujourd'hui » se dit pour lui-même le loup-garou.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nono et Tiffany : Merci, j'espère que vous aimez la suite  
  
Lunenoire : Gagné, j'espère que ce chapitre bougeait assez pour toi  
  
Marika Jedusor : Merci, j'ai alimenté un peu ta lanterne, avant plus d'explications d'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres.  
  
Andadrielle : Merci pour la longue review, ce que tu dis sur Sirius est tout à fait vrai  
  
Mystikal : Les deux personnes avec qui il parlent à la fin sont Rémus et Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé avec eux. (il semblerait que tu n'as pas lu le chapitre 14, tu as laissé la review pour le chapitre 13)  
  
Karotte : Tu as parfaitement raison, ils sont bien ces trois personnes. Et j'espère que je ne traîne pas trop.  
  
Hermione2005 : Merci, tout d'abors, tu as raison pour les deux personnes. Ensuite pour l'animagus, il sera bientôt dévoilé. En ce qui concerne l'action, il devrait en avoir plus, tout comme dans ce chapitre.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je ne sais pas si je mérite ces compliments, mais je t'en remercie. Si j'en crois la dernière phrase de ta review, je pense que tu as deviné la nature du projet, et que tu as eut raison de ne pas le mentionner.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. On m'avait demandé plus d'action, j'espère que cela vous satisfait pour le moment. Il y aura encore de l'action dans les autres chapitres.  
  
Si vous voulez me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, envoyé une review, et j'y répondrai.  
  
Bon week-end  
  
By By 


	16. Direction Poudlard

Chapitre 16 : Direction Poudlard  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les élèves étaient retournés chez eux. En leur absence, l'école semblait vide, froide et monotone. Il manquait quelque chose, la chaleur, l'insouciance, les cris et tout ce qui fait de Poudlard une école. Ron parcourait rapidement les couloirs vide de l'école de magie. Il n'aimait pas la période des vacances car il trouvait Poudlard lugubre durant cette période. Lui et Hermione passaient normalement les vacances chez ses parents, au Terrier même s'il n'y avait pas trop de place, mais sa mère était très persuasive. De plus cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années.  
  
Il tourna au bout d'un couloir qu'il connaissait bien car il menait à la tour Gryffondor, passa devant la Grosse Dame qui le salua en le reconnaissant et continua son chemin. Il monta des escaliers, et arriva bientôt à destination, devant la gargouille gardant l'entré du bureau directorial.  
  
« Chocogrenouille » dit-il alors qu'il se trouvait devant le gardien.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il monta l'escalier ainsi découvert et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Hermione qui lui ouvrit.  
  
Il l'embrassa, malgré le regard que lui lança son ancien professeur de potion, puis salua les personnes présentes. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Lupin et Sirius, Il sourit en voyant les deux maraudeurs, cela faisait maintenant près de 3 mois qu'il ne les avait vus. Ils étaient souvent en mission pour Dumbledore, au près d'autres sorciers. Tout comme beaucoup de connaissances du directeur, ils arpentaient les pays afin de rallier le plus de sorciers pour combattre Voldemort. Malheureusement, l'ennemi faisait la même chose. Cela provoquait parfois des rencontres qui se déroulaient mal.  
  
« Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est afin que vous puissiez parler avec Sirius et Rémus avant le repas. » dit le directeur à l'intention des deux plus jeunes.  
  
« Je sais que vous avez des rapports assez familiers avec eux depuis votre troisième année. Et comme malheureusement Sirius ne pourra pas rester sous sa cette forme avec les autres, vous ne pourrez pas lui parler ce soir. »  
  
Ron et Hermione sourirent aux paroles du directeur qui les regardait de ses yeux malicieux, il pensait vraiment à tout. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux maraudeurs et les suivirent vers une pièce accolée au bureau directorial. Ils y entrèrent puis parlèrent de leurs vieilles années durant près d'une heure, avant que le directeur vint les chercher afin de se rendre dans la grande salle où les invités commençaient déjà à arriver. Néanmoins Ron trouva que quelque chose clochait. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà il avait remarqué que les deux hommes semblaient différents. Ils devaient cacher quelque chose.  
  
On était le 31 juillet, et pour la troisième fois, un repas avait lieu à Poudlard. L'idée de ce repas venait du directeur, la date était bien sûr un hommage à Harry mort depuis maintenant 3 ans. Les sorciers présents formaient le cercle des plus proches au près de Dumbledore, et le fait de participer à ce repas reflétait la confiance du directeur envers ces sorciers. On y retrouvait, la famille Weasley presque au complet, Percy et Charly manquaient, l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que d'autres professeurs venant d'autres écoles comme Mme Maxime, des membres du ministère, des aurores comme Maugrey ainsi que d'autres sorciers amis. Tous ces sorciers avaient en commun de combattre au près de Dumbledore les mangemorts, et cela depuis plusieurs années pour certains. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ron se dirigea vers ses parents qui étaient arrivés en compagnie de Hermione.  
  
« Vous voila mes chéries » déclara sa mère en les serrant dans ses bras.  
  
« Alors avez-vous déjà trouvé une nouvelle date pour le mariage » demanda-t- elle dès les avoir relâché.  
  
Elle insistait pour qu'il pose une date, les deux jeunes ayant refusé de se marier durant l'été. Trop proche de l'anniversaire de Harry. Tous les convives arrivés, ils s'installèrent et le repas commença.  
  
Au même moment, dans un endroit à des kilomètres de distances de Poudlard, un groupe de mangemorts quittaient Voldemort pour une destination inconnu.  
  
Sur une île au large des côtes, un bâtiment lugubre se dressait. Tout était calme, les gardiens titanesques de ce lieu si redouté de la communauté de sorciers, montaient la garde. Ce lieu était Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Autrefois gardé par les terribles détraqueurs, ceux-ci s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort rapidement ainsi que tous les prisonniers que contenait la prison. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs mois, et d'âpres négociations de Dumbledore avec cet imbécile de Fudges, que les géants avaient pris le contrôle de la prison et en étaient les gardiens. La mère d'Hagrid dirigeait la prison d'une main de fer, et même si la vie était plus facile pour les prisonniers sans les détraqueurs, les géants étaient assez terrifiants. En plus d'eux, plusieurs aurores y travaillaient en permanence, principalement pour l'éventualité d'une attaque des détraqueurs de Voldemort.  
  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en ce début d'après-midi, et même dans cet endroit sinistre, ses rayons étaient réconfortants. Plusieurs géants se déplaçaient sur l'enceinte de la prison, quand soudain, des mangemorts transplanèrent en plein milieu de la cour, créant la surprise parmi les gardiens, géants comme aurores. Aussitôt le combat commença, prenant les gardiens par surprise. Cela aurait été un véritable désastre si les aurores et les autres géants n'étaient pas sortie du bâtiment. Malheureusement cela était trop tard, l'effet de surprise avec eux, les mangemorts avaient réussi à neutraliser plusieurs des gardiens assez rapidement. Le combat qui s'enchaîna était déséquilibré dès le départ. Les géants n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir longtemps devant la profusion des sortilèges. Plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables avaient été lancés mais pas encore d'avada kédavra. Mais c'était une question de temps. C'était ce que pensait Fridluva. Cela allait être le cas, devant la tournure des évènements, ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance.  
  
« Si seulement nous avions été plus prudents. » se dit-elle « RASSEMBLEZ- VOUS » hurla-t-elle  
  
Elle savait que si les défenseurs se rassemblaient et que si les géants saisissaient des mangemorts, tout n'était pas perdu. Malheureusement, les mangemorts restaient à bonne distance des géants. Ceux-ci savaient que si l'un d'entre eux tombait entre leurs mains, il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Pour cette raison leur chef les rappelait à l'ordre dès que l'un des mangemorts se rapprochait trop près des géants. Malgré cela, certains de ses mangemorts étaient neutralisés.  
  
Il donna encore des ordres lorsqu'il observa avec plaisir Fridluva recevoir de plein fouet un doloris qui la jeta à terre.  
  
« Encore un effort, le maître sera fier de n. »  
  
Il ne dit rien de plus hormis un énorme hurlement de douleur. Ses hommes regardèrent ce qu'il se passait et observèrent le chef de l'expédition se tordant de douleur sous l'effet d'un doloris. Leurs yeux se déplacèrent alors vers l'origine du sort et virent un groupe de personne en noir comme eux. Ils réagirent bien trop lentement. Le groupe les attaquait déjà et l'effet de surprise changea de camp. Les mangemorts étaient en supériorité par rapport à leurs adversaires mais cette supériorité n'allait pas leur servir énormément. Le combat fut assez rapide le second groupe repoussait les mangemorts afin que les aurores et les géants se reprennent et qu'ils puissent reprendre le combat.  
  
Fridluva fut secoué quand elle réalisa la présence de ce second groupe. Et encore plus quand les hostilités débutèrent entre eux.  
  
Elle vit les sorts fuser de tous les côtés entre les deux groupes avec une incroyable violence. Le chef des mangemorts comprenant que les nouveaux arrivants étaient dangereux ordonna de les détruire. Les sorts qu'ils utilisaient étaient de plus en plus violent. Mais la géante observa rapidement que les mangemorts perdaient du terrain. Ils allaient peut-être être sauf. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle ignorait qui était les autres hommes et elle s'en inquiéta.  
  
Cette inquiétude s'envola lorsque deux d'entre eux arrivèrent vers elle, et que l'une d'entre elles lui parla.  
  
« Vous êtes Fridluva » lui demanda une voix féminine.  
  
Elle fit un oui de la tête surprise de savoir une femme avec eux, alors que celle-ci observait l'état de la géante. Le doloris et d'autres sorts avaient fait des dégâts.  
  
« Dite à vos hommes de se tenir prêts jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, je vais m'occuper de vos blessures. »  
  
Sa phrase terminée, elle lança des sortilèges de soins et lui donna une potion à boire qui à la grande surprise de la géante lui redonna de la force. Elle pouvait à présent reprendre le combat même si elle n'était pas encore entièrement guérit.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le combat avait redoublé en intensité. Il était à présent clair, que les mangemorts allaient perdre. Leurs adversaires utilisaient des sorts puissants et même les impardonnables. Cela surprit le chef. Dans le tumulte de la bataille, il parla, s'adressant au chef adverse.  
  
« Qui ose ? Qui ose s'attaquer aux hommes et au bras droit du maître ? »  
  
Etrangement, tout le monde s'était arrêté et l'écoutait. Un homme alors s'avança et lui aussi parla. Sa voix était douce et calme malgré les évènements.  
  
« Je suis celui qui vous attaque, qui vous détruira toi, tes hommes et ton bâtard de maître. » jura-t-il  
  
« Expelliarmus »  
  
Le sort le percuta de plein fouet, mais rien ne se passa. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et plus surprenant, sa baguette ne frémit même pas. Le lanceur était plus que surpris. Il allait essayer un autre sort lorsqu'il fut arrêté.  
  
« Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Je pense que Tom ne sera pas très satisfait de toi. » dit-il d'un ton qui en disait long sur ses sentiments.  
  
« Je vais te montrer ma vrai puissance » continua-t-il  
  
Aussitôt les combats reprirent de tous les côtés.  
  
Lucius envoya un doloris sur son ennemi mais celui-ci l'évita et ce fut un mangemort qui en fut la victime. Lui par contre ne parvint pas à échapper à un sort dérivé de l'expelliarmus qui l'envoya faire un vol dans les airs. Il rageait de plus en plus son adversaire était puissant très puissant même. Jamais un sort aussi faible devrait l'atteindre. De plus, il se rendit compte que ses hommes n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, surtout que les géants les attaquaient de nouveau. Il se releva et décida d'en finir.  
  
« Avada Kedavra » dit-il alors qu'il riait, il observa le rayon vert se diriger vers sa victime. Celle-ci était perdue, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Lucius exultait, il ne savait pas qui il était mais il savait qu'il était une menace pour lui. Malheureusement pour lui ce qui allait suivre allait le surprendre énormément.  
  
Alors que le rayon mortel allait atteindre sa cible, les yeux de celle-ci apparurent à Lucius. Deux yeux rouge sang le figèrent de terreur. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne ayant des yeux ainsi Lord Voldemort. Il fut pris d'une incroyable peur. Et si c'était son maître !  
  
Alors que le sort arrivait en bout de course et allait atteindre sa cible, il fut contré par un sort rouge sang qui provoqua une grande explosion. La fumée qui en résultait dissipé, il vit avec effroi son adversaire toujours debout et qui le fixait avec ses yeux toujours rouges. Il paniqua, lui Lucius Malfoy paniquait. Voyant qu'ils étaient perdus, il ordonna à deux mangemorts d'attaquer afin que lui puisse en profiter pour partir. Son erreur fut de vouloir voir son adversaire affronter les deux mangemorts. Ils avaient à peine bouger qu'ils entendirent quelque chose d'irréalisable.  
  
« Bis Doloris Duplica »  
  
Deux rayons quittèrent la baguette et les percutèrent. Lucius était sous le choc. Il ne comprenait plus  
  
« Qui es-tu ? » cria-t-il, oubliant par la même occasion de transplaner.  
  
« Le pire cauchemar que tu n'ais jamais fait » lui répondit-il avant de lancer un « Fixe »  
  
Aussitôt, Malfoy fut gelé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que les géants et les aurores étaient sur le point d'en finir avec le reste des mangemorts, le second groupe se réuni près à partir. Quand soudain, un mangemort attira l'attention du chef. Il parla alors à l'un de ses hommes qui alla voir le mangemort. Après l'avoir découvert et reconnu, il le ramena avec lui auprès de son chef.  
  
« Comment as-tu deviné que c'était lui ? »  
  
« Disons que pour simplifier que j'ai eut une intuition » dit-il tout en jetant un ?il plein de haine au mangemort.  
  
« Je suis certain que cela fera très plaisir à quelqu'un » déclara une voie féminine près de lui  
  
Ils allaient transplaner lorsqu'il parla au gardien, alors que les renforts du ministère arrivaient.  
  
« Nous gardons ce mangemort avec nous. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour vous, mais il en a pour moi. » puis réalisant quelque chose il rajouta  
  
« Occupez-vous de leur chef, cela en fera se réjouir beaucoup » dit-il d'une façon énigmatique avant de disparaître.  
  
Aussitôt, l'un des aurores se déplaça vers le mangemort désigné et fit un oh d'exclamation en le reconnaissant.  
  
« Lucius Malfoy »  
Au même moment, à Poudlard, le repas qui avait commencé en début d'après midi était déjà entamé, et les convives discutaient principalement de choses très sérieuses comme le beau temps par exemple. Le professeur Dumbledore avait ordonné que les discussions concernant les mangemorts ou tout autre sujet du même type soit banni durant le repas au moins. Il désirait que ses convives passent un bon moment, qu'ils essayent d'oublier pour quelques heures les menaces. Le but du repas était le rapprochement des sorciers présents et non un colloque organisé pour discuter de plans de batailles. Tout le monde était d'accord avec lui et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Malheureusement, une mauvaise nouvelle allait être annoncée vers les trois heures de l'après-midi. Alors que les discussions étaient légères, un aurore arriva en catastrophe dans la grande salle en ouvrant en grand bruit les portes. Quand ils le virent, de nombreux sorciers devinèrent qu'un évènement s'était produit, et cela ne les rassurait pas. L'aurore se dirigea vers Dumbledore et lui annonça après avoir reprit un semblant de souffle.  
  
« Azakaban a été attaqué » lâcha-t-il  
  
Des exclamations d'horreurs secouèrent la grande salle. Dumbledore fit un geste qui ramena le calme et l'aurore continua.  
  
« Un groupe de mangemort a attaqué vers les 14h, et la bataille à durer près de 20 minutes » Il s'arrêta reprenant encore son souffle.  
  
« Combien de victimes ? » demanda le directeur.  
  
L'aurore le regarda avant de répondre, cherchant le chiffre.  
  
« Il y a eut un aurore de tué ainsi que plusieurs géants. Ainsi que plusieurs blessés géants comme aurore. Nous avons eut beaucoup de chance»  
  
«C'est vrai » déclara Dumbledore  
  
« Combien de prisonniers ont-ils libéré ? »  
  
L'aurore le regarda surpris. « Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On ne vous a rien dit ? »   
  
«Bien sûr que l'on ne nous a rien dit. D'ailleurs pourquoi nous n'avons pas contacté pour y aller » Maugréa Maugrey, ce qui fit changer de couleur le jeune aurore en le voyant.  
  
« Aucun prisonnier ne s'est échappé. Et la raison pour la-quelle vous n'avez pas été averti c'est car cela s'est passé tellement brusquement que nous en avons pas eut le temps ».  
  
« Vous avez réussi à contenir puis à mettre en fuite les mangemorts, je vous félicite » déclara Maugrey son accès de rage passé.  
  
« En vérité non » dit piteusement l'aurore « Un second groupe est arrivé, en noir eux aussi. »  
  
Puis devant l'air stupéfait de toutes les personnes, il déclara « Ils ont attaqué et ils ont fait prisonnier presque tous les mangemorts. »  
  
L'assemblé était sous le choc. Non seulement les mangemorts avaient attaqué en plein jour, sûrement pour montrer la puissance de Voldemort, mais en plus ils avaient été contrés par un autre groupe.  
  
Dumbledore se rappela alors Sofia il y a quelques mois ainsi que plusieurs autres lieus où des groupes différents de mangemorts s'étaient visiblement affronté, laissant derrière eux des prisonniers qui pour certains étaient arrivé à Azkaban, la prison la plus sûr du continent.  
  
« Je ne comprends plus, Qui sont-ils ? » demanda tout haut le directeur alors que toutes les personnes le contemplait se demandant-elles aussi ce qu'il se passait. Ces évènements étaient de plus en plus bizarre. Pourquoi des groupe de mangemorts se battaient ? Il s'était posé de nombreuse fois la question mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Pourtant une chose était clair, Voldemort n'aurait jamais toléré autant de victimes uniquement pour une rivalité de groupe. Il devait avoir une autre explication.  
  
Une réponse se fit alors entendre provenant des portes de la grande salle, alors que tout le monde attendait les paroles de Dumbledore.  
  
« Je crois que nous pouvons vous donner quelques explications »  
  
Alors que tout le monde se retournait, ils furent surpris de voir une vingtaine de personne habillée de noir tout comme les mangemorts, en face d'eux.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : C'est bien celui de Harry, et maintenant il est à Poudlard.  
  
Hermione2005 : Merci, il y a encore plus d'action dans ce chapitre. Je te redonne l'indice du chapitre 13, il a déjà rencontré Clay et Lane.  
  
Lunenoire : merci, j'espère que la suite le plais autant  
  
Nono : j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long  
  
Mystikal : Harry montrera de plus en plus sont pouvoir dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains  
  
Philippe Gryfondor : merci pour tes compliments. J'ai plusieurs idée pour le retour d'Harry, tout n'est pas encore écrit, mais il a déjà commencé dans ce chapitre. Normal, il revient après une grosse attaque pour montrer sa puissance. D'ailleurs j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas si j'utilise (peut-être oui ou non) ton idée dans la review. Son retour ne sera peut- être pas spectaculaire (avec tambour et trompette) mais devra être surprenant pour tout le monde.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, avec une certaine dose d'action, et enfin le retour de Harry chez lui. J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer, d'ailleurs même si je n'en recevais pas beaucoup j'en continuerais, mais bon plus on a reçoit et plus vite l'inspiration vient. Pour la suite il en faudrait beaucoup.  
  
Donc vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Passez un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	17. Enfin de retour

Chapitre 17 : Enfin de retour  
  
Tout le monde était sous le choc, et à commencer par le professeur Dumbledore. Un groupe inconnu était entré dans Poudlard, et se tenait maintenant devant eux dans la grande salle. Le directeur les regarda stupéfait, se demandant comment ils étaient arrivés et surtout ce qu'ils désiraient en venant ici. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions, car des murmures de craintes et de surprises parcouraient les personnes autour de lui.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si nous étions belliqueux, nous vous aurions attaqués pendant votre repas. Or nous avons attendu que les nouvelles à propos de l'attaque de Azkaban vous arrivent» déclara d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante la personne qui avait déjà parlé.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda essayant de le jauger du regard, mais cela était presque impossible. De nombreuses questions l'intriguaient et il se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'en poser dans la mesure où ces personnes étaient là et souhaitaient discuter. Néanmoins, le fait d'être en présence de mangemorts ne le rassurait pas vraiment, même s'il doutait de plus en plus de cette affirmation. Pourquoi des mangemorts viendraient à Poudlard seuls ? Et surtout, pourquoi des mangemorts attaqueraient d'autres mangemorts ? Cette question l'intriguait au plus haut point.  
  
Il allait poser la question lorsque à son plus grand étonnement, une table apparu soudain dans la salle, et les nouveaux arrivants s'y installèrent sans le moindre bruit. C'était la table des Gryffondor, qui n'était pas utilisé tout comme les autres tables des maisons durant les vacances.  
  
« Quelqu'un est allé au cuisine et la fait venir » se dit-il « Cette personne connaît donc bien Poudlard » Cela n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
  
Il regarda les personnes s'installer à la table et regarda ensuite les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir et décida qu'il était temps de poser la première question.  
  
« Que faites-vous ici ? Et surtout que voulez vous mangemorts ? » dit-il, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot afin d'observer la réaction. Tout le monde pouvait voir la haine dans le mot mangemort quand le directeur le prononça  
  
« Mangemort, Mangemort » répondit-il d'un ton outré « Vous croyez que nous sommes des mangemorts. Cela me chagrine énormément professeur Dumbledore, surtout de votre par qui a pourtant toujours fait confiance à des être différents, souvent peu recommandable pour la majorité des sorciers comme un demi-géant ou un loup-garou» dit-il alors que son regard se déplaçait vers Hagrid puis vers le professeur Lupin. Il n'avait pas parlé de Rogue, se doutant que presque personnes connaissent la vérité à propos de son statut d'ancien mangemort.  
  
« Si nous en étions, que faisons-nous ici ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Le directeur ne savait pas quoi répondre, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, des choses lui échappaient et les agissements de cette troupe étaient de plus en plus bizarre. Il cherchait une réponse lorsque à son grand étonnement, Arthur Weasley posa une question.  
  
« Nous nous connaissons n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à celui qui parlait depuis le début « Votre voix m'est familière, très familière. Tellement que je n'ose pas vous poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que vous avez commencé à parler »  
  
Dumbledore se posait des questions tout comme l'ensemble des personnes. Il remarqua alors que les Weasley semblaient être étonnés, et que Molly était blanche depuis quelques instants. Il remarqua alors, l'homme tourné la tête vers un bout de la table ou deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquées mangeait tranquillement une glace, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. L'un des deux fit un signe de tête à l'homme et celui-ci se leva avant d'enlever son capuchon et sa cagoule.  
  
Une tête rousse fixait à présent les parents Weasley, tout en essayant de sourire, ce qui s'avérait difficile car Arthur et Molly étaient tous les deux blancs.  
  
« Charly » fut le seul mot que son père put dire avant de retomber sur sa chaise. Il s'était en effet levé pour se donner plus de courage pour poser sa question.  
  
« Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir » dit Charly pour détendre l'atmosphère  
  
Cela ne marcha pas, et la surprise encaissée, ce fut une Molly très énervé qui parla. Elle parlait très fortement, comme le jour où Ron avait reçut une beuglante au début de sa seconde année. Charly ne s'attendait pas à cela, et remarqua avec de la peine que ses frères le regardant plus d'une façon menaçante qu'autre chose. Sa s?ur était pâle tout comme son père qui ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
Dumbledore allait intervenir afin qu'il puisse s'expliquer, lorsque à l'étonnement de tous, une seconde personne qui se révéla être une femme pris la parole de façon très énergique, désirant de toute évidence aidée son ami.  
  
« Vous allez vous taire oui. Comment voulez-vous qu'il s'explique si vois vous acharnez sur lui comme cela ? » dit-elle avec plus de fougue qu'elle l'avait souhaité. Cela n'échappa pas à quelqu'un qui continuait à déguster une glace plus loin, au bout de la table  
  
L'ensemble des Weasley s'était arrêté de parler et observait la personne qui était venu au secours de Charly.  
  
« Fleur » cria Mme Maxime qui venait de reconnaître la voix de son ancienne élève.  
  
Celle-ci se découvrit, et tout le monde observa Fleur Delacour dans toute sa splendeur. Même habillé de façon stricte et noire, elle attirait toujours autant les regards que lors de sa première visite à Poudlard.  
  
« Bonjour Olympe, cela fait longtemps »  
  
« Oui en effet. Cela explique pourquoi tu ne voulait pas participer à la lutte à nos côtés. Tu avais déjà . un autre engagement. » dit-elle non sans amertume en pensant à son ancienne élève.  
  
Fleur remarqua que son ancienne directrice, l'une des personnes dont elle avait été la plus proche était sous le choc, elle essaya de la rassuré.  
  
« Parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. Avant de nous juger, attendez de connaître la vérité » Elle avait dit cela pour son ancienne directrice ainsi que pour les Weasley qui regardaient toujours de la même façon Charly.  
  
Charly qui avait reprit de la contenance face à sa famille grâce aux paroles de Fleur la remercia d'un regard et allait parler lorsqu'un terrible hurlement fit tressaillir presque tout le monde dans la grande salle. Charly savait ce que cela signifiait. Dumbledore aussi en avait une idée il regarda Charly qui lui regardait un autre membre du groupe qui devait avoir de l'importance selon le directeur.  
  
A sa grande surprise, celui-ci se leva et après avoir très semblablement embrassé la personne à côté de lui mais avec les capuchons cela était assez difficile de le voir sortie tranquillement de la salle pour se diriger vers le parc.  
  
« Il y va seul ? » demanda le directeur  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, il est tout à fait capable de les contrôler » puis maudissant ses paroles reprit « Enfin capable de les tenir à distance » Le directeur était surpris, plus par les paroles que par autre chose. Charly avait trop parlé.  
  
« Combien sont-ils ? » sachant que peu de sorcier pouvait faire face seul devant ses créatures.  
  
Charly le regarda connaissant la raison de cette question.  
  
« Il y a normalement 7 magyares à pointe ainsi que un Norbert » dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à Hagrid  
  
« Norbert est là » répondit le demi-géant avec lui aussi un grand sourire.  
  
« Oui, mais pour l'instant il est préférable de ne pas aller le voir. Ils sont fatigués par le voyage et donc facilement irritable » dit-il sachant ce que Hagrid voulait faire.  
  
« Que voulez vous faire avec ses dragons Charly ? »  
  
« Cela vous le serez bientôt professeur. Mais avant nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. Comme vous commencez à vous en douter, nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts. Je suis certain que Rogue en est pleinement conscient. » dit-il en regardant son horrible professeur de potion, ce qui surprit beaucoup de monde.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous dans ce cas ? » demanda le professeur de McGonagall qui commençait à être rassuré par les paroles de Charly. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son ancien élève si apprécié était maintenant un ennemi.  
  
« Nous sommes les responsables de la vagues d'attaques contre les mangemorts depuis plusieurs mois en Europe et depuis aujourd'hui ici »  
  
Puis regardant Dumbledore en face, il lui déclara  
  
« Les mangemorts sont des agneaux et nous sommes les loups. Nous faisons ce que vous ne voulez pas faire. Nous les éliminons du problème. Sans eux, Voldemort perdra de la puissance et pourra être défait. C'est le seul moyen, et vous en avez conscience. »  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que la personne qui était sortie revint et comprenant la situation d'un seul regard déclara en se tournant vers Charly.  
  
« On arrête de tergiverser, Victor apporte le rat » dit-il d'un ton haineux.  
  
A ce moment, personne ne vit Rémus sourire largement alors que son chien relevait la tête de plus en plus intéressé. Même Dumbledore était troublé par ses paroles. Il fut alors de plus en plus troublé par ce personnage. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'était pas Charly qui dirigeait mais lui.  
  
Un des hommes se leva et se rapprocha de Charly. Il se découvrit et tout le monde reconnu l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Bulgarie, Victor Krum.  
  
Voyant Ron sur le point de dire quelque chose, Charly fut plus rapide.  
  
« Non Ron, ne dit pas je vous l'avais dit, à propos de Victor car tu aurais encore tort. »  
  
Ron ne parvint pas à ne pas rougir à l'allusion de son frère même si lui aussi commençait à être rassuré pour son frère. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il reconnut le rat que Victor sortie de sa poche. Comme l'avait dit Harry, il avait à présent une patte en argent. Victor posa sur une chaise le rat et murmura  
  
« Enervatum »  
  
Le rat se réveilla aussitôt, voulu s'enfuir mais Charly pointa sa baguette sur lui et tout comme l'avait fait Rémus et Sirius à la fin de troisième année de Harry, obligea le rat à reprendre sa forme humaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, un être humain légèrement enrobé, se trouvait à la place du rat.  
  
Rémus qui s'était levé se trouvait à présent à côté de son ancien ami, entendit des expressions d'horreur venant de derrière lui et entendit Sirius dire  
  
« Bonjour Peter, je crois qu'il a finit par t'avoir »  
  
Tout le monde était sous le choc, non seulement Sirius Black était avec eux depuis le début, et en plus Peter Pettigrew était encore en vie. Cela faisait beaucoup pour un grand nombre de personnes de l'assemblée. Dumbledore n'avait pas raconté la véritable histoire à tout le monde, de peur des fuites. Cela expliquait le début de panique que commençait dans la salle.  
  
Dumbledore allait parler pour calmer tout le monde lorsque quelqu'un éleva la voix. Une voix étrangement familière pour le directeur. Une voix douce et à la fois puissante qui fit stopper net tout le monde.  
  
« Silence vous tous. Comment voulez-vous connaître la vérité si vous n'écoutez pas ? » puis se tournant vers Peter. « Alors Peter, cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Peter le regardait sans rien dire. Il ne reconnaissait vraisemblablement pas l'homme.  
  
« Parle, je me suis interdit de te toucher »  
  
Peter releva la tête, il avait des difficultés à le croire. Pourtant il allait parler lorsqu'un sort doloris passa entre eux et le toucha de plein fouet. Il se tordait de douleur alors que tout le monde se retournait vers le lanceur et entendirent une voix féminine.  
  
« Je n'ai rien promis moi. Et je sais que tu haïs ce rat plus Rogue même Malfoy réuni. » dit-elle comme pour s'excuser, ce qui les fit sourire.  
  
« C'est vrai tu as raison. » puis se retournant vers Peter « J'ai changé d'avis, c'est sûrement mon côté Serpentard qui revient. »  
  
Il posa ensuite une question qui surprit tout le monde  
  
« Selon vous, il est à combien le plafond » regardant par la même occasion le ciel magnifique au-dessus de lui.  
  
« On va voir » dit-il alors que pour la première fois il sortait sa baguette et lançait sur Peter qui ne comprenait rien un « Expulsus »  
  
Aussitôt, Peter fut jeté vers le haut de la salle et au bout d'une monté qui dura plusieurs secondes, avant de s'arrêter dans un bruit sourd.  
  
« Je crois qu'il ne peut aller pas aller plus haut » dit-il sa baguette toujours pointée sur Peter pour le maintenir en haut.  
  
« Vous savez tout corps lancé finit par retomber » déclara-t-il d'une façon solennelle qui fit sourire ses hommes, puis il rabaissa sa baguette  
  
A ce moment là, un hurlement de terreur se fit entendre alors que le rat voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Puis plus rien. Il se trouvait à 10 cm du sol, quelqu'un l'avait stoppé, puis le laissa tomber par terre.  
  
Tout le monde était abasourdit par les actes du nouveau qui se trouvait à côtés de Rémus et Sirius.  
  
« Peter je te présente mais 5 lieutenants, tu en connais d'ailleurs deux qui ont une grande envie de rester seul avec toi, tout comme il y a quelques années, dans la cabane hurlante. Tu te souviens »  
  
Peter ne répondit pas, ce qu'il l'énerva de plus en plus. Il décida donc de laisser l'expression de son pouvoir l'envahir et soudain tout le monde observèrent mi-étonné mi-effrayé ses yeux rouges à travers sa cagoule.  
  
« Maître c'est vous » déclara Peter qui fit se poser un grand nombre de question dans l'assemblé.  
  
« Je ne suis pas ton maître, je suis son pire cauchemar, celui qu'il craint depuis toujours. Tu n'as pas deviné. »  
  
« Non » dit-il tremblant de peur. Encore un symbole de sa couardise  
  
« J'ai eut plusieurs nom, Clay, Smith, chère et tendre » dit-il en se tournant vers la femme qui avait parlé plutôt « Pour ton maître, je suis petit-fils » déclara-t-il avant de regarder Dumbledore qui semblait avoir comprit qui il était. Il lui lança un regard malicieux tout comme le sien, et le directeur lui sourit. Il savait maintenant.  
  
Harry car s'était lui regarda fixement Peter, ses yeux étaient verts à nouveau comme sa mère puis lui cracha presque au visage avant de se dévêtir  
  
« Appelle-moi Harry James Potter, de retour par delà la mort pour vous exterminer tous et écrire une nouvelle histoire pour la lignée de Serpentard.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mystikal : En vérité il dit qui il est et sont but  
  
Tiffany : j'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfait, il est vraiment de retour  
  
Hermione 2005 : Merci beaucoup, il y a un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre, il doit un peu se reposer. L'action devrait recommencer dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Zag : Merci pour ces compliments, les combats contre les mangemorts ne font que commencer  
  
Nono : je ne sais pas quand tu pourras lire ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer, sinon j'espère que tu as fais un bon voyage  
  
Vaness : Je sais, c'est pas sympa de s'arrêter là, et oui c'est bien les hommes de Harry.  
  
Lunenoire : Elle pouvait être Fleur tu as raison, mais en vérité c'est Cho qui soigne la mère à Hagrid. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : En fait, je n'ai pas mis de fanfare, car Harry même si il est puissant n'aime pas vraiment attiré les regards. Néanmoins, je pense avoir trouvé une bonne phrase, juste ce qu'il faut.  
  
KTK : Merci pour les compliments, moi aussi j'aime les fic où Harry est vraiment le personnage central. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as permis de te détendre.  
  
Solar : Merci beaucoup, ne continue  
  
Enfin, Harry est de retour et maintenant les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer. Tout d'abord la réaction de ses amis et les attaques contre Voldemorts et ses mangemorts.  
  
Il devrait y avoir donc plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées ou des reproches, envoyez des rewiews, j'en serai très content .  
  
By By 


	18. Retrouvaille ?

Chapitre 18 : Retrouvaille ?  
  
Cela avait eut l'effet escompté sur le rat qui à l'annonce de ce nom s'était recroqueviller encore plus à terre. Il regardait Harry avec de l'affolement dans le regard. Il le reconnaissait maintenant qu'Harry s'était découvert. Harry était à présent de la même taille que son père, légèrement plus musclé une caractéristique provenant peut-être de sa forme animagus. Plus musculaire que ne l'était un cerf. Mais c'était lui. Un James sans lunette et avec des yeux verts qui l'observait. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la haine qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Cela le fit encore plus trembler de peur.  
  
Il voulait plus que tout s'enfuir, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec tant de sorciers le surveillant. De plus il savait bien qu'il avait déjà réussi à s'enfuir une première fois de l'emprise de Harry et de Sirius, mais il savait que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Inconsciemment, son regard se dirigea vers le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait souvent aidé lors de sa scolarité, mais il ne vit du directeur que ses yeux tout aussi haineux à son égard. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire et que son sort était dans les mains de ceux dont il avait causé les pertes les plus grandes : Harry, Rémus et Sirius.  
  
Le trois concerné le regardaient à terre, les observant à tour de rôle afin de trouver une échappatoire qui n'existait pas.  
  
Harry l'observait, lorsque des murmures lui firent relever la tête, et observer les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il avait parlé, il y avait eut des hoquets de surprise et autres exclamations. Il était en vie et en face d'eux. Il ne pouvait en être autrement que les réactions allaient être vives. Il réalisa alors à ce moment précis qu'il avait peut- être fait une erreur, même s'il pensait toujours que c'était le bon moment pour revenir.  
  
« Je ne devais peut-être pas être aussi démonstratif » dit-il à Cho qui s'était rapproché de lui dès qu'il avait parlé.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle la réaction de la grande salle puis lui répondit  
  
« Peu-être ou peut-être pas » avant d'elle aussi se dévêtir afin que tous puissent la reconnaître.  
  
La réaction fut presque identique à celle qui avait suivit Harry et fit sourire celui-ci.  
  
« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très imaginatif dans vos réactions » les interpella-t-il avec ironie.  
  
Tous le regardèrent bizarrement, surpris par ses paroles, et ce fut Dumbledore qui lui parla en premier.  
  
« Avoue que ...ton ..enfin ...votre retour est assez surprenant, et que cela a été légèrement spectaculaire » dit le directeur tout en continuant de sourire. Ce qu'il avait si longtemps souhaité même s'il trouvait cela impossible était réalité. Harry Potter l'un des élèves dont il avait été le plus proche était vivant et vraisemblablement en grande forme.  
  
« Il faudra d'ailleurs nous expliquer comment ce miracle est possible »  
  
« En effet, mais cela n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. » dit-il lourdement faisant comprendre au directeur qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer aujourd'hui en tout cas.  
  
Le directeur ramena le silence dans la salle, car le brouhaha l'avait envahi et il devait encore poser quelques questions même s'il ignorait si Harry allait lui répondre.  
  
« De toute évidence, tu es le chef de cette troupe Harry » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
« C'est exact professeur. Je dirige ces hommes, secondé par Cho et par bientôt mais cinq lieutenants » dit-il en regardant Sirius et Rémus.  
  
« Mais le temps n'est pas aux explications enfin pas toutes. Si je suis ici, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous professeur ou plutôt de votre appui »  
  
Dumbledore était de plus en plus intrigué par les paroles du garçon.  
  
« Vous vous êtes rendu compte que nous ne sommes pas de mangemorts et que notre but est de vaincre Voldemort » un frisson parcouru la grande salle faisant lever un sourcil de désaccord chez Harry.  
  
« Comment voulez vous le vaincre, si vos hommes frémissent à la moindre mention de celui-ci Albus ? » dit il d'un ton qui se voulait plus cassant afin de mieux montrer la vérité de la chose.  
  
« Ils ne supportent pas son nom, alors comment voulez-vous qu'ils se battent contre lui face à face ? Comme je l'ai fait en première et surtout quatrième année» continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
  
Un silence avait envahit la salle Beaucoup semblaient choqué par le ton qu'employait le garçon. A croire qu'il oubliait qu'il parlait au plus grand sorcier du siècle. Cela fit sourire Harry de voir certains sorciers outrés, alors que d'autres comprenaient l'absurdité dont ils faisaient preuves. Il avait raison, et lui comme tous ces sorciers le savaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre vouloir se battre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts et trembler de peur à la mention de son nom.  
  
« Tu as raison Harry, mais cela tu le sais déjà. Je dirais même que tu le savais depuis longtemps. Tes hommes ne semblent pas avoir ce problème. »  
  
« C'est exact, il faut dire qu'ils sont biens entraînés » cela fit sourire ses hommes, car il avait raison. Ils étaient plus forts depuis qu'ils étaient avec lui, et se sentaient plus fort depuis qu'ils avaient brisé l'obstacle du nom de l'ennemi.  
  
« Professeur, pour en revenir à la vrai de ma présence ici, je dois vous parler en privé, à vous et au ministre de la magie qu'il ne devrait arriver bientôt »  
  
Devant le regard surpris du directeur, il sourit et répondit simplement  
  
« J'ai pris la liberté de le faire venir sur votre demande. Je suis certain qu'il va venir rapidement surtout qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot que Fudge. »  
  
Dumbledore continua à sourire, surpris de plus en plus par Harry et par son audace. Il avait vraiment changé en 4 ans. Bien plus que cela ne pouvait être possible.  
  
« Dès qu'il arrivera, nous irons dans mon bureau, et tes hommes pourront rester ici. »  
  
« En vérité non. Ils vont presque tous rentrer. Ils ont aussi d'autres obligations. »  
  
Sur cela, Harry se retourna et s'adressant à ses hommes. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent pour former trois groupes et une fois rassemblé, agrippèrent ce qui devait être un portoloin et firent place au vide. Dans trois endroits isolés, les trois groupes réapparurent avant que les hommes ne se séparent.  
  
Harry les regarda disparaître avant de se retourner vers les autres personnes encore présentes.  
  
« Cho viendra avec moi avec le directeur et vous 5 vous resterez ici. Victor, je te confie notre ami. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et que surtout aucun des deux charmant mais dangereux membres de ma famille ne l'approche pas de trop près. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, personne ne l'approchera » lui répondit-il  
  
Harry était confiant, il savait que Victor restait toujours assez calme, et qu'il serait comment faire pour empêcher que l'un ou l'autre des maraudeurs de s'approcher trop près du prisonnier. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Cela serait dommage que quelque chose arrive au rat si proche du but.  
  
Les minutes défilaient depuis le départ des hommes de Harry, et tout le mode discutaient ou murmuraient en regardant les 7 personnes dont un prisonnier échappé mais innocent et les deux non morts qui discutaient l'un avec l'autre.  
  
« Tu pense que j'ai été un peu fort avec eux ? » demanda Harry à Cho  
  
« Non je ne pense pas. Tu as peut-être été un peu cassant avec Dumbledore. Mais il sait maintenant ce que tu pense de ses hommes » lui dit-elle en souriant.  
  
« Ils ne sont pas tous des incompétents, mais ils n'agissent pas assez. Nous avons plus agit en quelques mois qu'eux en 4 ans. »  
  
« Là tu es dur Harry. Ils n'ont pas autant de résultat que nous, mais ils ont assuré la sécurité du pays. »  
  
« Justement » la coupa-t-il. « Ils ont seulement assuré la sécurité de leur pays, et n'ont pas aidé les autres pays qui eux étaient attaqués. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils peuvent gagner. » Il jeta un coup d'?il dans la salle et s'arrêta pour la première fois sur ses amis Ron et Hermione qui le fixaient depuis son annonce avec des yeux étonnés, nerveux colériques. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en eux. Harry le voyait.  
  
« De toute façon, si le ministre, Dumbledore et moi ne tombons pas d'accord sur plusieurs points, nous savons ce que nous devrons faire, même si cela augmente la difficulté de notre combat » lui dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Ils s'enlaçaient toujours lorsqu'un homme entra dans la salle l'air choqué. C'était le ministre et il venait du parc où se trouvaient les dragons. Son visage se figea quand il remarqua les 5 personnes habillées de noir et Sirius Black.  
  
Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore intervint.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Wilson. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai de nombreuses nouvelles à vous communiquer, même si ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui. »  
  
Le ministre fut surpris par la déclaration de Dumbledore, mais accepta de le suivre sans broncher jusqu'à son bureau. Il remarqua à peine les deux personnes qui marchaient avec lui le directeur.  
  
Dans la grande salle, les discussions avaient reprit, dès le départ des 4 personnes. Il semblait que les résurrections de Harry et de Cho avaient secoué beaucoup de monde, amis comme professeurs.  
  
Maugrey c'était rapproché du prisonnier et après l'avoir regardé avec dégoût discutait avec Victor au sujet de l'attaque d'Azkaban. Bientôt rejoint par plusieurs autres aurores présents.  
  
Sirius et Rémus parlaient ensembles avec les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très contente que les deux maraudeurs cachaient la vérité à tout le monde.  
  
« Minerva ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vous raconteront tout en temps et en heure. » dit Rémus  
  
« Et si cela peut vous faire plaisir, nous ne savons que peu de chose sur la vie de Harry et de Cho ces 4 dernières années. » compléta Sirius.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Charly présentait Fleur à sa famille, dans la mesure où ses parents étaient visiblement soulagés de savoir qu'il n'était pas un mangemort. Molly posait aussi beaucoup de questions au sujet de Harry, mais comme les maraudeurs, Charly et Fleur ignoraient beaucoup de choses, et d'ailleurs ils ne devaient pas parler de cela sans l'accord des concernés.  
  
Soudain, un énorme vacarme provenant du parc secoua tout le monde, obligeant Charly à aller voir les dragons. En espérant qu'il n'allait pas avoir de problème car il n'était pas Harry. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard rassuré, car les dragons dormaient paisiblement près du lac. Quand il revint, il rencontra Hagrid près des portes les observant les yeux béats devant le seul dragon qui n'était pas un magyare à pointe.  
  
Après une courte marche, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils s'assirent ensuite, et tous attendirent.  
  
Ce fut le directeur qui commença. « Wilson, je voudrais te présenter si tu ne l'a pas reconnu Harry Potter. » à ce nom, le ministre sursauta et regarda le garçon, ses yeux se dirigeant vers son front obligatoirement.  
  
Il eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore  
  
« Vous aviez pourtant bel et bien confirmé sa mort il y a 4 ans » demanda-t- il  
  
« C'est exact monsieur le ministre. Ma mort ainsi que celle de ma femme ont été annoncé, il y a 4 ans maintenant » dit Harry avant son ancien directeur  
  
« Femme » dirent en ch?ur le ministre et le directeur. Cela était une nouvelle incroyable.  
  
« Non seulement tu ou. non vous êtes vivants mais en plus vous êtes marier. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait tout cela dans ce seul but » demanda malicieusement le directeur, ce qui fit rire le jeune couple.  
  
« Non. Cela est venu par la suite » répondit Cho « C'est l'une des choses dont nous devions parler maintenant »  
  
« Nous avons été mariés à la façon moldu et encore, pas sur ce continent. Nous voulons que cela soit le cas ici dans notre monde » termina Harry  
  
Le ministre réfléchit. Rien ne les empêchait de se marier, à par le fait que pour tous ils étaient morts.  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème n'est ce pas M. le ministre » demanda Dumbledore  
  
« Non bien sûr que non »  
  
« Parfait, maintenant que cela est réglé, nous allons pouvoir parler du but réel de cette réunion. » Harry fit une pause afin d'être certain que les deux hommes étaient bien à l'écoute.  
  
« Comme Albus l'a, je pense compris, je suis ou plutôt nous sommes à la tête d'un nouvel ordre dont le but est de combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. »  
  
Harry regarda le ministre qui n'avait pas bronché à la mention de Voldemort, tout n'était peut-être as perdu.  
  
« C'est un ordre que nous avons crée, dont les objectifs sont simples et qui contrairement à vous est prêt à se battre réellement. Je veux dire par la que nous n'avons pas peur d'utiliser l'avada kedavra quand nous en sentons l'utilité. » Il regarda les deux hommes observant leurs réactions.  
  
Dumbledore comprenait ce que cela impliquait. L'ordre du ph?nix avait un raisonnement différent. Mais ses objectifs étaient les mêmes.  
  
« Nous nous battrons contre Voldemort, avec ou sans votre aide. Personnellement, je préfère que cela soit le cas, car nous sommes du même côté. Mais si cela est impossible, je suis certain qu'un autre pays nous acceptera. »  
  
Avant de laisser le temps au ministre ou à Albus de répondre, il termina sa phrase  
  
« Si vous nous acceptez, je désire une chose en priorité, et cela ne sera pas négociable, car comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, vous avez plus besoin de nous que nous de vous. »  
  
Voyant que ces paroles étaient allées au fond des choses, il fit sa première demande, sachant que les deux hommes étaient très réceptifs à cet instant.  
  
« Je veux réimplanter une réserve de dragon à l'antre du dragon »  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lilo : merci pour tes encouragements, elles me permettent de continuer plus facilement.  
  
Tiffany : moi aussi j'aime bien ma fin, remarque c'est normal c'est moi qui écrit. (mais parfois on est pourtant pas satisfait). La remarque de Cho prouve aussi qu'elle le connaît plus que n'importe qui. La réaction des amis de Harry se fera surtout dans les prochains chapitres car ils sont encore comme tout le monde sous le choc. Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favories  
  
Zag : merci pour tous ces compliments, même si je ne suis pas certains de tous les mérités, mains bon cela fait énormément plaisir. Dans ce chapitre, nous voyons un peu la réaction de Dumbledore, les autres seront pour plus tard.  
  
Solar : merci, si Charly est présent, cela provient du fait que je voulais faire intervenir des dragons et comme il les connaît bien, il était le mieux placé. De plus, il ressemble à Harry sur certains points.  
  
Lunenoire : du génie je ne sais pas trop, mais j'aime bien quand il y a une évolution dans le chapitre, et non seulement que l'action bête et brutale.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci, et comme tu l'as remarqué, même sans tambour ni trompette, le résultat est bon.  
  
Pam Phoenixia Potter : merci beaucoup, la suite est bonne enfin je l'espère.  
  
Mystikal : oui, il va y avoir de plus en plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres, même si il va avoir quelques temps morts, car il faut bien expliquer certaines choses.  
  
KTK : sorry pour la fin comme celle-ci mais pour être franc cela fait très longtemps que j'avait hâte d'écrire ce chapitre et pour moi il est vraiment comme je me l'imaginait au tout début de ma fic. (cela fait longtemps, parfois je vois à très long terme) En ce qui concerne l'action j'ai des idées, surtout une qui va être impressionnante. Il faudra attendre pour cela.  
  
Hermione 2005 : merci pour ces encouragements, car personnellement, j'au toujours un peu de difficulté à mettre suffisamment d'action dans les chapitres. Parfois c'est très facile et parfois non. J'espère que tu aimes la suite.  
  
Big app : merci beaucoup, content que cela te plaise.  
  
Galaad : merci beaucoup. l'idée de Harry héritier de Serpentard peuy-être bizarre, mais en un sens, cela clarifie beaucoup de choses et ouvre aussi de nouvelles possibilités. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, car j'ai peut-être utiliser une de tes idées ( le doloris contre doloris). Si cela est le cas c'était involontaire. Au fait je n'ai pas encore posté de review pour ta fic mais cela sera fait au prochain chapitre, elle vraiment bien.  
  
Nono : Content que le chapitre te plaise et content que tu as passé un bon voyage.  
  
Autant vous le dire tout de suite le chapitre précédent est celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire pour l'instant. Compte tenu de vos réactions, j'en suis très content. Je vous remercie donc encore à nouveau pour vos reviews.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou autres choses, mettez une review, je vous répondrai.  
  
Passez un bon week-end de bonne lecture,  
  
By By 


	19. Antre des dragons et duel de potions

Chapitre 19 : Antre des dragons et duel de potions  
  
« Vous voulez faire quoi ? » questionna le ministre  
  
« Je veux réinstaller une réserve de dragons en Grande-Bretagne, et le meilleur endroit pour cela est l'antre des dragons » répéta Harry devant les regards surpris des deux hommes.  
  
Harry savait que une réponse positive serait très difficile à obtenir, et c'était pour cette raison, qu'il désirait l'appui de Dumbledore.  
  
Le ministre fut très secoué par cette demande, et chercha le point de vue de Dumbledore sur celle-ci. Il regarda alors le directeur de Poudlard, mais celui-ci était visiblement concentré sur sa réflexion. La demande de Harry n'était pas à prendre à la légère, car le dossier des dragons était très épineux depuis quelques siècles dans ce pays. De plus, l'essai d'une réserve de dragons avait été un échec cuisant lorsque celui-ci avait été tenté. L'antre des dragons était le lieu choisis pour l'une des premières réserves de dragons au monde. Elle était constituée d'une seule et unique île, au large des côtes, et assez proche de Poudlard. Enfin plus proche de Poudlard que des autres centres magiques du pays. L'île était parfaite pour les dragons, car elle était composée de plusieurs écosystèmes différents. De plus, des sortilèges repousse moldu d'une grande puissance la protégeait depuis des siècles, depuis que l'idée de la réserve avait germé dans l'esprit de certains sorciers. Depuis l'échec, l'île n'était plus utilisée, et en vérité peu de sorciers connaissaient son existence à présent.  
  
Harry était au fait de l'existence de ce lieu, et la présence des dragons dans le parc de Poudlard, prouvait ses intentions. Cela surpris à nouveau le directeur. Son élève avait non seulement du culot de revenir et de demander cela, mais aussi de l'ambition, beaucoup plus d'ambition qu'avant. Il en fut d'ailleurs assez fier. Il se dit qu'il devait lui en parler, jusqu'après l'avoir réprimander de ses actes. Il ne doutait pas que cela n'allait servir à rien, car Harry était bien trop différent de ce qu'il était avant, et surtout trop sûr de ses actes pour que les reproches du directeur ne l'atteignent réellement.  
  
« C'est une décision dure à prendre. Et je ne suis pas le seul concerné par cette affaire » dit le ministre. Il était assez mal à l'aise devant le garçon, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Malgré ses efforts, Harry l'avait tout de suite remarquée. Il remarquait beaucoup de chose en observant les yeux des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il pouvait maintenant déceler certaines émotions, et les plus fortes très facilement.  
  
« Je vais devoir me rendre au ministère afin de rencontrer certaines personnes dont le ministre responsable de la réglementation des animaux magiques. »  
  
« Il faut que peu de personnes sachent cela, dans le cas bien sûr où vous me le permettez. Je suis certain que vous prendrez la meilleure solution. »  
  
Le ministre était toujours surpris par les paroles de Harry. Elles n'étaient ni menaçantes, ni oppressantes, mais il ressentait ce que voulait le garçon. Cela le dérangeait, car en vérité, il était très persuasif. De plus, le ministre avait très bien compris qu'il avait besoin de cette force pour pouvoir agir contre Voldemort.  
  
« Vous savez, je vais devoir expliquer pourquoi les dragons ? » questionna- t-il  
  
Harry et Cho sourirent. Ils savaient que c'était bon. Le ministre avait pleinement conscience de ce que ce nouvel ordre pouvait apporter.  
  
« Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir, que Tom va utiliser les dragons pour des attaques. » Devant le regard presque apeuré du ministre, cela était en effet de fort mauvais présage.  
  
« Il ne peut pas même avec sa force réussir à contrôler les dragons. C'est en cela que nous avons de la chance. Il peut par contre les obliger par la force à bouger, et les laisser libre de mouvement dans une ville. Vous imaginez très clairement les conséquences d'un tel acte. »  
  
Le ministre comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Beaucoup de pertes civiles et matérielles.  
  
« Si cela se produit, il sera plus facile de les arrêter en les contrôlant qu'en les tuant. Mais une fois sous contrôle, il faudra bien les mettre quelque par en attendant de les renvoyer dans les réserves d'où ils proviennent. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais les mouvements de dragons de pays à pays sont très difficiles et très long à mettre en place. Cela demande du temps. Or pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas ce temps. Par contre si nous ouvrons l'antre des dragons, non seulement ils seront en sécurité pour nous, et en plus contrôlé par la présence des magyares à pointes qu'ils sont en ce moment dans le parc. »  
  
Harry fixa le ministre et termina sa démonstration :  
  
« Voila qui répond à la question du pourquoi. Si on vous pose d'autres questions au ministère, faite preuve d'autorité, vous êtes le ministre de la magie après tout »  
  
Harry observa ensuite la réaction du ministre et de Dumbledore, souriant toujours devant les expressions qui passaient devant leurs visages.  
  
Le ministre surpris par les propos de Harry regarda à nouveau Dumbledore. Ils parlèrent entre eux quelques minutes, puis le ministre les quitta afin d'aller au ministère avant de formuler sa réponse. Le dernière chose que Harry lui dit fut.  
  
« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous partirons ce soir, à la tombé de la nuit. »  
  
Le ministre partit, Dumbledore souffla « nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement tous les trois en attendant le ministre. »  
  
Il observa à nouveau ses anciens élèves. Il posa ensuite une question qui l'intéressait.  
  
« Il semblerait que vous avez réussi à vous jouer de nous assez facilement. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment vous avez fait cela ? »  
  
Cho regarda Harry puis pris la parole.  
  
« Disons que pour simplifier, nous avons utilisé judicieusement certaines potions qui permettent de changer d'apparence. Cela conjugué aux différentes compétences de Harry, en potion et en sort d'attaque et de défense, et nous avons fait croire à notre mort »  
  
Dumbledore sourit, car il avait à présent des indications sur les faits réel. Il ne préféra pas entreprendre plus d'investigation, car il savait que Harry ne voulait pas en parler à ce jour et malgré ses nombreuses questions, il ne voulait pas insister. De ce fait, la discussion tourna autour de banalités plus qu'autre chose, et bientôt, Harry émit le souhait de retourner dans la grande salle.  
  
Ils y retournèrent donc.  
  
Dès leur entré, les discussions cessèrent, le fait de les voir troublaient beaucoup de personnes. Harry et Cho se dirigèrent vers les autres membres du groupe, afin de les tenir au courant des évènements. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le regard de Harry se porta bizarrement vers plusieurs affaires entassées sur l'un des tables. C'était ses affaires, celles qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, et en premier son fameux éclair de feu. Quand il le vit, les sensations de vols sur ce balai lui revinrent à l'esprit. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué son sport favori, le quidditch. Cela lui avait manqué, mais il essayait de ne pas en penser. Il passa longtemps en compagnie de Cho à contempler ses affaires, et à les reprendre e main. Tant de souvenirs qu'il avait choisis de mettre de côté. A nouveau son regard se porta vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardaient eux-aussi. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui, tout comme lui avec eux.  
  
« Ils t'ont manqué plus que tu le croyais » lui demanda Cho  
  
« Oui en effet, mais cela devait se faire n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui tu as raison »  
  
La tension commença à augmenter peu à peu, car toutes les personnes présentes voulaient savoir la vérité, et des explications. Mais cela ils ne pouvaient pas les avoir. De cela, Rogue était peut-être le pire. Il n'aimait pas Potter à cause de son père. Et savait que sa disparition avait tracassé un grand nombre de sorciers, et Albus Dumbledore en tête. Pour cela il voulait des explications. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé, qu'il se dirigea vers le couple qui parlait alors avec les deux maraudeurs, justement de Peter.  
  
« Vous nous devez et me devez des explications Potter. Dumbledore veut attendre d'accord, mais moi je n'en ai pas l'envie. Alors je veux des réponses, des réponses maintenant. » déclara le professeur de potion.  
  
En entendant ses mots, Harry le fixa, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Rogue, celui-ci lui offrait l'occasion sur un plateau.  
  
« Je ne dois rien à personne, et surtout pas à vous. Un simple débutant dans l'art exquis qu'est la fabrication des potions. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que vous ne connaissez pas les potions que j'utilise » dit-il d'un ton qu'il se voulait presque insultant. Le même ton que Rogue utilisait avec lui durant 5 ans en cour.  
  
Le professeur de potion avait du mal à se contenir. Ce fut au sacrifice d'un énorme effort qu'il le parvint, et parla.  
  
« Si vous êtes aussi bon Potter laissez moi vous questionner sur des potions » dit-il avec à présent un rictus de haine.  
  
Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore en lui répondant par l'affirmative.  
  
Durant les 15 minutes qui suivirent, le professeur de potion de Poudlard essaya de coincé son ancien élève avec des potions particulièrement ardues et méconnues. Malheureusement, Harry répondait facilement à toutes les questions, au grand désarroi de Rogue.  
  
La salle toute entière observait le duel verbal entre les deux hommes. Il fut vite évident que Harry répondait à toutes les questions. Cela énerva au plus haut point Rogue qui ne comprenait plus rien. Malgré qu'il connaissait le lien entre Harry et Voldemort, Rogue n'avait pas tout compris. Harry en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, avait acquis certaines capacités de Serpentard. L'une d'elle était un don plus qu'évident pour les potions. Celui-ci s'était exprimé à partir de la 5 années de Harry, mais avait vraiment explosé durant les 2 années suivantes. Depuis lors, Harry se rappelait presque mot pour mot la conception de toutes les potions qu'ils apprenaient. A cela venait s'ajouter ce qu'il avait appelé la mémoire génétique de Salazar Serpentard. Comme Voldemort et certains autres héritiers avant lui, Harry avait le don de fourchelangue, ainsi que d'autres choses, comme les connaissances de potions fabriquées uniquement par son ancêtre, potions qui n'étaient pas retranscrites. La potion que Voldemort avait utilisée pour se fabriquer son corps était l'une de ses potions. Cela donnait un avantage certain à ses héritiers qui possédaient le don. Cela avait pris du temps à Harry avant de comprendre cela, mais depuis plus de un an, il y avait accès tout comme Voldemort avant lui. Grâce à cela, Harry était peut-être devenu l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde en potion, malheureusement derrière Voldemort.  
  
Alors que Rogue se posait de plus en plus de question, Harry lui parla.  
  
« Professeur, et si nous échangions les rôles maintenant. Et si vous disiez comment on fabrique la potion passe-muraille. » avant de rajouter devant un Rogue plus qu'étonné « Vous ne savez pas professeur. Alors peut-être la potion de liquéfaction »  
  
« Non plus. Je me demande si vous méritez réellement votre statut de maître es potion, vous ne croyez pas »  
  
Rogue à l'étonnement de tous restait silencieux. Ces deux noms lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais il était dans l'incapacité de répondre.  
  
« Comment Potter peut savoir cela » pensa-t-il  
  
La réaction de Rogue amusait très fortement Harry. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il y avait eut trop d'insultes envers lui et les autres Gryffonfor. Ils allaient tous avoir leur revanche  
  
« Comme je suis bon joueur, je vais vous instruire ce que vous ne m'avez jamais fait en 5 ans. Lors de notre premier cour vous aviez dit que vous pouviez mettre la gloire en bouteille. Moi c'est la médiocrité que je peux mettre en bouteille. Et cela est très simple en vérité. Il suffit. » Harry s'arrêta vérifiant que tout le monde les regardaient y compris Dumbledore qui ne perdait pas une miette. Il fixa Rogue avant de lui dire « Il suffit d'un peu de substance de Séverus Rogue. C'est tout »  
  
Un hoquet se répercuta dans la salle.  
  
A la nuit tombé, Harry, Cho, le reste de sa troupe et les dragons quittèrent Poudlard pour se rendre vers l'antre des dragons.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Solar : merci, et si tu aimes les dragons, ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Zag : moi aussi j'aime ce Harry plus conquérant, plus sûr de lui et surtout près à en découdre avec ses ennemies.  
  
Nuage Lys : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. L'antre des dragons est expliqué ainsi que le rôle des dragons.  
  
Tiffany : C'est vrai, il a légèrement cassé Dumbledore, mais plus montrer ses problèmes qu'autres choses.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour ton explication du problème de l'action, c'est vrai que parfois je mets moi d'action car il faut faire avancer l'histoire, et parfois ce n'est pas avec de l'action qu'elle avance.  
  
Hermione 2005 : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Lunenoire : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que Hagrid ira forcément le voir.  
  
KTK : Sirius et Rémus vont intégrer réellement la troupe de Harry, d'ailleurs ils feront partis de ses lieutenants, au même titre que Victor, Fleur et Charly. Pour le cas de Ron et d'Hermione, cela va s'arranger car Harry était tout de même leur meilleur ami.  
  
Siria Potter : Je suis content d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice (enfin je pense), et je suis encore plus content que l'histoire de plait. J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire.  
  
Nono : De rien, et merci pour le compliment.  
  
Stupefix : merci beaucoup, j'essaie de garder le suspence le mieux possible.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et surtout la fin avec Rogue. J'ai peut-être été un peu méchant mais bon c'est comme cela.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des humeurs, des idées, envoyez moi une review, je vous répondrai. Je vous remercie.  
  
By By 


	20. Nouveaux membres

Chapitre 20 : Nouveaux membres  
  
Au bout d'un vol qui dura plus longtemps que prévus, à cause de la présence de moldus sur la route, l'étrange troupe arriva enfin en vu de l'île.  
  
« L'antre des dragons, la voici enfin » déclara Charly à Fleur, lorsqu'il découvrit l'île malgré la pénombre.  
  
Celle-ci était assez grande pour abriter suffisamment de dragons pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Les dragons se posèrent dans une plaine, et les 5 sorciers car Rémus et Sirius devaient rester à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller l'attention sur eux se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal.  
  
Cho marchait à côté de Harry le tenant par la main. Elle savait que le voyage l'avait légèrement fatigué, même s'il ne le dirait jamais. Les autres l'avaient aussi remarqué mais ne disaient rien. Ils savaient la raison de cette fatigue et la comprenaient. Harry était content qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de commentaires. D'ailleurs, ils n'y en avaient pas à faire.  
  
Alors que les dragons prenaient la meilleure position pour dormir, les sorciers entrèrent dans la bâtisse plus utilisée depuis très longtemps. Elle était bien conservée comme toute structure magique. Les sorts de conservations et de protections étaient toujours en activité. Le ministre avait confié à Harry que l'île était contrôlée de temps en temps par le ministère. Car même s'il n'y avait plus de dragon jusqu'alors, le ministère assurait la rénovation des lieux et des sorts de protections. Le principal étant celui de repousse moldu. Sur l'île vivaient de la faune et de la flore peu commune, ainsi que beaucoup de traces du caractère particulier de ce lieu. Lorsque l'on voyait l'île, il paraissait entièrement naturel que quelque chose était différent. Cela était le cas, ce lieu possédait un haut niveau magique à cause de sa première fonction, l'hébergement des dragons.  
  
En visitant le bâtiment, Harry était satisfait. Il avait fait un léger tour dans plusieurs pièces avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans ce qui était une salle de réunion. Les autres étaient allés visiter le reste de la bâtisse.  
  
Le batiment semblait de la même composition que celui se trouvant en Roumanie dans la réserve de dragons où travaillait jusqu'alors Charly. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment dépaysé.  
  
« L'île est parfaite pour les dragons » déclara-t-il à Harry lorsqu'il eut rejoint.  
  
« Venant d'un spécialiste comme toi, je pense que cela doit être vrai » lui répondit-il en essayant de sourire. La fatigue se dissipait peu à peu, et il espérait que cela ne le fatigue plus autant un jour prochain.  
  
La discussion qui suivit, portait sur la suite des évènements. La préparation des sorts de protections plus spécifiques pour l'île, comme celui protégeant les bâtiments contre le transplannage. Charly et Harry parlèrent des dragons bien sûr. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures et après avoir vérifié que les dragons dormaient bien que tous se couchèrent dans les trois chambres qu'ils avaient préparées. Le lendemain allait être bien rempli, car outre l'installation sur l'île, il devait préparer la réunion avec tous les hommes en fin d'après-midi. Rémus et Sirius y participant pour la première fois.  
  
Le lendemain, à la fin du repas de midi qui avait lieu dans la grande salle, une chouette blanche entra, et se dirigea sans problème vers la table ou plusieurs sorciers finissaient de manger. La chouette que de nombreuses personnes connaissaient se posa près de Sirius, posant une lettre. Etant le seul au château avec les autres professeurs, il ne risquait rien sous sa forme humaine, même si cela était risqué. Sans demander son reste, elle repartit aussitôt par l'une des fenêtres.  
  
Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait un petit mot ainsi qu'une étrange clef. Il la passa à Rémus qui l'examina sans grand succès. Pendant ce temps, il prit connaissance du mot venant de son filleul.  
  
On pouvait lire : Fin d'après midi près du stade de quidditch, pour votre première leçon, n'oubliez surtout pas la clef.  
  
Il sourit en comprenant la signification de cela et le tendit à Rémus qui lui redonna.  
  
« Nous avons qu'à nous préparer pour cet évènement » déclara e professeur de DCFM. Lui aussi était assez impatient de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les autres professeurs les avaient observés plus ou moins intéressé. Hermione désirait poser une question, mais préféra attendre d'être seule avec eux. Elle et Ron désiraient voir Harry dès que possible afin d'éclaircir la situation. Pendant 4 ans, ils le pensaient mort, et le voila de retour plus puissant que jamais. Ils avaient eut du mal à surmonter sa mort, et eux plus que les autres voulaient des explications. Néanmoins, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils allaient devoir attendre comme tous les autres.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, Rémus et son chien quittèrent le château pour se rendre au stade de quidditch. Ils avaient avec eux différentes choses dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Ils avaient avec eux le livre que Harry leur avait confié, ainsi que différentes potions qu'ils avaient fabriquées. Cela avait été d'ailleurs assez amusant pour eux de devoir apprendre certains sorts et fabriquer des potions qui pour la plupart n'avaient jamais été étudiées par eux.  
  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis la clef commença à chauffer. C'était le signal. Aussitôt Sirius qui avait reprit forme humaine la saisit ainsi que Rémus et le portoloin étant actif, ils se sentirent tirer par le nombril avant de disparaître. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, la première chose qu'ils virent les apeura. Ils étaient nez à nez avec un dragon. Celui- ci n'était pas très commode, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment réagir.  
  
Leur sauvetage prit la forme de Charly qui éloigna le dragon d'eux.  
  
Ce fut donc deux sorciers passablement ébranlés qu'il salua.  
  
« Vous allez bien, vous avez malheureusement atterris presque sur un dragon. Il faudra que l'on fasse attention la prochaine fois » leur dit-il non sans un regard amusé par la situation.  
  
Rémus n'étant pas de cet avis déclara  
  
« Je crois qu'il y a qu'un amoureux des dragons comme toi qui soit amusé par cela »  
  
«Calme-toi Lunard. Ce n'est pas grave » lui dit Sirius voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Il voyait que son ami avait été vraiment secoué par l'incident. Lui aussi, mais il avait toujours mieux réagis aux imprévus de la sorte que Rémus.  
  
Sachant qu'il s'en remettrait, il demanda à voir Harry.  
  
Charly les conduisit jusqu'à la principale bâtisse de l'île non loin de là. Il furent accueillit par Cho qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce qui allait servir pour les réunions.  
  
« Alors près à rentrer dans l'ordre » leur dit-t-elle  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis l'affirmèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Parfait. J'espère que vous connaissez le livres par c?ur, car à partir de maintenant vous ne l'aurez plus avec vous. D'ailleurs je dois les reprendre ainsi que les diverses potions que vous avez préparées. »  
  
Elle prit les deux livres et les fioles qui lui tendirent les deux hommes, puis les posa sur l'un des bureaux.  
  
« Harry vérifiera si elles sont correctes. Cela peut s'avérer primordial lors d'un combat. »  
  
Elle les regarda et remarqua qu'ils semblaient se poser des questions. Ils étaient aussi soucieux.  
  
« Il y a un problème. Je dois pouvoir vous aider si vous avez des questions ? »  
  
« Je.. Enfin nous nous posons des questions sur le déroulement de la réunion. Et disons que nous aimerions savoir comment cela va se dérouler » répondit Rémus.  
  
Vraisemblablement, ils se posaient beaucoup de questions. C'était normal dans la mesure où pour la première fois ils assistaient à la réunion. D'ailleurs ils allaient rencontrer pour la première fois les autres membres. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient se comporter entre eux. Ils savaient par expérience, que ce genre de micro-société fonctionnait sur certaines bases. D'ailleurs, l'ordre du ph?nix de Dumbledore était efficace, mais de tout temps des problèmes se posaient. Les problèmes venaient des relations entre les sorciers. Les deux maraudeurs savaient bien qu'ils seraient les plus vieux de l'ordre. Cela pouvait poser des problèmes. Comme ils allaient le voir par la suite, cela ne serait pas vérifié.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons jamais mordu quelqu'un » dit-elle avant de rire, suivit de Charly et de Fleur qui étaient présent.  
  
Devant les regards étonnés des maraudeurs, elle cessa de rire, hésitante.  
  
« C'est une expression moldu. Je pensais que.. que je devais détendre l'atmosphère. Je crois que c'est raté » dit-elle.  
  
Elle allait continuer, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna vers la porte. Rémus et Sirius la suivirent des yeux, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle resta immobile puis soudain marcha vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle saisit la poigné, la tourna et révélant par la même occasion Harry qui venait de revenir.  
  
« Je t'ai manqué »  
  
« Enormément. » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser, sans s'intéresser aux personnes dans la pièce.  
  
Il salua ensuite les deux maraudeurs. Il partit ensuite parler avec Cho dans une pièce à côté de plusieurs choses. Pendant ce temps, Rémus et Sirius parlèrent avec Charly et Fleur.  
  
« Comment Cho a deviné que Harry arrivait ? » demanda Rémus dans la conversation. Cela l'avait troublé de voir Cho réagir vraisemblablement à l'approche de Harry.  
  
« Disons qu'ils sont très proches tous les deux » répondit Fleur.  
  
« Le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble depuis maintenant 4 ans les a mis en contact tous les deux » rajouta Charly  
  
« Comment cela en contact ? » redemanda Sirius intéressé lui aussi à présent.  
  
Fleur réfléchit avant de répondre à savoir comment formuler ses paroles.  
  
« J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils savent en permanence où se trouve l'autre. Dans le cas où ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Ils sont liés, tout simplement. » puis elle jugea de rajouter « Ils nous ont dit que cela s'était surtout ampifié depuis qu'ils sont mariés et »  
  
Elle fut interrompue par Sirius qui venait de recracher le thé qu'il buvait lorsque Fleur avait parlé.  
  
« Ils sont quoi ? » cria-t-il  
  
« Marié » répéta Fleur surprise de sa réaction  
  
« Ne nous dites pas que vous l'ignoriez » dit Charly  
  
Le silence qui suivit lui donna la réponse.  
  
« Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont. mariés ? » demanda Rémus  
  
« Cela va faire bientôt 2 ans. En novembre je crois » répondit Fleur  
  
« Hé bien, c'est la meilleur. Tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête Sirius. Ce n'est pas un enterrement. » déclara Rémus en voyant l'expression de Sirius. Il n'était visiblement pas très content. Pas content du tout même.  
  
« Ils vont m'entendre ces deux-la. D'ailleurs je vais les trouver maintenant » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les concernés.  
  
«Vous tombez bien tous les deux »  
  
« Qui y a-t-il ? Cher parrain » demanda Harry doucement  
  
« Tu voulais nous annoncer quand, que vous êtes mariés ? »  
  
Harry surpris regarda ses amis puis répondit le plus innocemment du monde.  
  
« Je voulais attendre que Cho et moi attendrions un heureux évènement » il souriait en disant cela, et d'autant plus en voyant la réaction de son parrain en entendant ses paroles.  
  
« Tu veux dire que Cho est »  
  
« Non pas encore » déclara Cho alors que Harry commençait à rire de la réaction de Sirius ainsi que tous les autres. Alors qu'elle lançait un regard mi-amusé mi-colérique à Harry. Elle n'était pas très contente de cette petite plaisanterie.  
  
Sirius allait répliquer, mais l'intervention de Rémus l'en empêcha.  
  
« Félicitation pour ton mariage Harry, et toi aussi Cho. Tu fais maintenant partit de la famille. » puis se retournant vers son ami « Ne fait pas cette tête Patmol, ils sont grands maintenant. De plus ses parents se sont mariés au même age qu'eux »  
  
Sirius le regarda avant de parler.  
  
« C'est vrai tu as raison, mais .. c'est encore quelque chose que nous avons raté. Et d'ailleurs j'espère que nous le fêterons lorsque nous en aurons le temps » termina-t-il en se retournant vers Harry  
  
« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous le fêterons en jour prochain »  
  
Les choses s'étant calmés, la discussion au sujet de la réunion commença. Cho répondit aux questions des maraudeurs alors que Harry vérifiait les potions de Sirius et Rémus.  
  
« Cela fait bizarre de voir Harry comme un spécialiste en potion. » commenta Sirius en le voyant analyser les fioles.  
  
« C'est vrai, surtout qu'avec Rogue comme professeur, il n'état pas vraiment bon dans cette matière » compléta Rémus.  
  
« Oui, mais depuis, l'héritage de Serpentard est passé par-là » répondit tout simplement Cho  
  
« Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à son ancêtre que Harry est aussi bon en potion maintenant. »  
  
« Exacte. Et comme sa démonstration d'hier l'a prouvé, il est vraiment très bon. Le titre de maître es potion n'est pas assez bon pour lui. Il connaît des potions non transcrites, comme celle qui a permis à Voldemort de retrouver un corps » avoua-t-elle.  
  
Soudain, un bruit provenant de l'extérieur les prévint que les autres sorciers étaient arrivés et que donc la réunion pouvait commencer. Ils entrèrent et elle commença aussitôt. Durant celle-ci, Sirius et Rémus firent connaissances de tous les autres combattants qui étaient avec Harry. Ils furent présentés, et à leur grand étonnement passèrent un test pour prouver qu'ils pouvaient faire partie de l'ordre.  
  
« Vous allez devoir utiliser certains sorts du livre, ainsi que répondre aux questions sur les potions et sur les directives principales sur le fonctionnement de l'ordre. » déclara Harry  
  
Durant ensuite près de 1 heure, les deux maraudeurs furent interrogés comme des écoliers sur le livre. Dans la mesure qu'ils avaient eut le temps de l'étudier, ils donnèrent toutes les réponses au grand soulagement de Harry. Il ne voyait pas que faire si l'un ou l'autre ne réussissait pas le test. Vint ensuite le test final, un petit double duel.  
  
« Sig, Van, vous allez faire passer l'épreuve du duel, les deux en même temps »  
  
Les deux avancèrent ainsi que Rémus et Sirius au centre de la pièce, alors que les autres formaient un cercle autour d'eux.  
  
« Ceux-ci est un double duel, les règles sont les même que dans un duel normal. A trois vous commencez. » termina par dire Charly alors que les 4 sorciers se concentraient avant de commencer.  
  
Les deux maraudeurs furent les plus rapides et lancèrent en même temps un « Expelliarmus »  
  
Les 2 sorts frappèrent de plein fouet leurs adversaires, mais à l'étonnement des maraudeurs, les baguettes ne les quittèrent pas. Ils avaient à peine bouger, mais avaient pourtant encaissé le sort. .  
  
A leur tour ils lancèrent le même sort qui pris de cour désarma les maraudeurs. Sous les regards étonnés des deux hommes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, tous les autres se mirent à rire.  
  
Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Sirius fronça les sourcils. En voyant la réaction de son parrain, Harry lui parla.  
  
« Je crois que vous avez passé la dernière phase du test, le bizutage » dit- il avant de rire à nouveau.  
  
Sirius et Rémus ne comprenaient toujours pas mais commencèrent à rire aussi. Cela était vraiment dans le pure style de chose que les maraudeurs pouvaient faire durant leur jeunesse.  
  
2 minutes plus tard, Harry déclara avec sérieux.  
  
« Maintenant, vous avez le choix pour la dernière fois. Soit vous devenez des notre, soit vous repartez. A vous de choisir »  
  
La réponse se fit en ch?ur, sans même se concerté. « Oui »  
  
« Parfait, dans ce cas, venez près de moi, et relevez votre manche gauche. » devant leur regard surpris, il rajouta « Je vais vous faire un tatouage. Contrairement à celui de Voldemort, il ne vous fera jamais mal. Il restera d'ailleurs invisible et presque indécelable si vous ne souhaitez pas le montrer ou tant que je ne serai pas à vos côtés. Il permettra aussi de transplaner directement à mes côtés lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous. Dans ce cas, vous ressentirez un picotement léger. »  
  
Sa phrase terminée, et comme les deux hommes étaient près, il pointa sa baguette sur les bras l'un après l'autre et fit apparaître sa marque. Une tête de dragon noir évidemment.  
  
« Voila. Maintenant vous faites vraiment partit de l'ordre. L'ordre des dragons noirs »  
  
Il allait rajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une fulgurante et atroce douleur le frappa au niveau de la cicatrice. Aussitôt plusieurs personnes furent à ses côtés.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est seulement ce bon vieux Tom qui se rappel à mon bon souvenir » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, pour les rassurer toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur, mais capable de résister.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hermine2005 : Je te remercie à nouveau pour tes encouragements, car cela me fait aussi plaisir de le faire. Comme tu le dis, Harry aime bien prendre sa revanche, surtout sur Rogue.  
  
Tiffany : et oui, Rogue a drôlement attrapé dans ce chapitre.  
  
Solar : Tu as raison, il faut le remettre en place. J'ai commencez à lire ta fic, mais je n'ai pas terminé car je n'ai plus de connexion comme je l'avais depuis presque 2 semaines. Dès que je le pourrai je le ferai.  
  
Mystikal : J'aime bien m'en prendre à Rogue. Je déteste par-dessus tout ce qui s'en prenne à plus faible qu'eux.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, j'ai relut ta fic, je ne sais plus si je t'ai mis une review, je vérifierai.  
  
Lunenoire : Je sais, je n'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillère avec lui, mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher.  
  
KTK : Tu as tout à fait d'accord, j'ai adoré écrire cela. Pour l'action, elle reviendra dans la prochain chapitre. J'ai d'ailleurs une grande idée de combat pour la suite, peut-être pour la fin, je ne sais pas encore.  
  
Nono : Ok merci, parfois le plus simple est le plus direct.  
  
Siria Potter : Merci beaucoup, j'aime bien lorsque de nouveaux lecteurs ou lectrices lisent une de mes fics. J'espère donc que la suite te satisfera autant que ceux que tu as déjà lut.  
  
Hermione Potter : pour le couple Hermione/Harry cela va pas être possible, surtout que personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il soit réaliste.  
  
Voila, il y a eut du retard, car je n'ai plus de connexion actuellement. Je ne peux donc pas aller sur internet comme je le désire. Pour cette raison, les chapitres seront mis avec un peu de retard selon mes possibilités. Malheureusement, mes fics ne seront pas terminer pour la sortie anglaise du tome 5, mais je peux vous assurer que sauf gros problème, je les terminerai.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, toujours calme, mais la tempête va reprendre dans le prochain chapitre, je vous l'assure.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des reproches envoyez moi une review. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews diminue de plus en plus. Si vous pouviez me dire quels sont les problèmes causant cela, j'essaierai de satisfaire tout le monde. Je vous en remercie.  
  
Continuez à faire de bonne lecture.  
  
By By. 


	21. Un grand pouvoir

Chapitre 21 : Un Grand pouvoir  
  
Sirius et Rémus étaient sous le choc. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'ils assistaient à ce genre d'évènement. Dumbledore leur en avait parlé, suite à la quatrième année de Harry, mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer la souffrance que Harry endurait durant ces moments. Ils remarquèrent que les autres membres ressentaient la même chose, ils fixaient leur chef à la fois inquiets et attristés. Tous savaient qu'il souffrait. Malgré cela, il continuait à parler peut-être habituer à la douleur même si les deux maraudeurs semblaient ne pas trop y croire.  
  
Puis soudain, la crise passa, et Harry fit à nouveau face à ses hommes dans toutes sa splendeur.  
  
« Des mangemorts vont attaquer le Chemin de Traverse. Que tout le monde se prépare, nous y allons » dit-il tout comme un général donnant des ordres à son armée. Cela était le cas, ils étaient son armée. Une armée fondée pour une seule et unique raison, combattre Voldemort et cela par tous les moyens  
même les plus inimaginables.  
  
La suite des évènements troublèrent énormément les maraudeurs, n'étant pas familiarisé avec le mode de fonctionnement de l'ordre. Par chance, Charly vint les secourir.  
  
« Venez avec moi, nous allons nous préparer à l'attaque » alors qu'il quittait déjà la pièce suivit par les deux nouveaux.  
  
« Comment fait Harry pour savoir pour l'attaque ? C'est grâce à la vision ? » demanda Rémus alors qu'ils enfilaient pour la première fois Sirius et lui la tunique de l'ordre. Ensemble noir, avec cagoule et gants, et surtout pour la première fois un dragon noir évidement brodé dans le dos.  
  
« C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais cela doit être cela » répondit évasivement Charly mal à l'aise, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.  
  
« Que nous caches-tu Charly ? » demanda suspicieusement Sirius.  
  
Charly le regarda, soupira et décida de lui répondre.  
  
« En vérité, Harry ne nous l'a jamais vraiment expliqué. Disons seulement, qu'il sait où les attaques auront lieu. Enfin pour la plupart. Si vous voulez avoir d'autres explications, il faudra lui demander directement. Mais dans ce cas bon courage. » puis devant les regards interrogateurs des deux hommes, il termina par « Vous savez, ils sont tous les deux très secrets même avec nous et encore maintenant »  
  
Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il rappela quelque chose aux deux hommes.  
  
« N'oubliez pas de prendre les potions que vous avez fabriquées. Elles peuvent vous sauver la vie ou la vie de l'un des notre. » puis il sortit, les laissant seuls. Ils se posaient de plus en plus de questions, même s'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance en Harry et Cho.  
  
« Allez vient mon chère Patmol, nous devrions redescendre. Et prendre ses potions » Dit Rémus en sortant lui aussi suivit de près par Sirius.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, où tous les autres les attendaient. La tension était palpable dans l'atmosphère. Mais malgré cela, ils se comportaient normalement. Charly exposa le plan d'arrivé au Chemin de Traverse. Le groupe allait transplanner jusqu'à l'une des entrées utilisées par le ministère puis entrée directement dans la grande rue, en faisant attention. La soirée était bien entamée, mais il faisait suffisamment jour pour ne pas être trop gêné par l'obscurité. Cela signifiait aussi la présence de nombreuses personnes innocentes qu'ils fallaient protéger. Une attaque de jour ferait beaucoup plus de victime surtout en cette période de l'année durant les vacances d'été.  
  
Harry pris la place de Charly et parla de l'attaque elle-même.  
  
« Il va falloir faire attention, pour la première fois, nous allons faire face à notre ennemi » dit-il alors que tous les hommes le fixaient.  
  
« Tu veux dire que. » commença l'un des hommes à l'accent français.  
  
« En effet. Voldemort sera présent avec les fidèles. Pour cette raison, vous vous déplacerez uniquement par deux. Et surtout ne lui faite pas face si vous êtes confronté à lui. Prévenez-moi. Je suis le seul qui peut lui causer des dommages. » Harry regarda en particulier les deux maraudeurs.  
  
« Je vous rappelle que si vous êtes piégés, utiliser le portoloin que nous allons vous fournir maintenant» dit-il alors que Cho apportait une boite contenant des clefs. « Gardez les à porter de main, et n'ayez pas peur de les utiliser si vous en sentez le besoin. N'oubliez pas que pour Cho et moi, l'important est d'avoir le moins de victime dans nos rangs. Alors pas d'imprudence »  
  
Ce discours troubla Rémus et Sirius qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de mot dans la bouge de Harry. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'il avait vraiment changé en 4 ans. Il était beaucoup plus réfléchit, et sûrement plus que James ne l'avait jamais été. Ils réalisèrent aussi qu'ils avaient manqué beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Des choses qu'ils avaient perdues. Cela les attristait. Ce fut donc avec des regards plus tristes qui le contemplèrent.  
  
Cho le remarquant vint les voir.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
« Non, c'est juste que Harry a tellement changé, nous nous en rendons compte seulement aujourd'hui » annonça Sirius à la jeune femme  
  
« C'est vrai, il n'est plus celui qu'il était lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard. D'ailleurs moi non plus. Nous avons fait nos choix, des sacrifices. C'est normal que nous sommes différents maintenant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, c'est toujours Harry. » dit-elle alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux amoureux.  
  
Elle s'adressa ensuite aux deux hommes.  
  
« Comme c'est votre premier combat avec nous, Harry veut que vous restiez à mes côtés, afin que je vous protège » dit-elle un magnifique sourire et des yeux brillants.  
  
« Tu plaisantes j'espère » demanda Sirius fort mécontent  
  
« Malheureusement non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, car moi je tiens à rester très près de Harry. D'autant plus que Voldemort sera là »  
  
Rémus allait lui poser une question, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Elle avait commencé à distribuer des portoloins aux membres du groupe. Cela fait, elle rejoignit Harry au centre de la pièce qui après avoir formulé les dernières recommandations donna le signal du départ, non sans avoir embrasser Cho, ce qui causa un certains bruit chez les autres.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'antre des dragons n'était plus habité que par des dragons. Tout cela s'était fait très vite, et dans le calme malgré le manque de temps avant l'attaque.  
  
Au même instant, loin de là, à Londres, un groupe de personnes habillés en noir, venait d'apparaître dans un parc non loin d'une impasse, menant au Chemin de Traverse. Cette entrée était utilisée par certaines personnes du ministère, afin de rentrée et de sortir en toute discrétion. Ils ouvrirent le passage, et observèrent avec horreur, que l'attaque avait déjà commencé. Les mangemorts étaient déjà présent, et le chaos régnait déjà dans les rues. Aussitôt, l'ordre se mit en ordre de bataille et entrèrent eux aussi dans la grande rue. Ils effrayèrent au passage les personnes qui les virent. Elles furent contentes lorsque la nouvelle troupe attaqua les mangemorts qui arrivaient, permettant aux innocents de s'enfuir.  
  
Les mangemorts ne connaissaient pas le nouveau groupe, mais devinèrent que cela devait être eux qui étaient venu aider les géants à Azkaban. Pour cela, ils devaient payer. Les combats se concentrèrent donc entre les deux groupes et s'intensifièrent de plus en plus. Malgré la supériorité numérique des mangemorts, la résistance tenait bon. Elle gagnait du terrain de minutes en minutes. L'arrivé du maître des mangemorts rééquilibra les forces. A son arrivé, les mangemorts se regroupèrent autour de lui, alors qu'en même temps, l'autre groupe entourait Harry. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence, à l'image de Harry et Voldemort. Personne ne pouvait voir Harry grimacer à cause de la cicatrice. Pourtant malgré la douleur, il tenait bon, et pouvait le combattre. Voldemort parla le premier.  
  
« Ainsi, tu es toujours en vie. En un sens, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. » dit Voldemort  
  
« On dirait que tu prends bien la chose Tom » répondit Harry en assistant bien sur le nom, ce qui provoqua une grimace de dégoût de Voldemort.  
  
« Combien de fois je »  
  
« T'ai dit de ne plus t'appeler Tom. Je sais déjà cela. Tu devrais changer ton répertoire, tu te répète. » dit Harry ce sui provoqua le trouble chez les mangemorts. Qui était-il pour oser parler ainsi au maître ?  
  
« Si cela continue, je vais penser que tu deviens sénile Tom. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas au moins »  
  
Voldemort était de plus en plus en colère. Il allait lui répliquer lorsque l'un de ses hommes agit en premier.  
  
Un rayon quitta aussitôt la troupe de mangemort en direction de Harry. Il allait être percuté par un doloris, lorsque qu'un double sort de miroir fut lancé, qui renvoya le sort vers le mangemort. Harry regarda sa troupe, Fleur et Charly ont été rapide, fut la première pensé qu'il lui traversa l'esprit. Il se frappa mentalement, car il avait faillit recevoir ce sort, car il était trop fixé sur Voldemort pour observer les autres mangemorts. En temps normal, il aurait arrêté ce doloris seul, mais sans l'interventions de ses deux amis il l'aurait reçu en plein fouet.  
  
Voldemort assista à la scène, puis lorsque le mangemort se releva les effets du doloris passé, à la surprise de tous, lui jeta aussi ce même sort.  
  
« Comment oses-tu intervenir sans ordre ? Cela t'apprendra. Cet homme est à moi d'ailleurs. » cria-t-il en fixant dangereusement Harry. « Personne ne doit le toucher sans mon accord »  
  
La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate. A l'image de ce malheureux, la troupe de mangemort voulait en découdre avec ces inconnues. Harry le savait, il le sentait. Un seul mot suffirait pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Et ce mot allait venir très vite.  
  
« Viens avec moi maintenant. Ensemble nous ferons de grandes choses. Tu le sais. » déclara Voldemort à la surprise générale. « Ce que tu as fait est remarquable. Pour être honnête, de ma trempe même. »  
  
Ces compliments de la même bouche même de Voldemort surprirent aussi bien ses fidèles que ceux de Harry. Certains eurent un instant un doute, qui se dissipa rapidement, dès que Harry repris la parole.  
  
« Pour qui me prend-tu tom ! Je suis le larbin de personne et surtout pas le tien, quel que soit nos nombreux points communs et nos liens si particulier. J'ai choisi mon camp il y a de nombreuses années. D'ailleurs pour être franc, c'est toi qui a fait le choix pour moi en tuant mes parents. Tu dois d'ailleurs être fier de toi, car tu as participé à la création du plus grand et plus puissant sorcier depuis notre ancêtre. Ton pire cauchemar est en face de toi Tom. Je te détruirai, toi et tes larves qui te servent de fidèles et redorerai le blason de Serpentard que tu n'as pas arrêté de bafoué. » dit-il d'un ton insultant envers la seule personne lié à lui par le sang.  
  
Voldemort bouillonnait de rage. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? à lui, Lord Voldemort. Harry sentit l'attaque venir. Il eut juste le temps de dire « Acta » à ses hommes, qui sous l'ordre de préparèrent à la confrontation.  
  
Plusieurs secondes passèrent qui parurent interminable pour tout le monde puis soudain, tous les mangemorts lancèrent des sorts sur le groupe de Harry. Les dizaines de sorts se rapprochèrent des dragons noirs quand soudain un mur fut créé par la combinaison de sorts miroirs lancés par le groupe de Harry. Ce mur fut assez puissant pour repousser les sorts ennemis qui percutèrent plusieurs des mangemorts. Ce fut le véritable signal du commencement des hostilités. Les sorts pleuvaient de toutes par. Le chaos remplissait de plus en plus la rue. Harry et Voldemort n'avaient pas encore bougé, malgré les sorts qui pouvaient les percuter. En vérité, ils continuaient à parler, mes personnes ne pouvaient les comprendre car ils émettaient des sifflements. Voldemort voulant avoir Harry avec lui depuis que celui-ci avait fait ses preuves en montant en puissance comme lui 50 ans avant.  
  
Plusieurs combattants étaient hors de service, lorsque les aurores arrivèrent enfin. Les voyant arriver, et en ayant assez de parler, Voldemort et Harry firent ce que tous les sorciers attendaient d'eux, c'est- à-dire se battre. Voldemort fut le premier à attaquer.  
  
Harry vit un sort d'entrave extrêmement puissant le prendre pour cible. Il eut juste le temps de lancer le contre-sort avant l'impact, qui le projeta fortement vers l'arrière. Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort comme d'habitude, voulait le voir souffrir, et donc ne l'attaqua pas. Ce fut sa première erreur.  
  
« Expulsus » cria-t-il en direction de Voldemort qui surpris par le sort fut éjecté lui aussi vers le mur derrière lui.  
  
En voyant leur maître en difficulté, deux mangemorts attaquèrent Harry qui réussi à éviter les sorts grâce à l'intervention de Cho qui était proche de lui. Voldemort s'étant remis debout, le combat repris entre eux, alors que de plus en plus de victime couvrait le sol.  
  
D'un regard, Cho partit aider les blessés alors que les maraudeurs restaient avec Harry, des mangemorts ayant entourant leur maître.  
  
Voldemort décida d'utiliser des sorts plus agressif pour en finir. Heureusement, Harry dont les réflexes étaient plus développés que ceux de son adversaire arriva à les éviter, excepté le dernier qui le cloua au sol. Il entendit juste un doloris prononcé, avant que le sort ne le frappe de plein fouet. Il fut parcouru de spasme, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Cela surpris Voldemort.  
  
« Il est résistant. Dommage que je sois obligé de le tuer. » pensa-t-il  
  
Il allait lancer le sort de mort, lorsqu'il reçut un expelliarmus de Sirius, qui fut à son tour désarmé par un mangemort. Avec effroi, il contempla Voldemort faire revenir sa baguette seul, sans l'aide d'un mangemort.  
  
« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait cela » lâcha-t-il avec haine. « Doloris »  
  
Le parrain de Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait être percuté par le sort, lorsque tout un coup plus rien. Harry se trouvait devant lui, et avait encaissé son second doloris de la journée. A par que ce n'était pas Harry, enfin pas totalement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, on aurait que sa peau avait changé de couleur. Cela avait été si rapide que personne ne l'avait remarqué à par Sirius qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas mais que Voldemort et ses deux mangemorts à ses côtés remarquèrent aussitôt, c'est que Harry avait les yeux rouges à présent. Il arborait aussi un visage exprimant une grande colère longtemps réprimé. Voldemort se tint sur ses gardes, s'attendant au pire. Il ne fut pas déçu.  
  
Harry poussa un cri qui calma tout le monde, qui fut suivit d'une chose étonnante. Personne excepté quelques initiés comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Un jet de flamme d'une puissance incroyable jaillit en une fraction de seconde, et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Grâce à un sort d'une grande complexité, il fut transporté plus loin, ce qui lui sauva peut-être la vie, mais qui n'empêcha pas à son costume noir de commencer à brûler. Il éteignit les flammes, essayant de comprendre. Il ne savait pas comment Harry avait fait cela. Troublé, il regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt, et fut pour la première fois terrifié, en voyant les carcasses calcinés de ses deux mangemorts. Lui Lord Voldemort venait peut-être d'échappé à la mort. Sentant un trouble en lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, il préféra battre en retraite. D'un geste rageur, il réussit abaissa la barrière anti- transplanation qu'il avait instauré en début de l'attaque et quitta le Chemin de Traverse suivit par ses hommes.  
  
Harry regarda la scène d'un ?il absent, cet effort l'avait très fatigué, mais il ne transposait rien. Cho le connaissant, arriva vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Voyant son état, elle donna les ordres de départ, lorsqu'elle vit Charly affolé. Il se tenait près d'une tête rousse comme lui. C'était Ron, son frère, et le meilleur ami de Harry. Il était blessé. Sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle demanda à Charly de l'emmener en portoloin avec lui et de lui donner les potions de guérison les plus puissantes. Il le fit aussitôt, et il disparurent. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers Rémus et lui demanda d'aller à Poudlard pour informer Dumbledore de la situation et aussi de revenir avec Hermione. Elle voudrait sûrement voir Ron.  
  
Cela fait, elle retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, supporté par l'un de ses hommes valides. Elle lui parla, puis après que le dernier homme avait quitté les lieus, ils partirent aussi. Non sans avoir marqué le ciel de leur passage.  
  
Une marque noire représentant une tête de dragon, leur symbole était visible au dessus de la rue.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : C'était le but de la man?uvre. Et cela à fonctionner. Pour le mariage de Harry, ils n'ont pas finit d'en parler.  
  
Zag : ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas avoir mis de review, les révisions sont plus importantes. Merci de toujours apprécier la fic. Pour la relation avec Ron et Hermione, cela va avancer.  
  
Hermione2005 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les compliments, ils sont toujours parfait. L'ordre des dragons noirs, je sais c'est un peu cliché mais bon j'aime bien.  
  
KTK : J'espère que tu as aimé les scènes d'actions avec Voldemort. Moi aussi j'aime bien Harry puissant, sérieux et malgré tout un peu farceur comme son père.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est dans l'idée, mais comme Harry est sur son terrain, cela sera plus difficile même si il est aidé par son amis Lunard.  
  
Ryan : merci pour le compliment, j'espère que la suite continue sur la lancé  
  
Mara Jade : Merci pour les compliments cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour l'apprentissage, je pense que c'était nécessaire. Tout pouvoir doit être mérité et n'arrive pas du jour au lendemain. Pour le retour, j'y ai pensé des mois, et donc le résultat est ce qu'il est. Je suis d'ailleurs très content, car j'ai fait cette fic centrer sur Harry/Cho, en espérant justement que les lecteurs qui ne l'apprécient guère lisent malgré tout la fic. Le fait que je t'aie réconcilié même qu'un peu avec elle me rempli de joie, et je suis sérieux.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Voila la suite, je pense que tu l'as aimé.  
  
Phénix20 : Merci pour les compliments. Par contre qu'est ce qu'il a mon style, on me l'a déjà dit mais pour être franc je ne vois en quoi il est si particulier que cela. Enfin bon. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'aime les fics où Harry quitte ses amis pour diverses raisons.  
  
Marie-Josée : Merci beaucoup, surtout qu'il faut du courage pour lire une fic entière en un seul coup. J'espère que la suite te plait.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Merci beaucoup, je sais, je me répète d'une review à l'autre, mais ses compliments me ravissent. La suite est là, et j'espère que tu l'aime.  
  
Déjà le chapitre 21, je remercie tous les lecteurs pour les reviews surtout les nouveaux. Cela fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir des nouveaux. Alors merci encore.  
  
J'espère que le combat avec Voldemort a été comme vous l'attendiez, moi, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, donc j'en suis assez content. La fin du chapitre montre que Ron et Hermione vont revenir près de Harry, je ne sais pas encore comment cela va se passer.  
  
Voila, si vous avez des questions, des idées ou des reproches, envoyez moi une review je vous reponderai, et je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez une bonne fin de week-end  
  
By By 


	22. Révélations et retrouvailles

Pour une fois, je vais répondre aux reviews en premier. Alors soyez un peu patient.  
  
Hermione2005 : Merci de m'encourager à continuer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue. Moi aussi j'aime bien le week-end car comme tu le dis, il y a toujours beaucoup de upload.  
  
Tiffany : c'est vrai, pour faire peur à Voldemort il faut y aller. Mais tout le monde à peur.  
  
Mystikal : Moi aussi cela me fait çà. J'aime bien ce genre de combat  
  
Ryan : merci beaucoup.  
  
Big app : Au sujet de doloris, Harry avait réussi lors d'un autre combat à résisté assez bien à ce sort. Par contre, contre Voldemort c'est beaucoup plus difficile de l'encaisser sans broncher. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse le faire. Idem avec l'avada kédavra.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Exacte, suffisamment d'action pour le chapitre. Pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
KTK : Tout d'abord, je suis content que l'attaque t'as plus. Pour le fait que Ron soit présent, provient qu'il était avec les aurores venu pour défendre les civils. En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de Harry, c'est cela et sera expliqué dans ce chapitre.  
  
Relena : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aura tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, pose les moi, j'y répondrai. Pour la seconde review, tu as raison pour l'animagus. D'ailleurs il va être révélé.  
  
Corwin ishigami : Tout d'abord merci pour review. Je pense que de me faire traiter de Dumbledore peux être une louange pour moi. Si cela avait été un autre sorcier comme Tom ou Rogue, je l'aurais mal pris. J'aime aussi la dissimulation dans les veines. Je doit dire que je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Dans toutes mes fics, Harry cache des choses à ses professeurs ou à ses amis. Je pense que cela vient de moi. Cela va changer peu à peu au fil des histoires, mais j'aime bien que Harry soit malgré tout secret, car cela lui correspond totalement. Le reste de la réponse se fera pour l'autre fic.  
  
Je suis content que vous avez appréciez le combat avec Tom, j'ai fait attention pour le rendre attractif. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre où il y aura une révélation, l'animagus de Harry. Je pense que depuis longtemps beaucoup de personnes se demandent à quoi il ressemble. Je sais aussi que certains ont déjà compris, grâce aux indices que j'ai donné depuis le début de la fic.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des reproches des envies, dites le moi, je vous réponderai.  
  
Pour terminer, petit sondage. Est-ce que vous voulez que Ron et Hermione rejoignent Harry dans sin combat ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop. Mais comme je sais que certains les aiment bien je vous pose la questions. Voila j'ai finit.  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 22 : Révélations et retrouvailles  
  
Rémus partit aussitôt pour Poudlard. Il arriva tout d'abord au Pré-au-lard, et se dépêcha de rejoindre le château. La soirée était bien avancée, et le fait de passé très proche de la forêt interdite seul, lui était assez inconfortable, même s'il était l'un de ceux qui y étaient allés un très grands nombres de fois.  
  
Durant le parcours qui lui sembla interminable, il se demanda comment il allait aborder les nouvelles avec Hermione afin de ne pas lui paraître trop brutal. Tout comme Sirius, il était devenu très proche de Ron et Hermione, et encore plus depuis la mort de Harry. C'était pour cette raison que le fait de devoir leur mentir à propos de Harry avait été si difficile. Reconnaissant un chemin plus rapide, il bifurqua et entra pleinement dans la forêt. Heureusement, il ne rencontra pas de problème, et déboucha enfin dans le parc de Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, puis hésita, ne sachant s'ils étaient au courant de l'attaque ou non.  
  
« Ils le sont sûrement car Ron et les aurores sont intervenus. » pensant cela, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pensait que le vieux sorcier devait attendre des nouvelles malgré l'heure avancée.  
  
Il arriva devant la gargouille qui le laissa passer, puis frappa à la porte en bois du bureau.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci ouvrit largement la porte, et Rémus constata que plusieurs professeur dont Hermione étaient présents dans le bureau.  
  
Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges libres, et regarda toutes les personnes présentes et souffla enfin.  
  
« Je suppose que vous venez nous avertir de l'attaque Rémus » questionna Dumbledore  
  
« Exacte » déclara Rémus avant de regarder Hermione « En vérité, il y a plus urgent que cela » dit-il en se levant.  
  
« Ron a été blessé et est soigné en ce moment. »  
  
Hermione était sous le choc et ne pouvait rien dire. D'ailleurs ses deux mains devant sa bouche ne lui permettaient pas de parler. En voyant son état, Rémus intervint avant même le directeur.  
  
« Il va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Charly va lui donner une potion de guérison très puissante faite par Harry lui-même. »  
  
La jeune femme releva la tête vers son ancien professeur inquiet et à la fois incrédule.  
  
« Mll Granger est aussi suspicieuse que moi, lorsque vous parlez de Potter fabriqué une potion Rémus » déclara Rogue un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas encaissé le fait que Harry l'ait battu sur son propre terrain les potions.  
  
Rémus regarda Rogue, et pour la première fois, le maître de potions fut mal à l'aise devant son ancien camarade de classe. Le tempérament profond de Rémus remontait à la surface devant le ton insultant de Rogue.  
  
« A ta place Sévérus, je ferais bien attention à ce que Harry ne décide pas de prendre ta place de maître de potions à Poudlard, car il connaît déjà malgré son jeune age plus de potions que toi »  
  
Cette déclaration laissa sans voix le professeur de potions, à la fois troublé par l'agressivité visuelle de Rémus rarement utilisé, ainsi que ses dires.  
  
Rémus reporta son regard sur Dumbledore et lui annonça que l'attaque avait été contre-carré sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails, et que les pertes civiles avaient été minimes. Dumbledore comprenant que le maraudeur ne lui dirait rien de plus, ne posa pas de questions. Rémus regarda Hermione qui restait bizarrement silencieuse depuis l'annonce au sujet de Ron. Il soupira puis lui annonça.  
  
« Viens Hermione, je vais te conduire jusqu'à Ron » Elle releva les yeux vers Rémus, et elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit. Il allait quitter le bureau, lorsque Rémus se retourna et s'adressant à Dumbledore, lui dit.  
  
« Je pense que Harry vous demandera de venir demain ou plus tard afin de vous tenir au courant de ses intentions. » avant de prendre congé des autres professeurs.  
  
Hermione suivit Rémus docilement jusqu'au parc, et saisit le portoloin lorsqu'il le lui tendit. Aussitôt elle se sentit partir et revenir. A par qu'elle se trouvait alors dans un tout autre lieu qui sembla la sortir de sa semi-inconscience  
  
« Où sommes-nous ? »demanda-t-elle anxieuse à Rémus  
  
« Bienvenue dans l'antre des dragons Hermione » puis remarquant que cela ne la rassurait pas du tout, il lui dit « Entrons, nous allons voir où ils ont conduit Ron »  
  
Hermione suivit Rémus à l'intérieur d'une bâtissent. Victor qui les attendait les conduisit vers la chambre occupée par Ron. Si trouvait également Charly, Sirius et Cho.  
  
En voyant Ron allongé sur le lit, elle commença à pleurer, et Charly la prit dans ses bras et la rassura.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. La potion que je lui ai donnée est très puissante. Demain il sera sur pied. » Rassuré par les paroles de Charly, elle porta son attention sur Ron.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il dormait paisiblement. Les marques sur son visage prouvaient que les combats avaient été durs. En les voyants elle allait se remettre à pleurer, lorsqu'une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, et sursauta en voyant Cho. Elle était toujours surprise en la voyant, car deux jours avant elle la croyait morte. Devinant le malaise, la jeune Potter lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
« La potion va faire effet très rapidement selon Harry. Nous t'avons installé un lit pour toi à côté » dit-elle en le désignant. « Repose-toi, car sinon demain tu ne seras pas en forme pour voir Ron et Harry. » l'ombre d'un doute passa sur son visage lorsque celui de Hermione se figea. « Bien sûr dans le cas, où tu désire le voir. » puis ne laissant pas le temps de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Dormez bien tous, nous sommes fières de vous » elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
Tous furent surpris par les paroles de Cho.  
  
Ce fut Victor avec son accent caractéristique, qui parla le premier.  
  
« Je vais voir les hommes avant que les derniers ne partent » puis rajouta avant de partir « Charly, tu devrais aller voir Fleur, elle ne va pas bien, je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi » puis il partit.  
  
« Je vais aller la voir maintenant » déclara-t-il puis se tournant vers Hermione «Je viendrai prendre des nouvelles de Ron un peu plus tard » il quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller voir Fleur qui comme il le pensait avait du mal en ce moment.  
  
Cela intrigua Hermione redevenue elle-même depuis son entré dans la chambre.  
  
« Quel est le problème avec Fleur ? » demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son rouquin.  
  
« Elle a utilisé pour la première fois le sort de mort, l'avada kédavra sur un humain. Cela fait toujours un choc la première fois. » répondit tout simplement Sirius « contrairement à la plupart des autres, elle n'était pas aurore avant de venir ici. Pourtant c'est l'une des meilleurs du groupe » termina-t-il  
  
« C'est normal, c'était la meilleur de Beauxbaton il y a quelques années » annonça Hermione qui se rappelait bien de la fameuse Fleur Delacour. Puis pensant à autre chose, elle posa une autre question « Pourquoi Cho est partit comme cela, et où est Harry ? »  
  
Rémus aussi se posait les même questions. Devant le silence s'intallant, la jeune fille baissa la tête, se demandant si elle n'avait pas posé les mauvaises questions. Ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
« Tout d'abord, il me semble que Cho a un peu peur de votre réaction à toi et à Ron à propos d'eux deux » Hermione voulant intervenir, il lui fit un geste et reprit « Ensuite, elle voulait plus que tout allé rejoindre Harry. » voyant le regard coquin que lui lançaient Rémus et Hermione, il expliqua. « Elle nous a avoué tout à l'heure que le combat contre Voldemort .. désolez Hermione » alors que le nom l'avait fait sursauter « Je disais que le combat a fatigué plus qu'il n'y parait Harry et que donc il était déjà entrain de dormir. » puis après avoir pensé à une chose essentielle, et se tournant vers Rémus qui se posait beaucoup de questions il lui dit « Je crois que cela a à voir avec la fin du combat, mais Cho n'a rien voulu dire. »  
  
« Ils restent toujours discrets même avec vous qui connaissez la vérité » déclara Hermione  
  
« Connaître la vérité est un grand mot Hermione. » répondit Sirius vraisemblablement mécontent qu'on lui cache des choses « De plus, je pense que Charly, Fleur et Victor savent certaines choses mais nous ne les disent pas, du moins pas encore. »  
  
« Remarque, tu ne peux reprocher à Cho de vouloir être avec Harry. C'est son mari après tout » rétorqua Rémus à son ami avec un léger sourire, sachant que celui-ci n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.  
  
« Ils sont mariés ? » demanda Hermione incrédule  
  
« Oui ils le sont » dit Sirius à présent de moins bonne humeur  
  
« Calme-toi Sirius. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, ils sont très bien ensemble, et je plains le fou qui voudrait juste penser pouvoir les séparer, même l'espace de quelques heures » déclara le nouvel arrivant que n'était d'autre que Fleur au bras de Charly. Elle allait visiblement mieux et voulait avoir des nouvelles du plus jeune des Weasley.  
  
Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était une vérité immuable, et elle savait que toutes les personnes voyant le couple ensemble ressentirait la même chose.  
  
Hermione s'endormit dans le lit voisin de celui de Ron rassuré de son état de santé. La potion fonctionnait très bien. Ron avait retrouvé un rythme normal, et ses blessures se cicatrisaient très rapidement. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnamment surprise, en se réveillant voir le regard de Ron la fixer.  
  
« Tu es réveillé » cria-t-elle un peu trop fort au goût des oreilles du garçon qui les cacha de ses mains. Se rendant compte de son crie, la jeune femme rougit violemment alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser un Charly affolé par le bruit entré en trombe dans la pièce.  
  
Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le couple tendrement enlacé. Il s'avança près d'eux, et assena une tape dans le dos de son frère.  
  
« Content de te voir de te voir de retour petit frère »  
  
Ron n'apprécia qu'à moitié de se voir traiter de petit frère, mais était content de revoir Charly. Il allait parler pour demander où il était, lorsqu'il vit Cho dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Bonjour Ron content que tu ailles mieux. Nous serons dans la salle de réunion si vous voulez nous parler » dit-elle avant de partir.  
  
Les trois personnes se regardèrent, puis Ron demanda  
  
« Nous sommes chez Harry ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est ici que nous habitons enfin seulement quelques-uns uns. »  
  
Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, puis Charly les laissa, devinant qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité.  
  
Cela fait, ils continuèrent à discuter pendant que Ron s'habillait.  
  
« Tu as vu Harry ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Hermione fit non de la tête tout en lui répondant. « Rémus est venu me chercher hier soir à Poudlard. Harry était déjà couché quand je suis arrivé. Cho nous a dit qu'il était très fatigué par le combat. » elle fit une pause avant de continuer pensivement « Elle a insinué quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris. D'ailleurs, je crois que Sirius et Rémus se posent des questions eux aussi »  
  
« Cela ne m'étonne pas, car s'ils ont observé la même chose que moi, il y a de quoi » devinant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il raconta la fin du combat entre Voldemort et vraisemblablement Harry.  
  
« Oooaww »  
  
« Tu peux le dire. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il sait passer »  
  
Hermione le regarda, et se frappa la tête de la main.  
  
« C'est cela qu'a voulu dire Cho tout à l'heure. Ils vont donner des explications »  
  
Réalisant que cela être le cas, et se posant plus de questions que les autres, ils sortirent et essayèrent de trouver la dite salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il ne manquait plus qu'eux et Harry. La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut Cho qui les observait, et qui les invitait à s'asseoir.  
  
Personne ne parlait, chose incroyable connaissant Hermione et Sirius. Puis ne tenant plus, le maraudeur ouvrit les hostilités.  
  
« Dites-moi Mme Potter, quand est ce que vous alliez nous avouer .. » il fut interrompu par Ron qui recracha la boisson qu'il buvait lorsqu'il eut compris la signification de la phrase.  
  
Il regarda Cho puis Hermione puis Cho à nouveau avant de s'exclamer  
  
« Vous vous êtes mariés Harry et toi » cria-t-il  
  
« Oui » lui répondit-elle hésitante devant la réaction de Ron. Elle redoutait plus que tout, la réaction de Ron et Hermione. Elle ne les connaissait pas après tout.  
  
A l'étonnement de tous, Ron se calma, se leva et déclara solennellement. « Félicitation » puis il se rassit.  
  
Hermione surprise le regarda ainsi que Sirius. Ce comportement était bizarre de la par de Ron. Il avait toujours été spontané et légèrement colérique, mais rarement sensé comme aujourd'hui. Voyant qu'il était fixé, il déclara.  
  
« Non seulement Harry est en vie, mais en plus il est marié avec celle qu'il aime depuis des années. Alors pourquoi compliqué la situation ? »  
  
Sirius allait réagir mais il se rendit compte que Ron avait raison et lui aussi la félicita.  
  
Tout le monde sourit en le voyant faire, et la discussion reprit normalement. Mais au grand malheur de Ron et Hermione en particulier, Cho ne souhaitait pas répondre aux questions sans Harry. Par contre elle avoua une chose qui surprit tout le monde, et encore plus les concerné.  
  
« Tu nous as détestés » demanda Hermione hésitante en répétant les dernières de Cho. Elle et Ron ne comprenaient pas la raison.  
  
« Oui, plus toi que Ron, mais je vais vous expliquer et aussi m'en excuser. Peu avant le bal pour les champions, je t'ai détesté lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais avec Harry. Non laisse-moi tout dire » dit-elle alors que Hermione allait parler. « C'est pour cela, que je n'ai pas pris le risque de demander à Harry d'aller au bal avec moi, et donc que j'ai dit oui à Cédric. Cela a alors empiré lorsque j'ai dit non à Harry, et lorsque le second article a révélé que tu l'avais laissé tombé pour Krum. Cela a ensuite diminué, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que Harry et toi étiez toujours amis, surtout lorsque j'ai eut des doutes lors du dernier article. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai compris que c'est moi que je détestais et non toi. Je cachais ma lâcheté derrière toi. » Cho fixa Hermione dans les yeux, et lui déclara « Excuse-moi pour cela Hermione, le problème venait de moi et non de toi. »  
  
Hermione était sous le choc.  
  
« Elle voulait se faire pardonner, pour une chose que j'ignorais. Si elle le fait c'est sûrement car elle tient vraiment à Harry. C'est dommage que je ne l'aie pas connu avant » pensa-t-elle. Elle lui sourit et lui déclara.  
  
« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est juste un quiproquo. » elle se sourirent, elles se comprenaient. Puis un doute venant dans son esprit, elle lui demanda « Tu as dit que tu nous as détesté Ron et moi ».  
  
« C'est vrai, lorsque j'ai commencé à voir Harry, il allait mal, très mal même. Bien plus que moi. En vérité, je ne pense pas que je vous détestais vraiment Harry dissimulait peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai jamais compris comment vous n'aviez pas remarqué son état. C'est cela que je vous reprochais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Disons seulement, qu'à l'époque déjà je me sentais proche de Harry et m'inquiétait de son bien être. » termina-t-elle doucement.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient sous le choc de ses informations. Ils savaient qu'elle disait vrai. Ils n'avaient pas été là, ils n'avaient rien compris à l'époque. Ce fut à ce moment, que Harry entra dans la pièce, faisant tourner les têtes vers lui.  
  
Il observa tout le monde et lorsqu'il fut au niveau de ses deux amis, déclara.  
  
« Heureux de voir tout le monde, y compris les plus jeunes » puis il s'assit à côtés de Cho.  
  
Il savait qu'il devait des explications, et fut le premier à parler d'une façon particulièrement directe.  
  
« Sais-tu parrain ce que c'est qu'une semi-tranformation animagus ? » cette question surpris 4 personnes, qui ne comprenait pas le lien.  
  
« Oui, c'est lors de la phase de transformation, lorsque l'on réussit à transformer une partie de son corps. » répondit-il, même si lui non plus ne comprenait pas tout.  
  
«Pour toi, c'est cela. Pour moi, c'est lorsqu'un sorcier prend toutes les caractéristiques de son animagus, mais sans transformation. Imagine les possibilités que cela ouvre. »  
  
« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cela » dit-il tout étonné « C'est cela qui s'est produit hier Harry ! »  
  
« Exacte. Voldemort a réussi à provoquer ce que j'appelle une monté de puissance colérique que je ne contrôle pas vraiment lorsque je suis particulièrement en colère. Cela doit provenir de mon côté Serpentard » dit- il avec ironie, laissant Ron et Hermione dans l'expectative, ne connaissant pas ses origines.  
  
Rémus fut le premier à comprendre. Harry le devina lorsqu'il remarqua son ancien professeur porter une main devant sa bouche et émettre un hoquet de surprise.  
  
« C'est incroyable, comment est ce possible ? » déclara-t-il  
  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs » répondit Charly  
  
« Cela explique beaucoup de chose en effet » continua Rémus  
  
Sirius était perdu, cela se voyait sur son visage. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer à la fin ? » hurla-t-il de frustration.  
  
Rémus le regarda, et comprenant le désarroi de son ami lui répondit  
  
« C'est simple Patmol. Nous nous demandions pourquoi les dragons étaient si présent, la vérité, c'est que Harry en est un »  
  
« Impossible » fut le seul mot prononcé par Sirius alors que Ron et Hermione étouffait un crie étouffé d'exclamation. 


	23. Découvertes et paroles

Chapitre 23 : Découvertes et paroles.  
  
« Pas impossible, mais totalement incroyable » répondit calmement Charly, alors que les 4 personnes étaient sous le choc. « D'ailleurs, comme l'a mentionné Rémus, cela explique un certain nombre de chose » compléta Harry « Comme par exemple ma résistance assez surprenante à l'impérius qui est pourtant le plus puissant des sorts de contrôle mental que l'on peut utiliser sur quelqu'un. »  
  
Sentant que tout le monde le regardait, il continua.  
  
« Les dragons sont presque les seules créatures capables de résister à un impérius. Etant un dragon dans l'âme, cela à beaucoup joué sur ma résistance à ce sort. Vous n'avez pas trouvé sensiblement bizarre, qu'un élève de quatrième année réussisse aussi facilement à y résister, alors que des sorciers confirmés et expérimentés en sont totalement incapables. »  
  
Rémus et Sirius comprenaient très bien la situation, et se demandaient comment ils n'avaient pas compris auparavant.  
  
Puis se retournant vers ses deux amis, il sourit largement devant leur tête. Ils étaient plus que sous le choc. D'ailleurs, pour tous cela paraissait impossible. Ce fut Hermione, et ses connaissances, qui réagit la première.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier dont l'animagus était un dragon. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai étudié les listings du recensement des animagus pour l'ordre, je n'en ai pas trouvé. Tu es peut-être le premier dans ce cas ? »  
  
Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore plus, réalisant qu'il connaissait quelque chose que la studieuse Hermione ne sache pas.  
  
« En vérité, je ne suis pas le premier. Il y en a eut sûrement quelque uns. Au moins un avec certitude. » puis se tournant vers Charly. « Je crois que Charly est bien placé pour nous en parler. »  
  
Tout le monde regarda vers Charly, qui lança un regard noir vers Harry qui lui renvoya un sourire qui le fit rire. Harry savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Les rares fois où il avait pris la parole étaient dans le cadre de l'ordre ou durant des réunions au sujet des dragons qu'il affectionnait tant.  
  
Voyant qu'il devait parler, il chercha ses mots puis commença, s'adressant aux 4 nouveaux. « Ce que Harry veut dire, car il l'a découvert lui aussi il y a quelques années, c'est que le sorcier qui a fondé la grande réserve en Roumanie était comme Harry. Il était un dragon. Cela lui a permit de contrôler les dragons, dans une certaine mesure, le temps que les installations, et le personnelle de la réserve soit totalement opérationnelle. C'est vraiment grâce à lui s'il y a des dragons là-bas, tout comme grâce à Harry s'il y a à présent des dragons dans le lieu où nous nous trouvons. » Il regarda les 4 personnes qui semblaient entendre ses paroles, mais encore suffisamment sous le choc pour réagir.  
  
Sirius fut à nouveau le premier à se ressaisir.  
  
«Tu en as beaucoup des annonces comme cela Harry » déclara-t-il après s'être tourné vers le jeune homme.  
  
Celui-ci sourit devant la réaction de son parrain. « Il n'apprécie pas les cachotteries. » pensa-t-il « De toute façon, je lui dirai seulement ce qu'il a besoin de savoir »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher parrain, je ne te cache quasiment plus rien à présent » annonça-t-il le plus solennellement du monde. Cela fit sourire Cho qui connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir ce que cela signifiait pour le jeune homme. Une ombre passa sur son visage en réalisant que quoique qu'il arrive durant les prochaines années, ils garderaient certaines de leurs pensées pour l'un l'autre, et pour personnes d'autres. Compte tenu des années de sacrifices pour leur cause, c'était tout à fait normal. Réalisant que tout le monde la regardait, elle rougit légèrement et s'adressant à Harry.  
  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de leur montrer ta forme la plus belle » Elle arborait un sourire fier sur son visage.  
  
Il la fixa voulant savoir la conduite à tenir puis regardant Charly lui demanda d'aller dehors afin de voir si tout était calme pour cet exercice. Le Weasley se leva et alla voir comment se comportaient les dragons, alors que les autres personnes présentes se demandaient si Harry allait vraiment leur révéler son apparence animagus. Sirius et Rémus étaient très excités alors qu'ils sortaient eux aussi à présent. Il savait très bien que les transformations animagus pouvaient être très dures physiquement dès que la corpulence changeait énormément. Si le sorcier prenait une forme plus petite, cela ne provoquait pas trop de douleur, mais si le sorcier prenait une forme plus imposante que la sienne, la douleur ressentit durant la transformation pouvait être vraiment forte. Sirius ne put que frissonner en imaginant ce que devait endurer Harry lors de chaque métamorphose.  
  
Ils arrivèrent très rapidement dans une zone dégagée, servant aux dragons pour pouvoir se reposer ou manger. Les 4 non familiers des lieux, même si les deux maraudeurs étaient membres à part entière de l'ordre furent impressionnés en voyant les magyares à pointes et le fameux Norbert non loin de Charly, qui les surveillait ardemment. Ils étaient assez éloignés, mais semblaient attendre. A croire qu'ils savaient ce qu'il allait se produire, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas manquer la démonstration de Harry.  
  
« On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à attendre quelque chose » remarqua Ron en fixant les dragons non loin de son grand frère.  
  
« C'est exactement cela Ron. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent lorsque Harry va se transformer » lui répondit Cho qui avait tout de suite compris les paroles de l'aurore.  
  
Pendant que Harry s'éloignait d'eux, les autres personnes restèrent silencieuses, attendant ne faisant pas le moindre bruit de peur de le déconcentrer alors que Harry regardait devant lui mais ne semblait pas les voir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans le moindre échange de paroles. Sirius et Rémus commençaient à s'inquiéter par la non-réaction de Harry. Ils allaient demander à Cho si cela était normal qu'il prenne autant de temps, lorsque qu'à l'étonnement de tous Harry déclara calmement.  
  
« Cela ne va plus être très long, il arrive » Il fit un clin d'?il à sa femme, puis sa forme vacilla. Elle revint visible, mais à la place de Harry se trouvait à présent un énorme et terrifiant dragon noir. Il était à l'image des magyare à pointe. Presque entièrement noir, mais avec des yeux rouges tout à fait pas naturel pour cette race. Son regard était plus inquiétant que tous les autres dragons réunis. Un hurlement se fit entendre tellement violent qu'il aurait suffit pour ébranler les sorciers les plus braves. Les autres dragons comprenant ce qu'il se passait eux aussi, s'approchèrent du nouveau venu, mais en s'arrêtant à distance respectable. Seule la femelle que Harry connaissait depuis sa 4ème année et le tournoi des 3 sorciers, continua son approche, mais la tête plus basse de plus en plus, en signe de soumission face au dominant.  
  
Un pop fit sortir de leur étonnement presque tout le monde. Ils remarquèrent alors le professeur Dumbledore, dans sa robe de tous les jours. Il était nez à nez avec les dragons, et pour la première fois, de la surprise réelle apparut sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber ainsi devant des dragons, et encore moins devant celui le plus proche de lui dont s'échappait une puissance peu commune même chez les dragons de cette espèce. Les dragons l'observèrent, et lui jetèrent un regard inquiétant. Il se sentit tout petit à côté d'eux, et ressentit au fond de lui une légère inquiétude, même s'il savait que ces dragons étaient là pour la protection des lieux, et que la présence des autres derrières lui assurait une protection. A ce moment précis, le dragon le plus près de lui qui lui paraissait le plus dangereux ainsi que bizarrement familier ouvrit sa gueule et laissa échappé un son extrêmement puissant qui le fit sursauter ainsi que les autres personnes. Seul Cho restait de marbre devant lui et devant ce cri.  
  
Ensuite, le dragon s'envola suivit de près par les autres magyares à pointes. Le dernier dragon qui n'était pas de la même race fermant la marche de cet étrange cortège. Il monta très haut dans le ciel et très rapidement. Ses ailes noires battaient régulièrement. A cet instant, personne ne pouvait savoir que ce dragon si impressionnant était le survivant. La seule chose qu'un observateur pouvait voir, était un puissant dragon ouvrant la marche. Un détail pourtant pouvait paraître bizarre. Alors qu'il volait de plus belle, on pouvait imaginer un sourire sur la tête effrayante. Cela était singulier, car un dragon n'est pas vraiment le genre de créature qui peut sourire. Cho ne le voyait pas à cet instant, mais était bien consciente qu'un sourire appartenant à Harry pouvait être visible. La sensation de voler permettait beaucoup de chose, même les plus incroyables. Quelques minutes plus tard, le ballet aérien cessa, et les dragons se posèrent sans difficulté devant le groupe de sorcier.  
  
Dumbledore avait rejoint les maraudeurs et souriait. Il avait compris rapidement qui était en vérité ce dragon, et était au fond de lui fier de Harry. Il réalisa alors que celui-ci était vraiment particulier et puissant.  
  
Harry resta sous cette forme, se laissant observer sous toutes les coutures par ses amis. Ils étaient maintenant moins inquiets, le choc de la transformation passé. Par contre la puissance qui se dégageait de Harry apparaissait réellement sous cette forme. Une puissance incroyable, capable d'ébranler les montagnes peut-être. Une puissance qui pouvait peut-être même rivaliser avec celle de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier gardant l'avantage en terme d'expérience.  
  
Puis soudain, sans crier garde, le dragon disparut, laissant réapparaître Harry tout souriant, sachant qu'il venait de leur montrer un aspect de son être intérieur. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, même si ses transformations restaient toujours éprouvantes, elles l'étaient beaucoup moins qu'au tout début, et surtout beaucoup moins douloureuse. Il ressentait toujours tous ses muscles et os le tirailler lors de la phase de transformation, mais il y était habitué à présent. Il adressa un signe de tête aux sorciers qui sous l'impulsion de Fleur rentrèrent vers les bâtiments, le laissant seul avec les dragons. Ils ne virent donc pas une étrange cérémonie durant la-quelle, Harry semblait donner des directives à la femelle dominante, tout en lançant des regards particuliers aux autres. Cela terminé, il rentra lui aussi, laissant les dragons ensemble.  
  
« Cela explique beaucoup de choses » entendit-il en entrant dans la salle de réunion qui était à nouveau rempli. Le professeur Dumbledore comprenait mieux la requête de Harry au sujet des dragons.  
  
« C'est exact professeur » lui répondit-il « Je me suis douté que vous désiriez connaître certaines petites choses. Je vous dois bien cela dans la mesure que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé durant mes 4 premières années à Poudlard. » devant le regard de son ancien directeur devant cette phrase, il continua « Compte tenu des évènements de ma 5ème année qui mon conduit à disparaître » il s'arrêta à nouveau réalisant qu'il allait faire une bêtise, et regarda Cho qui fronçait les sourcils comprenant sa faute. « Enfin qui on conduit à notre départ à Cho et à moi, je n'en tiens pas compte de celle-ci. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi Albus ? »Les paroles de Harry ainsi que le ton qu'il employa surpris plusieurs personnes.  
  
Le directeur le regarda longuement, cherchant ses mots avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry. J'ai fais des erreurs, principalement au début de ta dernière année à l'école. Je suis donc responsable de ta disparition. Néanmoins, je suis content en un sens que tu l'as fait, même si je ne l'approuve pas car comme tu nous l'as démontré ses derniers jours, tu es maintenant capable de beaucoup de choses inaccessibles au commun des sorciers. »  
  
Tous furent surpris par les paroles de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un des plus grands sorciers vivant avoue avoir fait des erreurs. Cela fit sourire les maraudeurs dont le caractère de pur maraudeur ressurgissait à cet instant. Le directeur le remarqua et leur rendit un sourire et un regard malicieux que ses anciens élèves connaissaient.  
  
« Harry, maintenant que tu nous as montré ta puissance de plusieurs façons, j'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions »  
  
« Je crois que nous vous devons biens quelques réponses à vos questions professeur » déclara rapidement Cho tout en lançant un regard équivoque à Harry lui signifiant que le temps des discussions étaient arrivé. Ils s'affrontèrent légèrement du regard, même si cela était seulement un affrontement pour la forme, qui surprit les autres personnes.  
  
« D'accord professeur. Poser vos questions, et nous y répondrons. Enfin peut-être » ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement des épaules d'incertitude qui fit soupirer Cho. « Il ne changera jamais » pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je pense que Hermione et Ron seront d'accord avec moi si je te demande pourquoi êtes vous partit de la sorte ? »  
  
« Si je vous dis que j'en avais assez que l'on me cache la vérité sur ma vie et celle de mes parents, cela vous satisfera. » répondit-il rapidement avant de continuer « Pour une fois, je désirais moi aussi connaître des choses ignorés de vous professeur. Maintenant vous savez ce que je ressentais lorsque vous et les autres me cachiez tout » Il avait utilisé un ton proche de celui utilisé lors de leur conversation à Poudlard. Un ton à la fois tranchées et légèrement froid.  
  
« Ce que veux vous dire Harry professeur » commença Cho voulant rattraper les paroles de Harry « C'est que lui comme moi, nous avions besoins d'agir. Nous avons fait le point, et nous avons décidé que la meilleur chose à faire était de partir afin de mettre en ?uvre notre plan. Nous savions tous les deux que vous comme mes parents ne nous l'aurait pas permit. Nous avons donc agit directement. Et sachez bien, que Harry tout comme moi nous ne regrettons rien. Les choses changent professeur. Nous avons beaucoup changé, plus que nous l'avions pensé. Nous sommes forts, cela vous l'avez remarqué tous. Et nous avons mis en route notre plan pour aboutir à ce que vous et votre ordre essayez d'aboutir depuis plusieurs années sans y parvenir. La différence avec vous professeur, c'est que nous allons réussir. Tout ce que nous espérons, c'est que vous serez à nos côtés. Car le combat ne fait que commencer. »  
  
La suite de la discussion se passa bien, Cho répondant plus que Harry aux différentes questions. Ils exposèrent toutes les motivations expliquant leur départ, le besoin de puissance, le besoin d'un nouvel environnement, ainsi que le besoin bizarrement de les protégés. Sans lui, ils étaient plus en sécurité, Voldemort ayant comme premier objectif la mort de Harry. Ils parlèrent plus que Harry l'avait souhaité, mais cela se passa ainsi.  
  
Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione restèrent avec eux jusqu'au soir, à parler avec les différents membres de l'ordre présent. Les trois amis commençaient à se retrouver presque comme avant. La grande différence était la présence de Cho avec eux. Au grand plaisir de Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y habituant peu à peu.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nini : voila la suite avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard.  
  
Marikili : merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te comblera.  
  
Tiffany : Et oui, pour une fois Ron n'est plus ni futile ni borné mais responsable et réfléchit. Je sais çà le change beaucoup. Et oui, Harry est un dragon.  
  
KTK : pour la transformation de Harry en dragon, elle a eut lieu. Même si je ne suis pas très content de la description. Le rapprochement de Harry avec ses amis commencent.  
  
Lunenoire : merci pour tes 2 reviews, ce n'est pas grave de rater un chapitre, je pense qu'il y a d'autre chose dans la vie que cela.  
  
Sophie : Je suis d'accord avec toi, les liens qui unissent les différents personnages sont très importants, et d'ailleurs vont commencer à se relier les uns aux autres à partir de ce chapitre.  
  
Hermione2005 : merci pour les superlatifs de ta review. Pour répondre à tes questions au sujet du dragon, c'est vrai, c'est extrêmement rare d'avoir comme animagus un dragon. D'ailleurs il y a quelques avantages.  
  
Relena : Voila la suite, merci.  
  
Big app : merci beaucoup, je continue malgré le retard  
  
Mari-Jo : Tout d'abord merci pour tes 2 reviews, et désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Le manque d'inspiration et le tome 5 ont beaucoup influencé entre autre sur l'écriture de mes fics. En ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, pour l'instant, il est trop tôt pour qu'il rejoignent l'ordre de Harry, mais il est possible que dans l'avenir cela soit le cas. On ne peut pas être au fou et au moulin, et ils ont déjà des engagements auprès de Dumbledore.  
  
Tout d'abord milles excuses.  
  
Un j'ai énormément de retard dans mes fic à cause de plusieurs choses. Plus de connexion à internet, et donc pour moi bizarrement moins de motivations. Si on rajoute à cela la lecture du Tome 5 alors que moi et l'anglais cela fait deux, je prends plus de retard. Et pour terminer, cela fait maintenant 2 mois que j'ai dans la tête des idées de fics pour la 6ème année de Harry, qui bloque beaucoup de choses  
  
Deux, personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment pas satisfait de ce chapitre, alors ne m'en voulez pas.  
  
Je tiens tout de même à vous assurer que je terminerai cette fic ainsi que les autres même si cela prend plus de temps que prévus et même si je commence une nouvelle fic.  
  
Malgré tout cela, j'espère que vous aimerez même un peu ce chapitre.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions ou des reproches, envoyez moi des reviews, je vous répondrai.  
  
Sur cela, passé une bonne fin de week-end  
  
By By 


	24. Alerte!

Chapitre 24 : Alerte !  
  
Les semaines passèrent de plus en plus vite, à mesure que la routine dans la réserve s'installait. Plusieurs sorciers autres que les 7 majeurs comme certains les appelaient et qui étaient très fréquemment là avaient pris place avec eux. Principalement ceux étant célibataires et travaillant dans une région pas très éloignée.  
  
Harry redoutait une attaque massive des forces de Voldemort. Pour contrer cela, les entraînements avaient repris de façon encore plus intensive. Histoire de ne pas avoir de problème. Les membres comprenaient cela, et l'acceptaient. Surtout que sous la direction de Harry, les entraînements en combat prenaient toujours des tournures intéressantes. Il était de loin le meilleur, et Cho même n'étant pas la meilleur après lui était souvent la seul pouvant anticiper ses attaques. Le lien les unissant l'aidant en cela.  
  
Les liens coupés pendant 4 ans avec leurs amies et familles commençaient à se restaurer. Harry et Cho sous l'aspect de Clay et Lane étaient allés rendre visite aux parents de la jeune fille au milieu du mois d'août, par une magnifique et chaude journée. Cela avait été un choc pour eux d'apprendre cela. Ils avaient mis beaucoup temps à accepter le fait que leur fille unique soit morte dans des mystérieuses circonstances. Ils savaient qu'elle avait subit une dure épreuve moins de un an avant sa mort et avaient été rassurés en apprenant que cela allait mieux pour elle. Ses notes étant remontées peu avant Noël ainsi que son caractère. Elle allait bien mieux en effet, et était même extrêmement joyeuse la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.  
  
« Tu es vivante et tu ne nous as rien dit. » Puis en tournant vers le jeune homme inconnu toujours sous sa fausse apparence. Cho non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle avait donné la preuve à ses parents. « Et vous qui êtes vous? Et pourquoi vous avez mêlé notre fille à tout cela? » demanda la mère vraiment en colère contre lui et à la fois enchantée sans trop y croire de retrouver sa fille en vie.  
  
« Je suis Harry Potter Madame » déclara-t-il alors que les deux parents sursautaient en regardant attentivement le front du jeune homme sans pour autant y voir signe de la fameuse cicatrice.  
  
Harry fut soulagé sachant que les parents étaient trop sous le choc de l'annonce. C'était seulement le début des découvertes.  
  
« C'est mon époux » déclara-t-elle faisant ainsi sursauter ses parents. Ils ont maintenant une bonne raison d'être sous le choc pensa-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
La discussion continua ainsi durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les véritables apparences des deux jeunes refassent surface, révélant les vraies formes. Des exclamations puis des embrassades effrénées firent place, à la grande surprise de Harry et au soulagement de Cho. Le reste de la journée passa trop vite selon Cho et ses parents. Ils racontèrent peu de choses comme ils avaient convenu sur les 4 ans d'absent. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, puis après des adieux déchirants, le jeune couple les quitta pour rejoindre leur première vraie maison ensemble au milieu des dragons.  
  
Ils firent la même chose avec les Weasley, rendant ainsi visite à la famille de sorcier dont Harry était le plus proche. Là aussi ils restèrent très discrets, au grand malheur de Molly. Ils apprirent d'ailleurs que le pauvre Charly subissait des interrogatoires dès qu'il voyait sa mère. Elle lui avait pardonné pour les secrets qu'il avait cachés depuis maintenant un an à son grand soulagement. La principale raison, était que son célibataire de fils grand amoureux des dragons était non seulement de retour au pays, mais en plus avec une charmante demoiselle, qu'elle avait entre aperçu plusieurs années avant Fleur Delacour.  
  
« Que vas-tu faire à présent Harry? Toi et ton ordre » demanda Arthur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.  
  
Harry regarda en direction de Cho, de Charly et de Fleur avant de revenir vers Arthur.  
  
« Cela dépendra de Dumbledore, du ministère et de cher Tom » déclara-t-il tranquillement. « Pour l'instant on reste en attente, en espérant que s'il y a une attaque vous ou nous réussiront à faire en sorte qu'il n'y a le moins de blesser possible. Même si cela risque de poser de plus en plus de problème »  
  
Tout le monde le regardait, ne comprenant pas tous à quoi il faisait allusion.  
  
« Personnellement, je pense que Tom est en préparation de quelque chose d'important. La prochaine attaque sera soit symbolique soit massive. Symbolique cela sera le cas. »  
  
« Comment peux tu déterminer cela Harry? » lui demanda Bill, question que presque tous les Weasley se la posait aussi.  
  
« Tout simplement que si j'étais à sa place je ferais cela. Comme tout bon Serpentard, il fera ce choix » il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de demander « M. Weasley, dite à Dumbledore et au ministre d'augmenter la surveillance dans tous les lieux ayant une importance ou une connotation très symbolique. On aura ainsi un petit avantage en cas d'attaque »il avait parlé d'une façon qui lui était propre, très calme et toujours sûr de lui.  
  
Il avait changé énormément tant physiquement que mentalement. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient rencontré s'en étaient aperçues très rapidement. La famille Wesley en avait une nouvelle démonstration durant ce repas.  
  
« Tu crois qu'ils ont comprit le pourquoi de notre disparition et surtout accepter » demanda Harry à Cho alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans leur lit, la lune pleine aujourd'hui éclairant la nuit à travers la fenêtre entre ouverte.  
  
« Oui, ils ont accepté. Ils comprennent, pas tout, car tout n'a pas été révélé, mais ils comprennent. N'oublie pas que tu es comme un des membres de leur famille comme te l'a dit Charly. » lui dit-elle pour le rassurer  
  
« Merci ma belle, tu réussis toujours à me rendre le sourire »  
  
« Je sais cela Harry » lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser, ses mains se baladant sur tout son corps. Ils se séparèrent, et les yeux de Cho rencontrèrent les magnifiques yeux verts appartenant à son cher et tendre époux..  
  
« Espérons seulement, que nous serons prêts lorsque la prochaine attaque se produira. Il doit avoir un plan digne malheureusement des Serpentard » déclara-t-il sombrement.  
  
Depuis que Harry avait découvert ses origines et surtout les avait acceptés, son héritage de famille à fait surface. Le don pour les potions qu'il avait développé depuis quelques années était l'une des formes de son héritage. Un autre était des idées de stratégie purement de Serpentard. Grâce à cela, Harry réussissait à déterminer certains plans de Voldemort. A l'heure actuelle, il pensait que Tom préparait une attaque symbolique comme il l'avait annoncé aux Weasley. Attaqué un symbole du pouvoir s'avérait plus efficace qu'une attaque massive. Cela Harry le savait tout comme Tom.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur recevait un de ses contacts. Le message délivré, il retourna là où il travaillait restant dans l'ombre afin que personne ne le voie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore faisait venir plusieurs membres de l'ordre, pour leur donné des informations. Comme le pensait Harry, la prochaine attaque de Voldemort serait plus symbolique que massive.  
  
« Harry le savait Albus. Il savait qu'une attaque se préparait et qu'elle devait frapper les esprits. »  
  
« C'est exact Arthur. Néanmoins, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de pertes si nous ne faisons rien. » le vieux directeur regarda pensivement Fumseck, réfléchissant à la conduite à tenir. Puis ayant pris sa décision, il griffonna une lettre rapidement, et la confia à Fumseck qui partit par la fenêtre.  
  
Albus regarda ses amis et camarades de combat et répondit à la question qu'ils se posaient tous.  
  
« J'ai demandé à Harry de venir ici afin de contrecarrer ensemble le plan de Voldemort » à ce nom, il nota que presque touts les sorciers sursautèrent. Cela le fit soupirer. Harry avait raison. Cela représentait un problème, si les membres de l'ordre devant affronter les mangemorts avaient peur d'un simple nom.  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, alors que plusieurs membres de l'ordre étaient déjà partit et qu'il ne restait donc que les plus proches collaborateurs d'Albus dans l'ordre. Principalement des professeurs de Poudlard et plusieurs aurores. Au même moment, deux êtres encapuchonnés, pénétraient dans l'école, et se déplaçaient vers le bureau directorial. L'une d'elle en arrivant devant la gargouille, leva sa baguette, et la gargouille dégagea l'entrée du bureau. Ils montèrent l'escalier et une fois arrivé devant la porte, frappèrent puis attendirent qu'on les fasse entrer.  
  
Ils entrèrent main dans la main, les yeux allant d'une personne à l'autre, puis les reposant sur le directeur, qui les regardait d'un regard sérieux.  
  
« Pour quand la prochaine attaque professeur ? » déclara le garçon en retirant sa cagoule de même que la jeune femme.  
  
« Pour le premier septembre Harry. Il compte attaqué la gare juste avant le départ du train. Si nous ne faisons rien, il risque fort d'avoir beaucoup de victime »  
  
Le visage du directeur semblait bien plus vieux que dans les souvenirs de Harry.  
  
« Très bien, nous serons présents. Le principal est d'avoir le moins de pertes possibles. Malheureusement, il va obligatoirement avoir des pertes civiles et autres. Voldemort sait que même si nous intervenons, il a déjà gagné cette bataille. Car rien pas même vous ne pouvez protéger autant de monde. Et il est hors de questions de prévenir trop de monde car Voldemort aussi à ses sources. Et je pense qu'elles sont bien plus nombreuses et plus productives que les votre. »  
  
Tout le monde était abasourdi par les paroles de Harry. Comment un sorcier pouvait parler au plus grand sorcier du siècle ainsi. Certains même pensaient à la non-réaction du directeur qu'il était comme eux sous le choc. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il allait le prouver.  
  
« Je sais cela Harry. Mais que me proposes-tu ? » demanda-t-il déclenchant des expressions de surprises sur le visage des autres personnes présentes, même sur le visage de Rogue.  
  
« Tout d'abord, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à vos hommes, dite à votre espion de revenir, et de fuir son maître. Car Voldemort va bientôt savoir qu'il y a un traître. »  
  
« Comment le serait-il ? » demanda l'un des aurores d'une voix haineuse. Encore un qui n'aimait pas l'attitude de Harry, même s'il avait raison.  
  
Harry le jaugea du regard avant de répliquer sèchement.  
  
« Demandé à Severus Rogue. Demandez-lui de parler de son intromission dans les rands des mangemorts. Car je fais la même chose avec mes hommes. » Comme personne ne comprenait sauf Rogue bien sûr, il répondit.  
  
« Voldemort peu savoir si l'un de ses hommes lui est fidèle. Grâce à cela, il vérifie si ses mangemorts ne le trahirons pas. Pour l'instant, il ne le fait qu'une fois, lors de l'entré dans l'ordre. Mais s'il a un doute, il peu le faire plusieurs fois comme moi je le fais. De plus, cette technique permet même de détecté l'impérius. »  
  
Harry sourit devant les regards étonnés en face de lui. Même Dumbledore l'était. D'ailleurs il allait lui poser une question, lorsque la réponse lui vint.  
  
« Harry fait la même chose professeur. Il y a de forte chance qu'ils soient Tom et lui les rares sorciers à connaître cette technique. » La réponse de Cho était tranchée et à l'adresse du directeur et des autres membres de l'ordre.  
  
Rogue était mal à l'aise. Il savait de quoi les deux jeunes parlaient. Jamais il oublierait le soir de son acceptation au sein des mangemorts, ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Grâce à cette technique, il savait si on lui mentait ou si on lui n'était pas honnête. Plusieurs sorciers ayant pour mission d'infiltrer ses fidèles pour le ministère avaient trouvé la mort à cause de cela. Le seul et unique point positif de cela était que Voldemort imbue de sa personne n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse le trahir. Et donc n'effectuait cela qu'une seule fois en générale. Si cela changeait, l'espion de Dumbledore serait découvert au plus vite, et mourait dans d'atroce souffrance.  
  
Le professeur de potion allait intervenir auprès du directeur, lorsqu'un signe de main du vieil homme lui fit comprendre que lui aussi savait. Rassuré, Rogue se remit à observer son ancien élève un air particulier sur le visage.  
  
Harry se sentant observer le fixa en retour. Il eut la surprise d'observer que Rogue n'arborait pas à un air de dégoût ou de haine. Il semblait plus apeuré. Venant de découvrir qu'il pouvait faire une chose que seul Voldemort pouvait faire le troublait fortement. Puis soudain un regard de haine revint sur le visage du professeur qui fit élargir le sourire de Harry.  
  
« Heureusement, toujours fidèle à vous-même professeur» annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention des autres personnes vers lui. Il les regarda avant de déclarer qu'il était temps de partir puis un signe de salue à l'assemblé quitta le bureau.  
  
Une fois rentrée, il contempla les dragons volant au-dessus d'eux puis déclara d'une voix triste « Il y aura des pertes malheureusement »  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, peu avant l'aube, une agitation peu commune secouait la réserve. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà présents, et pratiquement près pour la bataille du jour.  
  
La vingtaine de sorciers de différentes origines, étaient rassemblés, attendant les dernières directives avant de se mettre en route. Durant la dernière réunion, le soir d'avant, Harry et Dumbledore avaient déterminé les zones d'actions des deux groupes, et les directives d'attaques et de défenses. Chose pas facile, dans la mesure ou Harry était plus porté sur l'attaque. Les batailles précédentes avaient montré l'efficacité de ses attaques. Mais là, il fallait faire très attention à causes du nombre de personnes présentes.  
  
Un silence se posa, lorsque Harry suivit de Cho sortirent de la bâtisse, et se positionnèrent juste devant le groupe.  
  
« J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui. Car ce jour est important. Nous allons combattre à nouveau Voldemort. » acclamation générale de la part de son assemblé. Surprenant dans la mesure où la majorité de sorcier du pays ont peur de ce nom.  
  
« Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous tous. Alors ne me décevez pas. Et pas d'imprudence héroïque. Les sorciers vivants ont plus d'utilité que des héros morts. Alors s'il y a le moindre problème, transplanner ou utiliser le portoloin que vous posséder. Le plus important c'est votre vie. Alors faîte gaffe » expression qui fit rire tout le monde. Même sous un aspect extérieur sérieux, Harry aimait détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le group transplanna dans un coin sombre de King Cross. Harry allait parler, lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. L'attaque avait bizarrement déjà lieu.  
  
A ce moment précis, Harry eut un gros doute  
  
.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Vaness : Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien les dragons. Voila la suite, j'espère quelle va te plaire.  
  
Alex_13_le_mec_de_mars : Merci de lire cette fic, tout comme les autres. Désolé pour les fautes, mais cela n'a jamais été mon fort, et malheureusement, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va s'arranger. L'autre problème est que parfois, il est très difficile de les voir soit même.  
  
Big Apple : La voila la suite.  
  
Chessandmat : Merci beaucoup, la suite est arrivée  
  
Philippe Gryfondor : Merci du compliment, toujours fidèle  
  
Kyzara : Harry n'est pas aussi froid qu'il n'y paraît, mais avec les évènements, il est tout simplement plus en retrait par rapport à ses amis. Pour moi aussi, Ron et Hermione doivent rester en arrière, en tout cas pour le moment. Harry a la tête qui enfle, là je m'excuse, car ce n'était pas vraiment désiré. Peut-être un déformation par rapport à une autre de mes fics. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est puissant, et qu'il le sait.  
  
Loumiolla : Un nouveau, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup attendu avant de révéler l'animal.  
  
Sophie : Je pense qu'il y a de la vérité dans ce que tu écris. Les deux ordres ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre si ils veulent réussir à vaincre Voldemort. De plus, Albus a toujours eut des doutes au sujet de la mort de Harry. Liens unissant certaines personnes se raviveront de plus au fil des chapitres. Merci pour ta proposition d'aide, il est possible que j'en ai besoin.  
  
Lunenoire : On verra bientôt la forme de dragon de Harry dans un des chapitres.  
  
Lunicorne : Content que cela te plais. Dans la mesure où je n'aime pas arrêter quelque chose que j'ai commencé, il est normal pour moi de terminer mes fics.  
  
Tiffany : Exact, le fait que Harry soit un dragon, explique certaines choses  
  
Marie-Jo : Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension, rassure toi, à partir de maintenant c'est repartit pour de bon  
  
Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eut un problème à régler.  
  
Je remercie encore tous les reviewers de l'ancien chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, l'action reprend vraiment à partir du prochain.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées ou des reproches, dites les moi, j'en tiendrai compte, et vous répondrai.  
  
By By 


	25. Le grand retour

Bonjour à tous.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : Voila la suite.  
  
Marie-Jo : Un piège, c'est tout à fait possible. Par contre, l'espion n'est pas un agent double comme on le découvrira dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Kyzara : Désolé pour avoir coupé le chapitre précédent. Mais voila la suite, avec le combat et la suite du combat.  
  
Tiffany : Une attaque arrive toujours à temps. Elle est petite, mais elle est la première avant les autres. Pour le comportement de Harry avec Dumbledore, il faut s'y habituer, car maintenant, Harry est plus vieux et ne se laisse plus mené dans l'ignorance.  
  
Relena : Ce n'est pas grave, content d'avoir aimé le chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.  
  
Mystikal : Je crois que tu as bien résumé la situation de Harry et de son ordre. La bataille comme tu le verras, est petite, mais les plus grosses arrivent bientôt.  
  
Big Apple : Voila la suite. A savoir comment je fais pour écrire plusieurs fics à la fois, c'est encore un mystère même pour moi. Surtout, que je dois terminer mes 4 premières fics pour fin novembre. Ce qui explique la parution espacée des chapitres. Il faut du temps pour chacune.  
  
Alex-13_le_mec_de_Mars : Merci, devant une telle demande, voila la suite.  
  
Sophie : Merci pour ces idées, car il est vrai que tu as un peu raison. Dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ne se remet pas vraiment en question, mais il a des sérieux doutes. Symbole qu'il n'a pas la science infuse. A savoir s'il doit s'énerver, c'est possible que cela se produise, mais le problème que cela pose est le suivant. Si Harry étant un pur Serpentard, s'il libère sa colère, il ferait vraiment beaucoup de dégâts. Donc on verra bien.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui es toujours fidèle.  
  
Math : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cela va continuer.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Parfois je suis gentil et parfois un peu moins. Non sérieusement, il ne faut pas toujours couper au mauvais moment, car sinon cela énerverait trop souvent les lecteurs (j'en sais quelque chose). Si oui ou non je coupe une scène d'action ou révélation dépend de la longueur du chapitre et surtout de mon idée du moment. Alors si je modifie quelque chose, cela dépendra de l'environnement de la fic. Parfois pour l'histoire, il faut s'arrêter et parfois non.  
  
Je remercie à nouveau les lecteurs anonymes ou non. J'espère que vous allez aimer de chapitre.  
  
Alors bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 25 : Le grand retour  
  
Les bruits des combats provenant du quai spécial, emplissaient la gare encore vide de moldues. L'attaque débutait bien plutôt que dans la prévision.  
  
« Cela cache quelque chose » Harry semblait troubler par cela. « Que tout le monde fasse attention, je pense que c'est un piège. Alors prudence. »  
  
Le ton se voulait rassurant, mais au fond de lui, Harry s'inquiétait. Il n'était pas le maître de la mission, et détestait cela. Il préférait avoir le contrôle des agissements de ses hommes et de lui-même. Mais, l'aide de Dumbledore nécessitait de faire des concessions. Alors il était bien obliger de faire cela.  
  
Les membres de l'ordre ne remarquèrent pas les angoisses de leur leader, sauf Cho qui le connaissait trop bien, et qui surtout ressentait la même chose.  
  
« Rémus, va rejoindre Dumbledore et annonce lui que l'attaque a déjà commencé. Dit lui aussi de ne pas venir ici, car il s'agit d'un coup monté. La véritable attaque a peut-être déjà commencé dans un autre lieu. » Rémus voulu poser une question à Harry, mais devant la détermination retrouvée du jeune homme, il lui fit un signe positif de la tête, et transplanna.  
  
A ce moment précis, il était persuadé d'une chose. L'attaque était un leur.  
  
Harry donna des ordres rapidement, et les membres de l'ordre par groupe, approchèrent en se méfiant de la zone des combats. Ils passèrent la barrière d'où s'échappaient des détonations. Et sentirent tout de suite un froid intense, que Harry avait détecté depuis plusieurs mètres.  
  
« Spectro Patronum » fut la première chose qu'il cria pour ne pas changer.  
  
Aussitôt, un cerf argenté se forma, sortant de sa baguette, et se dirigea vers les détraqueurs, rassemblés à une vingtaine de mètres devant le premier groupe. Ces sales créatures qui étaient qu'au nombre limité de 20 tout au plus, furent chargé par le cerf, puis par une panthère noire. Les deux patronus eurent raisons des détraqueurs qui déguerpirent vite. Abandonnant de ce fait le groupe de mangemorts présent qui avaient déjà fait des victimes parmi les premiers arrivants à la gare et parmi les employés.  
  
D'un geste de Harry, les membres de l'ordre passèrent à l'attaque sans attendre, alors qu'un second groupe allait à l'encontre des corps des civils étendus, sans vie ou gravement blessé. Cho à la tête de ce groupe, supervisa la protection des blessés et les premiers soins.  
  
De son côté, Harry laissa Victor accompagné de plusieurs membres, faire le tour de la zone, dès la neutralisation des quelques mangemorts. La faible résistance, prouvait d'elle-même que les assaillants étaient assez inexpérimentés.  
  
« Il n'y en a pas plus Harry » dit-il en revenant vers le reste du groupe moins de 5 minutes plus tard.  
  
« Je m'en doutais, Tom joue avec nous, plus précisément avec Dumbledore. Il savait que j'interviendrais aussi »  
  
« Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ? » lui demanda Charly  
  
« Laissez le réfléchir un peu, il va trouver où à lieu la véritable attaque »  
  
Harry remercia Cho, d'un geste, puis se concentra. Si attaque il y avait, il devait pouvoir découvrir où elle se déroulait. Puis soudain, il le découvrit.  
  
« Préparez-vous, nous allons à St Mangouste » déclara-t-il rapidement, faisant réagir ses hommes, déjà prêts à en remordre avec les mangemorts.  
  
En un grand pop, il se volatilisèrent de la gare pour réapparaître devant un vieux bâtiment.  
  
« Trop tard » annonça-t-il lugubrement.  
  
L'attaque avait déjà eut lieu, et les mangemorts étaient repartit enfin presque, laissant derrière eux le feu consumé les étages.  
  
Harry allait parler, lorsqu'il évita de justesse un sort lancé du toit. Plusieurs mangemorts s'y trouvaient, en compagnie d'autres sorciers.  
  
« Victor, prend des volontaires avec toi et allez sauver les sorciers la- haut. Nous vous protégeons »  
  
Alors qu'il instaurait un bouclier, Victor et son groupe disparaissaient pour attaquer par derrière les mangemorts. Les autres membres, lançaient des sorts de diversion vers leurs ennemis. Plusieurs explosions zébrèrent le ciel, puis Victor revint avec les captifs, malades comme docteurs.  
  
Heureusement, le vieux bâtiment était usé que de l'extérieur, et la structure magiquement renforcée tenu bon. A l'arrivé de Dumbledore et du ministère, Harry sonna l'ordre du départ, après avoir discuter rapidement à Dumbledore.  
  
« Faite revenir votre espion professeur. Il n'est plus en sécurité à présent. »  
  
« Je crains que tu as raison. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il est toujours de notre côté » déclara-t-il sombrement  
  
« Cela je le découvrirai, lorsque je l'aurai rencontré. Ramenez le à Poudlard, j'y serai d'ici 2-3 jours tout au plus. »  
  
« Tu as une idée Harry ?» la réponse de Harry et surtout le petit sourire qu'il arborait redonna un léger sourire au directeur « Il est temps de rassembler les sorciers professeurs. »  
  
Harry alla parler à ses hommes, et ils ne furent plus là.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs personnes cagoulés arrivèrent en vu d'un petit manoir. Il paraissait vraiment lugubre et abandonné depuis plusieurs années. D'où ils étaient, on distinguait le petit cimetière local, qui fit grimacer deux personnes, deux personnes qui se rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux pour eux.  
  
« C'est par-là que nous devons aller » déclara une voix en pointant le manoir d'un doigt  
  
« Faites attention, nous ne devons pas être remarquer par les moldus. Alors que ceux qui doivent agir, faites le maintenant » ordonna une voix féminine  
  
Plusieurs membres du groupe, s'avancèrent, se mirent en arc de cercle devant le groupe et plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant le manoir. Les baguettes de levèrent, et le sort commun fut lancé.  
  
Une onde se propagea en cercle autour d'eux, imposant le puissant sort à tous les moldus du quartier. Le sort en question était un repousse moldu, peut-être moins élaboré que ceux utilisés par le ministère, mais suffisamment pour les tenir éloigné tous.  
  
Harry sourit sous sa cagoule, se félicitant d'avoir eut l'idée d'apprendre ce sort à ses hommes. Maintenant, il avait tout le temps pour effectuer la tache prévue.  
  
Il avança en compagnie de Cho et de 4 autres membres de son ordre, vers le manoir. Il était vraiment abandonné et plus entretenu depuis des années. Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule, et une odeur de refermé arriva à leurs narines, les faisant grimacer.  
  
« Allons par-là, c'est la salle à manger »  
  
Ils suivirent tous Harry qui semblait bien connaître les lieux, pourtant il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Réellement en tout cas.  
  
Dans la salle à manger, ils se mirent en cercle, attendant les instructions de Harry.  
  
« Le manoir Jédusor, n'est plus ce qu'il a été, malheureusement. Cela le fera peut-être réagir. Moi aussi rien ne peut m'arrêter. » puis en regardant les 5 autres membres. « Sur mon ordre »  
  
Ils levèrent tous leur baguette, puis sous le mouvement de baguette de Harry, ils lancèrent en même temps un dérivé de incendio, afin de mettre le feu au manoir.  
  
5 jets de flammes jaillirent des baguettes, et bientôt la pièce puis le manoir en entier seraient la proie des flammes surpuissantes. Dès que les flammes avaient atteint un certain degré d'intensité et de température, les 5 membres de l'ordre transplannaient hors de la bâtisse. Une fois à l'extérieur, il réitérèrent le sort, afin que le manoir soit noyé dans les flammes.  
  
Les flammes atteignirent une telle température, que rien à l'intérieur ne le supporta. Toutes les traces de vie, même mince allaient disparaître par l'effet de la chaleur. Les tapisseries et les tableaux de la famille brûlèrent.  
  
L'agonie du manoir dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à son écroulement, dans un fracas épouvantable. La chaleur avait eut raison de la vieille bâtisse. Et avec elle, la maison de la ligné des Jédusor.  
  
Harry contempla son héritage en quelque sorte disparaître, sans aucune amertume, ni regret.  
  
Il leva sa baguette, prononça le sort, et sa marque se posa au-dessus des ruines. Une tête de dragon noir avec les yeux rouges.  
  
« Tu es certain que cela va faire réagir Voldemort ? » lui demanda Sirius.  
  
« Oui, et pourtant plus que nous pourrions le croire. Il sera affecter d'une certaine façon. » répondit-il avant de signifier le départ.  
  
Le groupe transplanna et ils arrivèrent tous à l'antre des dragons.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles, Harry et Cho discutèrent dans la cour même, près des dragons. Ils virent Charly et Sirius ainsi que les autres les regarder bizarrement. Ils devaient se demander tous les intentions du couple.  
  
Ils arrivèrent vers eux et Harry déclara  
  
« Nous allons faire quelque chose que nous devions faire depuis un certain temps. Espérons que cela nous aide pour l'avenir. L'heure de notre retour est arrivée aujourd'hui»  
  
Tous comprirent les paroles de Harry. Ainsi que la destination du jeune couple. La gazette des sorciers.  
  
Les bureaux de la gazette des sorciers se trouvaient dans un immeuble dans le même quartier que le ministère de la magie. L'immeuble l'y abritant, était à l'image de St Mangouste vétuste, au point de vu de l'extérieur.  
  
Ils apparurent dans une ruelle proche des locaux du journal. Non sans faire attention aux regards des moldus les voyant passer puis entrer comme si de rien n'était dans l'immeuble. Harry et Cho portaient les habits de l'ordre, cachant ainsi visage et corps. Un mouvement de panique commença d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les bureaux du journal. Les sorciers essayaient de se protéger de ces deux mangemorts kamikazes. Les voir ainsi de courir se cacher fit sourire Harry. Il porta sa baguette à ses lèvres, et utilisant le sort sonorus, fit entendre sa voix dans tous les bureaux de l'immeuble.  
  
« Bonjour, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer, dans la mesure où nous n'appartenons pas à l'armée de VOLDEMORT » cria-t-il histoire de les martyriser un peu. Il avait toujours de mauvais sentiment envers les journalistes et Rita Skeeter.  
  
« Alors, si vous voulez faire votre travail, et avoir des informations sur le nouveau groupe de combattant contre VOLDEMORT, j'invite Rita Skeeter et le rédacteur en chef à nous rejoindre. » termina-t-il avant de rajouter plus méchamment « Vous avez 15 secondes, sinon nous allons voir vos concurrents. Et je suis certains qu'ils seront très contents de me voir. »  
  
La menace fonctionna, car moins de 10 secondes plus tard, deux personnes arrivèrent devant eux. Un homme et une femme, ou en vérité un homme traînant une femme derrière lui. Cette vision le fit encore plus sourire. Cho devinant sa pensée, lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
« Je suis M. Lewis, rédacteur en chef de la gazette des sorciers. Tout ce que je désire.. »  
  
« Je vous dirai lorsque vous pourrez parler » lâcha Harry, faisant blanchir l'homme. Ce qui provoqua un nouveau coup de coude.  
  
« Nous voudrions parler à Mll Skeeter. »demanda Cho  
  
Rita blanchit encore plus, mais sous l'ordre de son supérieur, avança, faisant ainsi face au deux visiteurs.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas du tout changé Rita. Tout comme le scarabée, vous fouiller puis déguster les excréments » la remarque la secoua encore plus, alors que M. Lewis fronçait un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.  
  
« Assez plaisanté, je suis Harry James Potter » d'un geste, il arrêta les futurs paroles de Rita en lui passant l'envie de répliquer « Le petit scarabée doit se taire, et laisser le grand dragon noir parler »  
  
Puis d'un geste, il enleva sa cagoule, révélant ainsi sa tignasse noire qui lui arrivait aux épaules, ses yeux toujours aussi verts sans lunette. Puis voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, il releva ses cheveux, révélant sa cicatrice, la marque la plus connu dans le monde sorcier.  
  
« Uhh Impossible » s'écrièrent les deux journalistes.  
  
« Et bien si c'est bien lui » déclara Cho, puis se tournant vers Rita qui faisait encore plus petite devant Harry « Vous avez raison d'agir ainsi. Car Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous depuis plusieurs années. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fera pas de mal. Excepté bien entendu, si vous le traitez de la même manière que la dernière fois » Cho parlait doucement, mais son ton aussi était glacial.  
  
Harry la regarda quelques secondes se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé quelques années avant qu'elle puisse agir ainsi. Cela le fit d'ailleurs sourire.  
  
Légèrement rassuré par la présence du survivant, l'atmosphère se réchauffa un peu, et ce fut donc dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef, que se poursuivit la discussion.  
  
« Je désire que vous fassiez un article sur mon retour. Tout le monde sorcier doit savoir que je suis là, et que mon seul objectif est de vaincre Voldemort » déclara-t-il faisant sursauter les deux journalistes.  
  
Il donna ensuite plusieurs informations comme l'attaque d'un certain manoir, qui fit sourire Cho.  
  
Pour la prochaine édition, le fait marquant n'était plus l'attaque de St- Mangouste, mais le retour tonitruant du survivant Harry Potter de la mort.  
  
Harry était maintenant certain que son grand-père n'allait pas apprécier cette nouvelle. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était que l'on lui vole la vedette.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre. Trop peu pour certains, mais dans 2-3 chapitres, l'action augmentera rapidement. Alors patience.  
  
Si vous avez un avis, des questions, des reproches, vous savez quoi faire surtout que je vous répondrai comme toujours.  
  
By By 


	26. Etrange ressemblance

Chapitre 026 : Une ressemblance troublante  
  
L'annonce du retour de Harry Potter à la vie, devint le gros titre de la Gazette des Sorciers en ce 2 septembre. Le rédacteur du journal avait jugé utile de le faire tirer en bien plus d'exemplaires. Il pensait à juste titre, que les ventes du journal augmenteraient de façon spectaculaire. Il vit juste. A l'annonce du retour du survivant, presque tous les sorciers du pays désirèrent le lire. Le nombre de tirage même plus élevé, ne furent pas suffisant.  
  
Dans la grande Salle de Poudlard, l'air chargeait une excitation peu commune. En effet, dès l'annonce du retour de Harry, nombreux étaient les élèves excités et joyeux. Encore plus dans la maison Gryffondor, où Harry ne serait jamais oublié.  
  
Dans l'antre des dragons, l'atmosphère était moins joyeuse. L'annonce du retour de Harry était une bonne chose, et inévitable. Il le savait dès son départ. Par contre, il désirait le faire plus tard.  
  
« Tu as bien fait de révélé que tu étais toujours vie Harry » dit Sirius  
  
«Sirius a raison. C'est le meilleur moyen d'amélioré la situation actuelle. Le moral de la population va augmenter. Ton retour donnera de l'espoir à tous. » certifia tel un professionnel Rémus.  
  
Pourtant, Harry n'était pas convaincu.  
  
« Je sais tout cela. néanmoins, l'annonce de mon retour est à double tranchant. Rien ne peut à présent empêcher Tom d'annoncer la vérité à mon sujet. Si cela se produisait, ce serait une catastrophe. Croyez-vous sincèrement que Harry Potter héritier de Voldemort rassure les gens. Certes non » expliqua-t-il amèrement.  
  
Les deux maraudeurs avaient à présent une mine sombre. Harry avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce problème lorsqu'ils avaient demandé pourquoi il n'annonçait pas son retour.  
  
« Pour changer de sujet Rémus. Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard. Les cours ne reprenaient pas aujourd'hui »  
  
Rémus le regarda, gêné.  
  
« J'ai .J'ai oublié » déclara-t-il, faisant rire les autres personnes.  
  
« Tu as oublié » le taquina Sirius, alors que Harry et Cho s'étaient calmés, et regardaient le maraudeur, un air narquois sur le visage.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de rire Patmol, sinon je raconte l'une des casseroles que tu traînes derrière toi »  
  
« Vraiment » continua le maraudeur, ne le prenant pas au sérieux  
  
« Rappelle toi, en 6ème année la première sortie au Prés-au-lard »  
  
A ces mots, une étrange expression naquit sur le visage de Sirius. De toute évidence, il se rappelait de quelque chose.  
  
« Tu.. tu ne vas pas oser !» réussit-il à dire en bégayant légèrement.  
  
Un fièr sourire illumina Rémus. « Je crois que j'ai fait mouche »  
  
La tension d'amusement descendit pour de bon quand Harry reprit la parole.  
  
« Je vais venir avec toi Rémus. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Dumbledore » les paroles de Harry étaient sérieuses, et tous se demandaient ce que cela révélait.  
  
« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi Harry ? » questionna Cho  
  
« Non je vais aller seul, surtout que tu as du travail ici. Je préfère que tu restes donner un coup de main à Charly. Il doit aller vérifier la santé des dragons, et cela peut s'avérer dangereux. »  
  
« Justement, Harry, tu devrais aller avec Charly. De plus je sais ce que tu veux demander à Dumbledore et je passerai inaperçu alors que toi, tout le monde te connaît. »  
  
Il envisagea cette solution, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Cho et Rémus transplannaient près de Près-au-lard.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en silence vers Poudlard, puis vers la grande Salle. Le silence s'installa lorsque les élèves remarquèrent la présence du professeur. Cho, elle passa inaperçu excepté pour les professeurs, et surtout pour celui d'enchantement. Il avait un sourire sincère lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des professeurs. Elle le salua juste après le directeur et avant Hermione.  
  
« Je suppose que vous êtes venue vous entretenir avec moi, madame Potter ! »il dit plus bas son nom pour ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves les plus proches étant toujours aux aguets.  
  
Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête, puis le suivit lorsqu'il se leva.  
  
Loin de là, deux hommes s'affairaient au milieu de plusieurs dragons.  
  
« Ils se portent tous biens » déclara Charly, son ton professionnel ressortait dans ses paroles. Harry qui l'observait approuvait ses dires. Le jeune homme s'y connaissait en dragon. Il les étudiait depuis plusieurs années en Roumanie. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas idée des choses que Harry connaissait et éprouvait en voyant ces dragons. Etant lui-même l'un d'entre eux, il avait une connaissance innée et différente des autres. Charly n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais idée de ce que ressentait Harry. En cela, il l'enviait.  
  
Son regard dévia vers Harry, qui contemplait à présent l'un des dragons, ou plus précisément le dragon. Harry parlait ainsi de la magyare à pointe de la première épreuve. Il avait toujours de la considération pour elle. Elle était plus qu'un simple dragon. Harry en était persuadé, et Charly à présent aussi.  
  
« Elle est belle non » demanda-t-il au Weasley  
  
« Oui, belle et dangereuse » ria-t-il légèrement avant de redevenir sérieux. Il savait qu'elle était plus intelligente que les autres. Elle avait tout de suite compris en voyant Harry à la réserve, alors que les autres se posaient des questions à propos du garçon.  
  
«Nous devrions allé voir Norbert »  
  
« Pourquoi il y a un problème Harry ? » une voix inquiète s'exprimait.  
  
« Pas vraiment, mais je pense que Hagrid finira bien par réussir à venir, et il faudrait que Norbert soit en forme pour cela. » dit-il un sourire sur le visage.  
  
« Décidément, tu m'étonne Harry »  
  
Devant l'étonnement sur le visage, les sourcils levés, il continua « Il n'y a que toi à penser à ce genre de chose alors que nous sommes entourés de magyare. »  
  
« C'est vrai Charly. Mais tu seras d'accord avec moi si je te dis que il faut rester sérieux en ce lieu »  
  
« Oui tu as raison comme toujours. » souriant toujours devant le calme olympien de Harry. « Décidément, il est vraiment étonnant. Toujours sûr de lui, même lorsqu'il doute comme hier » pensa-t-il alors qu'ils repartaient par les bâtiments, laissant ainsi les dragons à leur occupation principale, la sieste au soleil.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, un pop se fit entendre, et Cho réapparu à l'antre des dragons, se dirigeant d'une façon automatique vers la salle où se trouvait Harry. Elle entra, Harry s'y attendant, sachant au fond de lui qu'elle arrivait.  
  
« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »  
  
« Comme nous le voulions Harry. Il viendra ce soir ici pour que tu puisses le contrôler » dit-elle avec un regard connaisseur, alors que Charly se posait des questions devant les paroles de ses deux amis. Au début, il se posait des questions, mais sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses si il posait des questions, il attendait patiemment qu'elles viennent toutes seules.  
  
D'ailleurs, Harry remarqua bien les pensées secrètes de Charly, et sourit.  
  
« Pour ta question, ce soir, nous aurons des invités. Dumbledore et son espion. Nous allons savoir si il nous a trahit ou non. »  
  
« Et si cela est le cas. Que faisons-nous ? »  
  
« Je crois que nous savons tous les deux. Il ne pourra pas repartir d'ici aussi librement. » déclara-t-il sombrement. Avant de quitter Charly en compagnie de Cho.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombé, lorsque Dumbledore accompagné dé Rémus et d'un sorcier portant un habit noir le couvrant entièrement arrivèrent par portoloin comme toujours une fois à nouveau devant un dragon.  
  
Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le dragon, alors que son espion était presque tombé en voyant la créature à quelques mètres de lui. Heureusement, le dragon ne s'occupa même pas d'eux. Il les renifla tout de même, puis se recoucha, position qu'il avait quitté à leur arrivé.  
  
« Tu dira à Harry que s'il fait exprès il me le paiera » déclara le directeur à son professeur avec le sourire, prouvant qu'il ne s'offusquait pas.  
  
« Je lui dirai Albus, mais je pense qu'il n'y est pour rien. Je crois que le dragon aime simplement être là » dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'?il rapide derrière lui vers le dragon.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà à l'étonnement de Albus tous les membres de l'ordre. Si Harry devait rencontrer un mangemort, il était hors de question qui le fasse seul.  
  
« Bonsoir Albus, ravis de vous accueillir à nouveau ici »  
  
Il se retourna et vit Harry suivit de Cho qui venaient d'entrer juste après lui. .  
  
« Bonsoir Harry moi aussi je suis content »  
  
Ils prirent place autour de la table, Victor et Charly se trouvant de part et d'autre de Albus et de son espion. Avec un mangemort, il ne fallait pas prendre le moindre risque.  
  
Tout le monde était silencieux, attendant que l'un ou l'autre des deux prennent la parole. Albus et Harry ayant une patience relativement proche l'une de l'autre, la situation pouvait rester ainsi longtemps. Néanmoins, Cho désirant peut-être en finir rapidement, mit fin au ce silence.  
  
« Et si nous rencontrions à présent votre ami professeur. »  
  
L'intéressé la regarda, lui sourit puis fixant la personne assise à sa droite.  
  
« Veux-tu te découvrir ? »demanda-t-il simplement  
  
Un signe de tête lui répondit, suivit de près par un mouvement de capuchon dévoilant à tous sa tête. Il n'y eut que Harry qui le reconnu parfaitement, Cho le reconnaissant que de loin. Cela était normal car il était de la même année que Harry.  
  
« Blaise Zabini » déclara-t-il alors que Cho et Rémus le reconnaissaient entièrement.  
  
« J'ai toujours eut un doute de toi chez les Serpentard. Contrairement aux autres, tu n'étais pas aux bottes de Malfoy » son ton retrouvant une légère froideur au nom de l'un de ses plus anciens ennemis.  
  
« Et tu as raison Harry » dit le Dumbledore en fixant Harry puis Blaise.  
  
« Il a choisis de devenir espion peut de temps après son recrutement par Malfoy père justement. Depuis, il m'a donné des informations sur les agissements de Voldemort et de ses fidèles, qui nous. »  
  
« Qui vous ont permis de contrecarrer certains des plans de Tom. En tout cas, tant que les attaques principales touchaient les autres pays. Depuis que les combats ont repris ici, il ne vous a pas fournit des informations intéressantes. » le coupa Harry  
  
Il fixa Blaise à nouveau, puis soudain se leva, contourna la table et vint se placer devant lui. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne cillant pas, les yeux plonger dans les siens. Le contact fut fulgurant pour les autres, mais bien plus longue pour les deux hommes. Harry tout comme Voldemort fouillait l'esprit de Blaise afin de chercher ce qu'il voulait savoir. Tout comme avec Voldemort, les défenses de Blaise étaient bien faible par à rapport à l'agresseur. Lorsque le contact fut coupé, son dos toucha lourdement le dossier de sa chaise, et il reprenait son souffle, comme exténuer.  
  
De son côté, Harry ne semblait pas fatigué, même si comme toujours, il ressentait une haine de lui-même de devoir faire cela. Il se sentait trop proche de son grand-père. Il avait d'ailleurs sentit sa visite dans l'esprit de Blaise, et cela lui avait fait froid dans le dos en le ressentant.  
  
Dumbledore ne montra pas son sentiment, mais il était impressionné par Harry. Et surtout par la façon dont il avait agit.  
  
« A l'image de Voldemort » pensa-t-il. Il fixa Harry qui donnait un remontant à Blaise.  
  
L'intrusion dans l'esprit du garçon était plus profonde que pour ses hommes. Il devait voir si Blaise était du coté de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. Or il savait très bien que Tom pouvait influencer l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard pour donner de fausses informations.  
  
« Vous avez de la chance professeur, votre espion n'est pas trop atteint par la puissance de l'ennemi. Comme je le pensais, il sait depuis quelques semaines. Et depuis, il donne de mauvaises informations pour vous professeur. » dit-il en portant le regard vers son ancien directeur.  
  
« Je me fais vieux. Il y a encore plusieurs années, j'aurais pris plus de précaution » de la gravité s'entendant dans sa voix.  
  
« Ne vous morfondez pas professeur. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Seul Harry pouvait le découvrir. L'important, c'est qu'à présent, votre espion est totalement découvert. Vous avez eut de la chance Blaise que le professeur vous ai fait revenir aussi vite. Sinon vous seriez mort. »  
  
« Cho a raison. Au meilleur des cas, tu serais mort. Au pire je ne préfère pas le dire, mais tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense »  
  
« Oui. Parfaitement. Le plus incroyable, c'est que je ne me rappelle pas quand V.. le maître m'a découvert » ayant du mal à prononcer le fameux nom. Alors que des rictus de dégoût naissaient sur le visage des membres de l'ordre, à la mention du maître.  
  
« C'est normal, il a fait en sorte que tu oublies cela. »annonça Harry puis après avoir jeté un coup d'?il en direction de sa femme, revint vers l'ex-mangemort « Il est préférable, que tu nous reste ici avec nous Blaise. Le temps que le professeur Dumbledore fasse en sorte de te trouver un endroit tranquille. Nous comprendrons parfaitement, si tu désire te retirer. Tu es maintenant avec moi et Rogue l'une des personnes à tué en priorité. » le ton était toujours calme, malgré la gravité de l'annonce. Gravité qui n'échappa à personne.  
  
« Si je suis devenu espion pour le professeur, ce n'est pas pour me sauver à présent. » déclara ardemment en lançant un regard vers Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Il devait avoir de l'affection pour le garçon et son travail. Harry lui restait silencieux et observait. Tous les autres sorciers présents attendaient la suite des évènements.  
  
« De plus, je sais que Vo.. que Voldemort te craint Harry. Il sait que tu es puissant. Plus puissant que Dumbledore, et cela malgré ton jeune age. Au début, il ne prenait pas au sérieux les revers de ses troupes. Il pensait que cela était l'?uvre de mangemorts voulant prendre plus de puissance, et monté dans sa hiérarchie. Mais depuis l'épisode d'Azakaban puis du Chemin de Traverse, on sent bien qu'il est perplexe. Content, car il veut toujours te tuer, mais aussi énervé que tu contrecarres ses plans. »  
  
« Encore heureux » coupa Harry puis souriant à Cho « Nous avons fait en sorte qu'il commence à s'inquiété et qu'il s'énerve. Car plus il s'énerve, et plus il a de difficultés à se contrôler et donc à se battre avec toutes ses capacités. »  
  
« En tout cas, c'est réussi. Car depuis plusieurs semaines, les doloris que nous recevons sont encore plus puissant qu'avant » dit Blaise une grimace sur le visage.  
  
« Désolé si tu en as fait les frais Blaise. Mais c'est une guerre. Une guerre entre lui et nous. Il y aura des morts, mais les seuls vainqueurs à la fin, seront les dragons »  
  
Cette phrase fut a acclamé sous l'impulsion de Cho par les membres de l'ordre, sous le sourire de Harry. Blaise en voyant son sourire lui semblant familier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux rouges de Harry le fixer. Le fixer de la même façon que Voldemort pouvait le fixer. Il déglutit en se rendant compte de la ressemblance entre son ancien maître et Harry Potter.  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Tiffany : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte  
  
Alex-13 : Merci beaucoup, parfois c'est très bien de se répéter  
  
Lisia : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu  
  
Naséis : Moi aussi, j'aime bien cette réplique. Pour ta question, j'ai choisis St Mangouste pour la seule raison que c'est un lieu important tout comme Poudlard, Gringott et le ministère. Donc cela procure un vrai choc pour la population. De plus ce choc est d'autant plus grand que Voldemort s'attaque au plus faible, des malades.  
  
Marie-Jo : L'espion se révèle enfin. C'est vrai que Harry a vraiment mis un coup de pied dans la ruche, et les conséquences ne sont pas vraiment plaisantes.  
  
Ppdro : Normalement en même temps que celle-ci  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup pour les non-reproches  
  
Galaad : C'est vrai que c'est une guerre, et qu'il y aura des pertes des deux côtés. La suite des évènements ira dans cette direction. La guerre vient juste de débuter, et la suite risque d'être intéressant.  
  
Sophie : Merci pour les deux reviews. Tout d'abord, Harry est un pur serpentard par sa mère (par son grand-père). Néanmoins, il a choisit d'être à Gryffondor. Il en a donc la mentalité. Ensuite, sa colère peut être modérée. Et est toujours modéré. Par contre, si il arrivait la moindre bricole à sa chère et tendre épouse, je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse le contrôler.  
  
Mystikal : Et oui, c'est vraiment le grand retour. Et comme on le verra dans les prochains chapitres, ils sont deux voir trois si on compte Dumbledore à jouer.  
  
Kyzara : C'est vrai que Harry voulait rester plus discret à propos de sa mort. D'ailleurs il en fait référence dans ce chapitre. Il a été obligé de changé ses plans, car il devait redonner confiance à la population après le drame de St Mangouste. Pour Cho, j'ai juste voulu montrer le fait qu'ils se connaissent plus que bien et qu'elle est là au cas où Harry à des moments d'absence ou de doute.  
  
Raziel : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime beaucoup cette fic que j'adore écrire.  
  
Merci tous les lecteurs pour ses reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions ou que le chapitre l'a fait de lui-même.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, idées ou autres, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Bon week-end  
  
By By 


	27. Attaques successives

Chapitre 27 : Attaques successives  
  
Dès le lendemain de l'arrivé de Zabini à l'antre des dragons, les attaques commencèrent à se multiplier. Et cela en Angleterre et sur le continent. Les attaques n'atteignaient pas la violence de St Mangouste. Normal étant donné qu'elles n'avaient pas la même fonction. L'attaque de l'hôpital sorcier avait comme objectif de faire un coup d'éclat sur la population. Là, ces attaques devaient générer un climat de peur et de méfiance au sein de la communauté magique. Climat facilitant le travail de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Terroriser, la population ne ferait presque rien contre lui.  
  
Une tension néfaste commençait à se propager de jour en jour. Tout aurait été catastrophique sans la nouvelle présence de Harry Potter. Son retour était vraiment miraculeux pour le moral du monde sorcier. La nouvelle s'était répandu à travers tous les états, et tous les gouvernements comptaient sur lui pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Entre lui et Albus Dumbledore, toutes les chances n'étaient pas perdues. Le directeur de Poudlard possédait toujours une aura incroyable sur les sorciers, et principalement sur les générations plus anciennes. Mais tous savaient qu'il ressentait de plus en plus le poids des ans, et cela les inquiétaient énormément. Et miracle, la seule personne pouvant les aider revenait, on se sait comment à la vie. Pour beaucoup dont le principal intéressé, cela était un signe. Un signe que tout n'était pas perdu, et que tous devaient se battre. Ensemble, uni, le monde magique pouvait affronter et battre leur ennemi, le dernier héritier de Serpentard. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son visage. Voldemort venait d'avoir une crise de violence dont parlait Blaise quelques jours plus tôt. Il passa une main sur son visage et voulu se lever. Il ne parvint pas à le faire, car Cho le retenait. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de sa femme.  
  
« Nous avions décidé, il y a plusieurs années de toujours rester ensemble lorsque tu avais ce genre de rêves » dit-elle doucement, en le ramenant vers elle.  
  
Comme toujours, il se laissait faire, sachant qu'elle était la seule personne capable de le comprendre et lui permettre d'aller mieux. Il réussi à se rendormir plus tard, toujours dans ses bras.  
  
Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui se réveilla en premier. Elle décida d'attendre son réveil qui arriva près de 30 minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il se réveilla donc, Harry vit en premier sa femme le regarder, un ait mutin sur le visage. Ils adoraient se regarder dormir l'un l'autre, et cela était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Généralement, c'était lui qui gagnait.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour de bon, le soleil était déjà haut depuis longtemps. Sirius était inquiet que Harry ne soit pas déjà debout. Depuis son arrivé ici, il avait pour habitude de le voir dès son réveil. Cela lui faisait toujours comprendre, que ce n'était pas un rêve, et qu'il était bien vivant. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, lorsqu'il vit le couple entrer ensemble dans la pièce pour déjeuner.  
  
« Bonjour Harry. Alors on est resté au lit plus longtemps ensemble. » les taquina-t-il, les faisant réagir comme des écoliers en rougissant. Rougissement qui déclencha le rire des autres personnes présents.  
  
« Alors, où a lieu l'attaque la nuit dernière ? » demanda Harry aussitôt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser les rires. L'attaque avait été violente, et tous étaient encore sous le choc.  
  
Sirius devint livide en se souvenant du lien entre Harry et Voldemort. Il devait avoir sentit l'attaque durant la nuit. Etant donné la violence de celle-ci, cela avait sûrement été terrible. Il allait agir lorsque Charly donna un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à Harry. Il le saisit, et parcouru la première page due regard, tout comme Cho qui se tenait à côté de lui. Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt.  
  
« L'attaque a fait beaucoup de victimes. Que des moldus » dit-il tendant le journal à Cho qui le jeta sur la table.  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué des moldus, cela n'a pas de sens » décréta fermement Charly  
  
« Tu te trompes lourdement. Tom ne jamais rien sans arrière pensé. » déclara-t-il sombrement, en prenant place autour de la table.  
  
« Il sait que nous ne pourrons pas protéger tous les lieux magiques importants, et encore moins les lieux moldus. En les attaquants, il veut nous montrer que nous ne pouvons rien contre lui. De plus, cela prouve que malgré notre présence, il détruit ce qu'il veut. »  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas être présent partout. Même dans notre monde, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. »  
  
Tous étaient d'accord avec les paroles de Fleur, et lançaient des regards peinés et légèrement démoralisés, qui déplut énormément à Cho lorsqu'elle les observa.  
  
« Reprenez confiance, et ne vous lamentez pas. Car si une chose est certaine, nous n'allons pas abandonner, même si pour cela nous devrons aller jusqu'en enfer. Toutes les menaces ou démonstrations de forces de Voldemort ne nous arrêterons pas. Nous lui avons déjà tenu tête, et ne le referons. De plus, Harry est avec nous présent. Et il est la seule et unique personne pouvant le vaincre. Vous êtes des dragons noirs, ne l'oubliez pas. Nous ferons ce qui doit être accomplit. »  
  
Les paroles de Cho eurent le but désiré, et les visages s'illuminèrent, la fierté et la détermination remplaçant le doute.  
  
« Cho a très bien parlé. Nous n'allons pas nous laisser impressionner par Tom et ses hommes. Nous nous battrons, même si nous sommes les seuls. » puis réfléchissant quelques secondes il annonça « Ce soir nous allons à Poudlard. Nous devons parler avec Dumbledore sérieusement. Il va falloir se battre réellement. Réveiller les consciences. » termina-t-il mystérieusement.  
  
« Victor, va à Poudlard prévenir de notre venu ce soir à Dumbledore. Dit lui de faire venir le ministre et les personnes de confiances dirigeant nos forces. »  
  
Victor lui fit un signe de tête, et sortit pour Poudlard.  
  
« Tu as une idée Harry ? »  
  
« Oui, je pense. » répondit-il à Sirius.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, un groupe de plusieurs personnes sortirent de la forêt interdite, et avancèrent vers les portes de l'école. Hagrid s'y trouvait, et les attendait sur ordre de Dumbledore. Harry salua son vieil ami, qui les accompagna jusqu'au bureau directorial.  
  
Durant le trajet, il prit des nouvelles de Norbert, qui fit sourire Harry. Ce genre de discussion avec le maître des clefs de Poudlard lui avait manqué depuis son départ. Il nota aussi que les élèves semblaient perturbé par les évènements actuels. De plus, ils devaient se demander qui se cachaient sous ses costumes noirs. Sûrement pas des mangemorts, mais avec Dumbledore on pouvait toujours s'attendre à tout.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille le demi-géant donna le mot de passe, et les laissa monter vers le bureau. Harry frappa à la porte qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, puis entra dans la pièce.  
  
Des oh d'exclamation se firent entendre, alors que le groupe entrait dans le bureau. Plusieurs personnes présentes, ne savaient pas qui ils étaient. Et surtout ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de tenu.  
  
« Bonsoir Harry. Content de te voir » dit Dumbledore joyeusement histoire de détendre l'atmosphère  
  
« C'est réciproque Albus » répondit Harry, en forçant plus sur le prénom du directeur, ce qui stupéfia plusieurs personnes.  
  
Harry regarda les personnes présentes, puis retira sa cagoule afin que tous puissent bien le voir. Il vit alors dans les yeux de plusieurs personnes la surprise de sa vision. Certain voyait pour la première fois le survivant, et comme beaucoup de personnes avant eux, ils cherchèrent du regard sa cicatrice.  
  
Harry qui n'avait jamais supporté ce genre de comportement avant ne réagit pourtant pas, car il comprenait cela. D'autant plus qu'il avait fait le mort pendant plus de 4 ans.  
  
Tout le monde s'installa sur l'une des nombreuses chaises, rajouté pour l'occasion. Dumbledore présenta plusieurs sorciers que Harry ne connaissait pas. En plus du ministre, il y avait le président de la cour de justice, le chef du bureau des aurores, ainsi que plusieurs haut placé dans l'ordre.  
  
De son côté, Harry ne présenta personne de son entourage, excepté Cho bien sûr. Dumbledore savait exactement qui l'accompagnait mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Alors Harry qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire » demanda le directeur ses yeux pleins de malice.  
  
« Je voudrais savoir jusqu'à où vous et le ministre êtes capable d'aller, pour la lutte contre Tom. »  
  
Harry savait bien comment allait réagir l'ensemble des personnes, y compris Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore regarda le ministre, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait puis parla.  
  
« Je pense que nous sommes prêts à aller jusqu'au bout tout comme toi »  
  
A sa réaction, le directeur compris que cela n'était pas la réponse attendue.  
  
« Contrairement à vous professeur, je ne pense pas, je vais jusqu'au bout. Et cela même si je dois mourir pour y arriver. Bien sûr, je ne demande pas cela de vous, même si je sais que dans votre cas, vous combattrez jusqu'au bout. Mais je crois que vous avez compris tout de même mon problème. »  
  
Ils soutinrent l'un l'autre leurs regards, puis Albus secoua la tête de compréhension. A ce moment là, tous remarquèrent l'air fatigué de l'homme.  
  
Le directeur leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Harry, puis dirigeant son regard vers le ministre, lui demanda.  
  
« Ce que Harry voudrait savoir, tout comme moi c'est de savoir jusqu'où vous irez. Vous tous ? »  
  
La question pris de cour le ministre qui ne semblait pas comprendre la question. Le chef des aurores à sa manière de regarder Harry et Dumbledore semblait lui avoir compris.  
  
Devant le silence du ministre, Harry en eut assez.  
  
« M. Johnson, la raison de cette question est simple. Sans tous les moyens mis en marche pour arrêter Tom, nous n'y arriverons pas. Ni moi, ni encore moins Dumbledore. Désolez pour cela Albus, mais je sais très que vous en êtes totalement conscient. »  
  
Le sourire de Dumbledore le rassurait. Le directeur comprenait très bien.  
  
« Une véritable guerre est en marche M. le ministre. Et si vous ne décidez pas à agir réellement, nous ne pourrons pas gagner. Regardez l'attaque de la dernière nuit chez les moldus. Elle avait pour but de nous montrer que nous sommes impuissants. Personnellement, je ne le suis pas. Vous oui. C'est d'ailleurs le principal problème que j'ai déjà évoqué avec vous. Je pensais que cela vous ferait réagir, mais non. Alors je vais me répéter, qu'êtes vous près à faire contre Voldemort. » disant bien fermement et lisiblement son nom.  
  
Le ministre hésita tout d'abord, sursautant devant le nom puis comprenant enfin ce que souhaitait Harry, il soupira. Ce fut alors le chef des aurores qui pris la parole.  
  
« Moi et mes hommes sont prêt à tout pour en finir avec les mangemorts. Et si pour cela nous devons recouvrir de façon systématique aux impardonnables, alors nous le ferons. Nous devons nous battre. Par contre, il est possible que nous manquerons d'hommes compétents. Et qu'il y aura des morts des deux côtés. Mais si cela est la seule solution, nous le ferons. »  
  
Les paroles enflammées du sorcier, connu pourtant pour être calme et pondéré, et surtout toujours de l'avis hésitant du ministère surprirent, voir choquèrent.  
  
Au contraire, Harry et Dumbledore étaient soulagés de cette réaction.  
  
Le ministre le regarda lui puis les deux sorciers attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit plus trop attendre.  
  
« Je crois.. je crois que le temps est venu de décrété l'état d'urgence. La première chose est d'instauré un couvre feu afin de limiter le nombre de sorciers dans les rues le soir. Comme cela s'y attaque, il y a, elles causeront moins de victimes. Nous allons aussi mettre en place plus de rondes dans les lieux sensibles et bien sûr demandé une mobilisation de tous les sorciers désirant nous aider dans ces temps de guerres. »  
  
Harry eut un sourire de satisfaction en entendant les paroles du ministre alors que celui-ci soufflait après sa tirade tellement importante pour tout le monde.  
  
La suite de la réunion tourna principalement autour des choses à mettre en place pour protéger la population, et bientôt, Harry et ses hommes quittèrent Poudlard.  
  
Harry arborait toujours un regard satisfait. Il avait enfin fait bouger les choses et pouvait enfin espérer que la résistance allait agir plus fortement.  
  
Malheureusement, malgré les progrès au ministère, les attaques continuaient de plus en plus. Le pire étant que dans ce climat, peu de sorcier souhaitait prendre part à la bataille et rejoindre les forces du ministère qui réussissait peu à peu à augmenter.  
  
Il fallait absolument faire remonter le moral de la communauté magique. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Une victoire même minime face aux mangemorts.  
  
Ce fut avec cette idée que Harry se réveilla un matin. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il devait frapper Voldemort comme lui les frappait.  
  
Il s'entoura de membres de confiances, et partit pour une destination inconnue. A destination, tous reconnurent les lieux comme étant l'Allés des Embrumes.  
  
« Tu comptes faire des recherches ici ? » demanda Charly qui venait pour la première fois dans ce lieu.  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de la main, et ils le suivirent jusqu'à une boutique de livre, que Harry connaissait pour y avoir croiser plusieurs années auparavant les Malfoy. Il entra dans la boutique, une idée précise dans la tête.  
  
Le commerçant sursauta en voyant les hommes en noir rentré. Mais se calma aussitôt, sachant qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose étant un sympathisant de Voldmort. Il déchanta très vite, lorsque Harry en face de lui releva sa capuche et lui fit face. Comprenant que la personne en face de lui était Harry Potter, le commerçant déglutit.  
  
« Bonjours, cela fait longtemps »  
  
« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré »demanda-t-il faiblement  
  
Harry sourit avant de lui répondre « La réponse est oui. Mais trêve de bavardage pompeux. Je veux savoir qui achète vos produits. Et je veux le savoir maintenant. »  
  
« Vous savez, cela est un renseignement confidentiel et.. »  
  
« Taisez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas des aurores. Nous utilisons tous les moyens pour parvenir à nos fins. Alors vous feriez mieux de répondre à ma question » terminant plus par un murmure, faisant blanchir le pauvre homme en changeant ses yeux de couleur.  
  
L'homme essaya de fuir le regard rougeoyant de Harry mais n'y parvint pas. Ne soutenant plus ce regard que seul Voldemort pouvait faire, il céda.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit groupe quitta la boutique pour un autre lieu.  
  
Le matin suivant, la gazette des sorciers faisait sa une par l'annonce de l'arrestation d'une famille entière de mangemorts appartenant à une très vieille famille noble. La guerre reprenait, et Harry avait vraiment décidé d'attaquer pour de bon Voldemort.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alex-13 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci t'a aussi plut.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Désolé pour le manque d'action, mais lorsque tu liras les prochains chapitre, tu comprendras pourquoi. Un peu de patience.  
  
Tiffany : L'idée de Blaise est surprenante, car tout le monde s'attend à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai, si la nouvelle entre le vrai lien entre Harry et Tom s'apprend, cela risque de poser des problèmes, surtout que ils sont tous les deux assez similaires. Dans de chapitre cela se voit à nouveau.  
  
Lisia : Merci beaucoup  
  
Mary-Jo : Merci, c'est vrai qu'il fait un espion surprise comme je les aime.  
  
Sophie : C'est exactement cela. Même s'ils sont lies tous les deux, les choix de Harry sont très importants. Ses choix feront la différences. C'est par cela que Harry est ce qu'il est et non un mage noir comme Tom . Et pour en revenir à sa réaction si Cho était blessé ou tué, c'est certain que ce pauvre Voldemort et tout ceux qui feraient la bêtise de se trouver devant lui en subirait les conséquences.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Là tu me déçois. Depuis le temps que tu lis mes fics, depuis le début presque je pensait que tu avais compris que je combat tous les clichés. Et ce n'est pas car la fic va bientôt se terminer, que je vais arrêter. De plus, si j'avais fait cela, je pense que j'aurai alors beaucoup de mal à le faire tuer par Harry. Tu ne crois pas.  
  
Kyzara : Merci beaucoup voila la suite.  
  
Naséis : C'est vrai que j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews de toi aujourd'hui. Cela fait très plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre est comme les autres, à toi de me le dire.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. La fin de cette arrive peu à peu, et je vous assure que les prochains combats seront assez imposants.  
  
Si comme toujours, vous avez des questions ou des reproches à formuler, vous savez quoi faire, je raffole des reviews, merci d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	28. Les dragons attaquent

Chapitre 28 : Les dragons attaquent.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent l'arrestation de la famille Nott, furent secoué par cette terrible vérité. Les vieilles familles de sorciers du pays faisaient aussi partit des sympathisants de Voldemort et surtout, devaient fournir certains de leurs membres à celui qui voulait purifier la race des sorciers.  
  
Le fait que certaines vieilles familles soient extrêmement attachées à la notion archaïque de sang pur n'émouvait et ne surprenait personne dans la communauté magique Les mariages arrangés entre ces familles étant très courant dans ce milieu. Néanmoins, comme le désirait ardemment Harry, cette information choquait. Plus que l'annonce de l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy comme mangemort suite à l'attaque d'Azkaban. Il était de notoriété que les Malfoy étaient vraiment portés vers la magie noire, et cela depuis non pas des années mais des siècles. Cette annonce révélait pour de bon le lien entre ces familles et Voldemort.  
  
D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps, pour que réapparaissent comme par enchantement le rapport enterré par Fudge en son temps, concernant les dires de Harry suite à la troisième tâche. Ce jour- là, Harry avait notifié au ministre le nom des mangemorts ayant répondu à l'appel du maître. Le ministre, ne le croyait pas à l'époque mais avait tout de même gardé une trace des élucubrations du garçon. Cette liste, fit alors la une de la gazette des sorciers, en même temps que l'histoire réel du funeste tournoi des 3 sorciers.  
  
Ce fut donc un Harry fort content qui posa le journal ce matin là.  
  
« Ils y ont mis le temps, mais enfin la vérité éclate au grand jour. Dommage qu'il ait fallut tous ces évènements pour y arriver. » déclara Harry en désignant la une du journal à Cho. Intéressé, elle le saisit.  
  
« Tu as raison. Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas voir la tête de cet imbécile de Fudge. Lui qui était si arrogant et jaloux de ta notoriété et qui était si fière de compter le bras droit de Voldemort parmi ses connaissances » répondit-elle sur un ton haineux.  
  
Les autres membres les regardèrent. Ils connaissaient eux-aussi la véritable histoire du tournoi et l'implication du ministre dans le dénigrement de Harry au sujet du retour de Voldmort.  
  
« Alors Harry, où allons nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Charly, attirant les regards des personnes présentes dans la salle.  
  
Harry releva sa tête et regarda le Weasley.  
  
« Nous allons donner un petit coup de main à ton petit frère Charly. Nous retournons au Chemin de Traverse faire un grand nettoyage. » un sourire se dessinait sur son visage  
  
« Pourquoi le chemin de Traverse ? »  
  
« Et bien Victor, c'est simple. Il semble que c'est dans ce lieu ou plus précisément à l'Allée des Embrumes que certains mangmorts et leur famille ont trouvé refuge. »   
  
« Comment diable cette information nous est parvenu ? »  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour contempler Fleur, rougissante de focaliser sur elle les regard par une parole nous voulu.  
  
« C'est simple, les rats quittent le navire. Le ministère n'est pas dupe sur les marchandises qui y transitent. Mais c'est une chose de les vendre et de cacher des mangemorts. Les marchands ne veulent pas perdre marchandises et magasin à cause de cela. De plus, les personnes aidant les mangemorts devront fermer boutique donc c'est encore mieux. Ayant peur autant de Voldemort que de moi et du ministère, ils collaboreront »  
  
« C'est révoltant comme pratique. Les rats quittent vraiment le navire. » répéta Victor assez remonté. Les signes de tête d'accord avec lui prouvaient les pensées du groupe.  
  
Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, Harry et plusieurs membres de l'ordre entraient sous les regards médusés des sorciers présents dans la grande rue du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Sans se soucier des sorciers, ils rejoignirent un groupe d'aurors dont Ron faisait partit.  
  
«Alors Ronald, vous avez besoin des mes services ? » le taquina-t-il  
  
Ron sourit sachant que c'était la vérité. Peu d'aurors avaient en effet autant de maîtrise et d'expériences que Harry. Certains n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord à l'alliance avec cet ordre controversé qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser les impardonnables. Néanmoins, les résultats prouvaient que cela fonctionnaient très bien.  
  
« Non pas vraiment. Même si au ministère, beaucoup de sorciers pensent que nous faisons trop et que »  
  
« S'ils ne sont pas content, ils n'avaient cas agir tant qu'ils le pouvaient au lieu de rester dans leur tour d'ivoire à se délecter de leur ignorance et passivité. » les paroles rudes de Harry l'interrompant et faisant s'intéresser les deux groupes de sorciers.  
  
Son ordre était du même avis, alors que les aurors hésitaient. Hormis Ron, aucun ne connaissait réellement Harry. Et ils se demandaient s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. En cela, les paroles de leur chef les rassuraient. Il avait une confiance en l'ancien Gryffondor qui comme il l'avait répété était le sauveur de leur monde il y a des années de cela.  
  
« Alors, par où commençons-nous » décréta Harry faisant revenir à la réalité bon nombre de sorciers.  
  
« Nous allons tout d'abord voir un marchand de livre très porté sur la magie noire. Il semblerait posséder des informations sur plusieurs familles. Un ancien rapport le mentionne comme en affaire avec les Malfoy et comme »  
  
« M. Barjow je présume » révéla Harry, se rappelant la boutique dans laquelle avait débouché sa première utilisation de la poudre à cheminette.  
  
« Vous .. vous le connaissez ? »  
  
Harry regarda l'auror, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.  
  
« Disons tout simplement que l'instigateur de ce rapport, Arthur Weasley si je ne me trompe pas, l'a fait sur les informations que je lui avais transmises, il y a plusieurs années de cela » expliqua-t-il alors que Ron se souvenait de sa visite avec sa famille.  
  
« Très bien, très bien. Je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin pour aller à sa boutique aussi ? » demanda un autre auror d'un ton déplaisant.  
  
Néanmoins, Harry y répliqua d'une façon à la fois courtoise et inquiétante dans ses propos.  
  
« Bien sûr, je m'y suis moi-même rendu pour faire des achats divers»  
  
Sa voix froide et son visage de marbre finissant de semer le trouble chez l'auror.  
  
Le plus gradé comprenant que la situation devenait délicate pris les devants pour annuler tout problème entre les deux groupes.  
  
« Rappelez-vous les ordres. Nous devons travailler ensemble, sans à priori aucun avec nos alliers » dit-il en regardant bien Harry. « Alors tenez-vous correctement et faites honneur à votre statut d'auror. C'est le cela le principal »  
  
Ces paroles firent mouche, et plusieurs têtes se baissèrent devant celles- ci.  
  
« Allons-y, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps en chamaillerie inutile »  
  
Harry accepta de la tête et marcha en tête vers l'Allée des Embrunes.  
  
Le groupe ne passa pas inaperçu, surtout que celui de Harry ressemblait toujours fort à des mangemorts. En cela, les insignes des aurors brillants sur les poitrines rassuraient les esprits. D'ailleurs, le but de la man?uvre était aussi de montrer la présence en force en ce lieu.  
  
Ils marchèrent rapidement, et bientôt arrivèrent devant la fameuse boutique de Barjow. Harry s'arrêta à l'entré, puis après un signe de tête au chef du détachements d'aurors, ils entrèrent tous les deux, laissant les autres dehors.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le comptoir, et virent Barjow encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard de haine et de crainte à Harry lorsqu'il le reconnut. Cela fit d'autant sourire Harry.  
  
« Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus » rappela Harry en regardant autour de lui, du dégoût sur le visage. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit depuis sa première visite incongrue.  
  
« Je n'ai rien à vous dire » cracha-t-il à l'auror « Et encore moins à lui » en désignant Harry  
  
« Je crains dans ce cas que nous allons devoir chercher par nous même » se lamenta Harry avant que l'auror ne réagisse. « Ce n'est pas la peine de se salir les mains tous les deux n'est ce pas »  
  
Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Cho accompagné des autres membres de l'ordre entrèrent en trombe dans la boutique, et sans que les aurors ne puissent réagir, avaient déjà à l'aide de sorts de translocalisations déménagé le contenu de la boutique dans la rue. Laissant une boutique à présent vide.  
  
« Si tu ne veux pas que tes marchandises se retrouvent à l'autre bout du pays d'ici un instant, tu va répondre à nos questions CLAIRES » ses yeux rouges terminant d'effrayer le pauvre sorcier.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se dirigeait vers une autre bâtisse un peu plus loin. Les aurores essayant de comprendre comment leurs nouveaux amis avaient fait cela aussi rapidement.  
  
« C'est ici » annonça Harry à l'auror en face de lui, alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une maison délabrée.  
  
« Il est préférable de nous séparer. Ainsi nous couvrirons toutes les entrées »  
  
Harry réfléchit rapidement et accepta la proposition.  
  
«Il serait préférable que vous y pénétré. Ne voulant pas être interpellé par des aurors, ils essayeront de s'enfuir plutôt que de riposter. » l'auror concéda cela, pensant alors que Harry contrairement à ce que l'on disait de lui refusait l'affrontement.   
  
« Vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, couvrez nos arrières et les rue adjacentes. S'ils réussissent à passer vous les arrêterez. Je vous laisse Weasley» appelant en même temps Ron  
  
« D'accord, allez-y » répondit Harry calmement.  
  
Il regarda les aurors prendre position autour de la maison, près à agir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entraient dans le bâtiment, sous les yeux effarés de Harry et de son groupe.  
  
« Comme dans un jeu de quille » déclara Harry irrité par le mode opératoire des aurors.  
  
« Tu as raison. Aucune discrétion. Elle est loin l'époque de Maugrey » commenta Sirius surpris lui aussi.  
  
« Alors nous faisons quoi Harry ? » demanda Charly «Nous ne sommes pas venus ici uniquement pour cela »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, laissons les s'amuser avec les petits, et attaquons les vrais pro » déclara-t-il  
  
A ce moment là, Ron compris les intentions de Harry. Donner aux aurors le moyen de s'exprimer et de montrer leurs valeurs tout en continuant ses attaques de sapent sur la population mangemort.  
  
« Alors tu es avec nous petit frère ou bien tu préfères attendre tes amis »  
  
Ron regarda la personne en face de lui qui devait être Charly, lui répondit « Je vais avec vous. Il est préférable que je sois là pour rendre cela parfaitement légale. »  
  
« Mais je n'attendais rien de plus que cela de ta part » dit Harry en souriant, « Tout le monde sait que tu n'as jamais violé la moindre lois » alors que de petits ricanements dans le groupe se laissaient entendre.  
  
Ron devint légèrement rouge, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Ses premières années à Poudlard avec Harry étaient limites questions comportements.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le groupe avait reprit son sérieux, et surveillait un autre maison plus bas dans la même rue que l'autre. Soudain, un sorcier traversa les quelques passants en trombe et rentra dans la maison comme poursuivit par un diable. C'était l'instant que Harry attendait pour attaquer. Comme prévue, un mangemort était passé au travers les aurors et venait prévenir ses amis de quartier si on peut l'exprimer ainsi. Dès qu'il fut entré dans la maison, Harry donna l'ordre, et plus de la moitié de ses hommes le suivaient pour entrer alors que les autres sur les ordres de Cho encerclaient consciencieusement la maison pour éviter des fuites, et surtout instauré un champ anti-transplannation.  
  
Ron le suivit comme demander par Harry. Il pénétrèrent facilement dans la maison. Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que tout s'accéléra.  
  
« Stupéfix » hurla Harry, le sort envoyant contre le mur les deux premiers mangemorts qu'il croisa.  
  
« Par trois, inspection de l'ensemble comme prévu. Sirius, Victor avec moi au sous-sol. C'est là que se trouve ce que nous cherchons. »  
  
Ils descendirent donc au sous-sol. Harry connaissant ce genre de maison dans l'Allée des Embrumes se doutait que les personnes qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient là.  
  
Alors que Victor faisait sauter la porte et que les sorts adverses commençaient à fuser dans leur direction, Harry instaura un puissant bouclier de couleur verte devant eux, et ce fut donc protéger qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Il reconnut alors deux des 5 mangemorts présents.  
  
« Grabb et Goyle » informant plus qu'autre chose ses hommes « Cela faisait longtemps. »  
  
« Pas assez » cracha Ron derrière lui.  
  
« Potter, tu paieras pour cela. Le maître sera content lorsque nous t'aurons tué »  
  
Harry regarda l'homme qui avait parlé et faillit rire. Il avait la même tête que Grabb.  
  
« Une réunion de famille. Dommage. Mais comme vous savez, je n'ai jamais eut le loisir d'en faire une alors excusez-moi » dit-il avant de pointer sa baguette vers les deux hommes les plus proches de lui.  
  
« Expulso »  
  
Le sort atteint ses deux anciens condisciples de Serpentard qui furent éjectés à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors que son bouclier stoppait net les sorts impardonnables que les 3 autres mangemorts lançaient.  
  
« Harry abaisse le bouclier » demanda Sirius. « Nous sommes plus nombreux »  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller plus de ton énergie » rajouta Victor.  
  
« D'accord je vous les laisse » concéda-t-il, abaissant son bouclier pour que ses hommes puissent attaquer.  
  
Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au deux sorciers pour lancer des sorts et immobiliser les 3 mangemorts. Victor évita un stupéfix de Grabb senior avant de montré sa maîtrise dans l'art du duel. Son titre de champions de Durmstang plusieurs années auparavant était bien mérité. Il était le meilleur après Harry. Sirius lui aussi se débrouillait très bien. Le père de Goyle ne fit pas le poids longtemps malgré sa corpulence qu'il avait transmit à son fils.  
  
Ils furent mit hors d'état de nuire et ficelé par un sort.  
  
Néanmoins, ce fut Ron qui se montra très bon, lorsqu'il contra un doloris que le dernier mangemort que tout le monde avait oublié, caché derrière ce qui était un porte bouteille.  
  
« lanca fiere » cria-t-il, alors qu'une langue de feu jaillissait de sa baguette et atteignait l'ennemi en pleine poitrine.  
  
« Bravo Ron, toutes mes félicitations et merci » dit Harry sachant que le sort lui était destiné.  
  
« Tu es vraiment doué petit frère. Même si je n'aurais pas utilisé ce sort ici à cause des risques d'incendies » dit Charly en arrivant dans la pièce en lui désignant divers tas de vêtements et de matière inflammable.  
  
« Ron. Content que l'un de nous deux soit resté toujours le même » rajouta Harry, une légère nostalgie dans le ton de la voix.  
  
Ils se regardèrent, sans parler avant de commencer à rire. L'un des premiers vrais rires que certains voyaient sur la bouche de Harry.  
  
Ils ressortirent de la maison, satisfait. Son groupe venait de capturer plusieurs mangemorts tout comme les aurors dans l'autre maison. Les journaux pouvaient à nouveau parler des revers de voldemort.  
  
Fin de chapitre .  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mavel : Ta patience va être récompenser par ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Naséis : Merci pour ta review. Comme tu l'as vérifié, le commerçant n'est que le premier.  
  
Lord Aragoth : Merci beaucoup. Content que tu aimes le couple Harry/Cho, car comme tu le dis, c'est assez rare pour le dire. Tes compliments me ravissent. Comme tu le dis, il faut parfois des chapitres moins exaltants, pour un calmer un peu le jeu, second avancé dans l'histoire et surtout en troisième faire patienter pour la suite. Et de ce côté-là, le moment est arrivé. Les 4 prochains chapitres qui seront les derniers (là je suis assez triste), risques d'être assez remuant. Enfin tu verras bien.  
  
Big Apple : Merci je continue.  
  
Mystikal ; C'est tout à fait cela dans ce chapitre aussi, mais cela va devenir encore plus simple dans les prochains : beaucoup de combats.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ne t'inquiète pas, comme toujours avec moi, Malfoy passe de mauvais moment. Pour l'instant pas encore mais cela va venir.  
  
Kyzara : Désolé pour le manque d'action dans ce chapitre aussi, mais cela va rapidement changé.  
  
Obal : Merci voila la suite.  
  
Lisia : Merci beaucoup la voila.  
  
Phénix20 : Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là.  
  
Al 13 Forever : Merci, pour répondre à ta questions, il ne reste que 4 chapitres avant la fin. On y arrive.  
  
Marie-Jo : C'était la seule méthode pour faire avancer les choses. Maintenant, la guerre est totale entre ministère, Dumbledore et Harry d'un côté se battant enfin ensemble et Voldemort de l'autre. De part et d'autre ils doivent faire attention aux attaques.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews, cela fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, dernier avant des chapitres plus actions, on approche de la fin.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	29. Attaque au Présaulard

Chapitre 29 : Attaque au Prés-au-lard.  
  
En ce jour d'octobre, une certaine animation secouait la vie à l'antre des dragons. Les dragons semblaient plus excité que les jours précédents. Charly les remarqua dès qu'il alla les voir comme tous les matins. Ils savaient que selon les races, les dragons avaient des phases de plus grandes activités, et les magyares à pointes ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle. Seulement, contrairement à la normale, il n'y avait pas eut le moindre signe extérieur. Et cela troublait fortement l'amoureux des dragons qu'il était.  
  
« Ils sont plus énervés aujourd'hui » fit une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnu comme appartenant à Harry.  
  
« C'est vrai. Tu as une idée ? » répliqua-t-il après s'être retourné.  
  
Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, l'air soucieux. Il sembla intensément réfléchir, puis fixant toujours les dragons soupira.  
  
« Réunion immédiate. Tout le monde doit être présent » puis aussi rapidement, il retourna vers la bâtisse.  
  
Charly le regarda partir, se demandant quelle idée venait d'apparaître dans la tête de Harry.  
  
« Pas une bonne sûrement » jugea-t-il en repensant à la figure que Harry arborait.  
  
Moins de une heure plus tard, l'effectif complet de l'ordre des dragons était présent, dans la salle de réunion. Tous se demandaient le pourquoi de cette réunion aussi rapide et surprise. Généralement, Harry prévoyait bien à l'avance ce genre de chose. Ce n'était le cas, que lors d'une attaque, et alors ils se retrouvaient tous sur la zone des combats. Mais là, il y avait une autre raison, même si elle était très proche.  
  
Sentant qu'une certaine tension se propageait, Harry pris la parole.  
  
« Autant ne pas vous le cacher tout de suite, le risque d'une attaque massive de Voldemort est à craindre. Le plus important est qu'il est tout à fait possible que cela soit la dernière du genre avant l'éradication de mon cher Tom»  
  
Harry regarda ses hommes, des expressions de surprises se lisaient sur les visages.  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu vas te battre contre lui et »  
  
« Et le tuer. Oui Charly. Tu as deviné. »  
  
Tout le monde le regardait fixement. Ils savaient que cela était la cause principal du combat, et même si Harry l'avait déjà affronté, ils savaient que si Harry le disait, un seul voir aucun n'en réchapperait.  
  
Il chercha l'appuie de Cho dans son regard, mais celle-ci était encore sous le choc de la révélation. Elle savait que le jour du combat final arriverait vite. Elle le redoutait, surtout que le silence de Harry avant la réunion n'était pas rassurant pour elle.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui le fit froncer les sourcils.  
  
« Si cela est possible, je le ferais. Cela signifie aussi que j'aurai besoin de vous tous. Car tant qu'il aura ses mangemorts avec lui, le combat ne pourra pas être équitable et donc réel. Je compte sur vous donc pour vous en occuper et faire en sorte que personne n'interfère entre nous. Dans un duel d'une telle intensité, les intervenants doivent se battre sereinement pour donner pleine mesure à leur puissance. »  
  
Tous savaient de quoi il parlait. Le combat qu'ils attendaient tous allait enfin avoir lieu et ils allaient y participer. Ce fut donc un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation qui remplissaient à présent la salle.  
  
La seule chose qui revenait dans toutes les têtes étaient maintenant quand l'attaque va avoir lieu.  
  
Ils eurent la réponse aussitôt, lorsque Harry déclara. « Préparez-vous, une attaque va avoir lieu d'ici peu de temps. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle est lieu dans un village que plusieurs d'entre vous connaissent. Prés-au-lard »  
  
Plusieurs exclamations de surprise se firent entendre, provenant de tous les anciens étudiants de Poudlard.  
  
« Pourquoi ce village précisément ? » demanda l'un des amis de Victor  
  
« Simple. C'est le seul village 100% sorcier du pays. Voldemort sait qu'en l'attaquant, il frappa les esprits. De plus, le village se situant au voisinage de Poudlard, cela voudra aussi signifier nous serons bientôt là. » Harry était lugubre en disant cela. puis se tournant vers l'un des hommes.  
  
« Je suis persuadé que Blaise est d'accord avec mes dires n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Oui. Poudlard a toujours été considéré comme la cible car non seulement Dumbledore y est, mais aussi surtout tous les enfants d'origine moldu. »  
  
« Dans la mesure ou Tom veut depuis sa scolarité les éliminés, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard. »  
  
S'en suivit une rapide discussion entre les membres sur les préparatifs, mais comme tout était très bien roder, tout fut prêt dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout était heureusement calme. Ils se séparèrent tous, vaquant à de divers occupations. Sirius toujours sous sa forme de chien suivait Harry et Cho de boutiques en boutique. Cela faisait bizarre pour le couple, car la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu ici, c'était durant leur dernière année à Poudlard.  
  
« Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici » dit Cho mélancoliquement.  
  
« C'est vrai, la tension de peur c'est considérablement accentué. Les sorties sont devenues bien trop dangereuses maintenant. A nous de faire en sorte, que le village retrouve la gaieté et le bonheur d'antan. » répondit- il  
  
Un bruit ressemblant à l'approbation de Sirius les fit sourire.  
  
Sourire qui disparut du visage de Harry, une ombre obscurcissant son esprit.  
  
« Ils approchent va prévenir Victor » demanda-t-il à Sirius, qui partit aussitôt vers la boutique de quidditch, que Victor visitait.  
  
« Cette fois, cela va être sérieux. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tout le monde garde son sang froid. Sinon, ce sera la catastrophe »  
  
« De quoi veux-tu parler Harry ? » le questionna Cho, qui sentait bien que Harry lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Elle détestait cela, car il ne lui cachait rien depuis des années. Une inquiétude naquit en elle, car elle redoutait sa raison. Cela devait être sérieux.  
  
Des cries d'horreur provenant de l'autre bout de la rue se firent entendre. Symbole que les mangemorts venaient de faire leur apparition. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs sorciers en tenue noire arrivèrent en plein milieu de la rue. Le fait qu'ils attaquent à présent en plein jour et non à la faveur de l'obscurité de la nuit, prouvait bien les intentions démoniaques de Voldemort et de son indifférence face à la résistance que pouvait lui donner le ministère. Il savait très bien que sans les interventions de Dumbledore et surtout de Harry depuis son retour il y a plusieurs mois, la communauté magique serait à sa merci depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, avec ses deux ennemis faces à lui, la résistance reprenait de plus belle. Pire, s'il ne faisait rien, il pourrait très bien retombé en infériorité. Et cella était totalement inacceptable pour lui.  
  
Aussitôt, Harry et Cho se précipitèrent dans la direction où se trouvèrent les mangemorts, qui ne les virent même pas venir, trop occupé à rire en effrayant la population. Malheureusement pour eux, l'attaque vint de toutes les directions en même temps.  
  
« Battez-vous pleutre » ordonna l'un des mangemorts, sûrement l'un de la première génération d'avant la chute 19 année auparavant, alors qu'une salve de stupéfix venait de frapper de plein fouet la première ligne des mangemorts.  
  
« Doloris » hurla Harry  
  
Le mangemort parvint en créant un bouclier à se protéger du sort, mais la puissance de celui-ci le fit exploser. Il se figea comme tous ses congénères présents découvrant la puissance de Harry.  
  
Le combat semblait trop facile à son goût. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'ensemble du groupe de mangemorts. Certes, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais tout de même.  
  
« Harry, il y a un problème » posa Sirius qui le voyait contempler le ciel un air soucieux sur le visage. De tous les membres de son ordre, seul Harry à présent avait la tête découverte.  
  
« Ils vont bientôt arriver »  
  
« Qui çà ? »  
  
Harry regarda son parrain, il savait qu'il y allait avoir des victimes, et cela même s'ils étaient tous préparés.  
  
« Les renforts, ils ARRIVENT » cria-t-il en pointant un doigt vers l'autre bout du village.  
  
Tous regardèrent dans la direction avant de ressentir un léger frisson, qui allait bientôt se transformer en froid glacial. Le froid des détraqueurs. Sirius et Rémus comprirent vite, tout comme les autres membres de l'ordre.  
  
«Sirius va voir ce que fait Dumbledore. Il devrait être ici depuis longtemps » demanda Harry en donnant une clef lui permettant d'arriver directement dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
Sirius voulu discuter, il ne voulait pas le quitter, surtout qu'il savait par Rémus que Harry avait un passé douloureux avec ses créatures. Voyant l'air de Harry, il n'essaya pas, et activa le portoloin.  
  
Il venait de disparaître, et n'entendit pas les paroles de Harry.  
  
« Il est hors de questions que tu les affrontes. Ils représentent trop de mauvais souvenirs pour toi »  
  
Puis revenant au présent, il donna de rapides indications, même s'il savait que cela était en plus.  
  
« Utilisez le Spero Patronum sur mon ordre. En position » hurla-t-il  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les membres de l'ordre se trouvaient en rang les détraqueurs se rapprochant peu à peu.  
  
Les secondes passèrent lentement, les détraqueurs approchant de plus en plus. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le champ de vision des sorciers, Harry donna l'ordre.  
  
« SPERO PATRONUM » hurlèrent-ils tous ensembles.  
  
Des dizaines de formes argentées jaillirent dans toutes les directions, et attaquèrent tout de suite les immondes créatures, qui stoppèrent dès la vision des symboles d'espoir en face d'eux.  
  
Les mangemorts qui progressaient sous leur protection, stoppèrent eux aussi en les voyant s'arrêter. Ils furent alors plus que surpris en voyant les détraqueurs soudainement rebrousser chemin, et se tournant vers eux, ils furent atteint par leur influence néfaste.  
  
Tous revécurent alors le pire souvenir, souvent lié à Voldemort et l'un de ses jeux sadiques. Heureusement pour eux, cela ne dura pas très longtemps, les patronus terminant d'éloigner les détraqueurs du village.  
  
Ils retrouvaient leurs esprits, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les amis de Harry.  
  
« Je crois que votre attaque va tomber à l'eau. » dit l'un d'eux  
  
Une seconde de stupeur passa, puis les sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés.  
  
Harry qui se trouvait au milieu de ses hommes se battant avec toute l'ardeur qu'on lui connaissait. Sous son impulsion, les mangemorts affrontaient plus de difficultés qu'attendu. Leur moral s'effondrait en voyant l'arrivé des troupes de Dumbledore et des aurors accompagnant le directeur de Poudlard. De ce fait, ils se retrouvaient entouré de toutes parts par des ennemis à présent supérieurs en nombre voire même en vaillance.  
  
Le combat repris de plus bel entre les deux camps, les mangemorts essayant de résister au grand nombre des défenseurs. Harry se montra, à la tête de ses hommes, désirant se faire voir par l'ensemble des mangemorts.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, je suis conciliant. Si vous vous rendez tout de suite, il n'y aura pas des victimes de plus. Alors faite le bon choix. Sinon » il eut un cri provenant de l'un de ses hommes, qui le prévint, et qui lui donna le temps de se baisser évitant ainsi le sort qui lui était destiné.  
  
Il se releva doucement sous les regards des mangemorts toujours intrigué. Ses yeux scintillèrent, et prirent une couleur rouge tout comme Voldemort pendant quelques instants en tout cas.  
  
« D'accord, dans ce cas, si vous le chercher, vous allez succomber. » les prévint-il. Puis s'adressant à ses hommes, il leur cria un ordre qui ne les surprit pas contrairement à Dumbledore et Ron qui se trouvait avec les aurors.  
  
« Pas de pitié » cria-t-il, formant alors des échos s'amplifiant et se répandant dans tout le village.  
  
Les hommes ne se firent pas prier, et les sorts redoublèrent en intensité.  
  
Dumbledore surpris par cette paroles se rendit compte de la détermination de ses alliers. Les mangemorts reculaient sous l'impact des sorts qui zébraient le ciel.  
  
Les mangemorts étaient soudainement prit dans une débâcle jamais vue jusqu'alors. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps.  
  
Des cries d'horreur se firent entendre, provenant de sorciers se trouvant à des étages des maisons. Les têtes se retournèrent vers le ciel, d'où de terribles hurlements à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête déchirèrent les tympans.  
  
Les mangemorts rirent de satisfactions. Ils venaient de bénéficier de l'arriver de renfort, et cela même s'ils étaient en infériorités numériques, ils savaient aussi que ces renforts suffiraient pour faire flancher un grand nombre des combattants adverses. Leur maître les avait prévenus de cela.  
  
Les sorciers commencèrent à paniquer en les voyant arriver. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer à l'attaque, qu'ils effrayaient tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde.  
  
Le groupe de Harry était sous le choc de cette arrivé incongrue et surprise. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'il y avait une solution à ce problème. Harry pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose, et allait sûrement faire ce qu'il devait faire pour retourner à nouveau la situation à leur avantage.  
  
Et en effet, Harry ayant prévu cette éventualité, même s'il préférait ne pas trop y penser, fit ce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire. Après un signe de tête en direction de Cho, il disparut dans un pop du champ de bataille qu'étai devenu la rue principale.  
  
Le remarquant, les quelques membres de l'ordre de phéonix se posèrent des questions, ne sachant pas bien sûr que c'était Harry qui venait de partir. Si les hommes de Potter partaient, alors il ne restait plus aucune chance de parvenir à sauver le village.  
  
Un nouveau hurlement déchira l'air, faisant se retourner vers l'origine du bruit tous les sorciers. Ils virent alors surgirent la créature la plus craint de leur monde. Un dragon ou plutôt le premier dragons se trouvait devant eux.  
  
Il arborait une couleur grisâtre, et la forme de sa tête révélait qu'il était d'origine de la forêt noire. Plusieurs espèces de dragons des pays de l'Est trouvaient leurs origines de cet endroit si connu pour les deux mondes sorciers et moldus. Cette espèce de dragons était l'une des plus répandu dans ces régions. Le seul fait d'en trouver hors du continent était autant mystérieux qu'inquiétant.  
  
« Tous en position de défense » hurla Cho à ses hommes qui réagirent aussitôt. « Heureusement qu'ils ont une certaine habitude à cotoayer les dragons » pensa-t-elle  
  
Malheureusement, les autres sorciers n'étaient pas préparés à cela, et un masque de panique figurait sur leur visage. Elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il panique pour de bon. Elle savait qu'ils étaient expérimentés, mais compte tenu du nombre de dragons, tout sorcier normalement constitué devait avoir peur.  
  
« Formez des groupes, et préparez vous à les combattre et à protéger la population. Car là est votre rôle. » cria-t-elle afin de les unir sur ce qui les caractérisait. La protection de tous.  
  
Elle fut alors rejoint par les autres membres de l'ordre qui eux aussi se regroupait pour repousser les créatures que Voldemort avait lâchées sur le village.  
  
Les minutes passèrent douloureusement, sans pour autant avoir le moindre de victimes. Les mangemorts ayant déserté le champ des hostilités dès l'arrivé des premiers dragons.  
  
Malheureusement, la situation venait encore d'empirer, lorsque les dragons repoussèrent les sorciers sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Le groupe tentait de faire face à 4 dragons, essayant de les tenir en respect, en cela aidé par les sorciers désirant sauver leurs maisons. Dumbledore par sa seule présence remontait le moral des troupes. Mais même lui et sa puissance ne pouvait faire face à la force de ces créatures.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi géniale.  
  
Lord Agaroth : Merci pour ta review qui fait toujours chaud au c?ur. C'est vrai que l'idée d'aller à l'allée des Embrumes était bien trouvé. Comme Harry a eut l'habitude d'y aller par le passé, il est normal qu'il y aille à nouveau. Content que tu apprécies les autres fics que j'écris, en espérant qu'elles soient aussi à la hauteur de celle-ci.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Tu vas rire, mais je n'ai plus que un peu moins de deux chapitres à écrire de cette fic, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment où Drago va tomber sur Harry. Mais pas d'inquiétude, un peu de réflexion et le problème se résoudra de lui-même, fait moi confiance.  
  
Phénix20 : Voila la suite demandé.  
  
Kyzara : Merci pour ta review, il est vraiment ennuyant ce syndrome, que j'au plusieurs fois eut.  
  
Marie-Jo : C'est vrai, toute bonne chose à une fin. L'important maintenant pour moi est que cette fin en question soit comme je l'avais imaginé il y a quelques mois de cela. Toujours un peu tendance à voir à long terme, style connaître la fin avant le milieu.  
  
Naséis : Mais non ce n'est pas aussi nulle que cela. De plus, il faut tenir compte de l'heure tardive et surtout des vacances qui fatiguent énormément.  
  
Obal : C'est vrai qu'il a fallut beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir, mais l'amitié entre eux était trop importante pour passez à la trappe.  
  
Mystikal : Je pense que ta vision des choses est réaliste. Les aurors en combinaison de combat noire et les troupes de Harry plus proches de mangemorts que des aurors. Gros détail par contre et j'y tiens, le motif de dragon noir dans le dos.  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Content que cette fic aussi te plaise., j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews. Aujourd'hui, ce nouveau chapitre est l'un des derniers. Il sera suivit de 3 autres rapidement. Comme vous l'avez constatez, l'action reprends le dessus dans cette dernière ligne droite de cette fic. J'espère que cela va plaire à tout le monde.  
  
Si vous avez un avis à donner vous savez quoi faire. je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
La suite dans une semaine.  
  
Passez un bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	30. Les dragons se battent férocement

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.  
  
Naséis : J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que le précédent.  
  
Alex-13 : Harry arrive bien, mais pour la suite, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela.  
  
Kyzara : La fin doit toujours arriver à la fin.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête, mais cela sera le cas d'ici quelques heures. J'écris le passage avec Drago juste après la fin de ses réponses.  
  
Marie-Jo : Si tu aimes les dragons, il y en aura dans ce chapitre.  
  
Obal : Et oui, c'est la fin, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle te plaira. Pour répondre à ta question sur le dragon noir qui flambe les mangemorts, il va falloir attendre la fin du chapitre pour avoir la réponse.  
  
Big Apple : Et oui, j'arrête là. Mais quand tu verras où j'arrête ce chapitre, tu vas me maudire encore plus.  
  
Mystikal : En effet, c'est un moment intense. La suite sera aussi intense que le début du combat.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.  
  
Le combat continue avec les dragons qui ne sont pas vraiment content d'être là.  
  
Si vous avez un avis à me donner vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 30 : Les dragons se battent férocement  
  
Au moment ou les dragons faisaient face aux sorciers, l'air menaçant, bien décidé à anéantir ces faibles créatures qui non seulement les avaient amenés ici, mais maintenant qui essayait de les combattre. Ils allaient en finir, lorsqu'une impression bizarre les fit tout d'abord se regarder, puis contempler le ciel au-dessus d'eux.  
  
Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, car des dragons ne s'arrêtaient pas de le sorte, surtout lorsqu'ils sont autant excités et énervés.  
  
Les dragons semblaient s'exciter de plus en plus, les grognements qu'ils émettaient le prouvait. Puis soudain, ils se turent et un hurlement de rage tonna dans le ciel. Devant les regards intrigués et aussi peureux des sorciers sauf de certains, un majestueux dragon noir entra dans leur champ de vision. Beaucoup blêmir, croyant qu'un nouveau dragon venait les attaquer alors que d'autres soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils savaient bien qui venait de revenir, dans toute sa splendeur.  
  
Albus regarda les membres de l'ordre d'Harry, et sourit. Il avait reconnu Harry, tout comme eux. La vrai bataille pour Pré-au-lard allait débuter pour de bon cette fois.  
  
Le dragon noir fit face au groupe de dragons, qui le fixèrent et se désintéressèrent des humains se trouvant à proximité. Le plan de Harry commençait à fonctionner.  
  
Il savait en effet que les dragons seraient intrigués en sa présence. D'un côté ces deux espèces n'étaient pas franchement très proche l'une de l'autre, et en plus, tous les dragons ressentaient quelque chose en face de lui. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas un dragon ordinaire. Cela il le sentait au fond d'eux. Harry redoutait au fond de lui la réaction des dragons. Sa seule confrontation de la sorte avait eut lieu avec les magyares à pointe et avait donné lieu à une acceptation par ceux-ci de ce qu'il était et qu'il représentait. Il n'avait jamais su si cela provenait du fait qu'il était de la même espèce ou du fait qu'il avait lui aussi ressentit une intelligence peu commune chez la femelle magyare. Enfin, cela était secondaire pour lui. Il savait que sa condition d'humain/dragon peu commune lui permettrait de pouvoir calmer à défaut de contrôler les dragons. Pour cela, il devait tout de même se faire accepter et se faire respecter. Par chance, les magyares à pointe étant l'espèce pour beaucoup la plus puissante, il savait qu'il avait la force avec lui. A cela s'ajoutait bien entendu son intelligence humaine.  
  
Tout se passa très rapidement. Celui devant être le chef, voulu défier le dragon noir, et lui fonça dessus sans hésiter. Harry ne perdant pas le contrôle de lui-même, pris plus d'altitude puis voyant son adversaire se rapprocher, piqua vers lui soudainement. Les deux dragons étant corpulents, ils ne réussirent pas à s'éviter, et se rencontrèrent dans un choc terrible. Sans suivit aussitôt une lutte qui tourna heureusement à l'avantage de Harry. Relâchant son assaillant après l'avoir sérieusement mordu, celui-ci à l'étonnement de tous, fit un signe que Hagrid grand amoureux devant l'éternel des dragons, qualifia comme extraordinaire.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il d'extraordinaire de voir un dragon baisser sa tête ? » lui demanda nerveusement un auror de l'ordre. Le visage illuminé de Hagrid le dérangeait, surtout dans de telle circonstance.  
  
« Vous ne comprenez pas. » se lamenta le demi-géant en fixant à présent le sorcier « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un dragons comme celui-là s'appose comme vaincu, et surtout pas devant un dragon d'une autre espèce. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi professeur ? » questionnant à présent Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui en effet. Ce qui me tracasse maintenant c'est la réaction des autres dragons. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont accepter cela sereinement. »  
  
Et en effet, le groupe de dragon commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus. N'ayant pas approcher de près Harry, ils ne comprenaient pas la décision de leur meneur de se soumettre ainsi. Ils s'envolèrent, désireux d'en découdre. Et compte tenu du nombre Harry allait être en fâcheuse posture.  
  
Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Tout d'abord il y avait son ancien adversaire, même s'il était blessé, mais surtout, un groupe de magyares à pointe qui sortie de nul part. Ils étaient désireux d'en découdre avec ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux. Harry faisait partie intégrante du groupe, ils devaient donc l'aider en cas de problèmes, tout comme il les avait aidés à quitter la Roumanie et d'acquérir plus de liberté. Autant dire que l'atmosphère était des plus tendu entre les groupes de dragons.  
  
L'un étant vraiment en colère d'avoir été amené jusqu'ici et l'autre tout aussi en colère de voir d'autres dragons.  
  
Une bat aille des plus épiques commença alors. Les dragons étant bien décidé à attaquer Harry qui soufflait lourdement, symbole de la dureté de son combat. Ils allaient l'atteindre, quand un jet de flamme brûla sérieusement le premier d'entre eux. Le groupe stoppa et réagit en émettant un hurlement à la vision de la présence de ces dragons.  
  
Durant les quelques seconds de flottements, un des dragons se porta au côté de Harry. C'était la femelle qu'il connaissait depuis des années, qui venait voir comment il se portait. Un grognement de sa part lui fut comprendre qu'il allait assez bien, et lui demanda de l'aider à calmer le groupe ennemi. Elle jeta un coup d'?il des plus haineux au dragon vaincu par Harry, qui fut suivit par un nouveau hurlement. Réagissant à l'ordre, les magyares encerclèrent leurs adversaires qui essayèrent de forcer le passage.  
  
Bien plus bas, sur le plancher des vaches, les sorciers se demandaient ce qu'il se jouait haut dans le ciel. Les connaisseurs de dragons se posaient d'autant plus de questions. Les deux groupes réagissaient d'une façon aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre qui n'était pas des meilleurs hospices pour eux.  
  
« Il faut les attaquer tant qu'ils sont occupés à se combattre » proposa un sorcier se tenant près de Dumbledore  
  
« Nous n'allons pas le faire » répondit calmement le directeur de Poudlard qui devant le regard ahurie du sorcier compléta sa réponse.  
  
« En ce moment, les dragons sont tellement nombreux, qu'ils railleraient de la carte le village voir Poudlard en même temps. Alors, il est préférable de ne rien faire. De plus, je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'ils sont ici pour nous aider »  
  
« C'est exact Albus »  
  
Il se retourna pour faire face à Cho, entouré de plusieurs membres de son ordre.  
  
« Ils vont les calmer, et les ramener avec eux. »  
  
« Je suppose que vous aviez donc conscience qu'une attaque de ce genre était envisageable » proféra telle une menace un autre sorcier à l'encontre de Cho.  
  
Elle regarda le sorcier qu'elle reconnu comme étant un des commerçants de Prés-au-lard. Il semblait fort remonté contre elle.  
  
« Il fallait prévenir la population et. »  
  
Il stoppa net ses paroles violentes contre elle en remarquant la réaction des sorciers l'entourant.  
  
« Pour qui vous prenez vous » demanda une voix rude « Nous venons vous aider et pour cela quittons nos pays d'origine, au risque de perdre ce que nous possédons là-bas. Et c'est comme cela que vous nous remerciez de nos sacrifices. » il semblait outré par les pensées de l'homme.  
  
« Je comprends à présent bien mieux pourquoi Harry a quitté ce pays. Si vous le traité de la sorte depuis son enfance, il est normal qu'il soit partit. A votre place j'espérerais ardemment qu'il ne décide pas de le refaire, en tout cas pas avant notre victoire face à Voldemort » termina-t- il sur le même ton.  
  
« Calme toi » ordonna Cho, qui fut écouté tout de suite. Puis portant son attention sur les alentours, elle fixa Dumbledore.  
  
« Les mangemorts vont revenir. Ils comprendront vite que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme prévu. »  
  
Comme si elle était un oiseau de mauvaises augures, un groupe de mangemorts apparu non loin d'eux, venant en éclaireur. Ils étaient postés un peu plus loin, et venaient se rendre compte directement du pourquoi de la non- destruction du village par les dragons.  
  
Le visage de leur chef de groupe se figea en observant le combat aérien entre les dragons. Il allait donner des ordres, lorsqu'il changea de couleur en observant l'un des ennemies du maître qui les observait. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Au-dessus d'eux, le combat faisait toujours rage. Harry ayant repris à présent des forces, entra lui aussi dans la bataille. Son statut différent des autres dragons le rendait plus dangereux. A la force de cette magnifique race s'ajoutait son intelligence humaine. C'était sur cela que reposait la fidélité des autres magyares. Grâce à son retour dans la bataille, le combat diminua en temps. Avec lui, les dragons ennemies se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux. Sentiments qui se fit sentir lorsque leur ancien chef commença à se battre contre eux aussi.  
  
Ce combat était terminé. Les dragons ne pouvaient rien contre Harry et les magyares. Ce qui allait suivre, Hagrid s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Les dragons émirent un nouveau hurlement, symbole de leur soumission à la puissance de Harry. Aussitôt, les magyares se calmèrent. Celui qu'ils considéraient comme le chef de la troupe ne risquait rien vis-à-vis des dragons ennemis. A présent, eux aussi considéraient Harry comme supérieur à eux, et devaient donc le respecter et écouter ses conseils sous peine de se faire malmener par lui ou par l'un des magyares.  
  
Tout comme l'un d'entre eux plusieurs minutes avant, ils s'inclinèrent tous devant le grand dragon noire, se soumettant à sa fureur. Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas la soif de pouvoir de Voldmort. Il savait qu'en ce moment précis, il pouvait faire faire n'importe qu'elle action à ses dragons. Mais là où un autre sorcier aurait profité de la situation, il leur ordonna de suive les magyares vers le sanctuaire que représentait l'antre des dragons et d'y rester le temps qu'il décide de ce qu'il était le mieux de faire.  
  
Les mangemorts n'eurent pas la possibilité d'observé la fin du ballet aérien, le combat ayant repris de tous les côtés dans les rues du village qui représentaient bien le chaos ambiant. Plus les minutes défilaient, et plus des dégâts touchaient les murs des maisons et la chaussé. Rapidement, les rues s'obstruèrent, les sorciers de tout bord profitant de tous les abris de fortune pour se rassembler et se protéger.  
  
Cho se tenait près de Albus qui sentait la fatigue le gagner de plus en plus.  
  
« Je commence vraiment à me faire vieux » lui déclara-t-il  
  
« Ne dites pas cela. Vous êtes tout à fait capable de les défaire tous d'un seul coup » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, ce qui fit sourire le directeur.  
  
« C'est moi qui doit vous rassurer et non l'inverse » répliqua-t-il, ses yeux retrouvant l'air malicieux le caractérisant tellement.  
  
« Professeur regardé » cria l'un des aurors en pointant le doigt vers le ciel où les dragons cessaient de se battre, avant d'effectuer un rituel inconnu pour la majorité de sorciers.  
  
« Il a réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait » confia Cho à Albus, rassuré car Harry sortait indemne de la situation périlleuse.  
  
« Cela nous enlève une grosse épine du pied. Nous pouvons à présent nous concentrer pleinement sur les mangemorts »  
  
Et effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un lourd hurlement fit frémir tous les sorciers, alors que les dragons commençaient à s'éloigner du théâtre des opérations. Seul le plus majestueux des magyares noires, restait au- dessus du village, comme attendant quelque chose de précis.  
  
Le moral des mangemorts tomba en flèche, lorsque les dragons disparurent pour de bon. Fort heureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que des renforts conduit par Voldemort en personne arrivèrent, donnant une nouvelle chance pour les serviteurs des ténèbres.  
  
« Attaquez serviles rats puants ou subissez ma colère » la voix de Voldemort faisant presque autant trembler les sorciers l'entendant que les dragons.  
  
L'entendant, ses hommes connaissant sa colère redoublèrent d'efforts, et les combats déjà acharnés devinrent plus proche de la sauvagerie qu'autre chose. Les impardonnables zébrèrent le ciel de toutes parts, touchant un grand nombre de sorciers innocents, les seuls qui ne pouvaient pas se battre contre eux.  
  
Voldemort se tenait au milieu de ses hommes, remontant la grande rue, neutralisant les sorts qui devaient l'atteindre d'un simple mouvement de la baguette. Sous son impulsion, les mangemorts progressaient facilement. Personne ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir l'arrêter. Ce fut Dumbledore qui en se découvrant de toute sa grandeur qui l'arrêta. Les mangemorts redoutaient le vieux directeur, et cela même si le maître se trouvait à leur tête.  
  
Les deux sorciers se firent face, alors que les aurors, et les membres des deux ordres se tenaient près du directeur de Poudlard. Tous savait que cette affrontement des deux sorciers allait être important pour la suite de la bataille voir pour le destin de la communauté magique.  
  
« Nous nous retrouvons enfin Dumbledore »  
  
« L'une des dernières fois »précisa Albus qui fit esquisser un début de sourire de Voldemort.  
  
« C'est exact pauvre fou. Tu ne pourras rien contre moi. Vous allez perdre aujourd'hui »  
  
Le ton restait calme malgré les paroles lourdes des deux sorciers. Des deux côtés, les troupes s'impatientaient, même s'ils appréciaient ce temps de pause utile pour les organismes fatigués par les combats. Celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps, car sans attendre, Voldemort lança un sort très virulent sur Dumbledore qui parvint de justesse à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le touche. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui la cible, et le sort passa donc près de lui sans l'atteindre, et toucha l'un des homme de Harry qui succomba sur le coup. Tous le virent tomber, hébétés par la nature du sort qui n'était pas l'Avada Kédavra.  
  
Un cri de douleur provenant de l'un de ses amis réveilla tout le monde, et le combat repris aussitôt. Les membres de l'ordre des dragons très désireux d'en découdre.  
  
« Plan inhibition » cria Cho alors que les membres de son ordre levait ensemble leur baguette, avant de crier ensemble le funeste sort jusqu'avant réservé aux mages noirs.  
  
Un gigantesque Avada Kédavra secoua la ville, alors que une vingtaine de rayon vert se dirigeaient vers les troupes de Voldemort et en percutèrent une bonne dizaine qui n'avait pas réagit à temps, tombèrent mort aussitôt.  
  
Voldemort cria de rage bien décidé à se venger. Il allait donner le même ordre aux mangemorts restant, surtout que les autres sorciers étaient sous le choc de l'acte prémédité et organisé de la part de l'ordre de Harry.  
  
« Tuez » hurla-t-il.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion de le faire, car un gigantesque écran de feu provenant du ciel, s'abattit comme un châtiment divin sur ses hommes qui périrent presque tous sous le souffle de feu et de chaleur surpuissant. Il vit avec horreur ses hommes périrent dans d'atroces souffrances alors qu'un dragon noir s'approchait d'eux. Il se tenait au- dessus de Dumbledore et fixait intensément Voldemort de ses yeux rouges.  
  
Voldemort comprenant le pourquoi de sa défaite du jour grimaça. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son petit- fils serait devant lui sous cette forme. Il sourit néanmoins en découvrant cela. Le combat allait devenir épique, mais il savait qu'il pouvait gagner. Il fit alors une chose que personne ne comprit sur le coup.  
  
Voldemort se concentra fortement et lança un puissant sort de mort sur Harry toujours sous sa forme animagus. Il lança le plus puissant avada kedavra qu'il n'avait jamais lancé. Il savait qu'il devait donner toute sa puissance dans ce sort pour pouvoir tuer Harry. Le sort atteint Harry de plein fouet et même si en temps normal, il n'avait presque rien à craindre sous cette forme, il ressentit une douleur atroce bien pire que tous les doloris. Il sentait la mort le recouvrir peu à peu tout comme 19 ans avant. 


	31. La dernière rencontre

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : Voila la suite.  
  
Alex-13 : Je sais, je sais que je suis cruel, mais attend de voir la fin, car je ne change pas  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je la sais, parfois mon côté sadique reprend un peu trop le dessus.  
  
Naséis : Et oui, Harry est le petit fils de Voldy. Cela est révélé dans le chapitre 8. Content que le combat avec les dragons te plaisent, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.  
  
Marie-Jo : Et non Harry n'est pas mort, le combat ne fait que commencer.  
  
Potter-68 : Pas d'inquiétude, Harry n'es pas mort, et la suite du combat mérite l'attente.  
  
Lord Aragoth : Pour ton reproche, excuse, lors de la relecture je devais penser à autre chose style autre fic ou dernier chapitre de celle-ci. Je vais essayé que cela na se reproduise pas. C'est vrai que la mort de Dumbledore était envisagé, mais pas dans cette fic. Pour moi, la seule réelle chose qui ferait s'énervé Harry serait la mort de Cho. (Dumbledore moura dans une autre fic promis). C'est vrai que toi aussi tu est souvent d'humeur sadique. Comme tu le dis l'épilogue arrive vite, dès le prochain chapitre. Quand cela t'arrivera, tu verras cela fait tout bizarre.  
  
Big Apple : Il faut bien ménager le suspense. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu m'aimeras encore moins à la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
Phantme : C'est vrai que la bataille se veut impressionnante. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Mais j'espère bien que j'ai créé un monstre. Comme cela on sera un peu plus nombreux sur le site.  
  
Obal : Ne t'inquiète pas, la pub est terminé, et je crois que l'attente aura du bon sur la suite.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos messages, et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes. Comme la fic va bientôt se terminer, allez y, laissez un message avant la fin.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, dans la même lignée que le précédent. Par contre, je crois que le vais me faire haïr encore plus, car il faudra attendre le dernier chapitre pour le dénouement de la bataille. Je suis sadique et je ne me refais pas.  
  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, cela m'intéresse. Merci d'avance.  
  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 31 : La dernière rencontre  
  
Le sort de mort sembla durer une éternité pour l'ensemble des sorciers assistant à la scène.  
  
Le rayon vert percuta Harry qui même sous cette forme laissa sortir un hurlement de douleur à réveiller les morts autour de lui. Tous les sorciers qui virent la scène se demandèrent si Voldemort n'allait pas réussir à tuer ce grand dragon. Tuer un dragon de cette façon était assez difficile pour un sorcier. Mais connaissant la puissance de Voldemort, il en était tout à fait capable.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, Harry parvint à résister au sort de mort durant le temps ou celui-ci fut maintenu sur lui par Voldemort. Maintenir l'Avada Kedavra sur un être aussi puissant qu'un dragon est un acte de magie que peu de sorciers peuvent faire. Voldemort fut contraint d'abandonner une fois de plus, avant que ses forces ne le trahissent et ne le mettent dans une fâcheuse posture, Dumbledore et ses hommes se trouvant non loin de lui. Il enleva donc le sort de sur son petit-fils non sans avoir hésiter.  
  
Il regarda en direction du dragon qui récupérait son souffle. Il sourit avant de disparaître, mais rien ne se produisit. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, avant de réaliser, qu'un champ d'anti- transplanation venait d'être fabriquer autour de la zone où ils se trouvaient tous.  
  
« Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez me retenir pauvres fous » cria-t- il à l'intention de Dumbledore qu'il prenait comme responsable de cela.  
  
La vérité était tout autre. C'était en réalité Cho qui avait instauré cette protection dès lors que Voldemort allait s'en prendre à Harry.  
  
Il poussa un juron, et utilisa son pouvoir pour abattre la protection ce qui lui prit plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il y parvint mais non sans laisser plus de puissance que prévue.  
  
Il ignorait que les membres de l'ordre des dragons étaient tous familiarisés avec des sorts de toutes sortes. L'un d'entre eux étant l'instauration de barrières anti-transplannation. Dans ce domaine, ils maîtrisaient le sujet, d'où la puissance que la briser avait demandé à Voldemort.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter » annonça Harry qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine, alors qu'il était aussitôt enlacé par Cho. « Je vais bien » la rassura-t-il. Elle n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien que cela n'était pas le cas. Elle savait que les transformations de Harry étaient très fatigantes et qu'il venait de combattre en très peu de temps des dragons et surtout le sort de mort tant redouté par l'ensemble de leur communauté. Tout cela l'avait énormément affecté. Malheureusement, la journée n'était pas encore terminée.  
  
Il y eut plusieurs minutes de flottement, durant lesquelles, les sorciers contemplèrent les ruines des maisons du village, prouvant de la féroce bataille entre les forces de Voldemort et celles du ministère assisté par Dumbledore et de Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie de plusieurs centaines de civils innocent durant cette journée.  
  
Malheureusement, cette journée n'était pas encore terminée. Harry le savait. Il savait que le combat réel allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques heures. Il en était persuadé depuis longtemps à présent.  
  
Tout le monde était trop occupé par la célébration de cette grande victoire face aux forces de Voldemort que personne ne remarqua le départ rapide de Harry, suivit par plusieurs membres de son ordre. D'autres restaient en arrière avec Dumbledore, Sirius et Rémus. Ces personnes n'allaient pas assister au combat entre les deux derniers héritiers de Serpentard, en tout cas pas dans son ensemble.  
  
Harry et plusieurs de ses membres arrivèrent aussitôt à l'entré d'un petit village rustique. Au moment de leur arrivé, le soleil se couchait et ils allaient utiliser la pénombre de la nuit pour avancer sans être remarqué. La population local étant à majorité moldu, les sortilèges d'amnésies seraient utilisés un grand nombre de fois cette nuit là.  
  
Harry en tête, avança rapidement dans la grande rue sans se soucier le moins du monde aux habitants qui fixaient bizarrement les nouveaux arrivants. Tous observaient autour d'eux. Le moindre bruissement d'un buisson était important. Voldemort et plusieurs de ses mangemorts étaient présent cachés dans l'ombre.  
  
An bout de quelques minutes d'une marche, Harry arriva à sa destination. Cela il le comprit en s'arrêtant dans un endroit isolé du village devant un terrain à l'abandon ou devait avoir été battit une jolie petite maison. Il eut une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac en le voyant. Il ne pensait pas ressentir cela.  
  
« Potter. Le maître ne savait pas si tu allais venir jusqu'ici après si longtemps » déclara une voix froide venant de l'autre côté de la rue.  
  
Harry sourit méchamment en reconnaissant la voix de son adorable ennemi blond, Malfoy.  
  
« Alors Malfoy, comment va papa toujours à Azkaban » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton de boutade qui fit rire ses compagnons.  
  
« Tu me payeras ça Potter. Quand le maître.. »  
  
« Silence Drago » prévint une voix de tombe derrière lui alors que Drago s'abaissait pour regarder son maître.  
  
« Content de te voir aussi vite Harry. Surtout ici et aujourd'hui »  
  
« Cela devait être écrit grand-père. Cela a commencé ici et se terminera ici. Tout comme toi j'ai une troupe. Tout comme toi je suis héritier de Serpentard. Mais là s'arrête la comparaison » termina-t-il « Cela ne te dérange pas si je me déturbanise » se moqua-t-il en retirant ses habits noirs en surplus.  
  
A l'expression de Voldemort, il savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler l'époque où il était caché sous le turban de Quirrell. Et à le voir rager Harry était confiant. Sous l'effet de la colère on est beaucoup moins concentré et donc en infériorité face à son adversaire. Par expérience, il savait que Voldemort avait toujours tendance à s'énerver. Il allait donc tout faire pour aller dans ce sens.  
  
Harry devait utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour gagner, car il savait que les attaques des dernières heures l'avaient beaucoup affecté. Heureusement, Voldemort aussi avait été affecté. Moins mais espérons le suffisamment pour que Harry gagne.  
  
Cho et tous les membres de son ordre présent le souhaitait. Ils ne participeraient pas à la bataille, à moins que les mangemorts n'interviennent eux aussi. Dans cette éventualité, ils étaient prêts à tout pour aider Harry.  
  
Les deux sorciers se positionnèrent au centre du terrain en ruine, alors que les deux troupes de mangemorts et des dragons se positionnaient en cercle au tour d'eux. Tous se regardaient en chien de faïence quelques minutes, et puis soudain, les premiers sorts fusèrent entre les deux sorciers. Des sorts d'attaques rarement utilisés à cause du pouvoir de destruction qu'ils représentaient, se percutaient avec une force incroyable.  
  
Pour les moldus du village cela ressemblait à l'un de ses shows pyrotechniques avec son et lumière. Malheureusement, cela était autrement. Ce soir là, allait se passer l'un des évènements les plus important depuis la chute de Serpentard.  
  
Les sorts illuminaient le ciel avec une violence inouïe. Cho et l'ensemble des dragons redoutaient que Harry ne puisse pas survivre à cette rencontre.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, les deux sorciers étaient toujours à égalité, et les deux groupes se regardaient, désirant qu'une chose, en découdre eux-aussi. Ils furent alors tous ravis, lorsque Drago toujours lui, tenta une attaque sur Harry qui réussissait à faire reculer le maître grâce à des sorts offensifs tout à fait au point.  
  
« Comment oses-tu ? »cria Voldemort à l'adresse de son serviteur qui se recroquevillait devant le regard de son maître. « Comment oses-tu intervenir de la sorte immonde créature rampante. Tu es bien comme ton père Drago. Toujours à prendre des initiatives les plus absurdes que les autres. Je me demande comment Harry ne t'a pas tué depuis longtemps » demanda-t-il à Harry cette fois qui se relevait suite au sort.  
  
Il regarda Voldemort, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, puis réalisant qu'il voulait une réponse, haussa les épaules.  
  
Voldemort haussa les sourcils, peu satisfait de cette réponse.  
  
« Décidément tu n'es fait pas hommage à ton rang Harry. » grogna-t-il «Qu'en as toi Drago, n'interviens pas. Cela est une histoire entre lui et moi. »  
  
« COMPRIS » hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses troupes.  
  
Tous le regardèrent effrayés, alors que Harry souriait de plus en plus. Drago en intervenant de la sorte l'aidait en faisant enrager Voldemort.  
  
Harry le sentait s'énerver de plus en plus. Cela était un avantage pour lui. S'il n'était plus maître de ses pensées, il devenait plus vulnérable à la puissance de Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment très loyal et certainement pas une méthode digne d'un Gryffondor. Mais il n'avait pas tant de possibilité offerte à lui. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués déjà des combats de la journée, mais pour Harry c'était clair, cela devait prendre fin aujourd'hui. Il était prêt à tout pour y arriver, même les pires choses.  
  
Ce fut en voyant Drago tremblant de peur devant Voldemort qui le fixait dangereusement, que Harry trouva un moyen pour faire enrager son grand- père.  
  
Alors que Voldemort parlait à Drago sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'il recommençait, il se retourna mue par une drôle de sensation. Au même moment, un rayon vert passa à ses côtés et percuta Drago qui tomba au sol sans qu'un seul son ne quitte sa bouche.  
  
Les sorciers présents eurent un hoquet de frayeur devant la scène, et même Voldemort parut pendant quelques secondes choqué.  
  
« Très bien essayé, mais c'est raté » se moqua-t-il  
  
« J'ai pourtant fait ce que tu m'as demandé » lui répondit-il innocemment  
  
Le sourire de Voldemort se crispa, comprenant que contre toute attente, il n'était pas la cible du sort, mais Drago.  
  
« Tu as raison, je devais m'occuper de Malfoy bien avant. Maintenant c'est fait » répliqua Harry alors que le visage de Voldemort changeait de couleur. De toute évidence quelque chose le dérangeait.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es déçu » rajouta Harry « Je vois, tu n'es pas content car tu voulais le tuer en premier. Eh bien trop tard vieille branche. Il fallait être plus rapide. » Harry arborait un large sourire moqueur.  
  
Voldemort écumait de rage réellement cette fois. Sa réaction allait être vraiment mauvaise, Harry le savait et s'y attendait. Il fit un signe imperceptible de la main vers ses troupes, les prévenant que le combat allait vraiment commencer. Et cela fut le cas.  
  
Voldemort fut le premier à attaquer, en lançant un avada kedavra sur l'un des membres du groupe de Harry. Le rayon vert allait le frapper, lorsqu'il entra en collision avec un bouclier vert transparent autour du sorcier.  
  
Voldemort cria le nom de responsable « Potter »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » demanda-t-il innocemment tout en lançant à son tour deux sorts qui figèrent deux mangemorts Deux de leurs compagnons essayèrent de les dégeler, mais ils furent entraîné par les autres dans la bataille.  
  
Les deux groupes se battaient à présent, et le chaos régnait plus que jamais.  
  
Les sorts fusaient, rasant les deux chefs qui restaient face à face, imperturbable. Sachant qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer, Harry parla à nouveau.  
  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'abandonner Tommy. Tu ne réussiras pas. D'ailleurs regarde, tes hommes seront bientôt en pièce »  
  
Voldemort observa ses hommes, se rendant soudainement compte que Harry disait vrai. S'il ne faisait rien, ses mangemorts seraient bientôt tous éliminés. Il devait agir et vite.  
  
« Arrête de plaisanter Potter. La partie est loin d'être terminé » hurla-t- il, attirant l'attention des sorciers qui se battaient.  
  
Il lança alors un puissant doloris sur Harry qui à cause de sa puissance et de la proximité des sorciers le toucha lui aussi. Les deux sorciers tombèrent à terre, terrassé par le sort de douleur. Voldemort fut le premier debout, alors que Harry avait du mal à se relever. Les derniers combats lui pesaient de plus ne plus, et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.  
  
Une fois debout, il réussit de peu à éviter un autre doloris, et répliqua par un expecto qui éjecta Voldemort de plusieurs mètres, lui donnant un peu d'air.  
  
Il se ressaisit vite, et le combat reprit de plus bel. Les sorts devenant de plus en plus puissant. Au fil des minutes, la magie qui s'échappait d'eux devenait de plus en plus importante. Elle créa d'elle-même une sorte de tourbillon les entourant, les séparant de leurs hommes. Lorsque Harry s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard pour agir. Il était coincé de même que Voldemort dans ce tourbillon, avec comme unique décor les ruines de la maison de ses parents où 19 ans plus tôt, Voldemort avait succombé face à un garçon de 1 an.  
  
« Je crois que cela à commencer ici et terminera ici » déclara Voldemort observant la nouvelle situation  
  
« Je vais en finir avec toi. » l'avertit Harry un air farouche dans son regard qui à présent était de couleur rouge tout comme ceux de Tom.  
  
Une seconde plus tard, deux sorts élémentaires inverses eau et feu se percutèrent créant une détonation assourdissant entre eux. Cela fut le début de leur dernier combat ensemble.  
  
Ils se battirent pendant ce qui parut des heures pour eux. Cela fut en vérité le cas. Ils se lancèrent tous les sorts existants, en passant par certains de magie noire. Ils utilisèrent toutes les possibilités possibles. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal, mais résistait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre.  
  
Les mangemorts furent bientôt tous neutralisé. Sans leur chef, ils n'étaient pas de taille, surtout lorsque Dumbledore arriva avec ses hommes et les aurors. Il avait compris que quelque chose se passait, et avait détecté une concentration de magie extrêmement puissante. Il fut surpris en voyant le combat faisant rage entre les deux héritiers de Serpentard. Il compris même s'il le savait au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas de taille face à eux. Il se contenta donc d'observer le combat qui lui rappela le sien contre Grindelwald.  
  
Le combat continuait, même si les forces d'un côté comme de l'autre déclinaient rapidement.  
  
Alors que Harry lançait un sort sur Tom, celui-ci disparu de son champ de vision. Harry regarda autour de lui, commençant à paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'une intuition le fit plonger à terre, trouvant refuge derrière un pan de mur. Sa maigre protection vola en éclat sous l'impact du sort.  
  
« Tu ne connais pas les métamorphoses humaines Harry ? » se moqua Tom à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il avait eut recours à une transformation pour se dissimuler.  
  
Un nouveau sort toucha le mur, obligeant Harry à changer de position. Il était trop à découvert. Il lança un sort afin d'obscurcir les lieux, et parvint à trouver une meilleure position pour reprendre le combat. Malgré l'obscurité, Voldemort parvint à lancer deux sorts dont l'un toucha Harry dans le dos qui s'écroula sous le choc. Il entendit son ennemi rire alors qu'il se relevait difficilement. Il créa un bouclier pour se protéger, qui le protégea contre deux sorts avant de céder contre la puissance de Voldemort qui gagnait encore en ardeur.  
  
Harry réussi à parer les sorts qui s'abattaient sur lui mais avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, surtout que Voldemort avait à présent plus de puissance que lui. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de solutions mais ils ne désespéraient pas. Il espérait que Tom fasse une erreur. En espérant qu'il la fasse tout comme à la suite de la troisième tache dans le cimetière.  
  
Et en effet, il le fit.  
  
Deux mots crier firent trembler les spectateurs impuissants. Alors que le rayon de mort se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers le survivant. Il leva sa baguette et fit la même chose que lui. Les deux avada kedavra se percutèrent, créant un lien entre les deux baguettes.  
  
Le priori incantetum faisait son ?uvre une nouvelle fois entre les deux ennemis, sur les lieux de leur première rencontre, et en ce début de soirée du 31 octobre. 


	32. La fin d’une génération et le début d’un...

Chapitre 32 : La fin d'une génération et le début d'une nouvelle  
  
Le lien entre eux fut plus puissant que la première fois. Ils étaient en effet plus fort que lors de la troisième taches. Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa puissance alors que Harry avait développé la sienne d'une façon incroyable.  
  
Les baguettes ainsi reliées amplifièrent la magie les entourant tous les deux. Le vent accéléra, interdisant encore plus toute intervention des autres sorciers.  
  
La tension sur la main de Harry était sans commune mesure à la fois précédente. Cela rajouté à sa fatigue accumulée depuis le matin lui faisait pensé qu'il fléchirait le premier, et que sa baguette allait subir les conséquences du phénomène.  
  
Un coup d'?il en direction de son adversaire le rassura. Voldemort lui aussi semblait sur le point de succomber. Certes sa puissance était toujours grande, mais sa baguette portait malgré les séquelles du premier priori incatetum. En cela elle était plus faible que celle de Harry. La confrontation pouvait donc tourner en faveur du plus jeune des héritiers de Serpentard.  
  
Malheureusement, ce fut cette fois Harry qui céda le premier, et qui subit le sort et la remonté des sortilèges. Heureusement, celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour redonner un avantage à Voldemort qui se prépara une nouvelle fois à lancer le sort de mort sur son adversaire. Alors qu'il allait le faire, et que Harry se débattait toujours avec des échos des derniers sorts, il fut contrarié par un doloris qui le frappa dans le dos et qui le fit tomber par au sol la tête en avant.  
  
« Qui ose m'attaquer de la sorte ? » hurla-t-il de rage ne se redressant et se retournant.  
  
Ne voyant personne, il regarda vers Harry qui était debout, surpris lui aussi par la présence du nouveau venu à ses côtés.  
  
Voldemort et Harry ne comprirent pas comment Cho était parvenue à traversé le vent qui continuait à se déchaîner autour d'eux. En tout cas, elle y était parvenue et se trouvait à présent derrière son marie, qui à son visage ressentait une peur réelle.  
  
« Tient donc Mme Potter. Il semble en effet maintenant clair que cette date sera connue comme celle un autre couple de Potter trouva la mort de ma main » annonça-t-il «Ironique non ? »  
  
Il souriait en parlant, sachant qu'à présent la victoire ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Son petit-fils ressentait la fatigue et la faiblesse consécutives à une journée de combat acharnée. De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme les autres fois. La magie qui les entourait à présent et dont la puissance les maintenait à l'abris de toutes forces extérieurs, les bloquant par la même occasion dans ce lieu empêchait toute fuite et cela par quelconque moyen à disposition. Cette puissante magie héritée de Serpentard bloquait les autres formes de magie, et donc interdisait l'utilisation des portoloins.  
  
Voldemort exultait donc car comme il le pensait cette force se manifestait belle et bien lors d'un affrontement entre deux héritiers. Ces évènements étaient rares mais par soucie d'équité leur ancêtre Salazar connaissant son caractère et celui donc de ses descendants avait préféré faire en sorte que cette force intervienne afin d'empêcher les intrusions diverses de l'un des deux camps. Les Serpentard étant toujours rusés et fourbes, il savait que ses héritiers s'ils devaient se battre utiliseraient tous les moyens possibles. Or pour lui, personne devait intervenir lors d'un duel sous peine de perte de l'honneur de celui qui est aidé. Ne voulant pas que son nom soit souiller par de tels faits, il décida donc de prendre les devants.  
  
Fort de cette connaissance, Voldemort l'utilisait afin de vaincre Harry. Seul certes mais avec la sécurité qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangé. L'intrusion de Cho entre eux devait lui faire comprendre une chose essentiel, mais malheureusement il n'en fut rien trop engagé dans son duel, et surtout trop borné pour croire qu'il y avait plusieurs faille dans son plan. L'une d'elle se trouvait pourtant sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus gagner. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Et cela il allait s'en rendre compte.  
  
Il leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois vers Harry, bien décidé à utiliser une nouvelle fois le sort de mort sur son descendant. Le sort jaillit et se dirigea à nouveau vers lui. Il fut alors à nouveau contré par le même sort lancé par Harry, mais alors que Tom hurlait de rage et au moment ou le lien entre les baguettes allait à nouveau se faire, un troisième rayon provenant de la baguette de Cho, percuta le contact entre les deux rayons déjà lancé qui à la surprise de tous dont Voldemort, progressa.  
  
Les trois rayons progressèrent en même temps. Une partie remontait vers Harry et l'autre combinaison des sorts de Harry et de Cho progressait vers Voldemort. Le lien ainsi créé entre les baguettes les maintenait ensemble. Cela était incompréhensible. Le priori incantetum agissait d'une façon différentes des autres fois. Harry compris ce que cela pouvait signifier, et une légère panique naquit sur son visage.  
  
Observant cette panique, Voldemort sourit pensant que Harry commençait à douter de la tournure des évènements. Néanmoins, il changea d'avis comprenant que le sort remontait son sortilège et si rien n'était fait l'atteindre par sa baguette. Commençant à redouter cela, il voulu casser la connexion.  
  
Il fit tout son possible pour le faire mais n'y parvint. La connexion entre les deux baguettes ne pouvait pas être détruit.  
  
« C'est à cause de toi que cela arrive » cria Tom à l'adresse de Cho dont le rayon avançait toujours, remontant en même temps que le sort de Harry et se dirigeant vers Tom.  
  
Il cria de plus bel en sentant sa main bloqué sur sa baguette. La connexion entre l'artefact et sa main était trop forte. A croire que sa baguette ne voulait pas quitter sa main, il ressentait une peur. Une peur sans nom car il n'en comprenait pas l'origine. Il savait. Il savait que le duel allait terminer et comprenait à présent qu'il se terminerait pas en sa faveur.  
  
Un coup d'?il vers son petit-fils lui révéla que lui aussi ne pouvait pas lâcher sa baguette, mais par contre, il semblait serein à présent comprenant lui aussi que cela allait enfin se terminer.  
  
Les deux sorts remontaient en même temps le long du lien et atteignirent en même moment les deux baguettes.  
  
Harry sentit le sort atteindre sa baguette. Celle-ci chauffa brusquement jusqu'à atteindre une température qui lui brûla la main. La brûlure ne dura pas longtemps, car la baguette fut réduit totalement en cendre, en explosant, et en envoyant Harry voler sur plusieurs mètres en arrière, avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Le choc lui fit perde connaissance par sa force.  
  
Au même instant la même chose se produisit avec la baguette de Voldermort. A l'instar de Harry, il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur lorsque sa baguette lui brûla sa main avant d'exploser. Néanmoins, il ne la vit pas exploser car si le sort de Harry tout comme le sien provoquait la destruction de sa précieuse baguette, il en était autrement pour le sort de Cho. Résultat au même moment que le sort atteignait sa baguette, la combinaison de celui de Harry et celui de Cho passait au travers, l'atteignant lui directement, et sans défense, sa baguette ne lui étant de plus aucune utilité.  
  
Le sort de mort remonta de sa main jusqu'au plus profond de son corps et au- delà. Il atteignit directement le c?ur, et seulement là il agit normalement. Seulement là, il commença son ?uvre de destruction, détruisant le peu de vie qui avait survécue à ce fameux sort 19 ans plus tôt, et qui occupait cette pale imitation de corps si difficilement fabriqué, réellement de toutes pièces.  
  
« NOOONNN ! » fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à dire alors qu'il ressentait toute trace de vie mourir. Au fond de lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela était possible.  
  
Un choc se fit entendre, alors que le corps maintenant inerte du seigneur des ténèbres tombait au sol définitivement sans vie.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le vent baissa d'intensité, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement, révélant à tous les sorciers présents le spectacle que tous désiraient voir. Voldemort mort d'un côté, et de l'autre Cho essayant de réveiller Harry. Cela fut d'ailleurs bientôt chose faite.  
  
L'ensemble de sa troupe, Sirius en tête se porta à la hauteur de Harry et de Cho. Il était encore blanc à la vision du combat qui s'était déroulé devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'?il rapide vers le corps de Voldemort avant de faire un sourire ressemblant à celui qu'il arborait au mariage de James et Lily.  
  
En voyant cela, Harry soupira, réalisant que son parrain redevenait celui qu'il devait toujours avoir été. Ce combat n'avait donc pas été si inutile que cela.  
  
« Comment te sens tu mon garçon ? » le questionna Albus qui venait de rejoindre le groupe qui entourait le couple.  
  
« Fatigué mais heureux d'avoir enfin atteint mon but » répondit-il en arborant un sourire digne de ses premières années à Poudlard. En sourire qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs années.  
  
Puis lançant un regard des plus heureux à sa femme, il commença à rire aussitôt suivit par Cho qui surpris tout le monde. Ils devaient tous avoir manqué un fait important.  
  
Il se leva difficilement, le dernier combat ayant eut raison de ses dernières forces, avec l'aide de Cho. Ils se déplacèrent vers l'endroit où reposait Voldemort. Les sorciers devant eux se poussant afin de les laisser passer.  
  
Il était là, sur le sol, sa main toujours crispé comme s'il tenait encore une baguette invisible. Un sentiment d'horreur sur le visage.  
  
« Sa mort lui était inévitable » déclara sombrement Harry devant la dépouille de ce qui restait être sa dernière famille par le sang. Heureusement, cela n'était plus le cas à présent. Ce fut donc avec un sourire qu'il posa délicatement une main sur le ventre de Cho qui sentit légèrement se contracté sous sa main. Elle était surprise par ce geste, pas car il ne la touchait pas de la sorte, mais car il ne le faisait pas en présence d'autres personnes.  
  
Il enleva sa main sentant ses dernières forces s'évanouir avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Il n'entendit même pas Cho crier son nom.  
  
Il se réveilla dans un lieu qu'il connaissait, et ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris en voyant Mme Pomfresh venir le voir dès qu'il fit un geste.  
  
« M. Potter toujours fidèle à vous-même » lui reprocha-t-elle, toujours le même ton épouvanter qu'elle utilisait lors de ses séjours durant sa scolarité.  
  
Il allait lui répondre, lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent soudainement. Cho sentant qu'il était réveillé avait accouru et l'avait trouvé relevé sur son lit. La suite se passait d'explication.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ron et Hermione rendirent visite à leur ami, toujours trop faible pour sortir de l'infirmerie.  
  
« Cette fois tu a réussi Harry. Tu l'as vaincu »  
  
« Nous l'avons vaincu Ron, Cho et moi » puis posant un regard amouracher à sa femme « sans elle, je serais mort durant le combat, et la communauté magique ne serait pas entrain de fêter l'évènement »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent bouche ouverte, ils n'étaient pas au courant de cela.  
  
« J'aimerais que tu nous explique cela Harry » demanda Hermione elle aussi fidèle à elle-même, avant d'être repris par des nouveaux venus.  
  
« Nous aussi d'ailleurs »  
  
Les 4 sorciers regardèrent vers la porte, pour voir Dumbledore, Rémus, Sirius, Charly, Fleur et Victor entrer dans la salle, heureux de le voir en meilleur forme.  
  
« C'est vrai, je crois que nous vous valons bien des explications » les rassura Harry, comprenant qu'ils désiraient pour une fois plus d'honnêteté de sa part.  
  
Ils trouvèrent tous une place et il expliqua le combat à ses amis.  
  
« Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre, c'est que nos baguettes ne pouvaient pas supporter le priori incantetum. Ce sort est vraiment traumatisant. C'est déjà beaucoup qu'elles ont résisté deux fois. la troisième a été fatale » expliqua-t-il avant de réaliser l'évidence « il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle baguette »  
  
Le commentaire à la fois peiné et amusé de Harry les fit sourire. Il semblait être en forme, néanmoins, les personnes l'entourant sentaient qu'il y avait autre chose.  
  
« Comment Cho a-t-elle fait pour intervenir ? Personne ne pouvait passer ! » la question de Charly souleva des sourcils.  
  
« C'est tout simple »dit-il, une certaine émotion dans la voix. Son regard toujours porté sur les yeux de Cho qui semblait nerveuse devant lui. « Dans combien de temps ? »  
  
« Environ un peu plus de 7 mois, c'est vraiment récent » répondit-elle alors que des bouches ouvertes ornaient à présent le visage des personnes se trouvant à côtés d'eux.  
  
« Cela explique certaines choses » déclara Dumbledore avant de rajouter rapidement « Je crois que les félicitations s'imposent »  
  
Harry regarda alors le vieil homme qui ne lui avait jamais apparu aussi vieux, et ce mit à rire. Pas un rire mesquin ou faux, mais un rire franc en enjoué qui contamina en premier Cho ravit de le voir réagir ainsi, suivit par ses deux meilleurs amis heureux de le voir comme cela. Enfin, ils retrouvaient celui avec qui ils avaient vécu leurs premières années à Poudlard, et de loin les meilleurs.  
  
Mais alors que tous riaient, des larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage de Harry. Les observant, Cho fut secoué, car il n'exprimait que très rarement ses émotions, surtout celle-ci. Elle était d'ailleurs, l'une des rares personne à l'avoir vu pleurer de la sorte. Aussitôt, elle l'enlaça, la tête de Harry se retrouvant dans son cou, et le berça comme on le fait avec un enfant. Ils ne virent pas les regards intrigués des autres sorciers, comprenant qu'ils étaient témoins de quelque chose d'unique. Le survivant, le terrasseur de Voldemort pour la seconde fois venait de craquer. Toute la tension qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis des années s'écoulait librement, suite non pas à la mort de son ennemi, mais à la futur naissance de sa descendance.  
  
La suite ne vint pas, et ils durent attendre les explications un peu plus longtemps que prévu, Harry ne se sentant pas près à tout expliquer pour le moment.  
  
La mort définitive de Voldemort fut confirmé par Dumbledore.  
  
« Après un combat des plus héroïque et des plus spectaculaire, Harry Potter dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard a vaincu à l'aide de sa femme Cho Potter, Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. » annonça le directeur aux panels de journalistes internationaux se trouvant aux portes de Poudlard.  
  
Comme l'avait souhaité Harry, la vérité sur ses origines fut révélée. Tout comme la part de Cho dans sa victoire contre son ennemi, et cela malgré ses protestations. Elle ne voulait pas que cela soit mentionner, prétextant que son intervention était limitée. Or cela n'était pas le cas. Sans l'intervention de Cho, les deux baguettes auraient explosé toutes les deux, et la situation serait sûrement devenue des plus incertaine. Par son intervention, son sort combiné à celui de Harry avait non seulement détruit la baguette, mais aussi tué Voldemort. Il était donc clair pour Harry qu'elle devait aussi bénéficier des retomber, même si pour être honnête, il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas vraiment le cas ni pour lui et ni pour elle.  
  
Dès l'annonce de sa victoire par le ministère, Dumbledore et des journaux, des fêtes s'organisèrent dans la communauté magique pour la célébrer.  
  
Par la suite, les derniers mangemorts du pays furent rapidement interpellé, et cela grâce aux informations de Drago Malfoy, près à tout pour ne pas être mis en prison. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait fait croire à Voldemort pour le faire enrager, il ne l'avait pas tué, préférant voir son ennemi rejoindre son père à Azkaban. Et cela fut en effet le cas, le ministère décidant que ses informations n'étaient pas suffisamment concluantes.  
  
L'épuration du pays ayant pris fin, Harry et son ordre ainsi que de nombreux aurors, allèrent aider les autres pays où la présence de mangemort était toujours confirmé. Au bout de plusieurs mois, le problème fut résolu, et l'ordre après avoir reçu pour l'ensemble de ses actions l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour tous ses membres, ne fut pas dissous mais assouplit. L'ordre existait toujours, restant à disposition de la population et d'un ministère si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Pour cette raison, la réserve de dragons initié par Harry et Charly perdura, les membres de l'ordre fournissant le gros des sorciers y travaillant.  
  
Au mois de juin qui suivit, l'antre des dragons vit la naissance de la nouvelle génération des Potter. Une jolie demoiselle du nom de Lily. Tous vinrent la voir, et féliciter les parents comme cela état l'usage.  
  
Ce fut ce jour là, que plusieurs informations furent révélées. Dumbledore décidant que son heure à Poudlard était venu, passait la main à la nouvelle génération. McGonagall devenait directrice, et à sa grande surprise, Hermione la remplaçait à son poste. De son côté, Cho remplaçait son ancien directeur de maison qui tout comme Albus désirait profiter d'une retraite méritée. Néanmoins, la surprise vint de Harry qui cumulait comme il l'avait demandé les cours de DCFM et de potions pour les 3 dernières années alors que Rogue s'occupaient des même matières pour les autres années. Harry le remplaçant aussi à la tête de sa maison.  
  
Sa seule déclaration qu'il concéda à faire devant les têtes plus que surpris de son entourage fut :  
  
« Je vous l'ai dit lors de mon retour à Poudlard. Je vais écrire une nouvelle page de la lignée des Serpentard »  
  
Sur cela il se rassit près de Cho, l'embrassa puis la petite Lily, espérant un meilleur avenir pour la suite de sa lignée.  
  
FIN  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Dumati : Merci beaucoup  
  
Alex-13 : Je sais c'est cruel. Quand j'y repense, c'est peut-être vrai. Par contre c'est totalement involontaire.  
  
Tiken : La suite du duel est, je l'espère intéressante.  
  
Lord Aragoth : Exactement, j'ai encore 2 fics en cours. C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait moi de séparer le chapitre en 2, et de faire attendre tout le monde. Par contre, pour la magie noire et élémentaire, je crois que tu te trompe de fic, mais de toute façon cela est de même ici. Néanmoins, je ne pourrai pas faute de temps les expliciter. Je pense que je le ferai dans une autre fic, si je décide de les utiliser, cela sera le cas.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Primo, pas de menace car cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi, surtout que secundo j'aime bien les crêpes moi. Redevenons sérieux, j'espère que la suite te plait.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci encore et toujours pour tes compliments  
  
Alpo : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, mais malheureusement, compte tenu des évènements de ce chapitre, il me faudrait beaucoup d'idées nouvelles pour faire une suite plausible. Donc on verra.  
  
Big Apple : Encore des menaces, en un sens je l'au voulu donc je ne dit rien. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce dernier chapitre.  
  
Potter-68 : Pas d'inquiétude, la suite est arrivé comme je l'avais dit.  
  
Kyzara : J'espère que la fin de la fic est à la hauteur de tes espérances.  
  
Chricri45 : Content que cette te plaise. Comme tu le dis, c'est la fin aujourd'hui, alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
  
Voila, cette fic prend fin aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre. Je suis content de l'avoir écrit, et surtout de l'avoir mené exactement là où je le désirais.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre et l'ensemble de cette fic. Je vous remercie aussi de l'avoir suivit pour certain depuis le début.  
  
Donner moi votre avis général sur cette histoire qui est la seconde que j'ai écrit et qui pour moi celle que je préfère d'une certaine façon. C'est la dernière fois alors soyez gentil.  
  
Je vous dit chères lecteurs assidus merci, et j'espère que vous aimerez mes autres fic en cours ou à venir autant que celle-ci.  
  
Je vous souhaite en bon week-end à tous et une bonne lecture à partir du 3 décembre ( on va vraiment croire que je fais de la pub ou que je me répète donc j'arrête)  
  
A la prochaine  
  
By By 


End file.
